


Second chances

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction
Genre: Asthma attack, Brothership, Car Accident, Cute Harry, F/M, Female charecter, Friendship, Harry and louis are brothers :), Harry is so rich, Harry is the nieghbour, Hospital, Its not really one directon, Laim in the army, Liam is not mintioned alot sorry :(, Nail and harry are best friend, Panic Attack, Possible Character Death, Zayn is a doctor, alternative universe, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 136,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: EditingWhen Ammy finally recover from her breakup and start to fall in love with her cute neighbour, her past will hunt her again and she will stuck between her old love and new relation,what will she pick, how will she deal with it, what are the roles of her best friends in this journey that what we will see





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone  
> Okay this was the first FIC I posted her, it was full of mistakes so I edited it, and posted it again.
> 
> If you are here, then thank you, and I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> I just edited the first chapter , and I will edit the others 
> 
> All the love

“hold the door please”  
Said the young blue eyes lady, with the short blonde hair, she was running in the corridor in her apartment building leading to the elevator ,she looked in rush, holding her bag in one hand, trying to wear her coat by the other hand, at the last minute ,a hand was reached to hold the door from being closed, she rushed inside thanking the guy who was inside, he smiled at her and step aside a little, she looked at her watch and damn it she is late again, ever since she is back in town and she is always late, she hates to be late, there was heavy cough coming from the guy in the elevator, she looked at him he covered his mouth, trying to smile and apologize, but he felled into another fit ,her doctor instinct pushed her to get closer to check on him, but once she did it, he stepped few steps back, she stopped in her place “ are you ok?” she asked, he nodded smiling again, once the door was opened he rushed outside so as Ammy.  
Ammy was beautiful by her own way, she wasn’t tall ,but she was so slim, her hair cut which was resting above her shoulder was showing her beauty eyes which any one sees them would fall in love with them, she looked calm, wise, but she was completely the opposite. once she was in front of her cars when she found that her tire went flat she yelled “God…what the..”, she kicked her car by her foot, and yelled again, “are you ok?”  
Said by a man voice, she turned to see, and he was the coughing guy from earlier, she smiled at him “it’s my car..the tires went flat”, he looked at the tires examining it “ oops”  
“I’m so late..God”, she looked really angry and tense, he looked at his watch “ come on..I can drive you to the work” he said with his British accent, Ammy looked at him “ no …no …it’s ok..”, H e smiled at her “come on..you are late..I’m not late..come on”, he moved in front of her. she was really late, she looked at the street around her calculating what to do ,no caps where there and again she can’t be late.  
She followed him to his car, it was a good one , black BMW ,he opened the door for her smiling, she looked at him smiling back and entered, then he moved to his side he entered and started the engine “ so, you are new here?”, Ammy nodded “ yes..yes, I came two weeks ago”, he nodded “ that’s why I didn’t see you, what flat?”, she smiled, flat he said ? well he is British “214” ,he opened his mouth as excited looked at her, he pointed at himself “ wow…212”, he reached his hand for a hand shake “it’s so honor” she laughed and shook his, he then coughed again “ where too?”, Ammy looked at the road “ St John’s hospital”, he nodded started driving “ you are a doctor?”, she nodded , “wow, it’s so nice to have a doctor at the building”  
“ you can barely see me though” Ammy said  
“ yeah I know, most of my family are doctors..we could hardly meet, it’s really tough “  
Ammy nodded “ yes it is, so I haven’t seen you since I moved in”  
He nodded “ yeah, I wasn’t sleeping at my flat recently, but I’m back, you will see a lot of me”, he noticed that she was looking at her watch again “ don’t worry you won’t be late, I can’t let this happen, I know a short cut, it only would take a few minutes” , he drove fast as much as he could while he winked at her.  
Ammy smiled at him, then she noticed his two dimples, Ammy always loved guys with dimples, he was actually truly handsome, green wide eyes , a little long brown curly hair, and his voice, it was so husky , raspy , it was sexy , he had that smile that could melt the heart Ammy could notice.  
“ here we are doctor”, “ just as I told you ” ,she looked at him in a surprise, he really didn’t take time , “ I promised , didn’t I?”, he smiled ,  
“thank you so much…” Ammy said leaving the car , he smiled again “ don’t mention it…” he reached his hand Again “ I’m Harry by the way”  
She reached her hand too , felt so embarrassed that she didn’t even cost herself to know the name of the guy who was doing her that favor “ Ammy..”  
“nice to meet you Dr Ammy”, she smiled at him “ nice to meet you Harry” she was leaving when Harry said “ have fun doc…”  
And then he drove away, while she was entering the hospital, someone called her name ,she looked at the source of the voice and she a lady wearing a pink scrub she was Gigi  
GIGI is Ammy’s best friend, they were together since they were still interns ,Gigi , Ammy, and Zayn.  
The three of them were in so close relation, they knew each other very well, they could take care of each other very well too, that was before Ammy leaving the whole city a year ago after her brutal breaking up with her Fiancé “Mark” ,she was having a really hard time and the best thing was to leave..and that what she did.  
Gigi was a brunette gorgeous lady, long curly hair, green eyes , she was wild, funny, she could be anything but a doctor, but she really loved Ammy and always trying to protect her, she always thought that Ammy was so shy and she couldn’t stand for herself, so when that break up happened, Gigi blamed herself for not being able to help Ammy to cope, she couldn’t stop her from leaving, although Zayn said that was the best way to heal, he knew that this was the only way Ammy could be ok again, all she needed was time, that’s why a year after ,he gave her a visit at the hospital she was working in, and asked her to come back with him, he already talked to their boss “Phil” and convinced him that Ammy should get back, and Phil couldn’t agree any more.  
“two weeks… and you get yourself a ride with the most handsome guy alive”, Ammy looked at her eyes narrowed “ what are you talking about?”, GIGI put her cigarette down and moved to her “ oh cut the crap, I’ve seen you ”, Ammy laughing “ what are you doing outside, its freezing…”,  
Gigi entering with Ammy “ smoking, who is he?”, Ammy entered the changing room “ who?”, Gigi sat on the long bench while Ammy was changing and wearing her scrub “ the cute Guy, with the BM, curly headed ”, Ammy laughed again “ God, how could you notice all that, he is a neighbor”, Gigi “no??” Ammy laughed “ yes, my car tires went flat and he offered the ride, I was late”, Gigi smiling “ God, you are so lucky” , Ammy finished wearing her blue scrub moving toward the door “ oh come on..he is a kid”, gigi “ a kid? He is totally not kid, he is a handsome gentlemen and what’s wrong with younger guys, they actually looking handsome, they are you know ..alive”, Ammy smiled didn’t talk , Gigi “ come on, we have been with elder men and who at our ages, what they did to us, the young on the other hand are so alive again they giving us life we want , old men are eating us alive leaving us empty, oh I love young people”,  
Ammy looked at her “ you can have him Gigi”  
GIGI “ oh, I will sweaty, I will”, then they were in front of the operations board, Ammy checked the board while Jessie looked at her “ you are not gonna like it”.  
Ammy “ 3 surgeries I can handle that”,  
Gigi nodded “ did you notice who will share you?”,Ammy looked again at the board ,eyes were wide opened ,she looked at Gigi confusion mixed with shock “ what is he doing here?”  
She didn’t even hear Gigi, she rushed toward their Boss office, she opened the door , Phil ,OLD man in early 50s, dark skin, wearing a glasses, having that white beard which gave him a serious look ,he was sitting on his office “ good morning Ammy”  
he said smiling widely at her Ammy entered ,slammed the door behind her ,Phil frowned “ are you ok?”,  
“Am I ok?, hell no” she almost yelled  
Phil grinned he knew what she was talking about, Ammy angry “ what is he doing here, you told me he is not here..I wouldn’t come if I know”, Phil “he wasn’t..”  
Ammy yelled “ then what happened for God sake?”, Phil said sighing “its temporarily only for couple of weeks”,  
“couple of weeks??? I can’t do couple of weeks..” she said angry voice raised  
Phil also raised his voice “ well calm down..”, Ammy felt guilty for talking to her boss this way, but Phil was more than a boss, he was a friend, he will never get angry by the way she talks, but she was angry really angry,  
“whatever was between you both has ended, am I correct”. Ammy looked at him, he didn’t expect an answer “ so whatever is with you,get yourself together, you are both adults enough, you can handle this”  
Ammy “ oh Phil, I was doing ok back there., I-” she was interrupted with the door opened “ Phil” a man voice called.  
Ammy didn’t have to look for the source of the sound, she knew the voice, she loved the voice, she always loved it, it was Mark, she felt him getting inside “ Ammy? Is that you?”  
He is talking to her right now, and she couldn't, she couldn’t talk to him, she couldn't look at him, she Couldn't face him, and now she couldn't breathe.  
He stood in front of her, smiling at her, he looked really happy seeing her , he hugged her “I didn’t know you are here…” he then let go ,looked at her examining “ you cut your hair I can tell, and it suits you ”  
She smiled, that all she could do, smile, he didn’t change at all, same blue smiley eyes she felled in love with, same grey hair , same slim body, and again she felt that there was no air  
“how are yoy doing? Are you really back?”  
She didn’t answer, she just looked at Phil “ I have a sur-gery..I have to go” ,and she ran outside, like literally ran outside.  
Ammy and Mark loved each other since Ammy was 20, she always loved him, and he loved her back, they got engaged for 8 months, and one day , he dumped her, he cheated on her, and he left her alone, without any explanation, just he figured out she wasn’t enough for him, and he needed more , so he dumped her, Ammy could barley survive, she couldn’t cope living without him, she found it hard to work with him at the same place, so she left the whole state, it was a hard year, and finally she started to live her life, she started to get a life, she stopped loving him, hating him, she started the feeling of being ok again, that’s when Alex convinced her to get back again, but he didn’t tell her about Mark is also back again, Maybe he didn’t know.  
After the first surgery, Ammy was walking in the hospital corridors, when Gigi was coming toward her with a tanned handsome guy, tall, fit, smiley hazel eyes, silky black hair, wearing his dark green scrub which show his eyes even better, Zayn.  
Zayn has an Asian or Mexican features, he was a Pakistani guy, he was a good looking guy, all the patients fall in love with zayn once they see him, he was attractive, sportive, rolling his sleeves in a way that it could show his hands vein, which was really sexy.  
Ammy loved Zayn, she considered him as a big brother, a trustworthy friend, when he is around she always felt she was safe, he was a good listener, and he really cared about Ammy, that sometimes he could be an overprotective,  
Zayn “ let’s eat”  
Ammy walking by them “ I’m not hungry..”  
Gigi said “ come on, we are, lets go..I’m starving”  
Zayn ” how was the day?” ,Ammy looked at him “ awful”  
******* At the next Bar, sitting the three of them, Gigi was eating while Ammy and Zayn was drinking a hot drinks  
Ammy and Gigi yelled “ you knew?”  
He looked at both and then looked at his coffee “ I did..”  
Ammy “ and u didn’t tell…”  
GIGI “ you could have told me Zayn”  
Zayn looked at Gigi “ and you would tell her…”  
Ammy “ well I deserve to know”  
Zayn “ no, you deserve to be here at this hospital where you really belong, you did a hard work to deserve your position, what were you doing back there I saw you Ammy you were ending your career you are better that that I can’t let you letting Mark destroy your life like that I just can’t”  
With that, The three of them kept silent, Gigi “ how did you even know? He just came this morning”  
Zayn “ Callie told me”, Gigi narrowed her eyes “ that bitch” she murmured looking angry  
Zayn angry frowning at her “ hay Gigi”  
Gigi rolled her eyes “ ok, but how did…oh my God you moved to live with her”  
Ammy “ what?  
Zany avoiding meeting their eyes , he looked back at his coffee started drinking again “ I’m not talking with you about my love life”  
Ammy trying to remain calm “ why he is even here??”  
Zayn “they are just watching us..”  
Gigi “ yeah I should've knew it “ she looked at Zayn teasing gritting on her teeth“ Callie” Zany PRETEND NOT EVEN NOTICING HER  
Ammy “ ok…why? I thought they are working at Seattle “  
Zayn nodded “ they are, but about 6 month ago, there was a horrible mistake done by one of our doctors.. he was new you haven’t met him yet , it caused a death of a teenager and his father, their family wanted to sue us, so you know we are working here under Seattle management so when that happened they decided to watch us, and if there was any mistakes like that happen again they will change the whole crew, they have saved our asses and now they own us”  
Ammy confused “ what? Can they do that?”  
Gigi nodded “ they can, so they send us them to watch over our work”,  
Ammy “ you too? “  
Zayn “ all of us”  
Gigi teasing again “ and his mommy is watching him too..”  
Zayn really became angry “ Gig, cut it off” he looked back at Ammy “ any way, it won’t last for long…at the end of the month they will leave, we were doing pretty good all we need is to hold on for the other two weeks”  
Ammy nodded, Gigi“ its sucks I know, but you will be ok”  
Ammy “ I can’t, oh God, I can’t breath when he is around, what about watching my job..God its awful”  
Zayn said trying to encourage “ you did well”  
Ammy drinking “ barely, I still have two left”  
Gigi resting her head on her shoulder “ you will be fine sweaty”  
Ammy nodded then she looked at Zayn “ so who is Callie?”  
GIGI rolled her eyes again “ she is a p..”  
Zayn interrupted” gigi. I swear to God” he threatened , she looked at him “ ok, she is his mammy girlfriend…”, Zayn huffed “ she is not”, Gigi “ come on she is older than you…”  
Zayn angry “ she is not, it only two years”, Gigi “ I told you , his mom”  
Ammy looked at Gigi raising her eye brow “ really?”,Gigi smiling “ no no, there is a huge, like huge different between both of them. he is attractive and young and…but she is like his mom I mean it.. she is old..”,  
Ammy “ so I’m old for Harry”  
Gig i smiling “ no, no. he is different” Zayn was watching them “ wait a minute, do you have a boyfriend?”  
Ammy “ no, my neighbor”  
Gigi smiling “ but he will be soon I can feel it”, Ammy smiled “ I’m not thinking of dating anyone now..”, gigi looked at her softly “ you are not thinking of him anymore are you?”, Ammy shook her head “ I’m not thinking of anyone I promise, but seeing him again is .. it’s really choking me”  
Zayn “ you have to fight that feeling Ammy, you are strong you can do this, you don’t even have to friend him”, Gigi helping “ yes you shouldn’t honey I know it’s hard, but you can’t think of him anymore..you just can’t”, Ammy nodded “ it could work..I mean it worked with you right?”, Gigi and zayn shook their head together Zayn “ it’s nothing like us..”, Gigi “ yeah, we were different thing, we were friends before ,and we were stupid enough to ruin our friendship with that relation”, Zayn nodded , gigi “ but you are not his friend..”, Zayn insisted “ NEVER WAS…NEVER WILL BE.. besides you are a lot better without him”, Ammy smiled, she really appreciate the help, she missed that, she missed her friends.  
Gigi “ yes you are, you have to carry on like he did, i mean he is living his live he even got engaged”, zayn looked at Gigi to stop her, but it was too late, when Gigi said the word Ammy was shocked, she got abstracted trying to digest what she heard, she knew that she can’t care for him, she doesn’t want to, but when she saw him this morning, she felt like melting again, something moved, something she tried the whole last year to kill it, the craving feeling, and now he is engaged, she can’t even think clear, she just smiled to her friends, trying to hide what was she thinking, but who was she kidding.  
****** At the end of the day, Ammy went out of the elevator, she heard a cough, then a man voice “you have to check yourself, mate”, it was another British accent, “ I will Niall don’t worry” he coughed again, “oh Man” angry now ,“ you are not having it again..are you ? last time you almost give me a heart attack, I can’t do it anymore .not alone”,  
Ammy saw that it was Harry alongside another man ,Harry laughed “no..it’s not…” then he noticed Ammy ,he waved his hand greeting “ hi dr..”, she smiled at them greeting back, but Harry coughed hard again now, his friend stared at him ,then he nodded assuring himself “ its back it’s definitely your asthma”, Harry looked at him insisting “it’s not..I promise..”, Niall looked at Ammy “ you are doctor? you have to convince him to check on himself” Ammy nodded, Harry pushing Niall to leave “ I’m fine Nialk , now go home”, he coughed again, Niall looked at him with a real concerns ,Harry “ I will take my syrup. and be fine”, Niall was obligatory leaving “ you better be, I don’t want to hear any sound of this tomorrow’, Harry smiling “ yes master “, Niall pressed on the elevator buttons “ok…good night doc”, and he entered the elevator “Night Harry”, Harry looking at him “ Nighty Niall”  
Ammy looking at Harry “ you have to check yourself up “, Harry smiling “it’s not my asthma..I swear”, he coughed again, Ammy “ I know, but it could be a trigger..your friend seems worry..”, Harry frowned “ I haven’t got any attack since I was like 18? ” , Ammy “ it could back again, was it bad back then ?”, Harry nodded msilingand sheepishly“ yeah it was ”, Ammy “ he got the right to worry then”, Harry nodded “ but I’m fine, he worries a lot. Last time he was there it was awful I couldn’t breathe got blue..passed out..heart stopped..so”, Ammy nodded sorry “ yeah, defiantly he has to worry”, Harry smiling “ I’m fine i know”, Ammy smiling back “ ok, just saying, I am the doctor here you know ” , Harry smiled " I will see my doctor if it turned worse I promise" heS smiled " that's what Ilike to hear" Harry nodded “ so did you fix it?”, Ammy wondered , Harry “ your vehicle..car?”, Ammy smiled opening her Door “ oh no..I really didn’t have time for that..maybe tomorrow”, Harry nodded getting inside his apartment “ see you tomorrow then doc..” ,she nodded getting into her apartment “ night Harry”.  
She entered her apartment, finally. after a horrible day, she took a shower, make herself a green tea, and stayed on the bed getting ready to sleep ,but she can’t sleep, she was thinking and thinking, after Jessie had told her about Mark she was so angry at him, when she was doing the other two surgeries ,she fought her thoughts, she could barely doing them, she hated herself for that, week , he always makes her feel week when he is around , she is week, she wants to be strong, she wants to kill any feeling that she could feel for him, she have to stop, she thought she was doing a good job when she was away, but when she saw him she knew she was wrong, and now she must fight that feeling that started to rise in her heart, fight her heart, she has to hate her heart for craving for him now, she has to fight that pain, pain in the heart, pain in the joints, pain in the head..that what he cause her now…she has to stop thinking of him… how could he do that… dumped her without feeling any guilt..she has a little bit hope of him still living on her memories now..but no..he got a life, he is engaged, she has to have a life too, and again she heard a cough, her neighbor was coughing bad, this guy really needs to see a doctor soon, he is having his asthma back.  
****** Next morning ,Ammy woke up really feeling so tired, headache ,head throbbing she could barely open her eyes ,thing was she couldn’t sleep well last night , she was keep thinking about what happened the night before, Mark ,she started to think again about him, she fought the feeling of getting back to sleep, she left her bed took her shower, well dressed, and she left her apartment, once the door of elevator was opened down stairs, she was shocked with the view she saw, lots of people were down there at the lobby, a lot of talk, some crying, then she stepped outside the elevator, full concern, she asked some lady was standing there about what was happening,  
“they found him dead in his apartment” she answered  
Amy’s heart skipped a beat, she got frozen, then she saw a stretcher ,and a covered body on it, two paramedics were pushing it, and she thought of Harry, he died, he was sick last night, had a history of severe asthma, and she heard him coughing till really late last night, he is dead, her cute neighbor, he was too young, while she was deep thinking, someone touched her shoulder saying “ here you are”  
Ammy looked at the person and he was him, his green eyes were a little bit glassy ,he definitely was crying, he is not dead  
Ammy “ you are ok?” , she asked still shocked, Harry nodded “ I waited for you, you are late today too”, Ammy “ what happened?”, Harry “ oh he is Mr James, he was a good man..they say it has to be a heart attack”  
And what he said after she didn’t listen, she got relieved he was ok, she really was worried about him..well she is a doctor and if he died while she knew he was sick she couldn’t forgive her self  
“Ammy? Are you ok?”, said Harry waving his hand in front her face to gain her attention  
She looked at him “ I’m sorry what?”, Harry smiled “ I was saying have you met him?”, Ammy puzzled “ who?”, Harry “ Mr. James ?”, Ammy confused “ Mr. who?”  
Harry laughed “ definitely you are not here today..something is in your mind, poor Mr. James the old man who passed away”, Ammy nodded “ oh..no never, you are the only one I know here actually”, Harry nodded smiling “ come on lets go you are already late..”  
he held her hand and moved through the crowd , Ammy “ no , no… I will take a cap today”, Harry looked at her frowning with concern “ of course not..I can’t let you take a taxi at that weather..” while they were in front of the door, Harry looking through the glass doors “it’s raining too, my umbrella has been broken”, he looked at her and she shook her head, she never used any, he put out his jacket , Ammy wondering “ what are you doing..its freezing..”, Harry looked at her lifting his jacket above his head, he stand behind her to cover her too “making a shell..come on lets go”,  
Outside they were running, she was right in front of him, she could feel his worm body, she feel his breathes among her hair ,her neck, she smelled him, he smelled good, really good, lavender combined with mint maybe..she couldn’t recognize, all she knew she loved that feeling she wanted to go on like this for so long, even the rain really covered her face and her front hair, but she didn’t feel cold..she felt worm, they ran till they were in front of Harry’s car, he put her inside the car still covering, and ran to his side, once they were both inside the car, they both fall into a laugh fit, Ammy’s hair was so wet, stuck on her forehead, she was moving it away still laughing, she looked at him “ at least your hair is not wet”, Harry nodded “ yeah…can’t blame me for trying though” Ammy laughed shaking her head “ no I guess we can’t”  
He started the engine, Ammy said “ I swear I will fix it tomorrow”  
Harry smiled “ no really it’s ok, I don’t mind..I work near you anyway”, then he started to cough again, Ammy looked at him “ have you taken your medicine?”, he nodded started driving, Ammy nodded too looking in front “ so where are you working?”, Harry “ at Johansson bakery”, Ammy narrowed her eyebrows , but how he look a little rich I mean look at his car “ you work in it?”, Harry looking at the mirror in front trying to fix it “ I own it, my fried Niall and I , you saw him last night”, she nodded , own it ? well that’s new “ wow..”, Harry nodded smiling proudly “ yeah, it was my dream ”, Ammy said without thinking “ to bake??”, Harry looked at her “ I don’t know..are you making fun of me or impressed?”, Ammy smiled shyly “ definitely impressed, I mean…I’ve never met someone at your age who have such a dream..I mean they all just need a comfortable fixed job..no one wants to play hard”, Harry frowned “ my age?”, Ammy smiled, oops “ I I mean..”, Harry smiled “ how old do you think I am?”, Ammy “ come on…”, Harry “come on..you must’ve thought about it”, Ammy gave up “ I don’t know…but young…”, Harry “ young? you are young too?”, Ammy “ forget it…”, Harry smiled “ I’m 25…see not that young”, she nodded laughing, yes you are young, maybe three years only but in the shape, well he is hot definitely hot “ where are you from..you don’t look from here”, Harry nodded he understood she was trying to get away from what she declared “ England..BRADFORD” , Ammy nodded “aha…”, Harry “ I came here like three years ago”, he coughed again, “me and Niall to start our business. I mean bakery..”, Ammy nodded “ that sounds amazing”, Harry nodded parking his car in front of the hospital, and smoothing told her that he looked sad a little bit “and here we are”.  
They were there already..she didn’t feel the time, she wanted it to be longer, why did she said she was late at the first time and why did he know a short cut, He opened the door of the car, and he was leaving it, Ammy “ what are you doing?”, Harry looked at her his eyebrows frowned “ getting you inside..”, Ammy “ really you shouldn’t” she opened her door, Harry “ it’s ok..”, Ammy “ is it English people manners?”, Harry laughed “ no, only British young people manners ”, Ammy pretending angry “ oh come on..”  
Harry went outside again, the coat shell, in front of the gate ,he turned back to his car “ have a nice day Dr”.  
Ammy entered the hospital. A yell from beside “he is British too?”, Ammy flinched, looked, it was Gig I she smiled “ yes he is..”, Gigi “ he is the perfect man. I mean have you seen those dimples”, Ammy was surprised “ how did you see them?”, Gigi smiled looking dreamy “ he is gorgeous, and British ..God u r so lucky” , Ammy nodded moving toward the locker room, Gigi “ can I sleep over?”, Ammy yelled “no”.  
In front Phil office, Zayn and Ammy entered the room, there was Phil on his office, and there was Gigi, and two girls and a guy, interns. Ammy knew it once she saw them, she remembered the exact moment she shared with Zayn and Gigi years ago, when the three of them started their work here as interns, when she first met Mark.  
Phil “ here you are…”, zaynsmiled sat in front , Phil “ this is Dr Zayn he is thoracic…” then he looked at Ammy “Dr Ammy gastroenterology.. He then said “doctors…meet our new interns”  
They were three interns, a blond tall brown eyes girl, a short choppy girl, and tall dark skin guy,  
Gigi who was sitting at the back of the room “ I will gave the guy”, Phil stared at her ,while Zayn and Ammy shared a laugh, while the guy was definitely nervous Phil “ Dr Ammy.. you are with Nicky..” , Gigi looked at Phil angry “ really?”, Phil continued “Dr Zayn…you are with Perrie..” the blond girl nodded, and gigi frowned at Phil, Phil “ you are with Dr gigi, Sarah”, the choppy girl smiled.  
They all looked tensed, they were worried, and new, young, they had every right to be worried.  
Outside standing zany, gigi and Ammy talking , Gigi “ that’s totally unfair, the cute neighbor and now him”, she looked at Nicky, Zayn “ he is a kid Gigi… “ Gigi was leaving “ and you , got the sex God, look at her body and her hair..that’s totally unfair”.  
Ammy laughed leaving then, moving toward the interns waving to Nicky to follow her, Nicky moved behind her, Ammy “ come on…walk with me”  
They headed toward the board, Ammy looking at the board “ so Nicky…right”, he nodded, Ammy “ so…was that your thing?”, Nicky “ my thing?”, Ammy “ your specialize?”, Nicky “ oh… well neuro ”, Ammy nodded looking at him “ ok, so it’s not this , listen to me, in these two weeks I want you to behave as if this is the only thing you are living for .like your life depends on those days”, Nicky nodded, Ammy walked talking and he followed “ rule number one..always follow me never leave my side, during the rounds, surgeries, you are only leaving me when I take a nap, or lunch” she looked at him “ is that understood”, Nicky nodded, Ammy “ good, rule number two do you have a note?’, Nicky “ note?”, Ammy nodded, he put one out from his pocket ,and a pen,  
Ammy “ anything I say, you write it down, memorize it, study it .anything I do in the surgery you memorize it.m as if recording it..” , Nick y nodded, Ammy “ rule number 3, always ask , when you don’t understand.ask, when you don’t follow ask, before doing anything all you have to do is?”, Nicky looked at her hesitating “ oh..ask”, Ammy nodded “ rule number? ..” ,Nicky “ 4 dr..”, Ammy “ yeah…when I ask you something I need to hear your voice” , he was writing down nodding, Ammy stopped looking at him, he stopped too “yes..yes Dr”, Ammy “ I need to know that you hear me, that you understand what I’m saying..” he nodded then “ yes, yes” ,Ammy stopped again, Nicky looked at her “I need you to know..that what we are doing is really hard, really stressful, I need to know that I can depend on you..can I ?”, Nicky nodded smiling “ of course you can”.  
In front of the operation room, Ammy had another three but minor surgeries but Mark was going to be there too so it was a good thing to have someone else around that will reduce the tension a little bit, Ammy asking Nicky “ have you ever been into a surgery before?’, Nicky shook his head ,Ammy nodded sighed “ ok..today is your lucky day”, he nodded following not sure it was his really lucky day.  
In the sterilizing room, Ammy and Nicky were washing, Ammy was washing her hand to the elbow “ so why neuro?’, Nicky kept silent for a while then “ my father had Parkinson's disease..”, Ammy nodded “ I see, good …also critical..”, Nicky nodded, Ammy almost finished “ well I don’t care…for these days …this is your thing..right”, Nicky nodded, Ammy said lauder “ Nicky?”, Nicky blinked “ yes , yes boss”.  
The door was opened and Mark entered, when Ammy saw him she got nervous, she felt ice through her neck back to her spine, but she played calm without looking “ Nicky.. I need you to meet DR Mark, he is a guest here, he will watch our work to make sure we don’t spoil things up…”, Mark started washing too sighing, Ammy “ so we better not screw up so we can keep our jobs”, Nicky nodded “ yes Boss” ,Ammy was leaving when Mark called her, she stopped “I will follow you Nicky”, Nicky nodded entering the operation room.  
Ammy without looking “ how can I help you?” , Mark “ really? you will do his?’, Ammy looked at him “ what?”, Mark “ keep avoiding me”, Ammy started to feel nervous “ I’m not..”, mark “ yes you are, yesterday you barely looked at me”, well that was quite true, Ammy “ I don’t need to look at you Mark”, Mark stopped what he was doing “ don’t do this”, Ammy looked at him, Mark “ don’t, can we just talk..” ,  
no they can’t talk, she can’t talk because if she talked to him she knew what might happen, she might crave him, she might forgive him, she might blow the last year away forget about her pains and late night crying only if she talked so no, she won’t talk, at least not now, Ammy just shook her head and entered the OR.  
At the end of the day ,it took so long than expected but it was ok, the three operations went well, after the rounds ,Ammy dismissed Nicky to have lunch and she entered the stuff room, Zayn was sleeping on the couch, Ammy sat by him, she had some paper work to do, when he felt her ,he half opened his eyes “ you are still here?”, Ammy nodded “ I have a shift”, Zayn nodded looking at his watch, sitting well “ gigi left?”, AMMY NODDED.  
He stretched his body, it kills to sleep on the couch, He looked at her “ what? What is it?”, AMMY shook her head “ nothing..”, Zayn“ how did it go?”, Ammy looking at the paper “ just like last night…and like all the nights coming”, Zayn smiled “ you will be fine”, Ammy left the papers “ he needs to talk..Mark”, Zayn nodded “ yes .that was expected”, Ammy “ but I can’t”, Zayn “ yes you can, of course you can”, Ammy kept silent, zayn “ you will be fine..you got over him. what with a little chit chat? You know Mark won’t take no aS an answer, the sooner is the better”, Ammy nodded, zayn “ stop thinking…let it be”, Ammy puffed, Zayn was leaving the couch when Ammy said “ my neighbor died this morning”, zayn shocked “ the cute neighbor?”, Ammy shook her head “ no, some old man, but somehow I thought it was him and I got ..I don’t know worried?”, Zayn “why?”, AMMY “ he is sick..has a severe type of asthma..so when it happened ..I figured it could be him…”  
zayn smiled “ you like the guy”,  
Ammy sighed “ I don’t know…he keeps giving me the rides…but I’m afraid that I might”, Zayn frowned“ why afraid?” Ammy looking at Zayn , she know he will understand every word she says “ what if I like him to forget about Mark?”, Zayn sighed, he hates Mark, he always did, and he will never let her fall in love with him again“ Ammy you forgot about Mark..remember, you are just nervous because you are seeing him again that’s all, all what you feel, or might feel is not right, not true”, Ammy nodded, he had a point, she came back because she knew she forget about him, she doesn’t care about him, maybe she is just confused because she is seeing him again, zayn stood up “ any way..get him to me to check on him, your cute neighbor”, Ammy smiled “ thank you”, zayn smiled patted on her shoulder and left the room.  
When she talks to Zayn she always feel relieved, he reminds her of Liam her elder brother, actually he is closer than Liam, he always there when she needs him, he always listens, advices, never judges, never blames, he is the perfect friend, having him in her life is a bless, she can’t be more thankful, she and Gigi were just too lucky.  
******* Next day ,it was 5 Pm, Ammy came from her shift ,she was exhausted but she had to get back to hospital in three hours to check on her unstable patient, while she was in front of her door, she remembered the medicine Zayn gave her for Harry s o she moved toward his door and knocked, she waited for a while then the door was opened, Niall was in front of her, wearing a celebrating Hat, once he saw her he smiled widely,  
NIALL has an innocent face, blue eyes, blonde, not so tall nor short, has a musical laugh, the kind of a laugh which will force you to laugh harder when you hear it, it was laud with tune, everybody loved Ben laugh, when he saw her he greeted her happily  
“ hi Dr..”,  
Ammy smiled widely at his look “ Hi ..Niall is Harry home?”, he entered the apartment “ come on in ..he is inside..”, Ammy had to follow him, even she found it was weird, but she followed him anyway, he didn’t give her a time to do anything else,  
Harry’s apartment was too neat, so clean, at the walls hanging lot of pictures, of him with people but mostly with Niall, the door leads to the so comfortable living room Ammy always dreamed to have, with that lazy boy chair and a comfortable coach ,in front was an open kitchen, where Harry was sitting on its bar, wearing the same hat Niall was wearing, Niall said loudly “ it’s his birthday”, Harry looked behind him and he saw Ammy, he left his chair and put out the hat immediately trying to fix his hair “ Hi Dr…” he greeted, Ammy laughed at him too “ Hi Harry..Happy birthday”, Harry smiled, Ammy “ you are celebrating now?”, she looked at the laptop Harry was looking at ,Skype showing a lot of his friends who were now talking with Niall wearing the same hats too,  
Harry “ yeah, they are my friends celebrating me they are all in Tokyo now..so it’s basically 12 am”, Ammy nodded smiling “ sounds wonderful, I didn’t know it was your birthday, but I still brought you something too”, Harry surprised taking the pocket from Ammy shacked it, he then opened it and saw the medicine, he nodded smiling “ I’m sorry..couldn’t sleep last night?”, Ammy “ wasn’t here last night .was it bad?”, Harry shook his head, faking a cough “ no ..the usual” he lied, she knew  
Ammy “ three times a day, but be careful. , it will make you drowsy..”, Harry nodded putting it aside “ saving it for tomorrow then”, Ammy “another party?”, Harry just smiled, niall yelled “ say bye Harry”, Harry turned to Niall and waved his hand,  
Ammy “ anyway…happy birthday again…and stick with your doses”, Harry nodded “ yes Dr”,  
then the oven alarm ringed, Niall raised his hand in joy “ finally….yaay”, Harry laughed “ come on stay with us…”, he moved to the oven, Ammy watching Harry who opened the oven now, and what with the smell!! “ you cooked?”, Niall“ Harry did, and its delicious..come on stay..”, Ammy shook her head “ no no..im…” she was completely hungry and the smell would make you hungry even if you only ate minutes ago,  
Harry “ come on it’s my birthday..”, Ammy looked at the lasagna, and literally she drooled, Ammy “ I really can’t..I need to sleep..”, Harry “ ok , eat and the. sleep”, niall moved inside the kitchen “ come on ..sit I will bring the dishes”.  
While eating they talked a lot, Ammy knew that they were friends since kinder garden and ever since they are together, like brothers, Niall was living above of the bakery, they used to live together, but then Niall had to move after the robbery attempt that happened to the bakery , they both came from UK three years ago, and that was their dream while they were younger.  
She also talked about her life, her past year, when she had to leave the whole city ,because of her failure love life, she talked about Mark, a lot about Mark, they were listening carefully, they knew she wanted to speak herself so they let her.  
After eating the whole lasagna, and the whole salad, and the whole dissert niall made, the three of them were still sitting on the table can’t move, Ammy putting the fork on the empty plate “ that was really amazing.. I can’t move, how did you learn all of this?”, Harry “ from mum actually”, Niall nodded “ yeah she was an amazing chief doctor”, Harry smiled “ that was the only thing I learned from her actually”, he looked calm, maybe annoyed, Ammy noticed “ I can’t cook..”, Ni all “ ever?”, Harry laughed “ well…another thing Mark would miss”, Ammy laughed “ yeah will you teach me..so he can really feel the loss he had “, Harry nodded “ I will of course”, Niall “ what about my DESSERT” Ammy “ I love your desert Niall ”, then Harry’s cell phone rang and Harry moved to take it. But before leaving he shared a look with Niall.  
niall was watching Harry. He looked worry, Ammy noticed she wanted to clear the air “ so…how is your bakery?”, Niall looked at her “ good, actually we are trying to expand it make it a restaurant .I mean Harry can cook well” Ammy nodded, Ben “ I make good desert so..BUT we had to boost bone the idea”, Ammy wondered “ why?”, Niall “well…Harry’s family are completely against what he is doing, so extending it will put him in a lot of troubles,the only one who supported him was his mum,and now after her death, it’s really hard for him to go on”, AMMY nodded but asked again “ but why?”, Niall explained “ Harry’s family is you know..um…orostotratic family, like they have some relation with the royal family and stuff” he smiled, Ammy was shocked, Niall proceeded “so having a chef among them is like harry is a pathetic addict or something, they are giving him a hard time really”, Ammy nodded,  
that when Harry showed, he looked really pale, once Niall saw him he also looked pale  
“ what happened” he asked,  
Harry looked at him try to smile “ nothing, Niall stop reading me”, Niall still looking, Ammy “you do look pale Harry”, Niall “ what ‘s up ,Mate..what happened?”, Harry smiling “ really nothing,she was my sister”, Niall asked impatiently “ and?”, Harry “ they are coming”, Niall looked at him shocked, then he laughed, and laughed, so as Harry, Ammy who looked lost, was watching the both of them a smile upon her face too Niall looked at Ammy “ speaking of the devil, now you get to meet them”, Ammy didn’t understand, Harry “ well you can say I have the most epic family ever, and they are coming next week, my cousin is getting married here …” then he widened his eyes looking shocked “ God” ,then he gazed, he was really stressed then Niall looked at him and laughed again “you are by your own Mate I’m leaving “, Harry looked at Niall “ no you can’t leave me Niall…come on”, Niall still laughing, Ammy finally said to Harry “ relax, it can’t be that bad..”, Harry looked at her really trying to smile, Niall “ they are all coming?”, Harry “ she is aunt Hanna’s daughter of course they are all coming”, Niall “ it’s going to be bad lad..really, when will they come?” Harry “next week, they will miss the receptionist ceremony” he looked at Niall begging “are you really leaving me now?”, Niall smiled “ I wish I could stay, but you know grandma, you will be ok..I’m sure” he laughed again Harry just nodded . then he coughed for a minute, they both looked at him worriedly when he stopped “ I am fine” he looked at Niall and Niall just sighed “ I hate asthmatic Harry” Ammy smiling “ what is that?”, Niall looked at her started to smile “ when we were young Harry’s asthma was bad, like really bad”, Harry rolled his eyes “ thanks for bringing that up”, Niall laughed “ come on, it is showing again..”, Harry “ it’s not”, Niall looking at Ammy “ anyway, kids at school used to call him that ,asthmatic Harry, it was awful” He then looked at Harry, and for a minute he frowned.  
Ammy stood up looking at her watch “ I have to go”, Harry shocked “ where..why?”, Ammy “ I have to take a shower and get back to the hospital I didn’t even sleep” , Harry “ sorry about that”, AMMY MOVING TO THE DOOR “ NO NO..I HAD EXTRA FUN..really..thanks for that”, in front his door “ I loved your food,.really”, Harry smiled “ I can leave you the leftovers”, Ammy smiled “happy birthday HARRY”, he nodded then eh remembered “ so did you fix it? your car?”, Ammy smiled shook her head, Harry “ oh ,come on, I can fix it for you”, Ammy “ no no, I will I promise”, Harry smiled back “ I know, but I know you don’t have time, so just give me the key I really don’t mind..come on” , Ammy “no Harry I can’t”, Harry insisted “just get me the key, of you go”, she smiled “thank you ” she moved to her apartment .and he waited her till she closed her door.  
Ammy entered her apartment closed the door behind, and some how she smiled, she felt she had a good time, she enjoyed the stay with Harry and Niall. Didn’t feel she was talking to two strangers she latterly just met, and that is the beauty of that kind of relations, sometimes u meet someone and u got the feeling that u know him like forever, and sometimes u feel like u don’t know the person u nearly lived with your whole life, Ammy felt that she will have a good kind of relation with the cute neighbor. And she was happy about it too, there was something about Harry..he was friendly..too friendly that you feel he is a one you grew old with, everything he say or do sounds normal, known, he makes you feel like normal, you don’t have to fake anything, you don’t have to take care of anything, all you have to do is being you, and he accepts you like that.  
***** At the hospital sitting Ammy at the cafeteria, drinking something and checking her I-pad for new states of her patients, that when Gigi interrupted “ here You are…where have you been?”, Ammy looked at Gigi “ hay Gigi”, Gigi sat “so Zayn told me about Mark”  
Ammy “ yeah, he needs to talk, and I don’t know what to do, I guess I will just see what he needs to say” Gigi nodded “ yeah you should..”, Ammy “ I don’t have other choices, it’s not like I’m afraid to talk to him I really don’t want to talk to him you understand”, Gigi huffed in frustration “ I hate that you have to live this”, Ammy nodded. Gigi “ if Zayn had said something…”, Ammy “ he had a point though, I can’t stop my life because of him, I really get over him, I’m just hating that”, gigi nodded, “aren’t you eating anything?”, Ammy shook her head “ I’m not hungry”, Gigi “ really? What did you eat”, Ammy smiled “ homemade lasagna..”, Gigi surprised “ wait a minute you cooked?”, Ammy laughed “ hell no”, gigi widened her eyes “ no shit, he cooks too?”, Ammy “ who?”, gigi almost yelled “ your cute neighbor…God”, Ammy smiling“ how did you know”, gigi “ he is the only one you are talking to since you came here. oh my God he is the perfect man, perfect body, perfect hair, and with this accent and he cooks..and” Ammy interrupted “ and he is gay”, Gigi's smile faded “ what? Did he tell u so?”, Ammy shook her head“ no..” , gigi “ then no, I mean he gave you those ride which I believe you have no tension to fix your car, he cooked for you” gigi was numbering on her hand  
Ammy “ he didn’t, he was celebrating his birthday with his bf and I literally invaded their privacy…” Gigi looked really disappointed “ well, you kinda have a point, besides he is so handsome to be straight, any way we need to know”, Ammy” why?”, Gigi “ just in case”, Ammy sighed and she looked back at her i pad “ whatever, have you seen Zayn?”, Gigi shook her head “ no, any way..” she stood up “ keep me with details, I have to go", Ammy rolled her eyes ,Gigi stopped “ you said his friend, is he British too?”, Ammy laughed “ he is, do you wanna me fix you a date?”,gigi excited “ you will do that for me?”, Ammy frowned “ hell no, now shosh..go” she waved her hand, Gigi grinned and left Ammy.  
After having her rounds with Nicky, Ammy felt tired so she went to sleep a little in the stuff room , she slept on the very same couch Zayn was asleep on , when she opened her eyes, it has been only one hour, she remembered she had a surgery in the next hour and right now she need to gain all her focus, she sat on the couch ,stretching her muscles, she always hated to sleep on that couch, she always wondered how could Zayn just do that,  
“I always love watching you sleep” a man voice coming from beside  
Ammy startled, she turned and he was Mark, sitting on the chair, and it seemed like he was like that long time, the way he was sitting, the almost empty coffee in his hand, he was so calm,  
“what the.. you freaked me out Mark” Ammy almost yelled hearing her heartbeat in her eyes, she tried to calm herself down , “ you always look like an angel, I miss that”, Mark said  
What the hell was he saying, Ammy looked at him “ what? What do you want Mark?”, Mark “ I wanted to talk to you, but you keep avoiding me now so I have to force you into it..”, AMMY “ really?!! How”,  
He stood and moved to sit by her “I miss you Ammy”, Ammy really got angry now “ what are you talking about?”, she left the whole couch “ what do you want from me Mark?”, Mark looking at her “I need you to forgive me”, Ammy froze ,she didn’t look at him ,it’s all what she really wanted the whole past year, she wanted him to beg her forgiveness, she wanted him to feel guilty, to realize that leaving her was his biggest mistake  
“I know I did you wrong, but I was stupid and now I know”, Ammy looked at him narrowing her eyebrows, still not believing him, or just scared to believe him “ know what Mark?”, Mark “ that I can’t live without you, that leaving you was the dumbest thing I‘ve ever done..tha-”. She couldn’t hear anymore, any other words, she was getting more and more confused, Ammy yelled “ enough, just shut up shut up, what are you doing you are engaged now, what? are you now cheating on her with me?”, Mark really looked shocked “please don’t…”, Ammy was leaving the room when he said “ we broke up, I’m not engaged anymore, she was…just not you”, Ammy heard him, she really did, but she couldn’t control her temper, all her body was shacking really shacking , she couldn’t breathe ,she wanted to leave the room immediately , she wanted to understand what he just said, she opened the door , and left.  
***** Once she calmed down, she opened the locked bathroom door, she looked at the mirror before leaving trying to hide her tears remains, her red nose, her exhausted swollen puffed eyes, she tried to fake a smile, once she was out, Zayn was there , waiting leaning on the wall next to the door ,  
Alex looking at her “ you are ok?”, she looked at him, trying to act normal, brows frowned “yeah, what are you doing here?” , Zayn getting closer “ actually checking on you, I have seen you running out of the room, then I saw Mark, did he do anything?”, Ammy shook her head avoiding looking at Zayn “ no, he just…he was telling me about his break up”, Zayn nodded frowning “really, are you really ok?”, she nodded smiling “ don’t worry Zayn.I’m fine thank you..”, Zayn sighed “ so, do you have anything to do? do you wanna talk?”, Ammy looking at her watch, and no she didn’t want to talk, not now, she needed to gain herself together, she needed to make up her mind “ I’m actually having a surgery but I will finish at 10 maybe", Zayn understood his friend, he knew she needed time, so he would give her all the time she needed “umm..I’m leaving now, 48 hr non sleep, I really can’t stand up”, Ammy smiled looking at him, and damn he still looked attractive, no matter how he was exhausted, his hazel smiley eyes never lose its power “it’s ok, later then…” , he nodded gave her a quick hug, Ammy said still in his embrace“ thank you Zayn really”, he smiled “ any time Ammy..” and he left.  
After the surgery Ammy and gigi was outside the hospital, gigi needed to smoke a cigarette and to hear about Ammy and Mark, it was freezing out there, even Ammy was wearing her coat ready to leave she couldn’t feel her limps, gigi on the contrary never felt the cold, she never was cold, never complained the weather, Zayn used to said that she must has a Russian Blood, and Ammy was believing that too.  
Gigi exhaling large smoke“ so what will you do?”, Ammy shrugged, she told gigi that Mark was again single, but she didn’t tell her what he really said, that he missed her, she knew what would gigi say, GigI always convinced herself that Ammy will never stop loving Mark, and she will keep torturing herself with that love, And Ammy was getting really angry when they talk about that, so right now, she doesn’t need to mention anything about that till she figure out what was really happening,  
“I really don’t know , Harry?”, Ammy said gazing at a spot in front, Gigi said looking confused “ what’s wrong with Harry?”,  
But Harry was there standing away, so when he saw Ammy he ran towards her , Ammy also stepped to meet him “ what are you doing here?”, Harry greeted smiling really wide “ I fixed it..”, he gave her the key, Ammy was really surprised and excited “ you did, really?”, he nodded laughing at her attitude, but he flushed, gigi also looked excited, Ammy just hugged Harry thanking him, Gigi hugged him too, but he was laughing shyly and looked really nervous and confused , Ammy noticed so she said “ Harry this is Gigi.. she is my friend”, Gigi shook his hand, then she kissed him on his checks “ pleased to meet you love” she said it in a British accent, both Harry and Ammy looked now nervous, Gigi “what?!!”, Ammy looked at Harry ignored her friend “ thank you Harry I mean it, you are the best”, Harry smiled “ come on.. I can’t let you leave at that weather, it’s awful, aren’t you leaving now?” Ammy nodded “ well yeah..”, Gigi “ let’s go have some drink..” Ammy looked at her “ what ?”, gigi “ hot drink ok ?”, Ammy “ aren’t you having a surgery gigi like in 10 min”, gigi nodded and kept silent,  
Ammy looked back at Harry “ when did you do that? What about your bakery?”, Harry “Niall is there, I will have the night shift ,so ..it’s really ok”, Gigi “ Niall …so is he your boy friend?”, Both Harry and Ammy “what!!!!”, Ammy looked at gigi “ what are you doing” she murmured, Gigi “ I need to know” she looked again at Harry “ is he?”, Ammy “ Gigi just goo” she raised her voice, Gigi “ ok…ok..” she kissed Harry again and left, Harry still watching her leaving “ why does she think I’m gay?” Ammy just froze, she couldn’t even look at him, “ is it the hair?”, Ammy forced herself to face him “ I’m really sorry about that?”, Harry smiling “ is she a doctor?”, Ammy nodded “ she is a disaster”, Harry laughing “ no no..she is just alive”, Ammy raised her eyebrow“ what does this suppose to mean?’, Harry laughed waving his hand on a defensive way “ absolutely nothing..all I’m saying she looks like enjoying her time”, Ammy raised her eyebrow again, Harry laughed again “ ok, I keep spoiling this , all I’m saying…you doctors don’t seem to know how to enjoy your time, I mean the version I have at least, and I should stop talking now”, Ammy smiled “ well, I’m different…”, Harry nodded confirming “ of course you are”  
Harry “ I need you to give me the ride though” Ammy “ do you have anything to do?”, Harry looked at his watch “ not after an hour”, Ammy smiling “ good..cause now I will invite you to drink something hot with me”, Harry smiling “ you really know how to enjoy your time do, point proved” he riased his thump ,Ammy laughed and they both moved to the bar.  
Inside the bar, sitting Harry and Ammy, Ammy ordered herself a hot chocolate she always loved ,and Harry ordered hot mocha, Ammy “ so how was the party last night?”, Harry smiled “ per-fect, you really missed it”, AMMY Smiled “ I’m glad you enjoyed, I brought you a present” , he looked astonished, Ammy “ yeah I got it from hospital gift store so I hope you like it”, then she put her hand on her bag, and she got a brown badly wrapped thing, Harry took her , Ammy “ I couldn’t have time to wrap it”, Harry trying to hold his laugh “ no no, its perfect ” he unwrapped it and it was a beautiful crystal of Eiffel tower “ wow, I love it?” , Ammy looked at him excited “ you are lying, I can see it in your eyes”, Harry laughed holding her hand “ no I swear, I love it , I love Paris”, Ammy “ oh God me too, I always dream to go there, having a breakfast under that tower…” she sighed “ one day I will make it true, I know”, Harry smiled “ yes you will..I’m sure”, Ammy “ have you been there?”, Harry “I..” but Ammy literally got frozen, she hastily moved her hand away, she was gazing at someone behind Harry, Harry was shocked from her behavior, he had to look at what she was looking at, A mid 40S Man ,grey hair, blue eyes , he knew it, that was Mark  
“ SHALL WE leave?” Ammy said, standing up, Harry nodded and he also left his seat, while walking out, Ammy literally was running, she wanted to escape, she didn’t want that man see her, and somehow Harry was angry, he got a little upset, and he doesn’t know why, but he feels angry ,that all he knew.  
******* In the car, both of them were silent, Ammy didn’t want to talk, she was really deep thinking, she was angry at herself, she started to feel like she is getting weaker and weaker, every time she saw Mark, the air leaves the room, she was cut of her thoughts by the coughing coming from Harry,  
Harry was silent too, he felt disappointed, sad, jealous is the feeling he felt, he didn’t know why or when, but he felt angry at himself to feel that, he felt weird, and he needed to know why he was feeling that, did he like her that much, why was he feeling this way he didn’t know..even his lungs protested.  
In front of the bakery Ammy asked him “ are you ok Harry?”, HE nodded forcing himself to smile, Ammy “ what? Are you angry at me?” , Harry shook his head “no, I’m just tired” he opened the door “see you tomorrow, and thanks for the ride “ he smiled at her, she nodded and he left. But she didn’t see him tomorrow or the day after.  
****** In her day off, she intended to wake up really late, but that didn’t happen, she woke up really early, she took a shower, had a descent breakfast, then she started to organize her apartment little, her stuff were still in the boxes ,she arranged some , cleaned the bathroom, changed the mattress, but all that time she was thinking about Harry, she didn’t hear his cough all the night, she hadn’t seen him since the bar, she had two days shift, and when she is home, they never met, but she always hears his cough to make sure he is ok, but last night she didn’t, when she was putting out her trash, she leaned over his door, so she can listen to him, but nothing, she thought before knock, she got hesitated ,she wanted to fight that feeling, the caring, she feels she cares for him, and right now she can’t, she has a lot to do with her love life before she could let herself care for someone, but once you have the feeling you just can’t fight it, you want more of it, and that exactly what Ammy wanted.  
She knocked ,three times, the door was never opened, he must be not here, when she turned to her apartment, the door was opened, Ammy moved back, and he was there, wearing his tuxedo, wrapping his hair with a hair bandana, which show all his face, his green eyes , those wide green eyes, Ammy just realized that he is really having amazing eyes.  
“come on in, I’m sorry I was dressing this ” he narrowed his eyes “ what are you doing here..I thought you were at the hospital” Ammy “ day off” , he moved inside and Ammy found herself following him, he sat on the couch of the living room, to wear his shoes, he was coughing badly, Ammy “ where are you going wearing that?” she wanted to say you look handsome, “is the wedding today?”, Harry shook his head “ no no…its “he coughed “ just the receptionist”, Ammy looked at him really worried “ are you ok?”, Harry wore his shoes, he gazed then “ not really, nervous I guess”, he stood up ,coughed again Ammy “ why?”, Harry “ well..Louis is coming tomorrow, and when he is here..I got ner-vous”, he coughed again , Ammy “ it can’t be that bad” , Harry nodded but still worry ,he coughed again, Ammy looked at him “ ok..where is your inhaler?”, Harry looked at her puzzled, Ammy shocked “ are you kidding me? you don’t have one?” , Harry huffed " this is not my asthma, I didn’t have it since I was 18”, Ammy “Harry, you know..”, Harry almost yelled “ I said I’m fine..stop worrying”, once he said he felt too guilty, he wasn’t thinking, he didn’t mean it but it was too late, Ammy looked at him, was getting angry then she said “Harry.. I know this is not your asthma, but you are nervous, and sometimes it’s a trigger, I have one in my place..I will..just..”, she left.  
In her apartment, she was so angry, really angry, why she even care for him, he yelled at her just because she was worry, she wanted to help that all what she wanted to do, this has to stop, she will give him the inhaler and forget about him..  
When she went outside her room, he was there at her hall standing, looking more nervous than before, when he saw her “I’m so sorry, its really…I’m bloody sorry I didn’t mean it ”, Ammy stared at him, “and I’m sorry I got in without your permission, but the door was opened I wasn’t thinking clearly lately I’m a bloody fool”  
Ammy out of nowhere, burst into laugh, she laughed like she couldn’t stop herself, Harry looked confused, he was smiling looking at her try to understand “ what!! what’s so funny…bloody hill why are you laughing?” he kept asking and she kept laughing, Ammy between her laugh “ I just forget about your bloody language”, Harry sighed smiling looking shy, Ammy “is that how British guy bloody apologize?”, Harry nodded “ yeah.we bloody do that” ,she laughed again,  
Harry couldn’t stand any longer, he just sat on the cough coughing badly , she stood in front watching him, when he finished he looked at her, Ammy “ so you still insist it’s not it?”, Harry moved his head in disbelief, she gave him the inhaler, “so…I didn’t hear you coughing last night?”, Harry nodded shacking his inhaler “ I wasn’t home, niall left early so I had to give him the ride to the airport, his grandma is so sick”, he took two a puff, Ammy “ how sick?”, Harry sighed “ I don’t know but it seems really bad, I just hope she will be ok, if something bad happened to her, I can’t forgive myself”,  
Ammy wondered “ why so?”, Harry looked at her “ well… I kinda pushed Niall to come with me, he didn’t want to leave her alone after his parents passed away, and his Grandma is all he has really” , Ammy nodded “ and you, he is so attached to you”, Harry nodded “ yeah..but if something happened, I don’t know how he will be ” he shook his head trying to move the idea away, he looked at the inhaler “ so you are ?” Ammy shook her head “ no no , its not mine…it’s my friend Zayn”, Harry nodded “ he is asthmatic too?”, AMMY shook her head again “ no..he is a doctor, thoracic, so one day he forgot his bag with me..” she smiled “ I never return it back, and among the stuff was that inhaler, and now I know why God kept me from throwing it away”, Harry chuckled , Ammy noticed how he was really nervous and worried, Ammy “ so, your family is coming tomorrow?”, Harry smiled shook his head “ no, just LOU and Gemma ..they will pass the receptionist, the wedding is tomorrow…” he stood up, but once he did, he coughed really bad “ oh come on” , he looked angry at himself, he clutched at his chest , Ammy “ stop being nervous Harry.. “ , he looked at her nodding, coughed again, Ammy “ I really wish Niall was here”, he nodded “ yeah, me too”, Ammy “ you don’t have any one to go ?”, Harry shook “ well ..I..” then he looked at her and smiled “well I do…”,  
Ammy knew what he was thinking “no, never in a million years” , Harry showed disappointed “ why not?”, Ammy “ well ..you kinda make me feel frightened from your family..”, Harry laughed “ no one is coming, come on..its gonna be fun” , Ammy still shaking her head, harry “ you said it’s your day off, what will you do for the rest of the day..come on, get dressed put some make up, we will go there drink, eat, dance its gonna be fun”,  
Ammy looked at him, she really needed that kind of things, and she wanted to be with him, she wanted to know him better , Harry pleaded “ please…it’s going to be fun” ,he coughed again, and it looked really bad, after finishing he looked at her , she was really worry, Ammy “ ok, only to make sure you are ok”, Harry smiled “ then I will keep coughing all the night then” ,Ammy standing “ no please don’t”, Harry “ its gonna be fun, I kinda love the idea, me dating a doctor it’s a first”, Ammy smiled getting inside “ except..we are not dating, I’m only making u a favor”,  
The beginnings, that the beauty of the beginnings, everything is beauty, everything is simple .everything is fun, all you want is more , more of everything, happiness fulfill you, the need of knowing the one you are with, the blindness you have about all his drawbacks, living the moment, that’s all we love at the beginnings, that what Ammy felt now, and she was afraid, she always get afraid from the beginnings.  
Harry just smiled watching her getting inside, he felt really great, he wanted this to happen, he wanted to be with her, for the first time in his life he nearly loved his asthma, thanked it for making Ammy getting into the party with him.  
Ammy dressed her long one sleeve, black dress, it shows her long beauty neck, it showed her whole arm, her bare back, Ammy didn’t like the dress so much, but it was all she had in her closet, when she looked at herself in the mirror , she didn’t like what she was looking at, she started to think that was the wrong idea.  
In the car, Harry was still surprised, he loved her look, he was breath taken, tried his best to take it easy, he flirted in a funny way to cover his feelings, but he couldn’t move his eyes away from her every time she wasn’t paying any attention, the place was not so far about 50 minutes by the car, harry apologized for that, And Ammy really didn’t feel the time with him, she was having a really nice time, they didn’t stop talking sharing their thoughts and ideas, they even played the songs games, where they guess the song on the radio from its entrance and Ammy wasn’t any good at it.  
In front a great gate, Harry entered by his car, it was a really huge mansion, massive green gardens in front, the whole mansion was lightened in a way as if you are movie star and you are getting into to receive your awards, all kind of luxury cars parking in a parking lot which Harry pass, Ammy looked astonished , he noticed her “ are you ok?”, Ammy “ yeah, yeah, they are doing the ceremony in this place?”, Harry nodded “ he is my uncle’s, he lives here “, Ammy looked at him “ really?”, Harry nodded without looking at her, he was acting so normally, he parked the car in front of the huge stairs leading the huge gate which was decorated by flowers leading to the inside,  
Harry looked in front and he cursed in his breath, Ammy looked at what he was seeing , at the start of the stairs she noticed a number of cameras, photographers taking photos for every one getting inside, reporters with microphones talking to the camera, really who are these people?!!!, she was still in a shock watching them , she kept thinking that was a real mistake, she will just embarrass herself, Harry opened the door, reaching his hand for her, she went outside still looking at the cameras Harry watched her panicking he smiled at her face , Harry gave the key to the driver waiting in front of the stairs  
“Thanks Jimmy..”, Jimmy the driver who his name was on his siut smiled greeting him.  
While they were passing by the cameras, Ammy squeezed Harry’s hand, he patted her hand trying to calm her down “sorry I didn’t tell you about that..I forgot” , Ammy looked at him still eyes wide opened, he moved and she was behind him, Hands intertwined, till they pass the cameras.  
On the way up through the stairs, she was watching the people climbing by her, the way they dressed, the jewels on their necks, the purses , the shoeses, suddenly she remembered what Ben said about their relation with the royal family , the beauty of them make her wonder what the hill is she doing here.  
“Harry my love”, she heard, then A woman looked old and not old, wearying a marvelous dress, it was green, and it was perfect, around her neck sitting a jewel Ammy could swear she saw duke Kate wore something like it before, she remembered the magazine she and Jessie used to have , and every one she sees here is just like what in the magazine.  
Harry left Ammy’s hand and ran to hug that woman, he even kissed her hands ,he looked really happy and really misses her, he moved back with THE woman to Ammy “Aunt Hannah, I want you to meet my friend Dr Ammy”, the woman Hannah hand shacked her she looked really friendly “ hello Dr, it’s our honor to be here with us, Harry’s friend are always our friends”, Ammy got a little shy from the way the woman was talking, she smiled “ congratulations, it’s my honor, really”,  
then Hannah looked at Harry “ I haven’t seen you since.. well we need to talk, don’t leave before you found me, I need to talk to you about Louis”, that when Harry’s laugh gone, just like that in a second, Ammy noticed his tense ,he squeezed her hand when she mentioned Louis, probably he didn’t feel himself doing it, because he tried to act normal, smiling at Hannah while she was leaving, Ammy wasn’t comfortable too, she really hated that she came, she didn’t suit in, she looked at the people and she was so tensed.  
Harry “ here is the bride”, Ammy noticed a beautiful lady, simple but still gorgeous, wearing a yellow dress, yellow always a bad choice for some ladies, but not this lady. She was so elegant, Ammy again felt uncomfortable, when the lady saw Harry, she ran toward him, harry let Ammy’s hand again, and the lady hugged him really tight that Harry stepped behind a step from the push she gave him, he was laughing, hugging her the same way ,she said still in his lap “ I miss you..idiot”, Harry smiling letting go “ I know, I miss you too”, then the groom showed and he also hugged him, Harry looked a lovely man, she could sense that from every hand shake he did ,every wave, every gesture, she could feel the happiness in their eyes when they saw Harry, Harry introduced her to the bride, and she shacked ,gave them her congratulations, and excused, she sat on the bar while Harry was greeting his big family, she hated what he did to her, how could he do that, she knew he looked ok from his car model., but she didn’t know he was that ok, he was like a Nobel maybe, she wanted to leave really, every time she looked around she felt unsecured ,and what with the cameras, so she decided to sit and drink something so she can keep going and stop looking at people, and thinking about her terrible mistake.  
“ are you ok? Are you bothered?”, Harry asked looking really concerned while sitting by her, Ammy just shook her head” no, Harry I’m fine. I just I didn’t know you are, you should’ve told me”, Harry didn’t understand “I’m sorry about the cameras, but they will never get in, just at the portals “ , Ammy “ are you nobles or something? Why they are even here?”, Harry smiled “no, we are normal, but my family is kinda famous, my uncle here is the ambassador ”, Ammy drinking “oh that’s explains a lot, you are so far from being normal look around you should tell me you are rich”, Harry shook his head “ no, I’m not. they are”, Ammy looked at him nodding her head as figuring something out “ I should really know…you are rich”, Harry looked a little annoyed “ I told you not me, maybe my family. maybe my dad but I’m just starting my way”, Ammy “if this is your uncle…then who is your father?”, Harry didn’t like the kind of question, he looked in front asking for some drink, Ammy was still waiting for his answer , harry looked at her “ he is not an ambassador if you are asking…he is just a doctor”, Ammy nodded still waiting for more, she kept silent  
Harry “ he own the Harris hospitals..it’s a group of..” Ammy cut him off so excited “You are Michel Harris son? Are u f**king kidding me?” she said it loud that Harry looked around to see if anyone noticed, AMMY Apologized under her breath, Harry just nodded “ I forgot you are a doctor too, so you know him?” he didn’t seem happy nor interested, Ammy smiling drinking “ of course I do.. he is a legend Harry…” but she noticed him feeling not happy, so she cut it off, still feeling excited, weird, she started to feel that this guy really hiding a lot in his grip, she decided to keep silent remembering the whole situation she was in and getting angry again  
, Harry “if you want to leave..just say it I don’t want you to be uncomfortable”, Ammy shook her head “ no I’m fine…I just needed you to tell me”, Harry “ tell you what? I don’t understand actually I don’t know why I should tell you or what to tell”, Ammy looked at him “ I’m sorry, you are right. I just feel awful look at me”, Harry looked at her and he wanted to say you look amazing, you look lovely, Ammy “ look at my dress..”, Harry laughed “ come on Ammy, you are a doctor, you can’t think like that besides..you look marvelous”, Ammy rolled her eyes in disbelief, Harry wanted to swear, but he didn’t want to push ,  
“Harry? Is that you?”, A lady voice from behind, both Ammy and Harry looked, and that was a lady standing there like a movie star, Ammy looked at her eyes wide opened, she was like some famous important woman, well why not? everyone is famous here ,“ I can’t believe it’s you”, Harry looked at her in a shock “ Kendel?”, KENDEL was her name, Kendel “what are you doing here? I thought you stopped attending these kind of things”, Harry looked really pissed off “ what do you want?”,  
Ammy got shocked from his reaction, she looked at Harry he was struggling to keep calm but she noticed his chest raised and fall really rapidly, and again he was tensioned, Kendel“ just want to say hay to an old friend”, Harry looking at his drink drinking “ fine Hi..”, Kendel “ how rude Harry!!”, she then looked at Ammy, from upside down, like examining her “ so who is your date, or is it Louis?”, Harry breath got faster again, really angry he was “ what do you want ?”, kendel “nothing, I just wonder is that your type now? you can’t get yourself a decent lady ”,  
That’s it Ammy stood , she couldn’t believe the insult, Harry stood too almost yelled “ enough that’s too much”, what he said after Ammy didn’t listen because she found herself running out of the party, she was hurt, angry, unsecured, she wanted to hate Harry for that, he should tell her that they are extremely high class, that she won’t feel secure with them, but she can’t blame him, that was his family, his normal thing, normal life, normal friends, why he should say a word, he didn’t care, he just didn’t care the way she did.  
Outside she was standing there at a side stairs no cameras nothing, no one ,leaning on the railing ,  
“ I’m so sorry”, Harry’s deep raspy voice from behind.  
Ammy looked at him “it’s really ok”, Harry looked really angry “ no its not, I’m sorry, I keep missing up with you, God we shouldn’t come, I shouldn’t come”, Ammy found him really nervous, she moved toward him “ hay relax, I’m not angry I swear, I don’t know who she was so, but it looks like there is something in there”, Harry “hell no ,was…she used to be , she is my ex”, Ammy felt horrible, that was his ex, that beauty young lady was his ex, and it looked like he dumped her, wow, Harry gazed at the ground, Ammy “ Harry please, it’s ok”, Harry “ let’s just leave .if you want to .it’s really ok”, Ammy shook her head “ no, I don’t want to, we still didn’t eat..” he smiled “besides, you need to talk to your aunt about LOIUS “, Harry frowned “ there is nothing to talk about”, he turned his face away, and she saw his hand reached his face to wipe a tear before it fall,  
Ammy looking at him softly “ things are not good with Louis?”, Harry looked at her sighing shacking his hand, Ammy “ I figured..so ?”, Harry sat on the stairs “he is my elder brother..”, Ammy sat by him, she knew he wanted to talk, and she was really ready to listen.  
Harry “ 4 years ago, it was his wedding, well what suppose to be a wedding but his bride dumped him at the aisle, that was horrible, she was just gone” Ammy was listening heart dropping who could do that to Harry’s family,  
“she left a note though saying that the reason she won’t marry him is that she had a thing for me”, Ammy got shocked, Harry looked at her “ there was nothing I swear” , Ammy “ why did she do that?”, Harry “ I don’t know, to ruin the bond we have ..maybe, so ever since Louis and half of the people inside believe that there was something between me and my brother’s lady, that I stabbed him at the back I swear to God there was nothing” his voice cracked at the last word he said, Ammy noticed she patted his shoulder  
“ever since, things never get back to normal, he never became normal, he started to drink losing his mind, I tried to help to save him, I mean mom just died and we barely coped then this but every time I tried he never wanted to listen to understand, he believes that there was a thing, I tried for a year, God knows I tried.but it just not working”  
He gazed in front remembering what happened between his brother, the fights, the insults, the blame he took from nearly all his family, he remembered how much he hated that time, he hated how much he really miss his brother.  
Ammy got closer hugged his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder “ Oh Harry you ARE FULL of surprises”, Harry just chuckled at her “ a lot to come yet”, Ammy “ yeah..I’m waiting”.  
Nothing else happened after , they stayed another couple of hours, Ammy tried to avoid everyone though they seemed friendly, and Harry tried his best to stay with her as long as he can, they ate, drank, they even danced, and finally they left home, completely tired, Harry had to get back to the bakery after giving Ammy the ride, he even went with his tuxedo, just put out his jacket, put out his chemise. He wished her a good night and happy dreams, and Ammy also asked him not to keep awake along because he started to cough again on the way back.  
****** Next day at hospital , Ammy was on the stuff room, thinking about last night, although what happened she felt happy, the bond between her and Harry was getting stronger, she loved that, she wanted that, now she feels she misses him, she wanted to call him, and talk, that when she realized they don’t have each other number  
“what are you thinking about?”, said by Zayn who was sleeping on his couch,  
Ammy looked at him “nothing”, Zayn sat well “then stop thinking about nothing and finish your job”, Ammy smiled at him looking back at her papers, zayn was still looking at her, Ammy noticed ,so she looked back “ what?!”  
Zayn just moved his eyes away, then Ammy left her work “ I want to meet your girlfriend”  
Zayn frowned “what?! Why?”, Ammy surprised “ why? I want to meet my best friend girl, is that so wrong?”, zayn nodded smiling feeling skeptical “ok, she is out of town, when she is back I will set you up”, Ammy smiling at him  
“how is your neighbor?”, Ammy froze for a second, did he know she was thinking of him? , Zayn noticed her hesitation “ did his asthma stabilize?”  
Ammy nodded “ getting better..I guess”, Zayn nodded , he knew she is hiding something “ where have you been last night..I called you”, Ammy remembered his call, but that was during the party, so she didn’t answer “yeah, I was asleep..did you need something”, zayn standing he knew he wouldn’t get anything from her now “ no sweaty Just checking on you, have you seen Gigi ,she was asking about you”, Ammy shook her head “ no, not really… , where are you going?”, Zayn “ I will bring me some coffee, do you need some?” Ammy nodded “ well yes please, I’m having a surgery”, Zayn nodded and left the room  
The door was opened again, when Ammy looked at who was getting in, she blinked, Mark  
Mark noticed “ I need to talk to you Ammy" Ammy left her paper on the table in front, Mark “ you are not running again, you will listen to me I need to tell you something, is it serious?”, Ammy looked at him, Mark “listen I know, I know that you hate me now”, Ammy shook her head “ I don’t hate…”,  
He cut her “ listen to me ” he was really nervous, so she just got silent, she knows how he is when he is nervous,  
“I know you moved on, I know you lived your lifeand I don’t blame you I mean that was my mistake from the start but is it serious ? “, he asked again Ammy showed not understanding ,and she really didn’t have a clue, Mark “ I’ve seen you Ammy the other day under the rain I mean I won’t blame you if it is, but if it’s not please, I mean I asked Gigi but she didn’t tell me …”. Ammy stood up trying to understand “ what are you talking about?”  
“ you and your new boyfriend, I know”, Ammy nodded, she now got it, he saw her with Harry while he gave her the rides, he thought he is her boyfriend, and somehow she liked that she wanted him to believe that  
“Ammy I need you, I need you back in my life, I can’t do this I thought I can, but I just can’t, please”, Ammy looked at Mark, he pigged her, eyes were glassy, she didn’t understand, she believed him, she didn’t want to..really didn’t want to..but she believed him, and some how she started to feel week again.  
He got closer , really close “ please..Ammy, I need another chance”  
The door was opened, and Zayn got in, he froze by what he saw “ are you guys ok here?”, Ammy just nodded and left taking the coffee from his hand and she left the whole room, Nicky was waiting outside, once he saw her he followed her, she was literally shacking , all her body was trembling, when she noticed Nicky she figured she can’t lose her temper now.. all she needed was to breath, she just wanted to breath, she stopped, gave Nicky the coffee, and she entered the bathroom, her secured place, she locked herself in, she sat on the floor, trying to rearrange her breath, trying to lock her brain from thinking.she didn’t want to think about anything now, she just want to keep calm.  
The rest of the day went fine, Ammy avoided Mark and Zayn as long as she could, sticking with Nicky and her paper work, she was half mind but that all she could do, she didn’t want to think of anything else, just the job, but she couldn't .  
***** On her bed, Ammy barely slept, her head was going to explode, she didn't want to live this again, love Mark again, she knew she was that close from falling again in love with Mark and now he needed her, she remembered every good memory of him, she remembered what she was feeling when she was with him, she felt she needed him really bad…but something kept reminding her that she couldn't, just can’t put herself through all this again, she didn’t want to torture herself again, she needed to stop thinking “coughing” that was it, when she heard his cough she stopped thinking, she started to think of Harry, right now she really missed Harry, she needed to talk to him.  
***** Next morning, while leaving her apartment, she heard loud voices , two people fighting, then the sound of huge glasses broken, she flinched , then Harry’s door was opened  
“ and don’t you ever mention her name again, she died because of you” yelling voice  
, then a mid height young man, stormed out of the door, blue eyes, short brown hair, he passed Ammy didn’t even saw her, he moved to the elevator and got in, Ammy looked at the opened door, she didn’t know what to do, she stepped toward it, no sign of Harry, something bad happened to him, she got inside stopped by the door wanted to call Harry ,that when she heard as someone was walking on the glasses , she stepped inside, and he was there, standing in front of the sink in the kitchen his back toward the entrance, shattered Glasses cover all the floor , he was washing his hand, Ammy got closer she walked on the glasses and he flinched, frozen, still giving her his back didn’t face who was coming, Ammy stepped by him “ Harry” she murmured,  
he didn’t move “you heard that too?”, his voice cracked while uttering the last word ,Ammy saw his hand under the water ,he was bleeding “ oh my God, you are bleeding”, she was going to touch him, when he stepped away “ please don’t”, Ammy stopped looking at him, his eyes still fixed on the running water,  
“can you please just go”, he murmured under his breath, Ammy looked again at his face, at his green glassy eyes , she nodded, and she just left the whole place, once she was outside she heard another sound of glass has been shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin :) .. if you still enjoying it... here is cahpter 2

Ammy really felt sorry for Harry, she wasn’t mad at him, he was just sorry, she knew that the man she saw earlier had to be Louis, although he looks like nothing resemble to Harry, but she felt that it was him, and she hated to see Harry this way, in pain, shivering , looked really broken, and his cracked voice added an ache in her heart, she wished she could do anything to help him, to ease his pain, she knew how it is hard to have troubles with the family, she had troubles too with her elder sister Ann, they are not talking now, it hurts her very much, but she felt she can’t just ignore what happened and forgive her sister.  
At the hospital she was her mind wasn’t really there, they wasn’t concentrated , kept abstracting and forgetting, Nicky felt there was something wrong with her but he couldn’t say or do anything, she might be good to him but still she is his boss, their relation still doesn’t allow him to ask nor help,   
But what happened in the operation room could be a disaster unless Mark stepped and saved the day, during the surgery Ammy couldn’t focus, she kept messing up, hands were trembling when she felt she couldn’t handle that, it was a minor operation but still she wasn’t her, her mind was with Harry, she left him alone hurt, what if his asthma backed, what if he wasn’t ok..she needed to know he is ok.. that when out of nowhere her patient BP dropped , she was going to lose him and she didn’t really know what to do, Nicky was panicking, he knew she can’t help him she just lost her temper, that when Mark who was watching with full concern now stepped over and took the scalp from her hand ,nodding for her to step away, and asked Nicky to stay and watch, Ammy breath was hitching on her throat, she panted severely and she ran out the room to regain her control.  
Meanwhile Harry wasn’t any better, he was completely angry form himself , how could he treat Ammy like that , why did he pushed her away, he was feeling week and lost, he hated to feel that way, but every time Louis is here he feels the same, he didn’t want Ammy to see him this way, broken.. crying, he was so angry that he was afraid to hurt her, he knew if she stayed he would hurt her, even pushing her away might have hurt …but the words he would say would be much harder, he felt guilty, and now all her wanted to do is seeing her and apologizing to her, but he remembered he has no number.   
In front of the hospital ,Harry wearing his tuxedo entering the hospital, he was on his way to the wedding but he couldn’t move his mind from seeing Ammy…he needed to see her..he needed to apologize.  
Once he was in, he figured he didn’t even know Ammy’s full name, he looked around searching for any face to recognize  
“DR Alex..please wait”, Harry heard the name..he remembered it Ammy mentioned him earlier, so he moved to DR Alex who was talking to a nurse right now, and once he finished Harry called him “ excuse me..Dr Alex”,   
Alex full attention now looking at Harry “ how can I help you sir?”, Harry “ I was looking for Dr Ammy?”  
Alex narrowing his eyebrows “ Harry?”, Harry looked surprised how did he know him, did she mentioned him ?  
Alex “ the accent..”, Harry smiled nodded, Alex “ are you ok..what are you doing here?”, Harry “ I just need to see AMMY…Really right now” , Alex nodded “ ok I will..”  
“Harry?”, someone called Harry, they both looked behind and she was Jessie, she hugged Harry saying again in British accent “ how are you darling..”, Harry looked nervous and shy, Jessie “ you have to quit moving around wearing your tuxedo in the hospital corridors Love..it’s not save” she flirted, Alex still staring but almost laughing at Jessie who said “ I met him before..why are you here?, Harry explained “ I was looking for Ammy.. I need to talk to her”, Jessie in British “ oh…she is doing a surgery right now… I think it will take a couple of hours..if you are not in a rush …we could drink something..make up for the last time” she winked  
Harry laughed now looking at his watch “ oh..I wish I could..but I’m actually having a wedding..so”, Jessie surprised saying in British“ are you getting Marry? you just dropped your wedding to have a talk with Ammy, mate?”, Harry surprised trying to stop her “ no no…not me…it’s my…can I just have her number”, Alex pager peeped Alex looked at it “ Harry I have to go…nice to meet you man…” ,Harry nodded but really wished that Alex won’t leave him alone with Jessie, Alex understood Harry’s look he just smiled looked at Jessie “ cut it out Jessie..just help him” he then left running, Jessie smiled “ ok..I will stop “, Harry smiled nodded, Jessie “ come on in with me”  
Inside the stuff room, Jessie Gave Harry his phone after typing Ammy’s number “there.. here is the number..I will go to see if you can see her”, He nodded and took the phone, he was really nervous that Jessie could noticed his trembling hand, but she did, she left him alone in the room, and he called Ammy, if he can’t see her, he will just send a voice message to her  
“hello Ammy…it’s me Harry..I’m actually here at the hospital.. I wanted to see you… but obviously you are stuck saving someone..which is great..really” he was so nervous   
“ …so…I’m …I’m sorry Ammy..really…I didn’t mean to do what I did…but I was angry.. and I felt worry that if you stayed I could hurt you somehow… I didn’t want you to see me like that..I didn’t want you to leave..I’m really enjoying my time with you.. but I know I’m such a twit..and if I can make it up for you that would be perfect…please don’t be mad at me..I really need you in my life Ammy ..I think I ..” peep  
The time was over, he looked at his cell phone in his hand..did he just confess his feeling to Ammy..he didn’t plan to say this… he felt it was too early for this..but something inside him kept telling that was the right thing to be done he felt that after pushing her away she might never get close again…maybe speaking his heart will keep him from losing her.  
while he was inside his thoughts Jessie entered and he didn’t noticed her until she asked “ are you ok?”, he stood from the couch he didn’t remember sitting on “ yeah yea… “, Jessie “ she will finish in two hours.. “ Harry nodded “ it’s really ok…you just tell her I passed by..”   
The door was opened again and Mark entered , he saw Harry ,and he stared at him for a little ,then he looked at Jessie “ where is Ammy?”, Jessie “ still in there…”, Mark just nodded he was leaving but he stopped “ did you talk to her?”, Jessie “ not yet…when I talk to her I will find you Mark”, he nodded and left the room.  
Jessie turned her eyes again at Harry “ everyone wants a piece of Ammy” she joked but Harry didn’t laugh, Jessie “ this is Mark..Ammy’s ex”, Harry nodded “ yeah.. I know she told me about him”, Jessie nodded wondering “ oh she did? Then did she tell you they are coming back together?”,  
Harry’s world spanned for a second, his heart skipped a beat, Jessie noticed his pale face now but she continued “ she didn’t know that yet…but eventually she will… its very obvious”, Harry slurred “ oh crab”  
Jessie “ I mean I know Ammy..for the past year every night she called me crying over him… she never get over him …she never will..and now he is single and asks for another chance so sooner or later she will just give him”  
Jessie “ didn’t she tell you?” Harry pressed his lips thin line preventing them from talking shaking his head , Jessie “ I thought you Know Harry…are you ok?”, Harry nodded he lied, he is not ok, he is not ok at all, he just confessed his feeling to someone who turned to be not interested in him at all, planning to starting a new life with someone else, if only Jessie was two minutes earlier she could just save him from all this , the embarrassment, the hopeless feeling that started to rise among his chest right now, Jessie could see the confusion on his face, she felt sorry for him, because she knew that the guy really head over heels in love with Ammy, but she can’t let her friend live in hell again, she can’t let her choose between him or Mark, she can’t see Ammy living like that again.  
“ I will go now” that all Harry could say, although the accelerated breathes he started o have, the heaviness in his head was getting bigger, again he mess something else in his life, again he made some terrible mistake, again he loses something he thought it mattered to him, he left Jessie who all she wanted to do it to give him a hug to calm him down ,he passed by her eyes fixed on his phone, he need to send another message, he has another apology to do for Ammy.  
After finishing her surgery Ammy felt really exhausted this one went well, she was so focused and what happened earlier will never happen again, she promised herself.  
In the corridor she say Alex with some lady, once he saw her he waved his hand to her, she knew who she was it has to be his girlfriend…what was her name again?.  
Alex introduced and she shacked hands with her talked for a minute or two, and Callie had to leave them.  
Alex now looked concerned at Ammy “ are you ok?”, she looked at his face and smiled “ how did you know?”, Alex smiled “ people talk… what happened there?”, Ammy “ relax..I’m ok..it won’t happen again..I had headache…and my vision get blurred…that’s all” she lied  
Alex looked at her trying to examine her with his eyes “ so you are ok now?”, Ammy smiled “ people didn’t talk again..did they?”, he just smiled then “ so…what do you think?”, Ammy wondered, Alex” about me and Callie?”, Ammy narrowed her eyes “ what do you mean”, Alex just chuckled “any way .. I saw him this morning”, Ammy shocked “ you mean who?”, Alex pager peeped “you know who….” He was leaving “ I let him with Jessie..he needed to talk to you desperately”  
Ammy stoned in her place trying to understand…he was talking about Harry…why was he here… he must be ok other thank Alex would mentioned it… but why? She then moved to look for Jessie and finally she found her in the stuff room doing her paper work .  
Ammy just called Jessie once she saw her, Jessie looked at her dropped her paper as she flinched “Damn it Ammy…you scared the death of me”, Ammy trying to calm “ sorry…what happened? Why Harry was here?”, Jessie turned to her paper and grabbed them from the floor “ you better check your cell phone…I guess you will find out”.   
Ammy moved to her closet in the locker room, she put out her cell phone, two voice messages from Harry.  
She sat on a deck and started to listen to the first one, after hearing she had a mixed feeling, happy and weird, she was happy that all she wanted she started to feel something for Harry, she cares about him, she likes him and she knew he likes her too, the day they spent together at the ceremony, the talk they shared made them a little closer, she is happy that he has the gut to say it, and it also felt weird because of the timing, Mark, he just asked for another chance, and she felt like he really meant it, but her feeling were drained to Harry’s side, she feels she want to start a new life, with a new one, and something told her that Harry is the one, he won’t hurt her or cause her pain.  
She looked again at her phone and remembered about the second message.  
She listened to it, a breath , Harry’s breath , was hitched, he tried to calm himself before talking “ hello…again…Harry…I’m..” he cursed under his breath “ sorry again Ammy..I didn’t know things was getting better between you and Mark… I didn’t know you were thinking of him…my mistake…I guess I owe you another apology..” he kept silent for 4 second his voice was so down, so week, really desperate “ listen if you just forget about this older message…I mean Jessie told just after sending it” he chuckled “again… such a twit.. I’m sorry.. let’s just don’t make what happened spoiled our relation.. I mean you are my neighbor.. anyway .. I’m going now to the wedding..wish me luck”.  
Ammy didn’t understand what just happened… one minute he confessed his love and the other he takes back what he just said..what did Jessie told him…  
The door was opened and Jessie entered “so..what did he say?”, Ammy “ what did you say? What did you tell him?”, Jessie looked surprised “ me? What do you mean?”, Ammy almost yelled “ Jessie don’t play innocent with me..what happened there..what did you tell him about me and Mark?”, Jessie nodded leaning her back on the closed door “ I told him what he should know..that you are both coming together” Ammy yelled now standing up “what?”, Jessie didn’t like the tune “ you know what Ammy.. he asked you for another chance..a chance I know you would waste no time to take it..is that what you wished for for the last year?”, Ammy “what are you talking about”, Jessie now raised her voice “ he told me Ammy..Mark told me… and you didn’t…so I knew you were thinking about it”, Ammy “so what? You found yourself responsible for making my own decisions now” , “that you know what I should do… you know nothing Jessie…just nothing” ,Jessie “ yes I do…I know you Ammy…I know you better than yourself..and the minute you saw Mark here you knew it just a matter of time to get back to him… you just play hard to get..and you are playing with the kid feelings”, Ammy yelled “ I’m not playing anything…God….and he is not a kid Jessie” “ that’s why I didn’t tell you..because you always want to push me to believe things I don’t believe in.. I “ the door was opened out of sudden , Nicky was there “ DR Ammy…. We are losing our patient”, Ammy looked at Nicky and them at Jessie “ I can’t believe you Jessie… “, they three of them ran out.  
Outside the room of the patient, he was taken again for another operation had to be done by Ammy , while Ammy was getting out of the room, Jessie was there , when Ammy saw her ,she didn’t want to talk , Jessie called her “ wait..”, Ammy turned to face her, still angry “ I can’t talk right now…I have a patient to save”, Jessie “ I’m not stopping you from saving your patients Ammy…I’m stopping you from losing your life again”, Ammy almost yelled “ getting back to Mark is like losing my life again Jessie…” then she looked around them and there was Nicky, Alex, and Mark.  
She closed her eyes to collect herself and she moved away, she took a deep breath.  
There is a kind of relation, where the one enjoyed the suffering he had during the journey, where his partner no good for him, all he cause is pain and torment, and though the one can’t let go, afraid to let go, because that suffer is what defines him, is what makes him a one, he delights insulted, delights pain, anger, week, this kind of relation is extremely not healthy, exhausted to him, to his friends, to people who cares about..and that exactly what Jessie believed in..she believes that AMMY CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT Mark even with all the pain he causes her.  
After the other operation, Ammy was in the stuff room couch resting her legs on the table in front, she was drinking some coffee, trying to clear her mind, she did tried to call Harry but there was something wrong, he never pick up, it must be the wedding, then the door was opened and Jessie entered, when Ammy saw her she turned her face away, Jessie sat on the table in front of her beside her legs “ o heard you saved the day” Ammy didn’t blink, “ I screw up… didn’t I ?” Ammy nodded without looking ,Jessie “ when you didn’t tell me about Mark…I felt angry Ammy.. you hide it ..we never hide things from each other”, Ammy looked at her “ I was going to tell you… but I needed to think by my own.. I still can do this right?”she scoffed, Jessie grinned “ don’t make it sound like that”, Ammy kept silent , Jessie “ I was only trying to help… I love you Ammy… and ever since what happened … I can’t find you anywhere … I miss you.. I miss old Ammy… you barely talk Ammy now… barely laugh…and I can’t let this keep going.. I figured if you backed together you will be back”, Ammy put her legs on the floor “ Jessie you know me very well… that’s true, but you know nothing about Mark… the minute I get back to him… he will be Mark again.. during our relation I took a lot Jessie.. his nerve… his affairs… I played on the save side to not get hurt..but what happened? He dumped me… he thought I wasn’t enough for him.. I don’t feel like I can bear all this again…I had to do this alone..I had to live the aftermath alone..and now I guess I ‘m ready for a new life.. “, Jessie nodded “ he likes you right? Harry..The cute neighbor?”, Ammy nodded “ I guess he did..”, Jessie “ what can I do?”, Ammy “ I will… all it needs is a talk…and we will be fine… I will tell him my over protective friend wanted to protect me from you..”, Jessie grinned “ no not this way..he will hate me… you can’t let him hate me… he is a good guy…”, Ammy nodded “ yeah I guess he is”, Jessie “ in fact.. if you didn’t get long.. I will take my chance”, Ammy laughed “ yeah.. he likes you though…”, Jessie “yes”, Ammy “ he is different.. you know”, Jessie “ of course I know…. He is British…. Do you know the beauty of loving a British man?” Ammy “ we..” the door was opened , a nurse on the door “ Dr Ammy… need you at the ER…”.  
While Ammy running to the ER, the nurse next to her giving her the states about the case “ a male..30..went into an accident , abdomen bleeding …possible internal bleeding… his BP is 80/ 50… “  
Ammy entered the room, a small body lying on the bed, surrounded by several doctors and nurses, some checking his bones, some checking his head, and Ammy she moved toward the bleeding checking the wound, it looks like something stabbed him and moved away.  
“Harry…Harry please”, the man slurred , Ammy looked at the nurse beside him “ he is calling that name ever since we get him here”, Ammy “ he is conscious? “, the nurse nodded.  
“please.. I need to see him..I need to …know…please ..Harry”, Ammy knew that it was a British tune, British? She looked at the man face, although there was blood on his face, his one eye was purple, although she met him just once, a glimpse it was, but she knew him, that was Louis, and the Harry he kept asking for is Harry.  
Ammy stepped closer she murmured under her breath , this can’t be true  
“Louis..it’s ok…. You are ok”, all the people in the room looked at Ammy “ listen you will be fine”, she looked at the lady doctor in front, who just moved his neck support saying “ no sign for spinal injury..nor head trauma..he is all yours” , Ammy nodded, the Dr “ will you be ok..do you need any help?” she saw Ammy’s pale face, Ammy tried to smile shaking her head “ I will be fine…Thanks Daisy” , the other doctor smiled leaving “ I have other cases… if you need me I will be close”.  
Louis looked at her holding her hand now“ my brother… I need to see my brother…”, Ammy looked at him “ he is ok..I’m sure he is..”, Louis sighed started to cry “ no.. no … I did it again… oh God”, his pulse was getting fast , Ammy “ calm down Louis.. I will get him to you.. just”, Louis didn’t hear her he said a little loud this time like trying to call “ Harry..please… Harry..”,   
Ammy looked around her, she found Nicky, once their eyes met, he knew what to do, he left the room, Ammy had to know if Harry is ok or not, she must know.  
“I need an MRI … right now…” she looked at the nurses “Louis… “ she pressed on his chest “ do you feel any pain here?”” Louis grinned, then he doubled over and vomited violently… blood… it was blood, it’s definitely internal bleeding. “book an OR ..NOW…we have to get him upstairs”  
Nicky entered the room now, “he is outside”, Ammy nodded moved outside, her scrub was full with blood, Louis blood, she knew if Harry saw it he will freak out, she has to talk to him first   
At the door, standing Harry, with his white tuxedo shirt which had a lot of blood stains now, he held his hand it looked hurt or broken she couldn’t know, his face was pale, the palest , dried blood under his nose, his eyes were lost, when he saw Ammy he stared at her  
Ammy said franticly “ Harry… Harry…do you know where you are?”  
Harry looked at her slowly nodding, Ammy “ good… are you ok?”  
“Harry…Harry..is that you?” a voice from inside. Louis voice  
Harry looked freaking out, he looked at Ammy for any explanation, Ammy started “ it’s ok.. he will be ok… I will save him..don’t worry.. he is just calling for you…you get in try to calm him down…ok” Harry nodded, Ammy looked at him “ don’t worry about what you are gonna see..I promise he will be fine”  
Harry followed Ammy, his heart nearly stopped when he saw all the blood on his brother naked lap, he shivered , Louis saw him “oh God.. you are ok… you..” his voice cracked, Harry moved to meet his eyes, he got closer “ I’m ok…Louis …you..you have to be ok ..too” his voice was raspy, suffocated, Louis “ I did it again Hazza … I hurt you again..”, Harry shook his head, wiping his tear with his good hand “ no..no Lou…I’m fine… now listen…. Get fine for me..ok… cause I swear to God..I will never forgive you if you don’t.. I will hunt you and I will kill you again” Harry’s voice cracked, Louis just looked at Harry’s eyes, he smiled , Harry nodded, that when Louis eyes rolled back, the heart monitor peeped louder and faster, Ammy pushed Harry aside, Louis was dying? He can’t die? That all what Harry was thinking off.. he saw Ammy patting on Louis check, saying things he doesn’t hear, then he saw AMMY LOOKING AT HIM, was she Talking to him? But he couldn’t listen..he couldn’t hear anything, eye fixed again on Louis, he wasn’t responding, blood everywhere, his face was swollen and his eye was closed purple .  
Someone took Harry and put him outside, he was still eye fixed on the closed door, his brother was behind that door, so as Ammy, but she promised he will be ok..so he has to be ok…  
The door was opened again, Louis on a stretcher moving in front of him, couple of nurses pushing him ,then Ammy patted on his shoulder, Harry looked at her  
Ammy “ don’t worry..I will handle that”  
Harry still staring at his brother who vanished in the elevator “ is he gonna be alright?”  
Ammy was watching Harry’s face in concern “ did you hit your head?”  
Harry still looking at the elevator slurring “ please…be ok”  
Ammy put her hand on his chin making him look at her “ he will be ok…” “are you ok..what’s wrong with your hand…Harry please I need to know you are ok”,   
Ammy then noticed Alex he was moving toward them,   
Alex “ what happened?”, Ammy shook her head “ they made an accident..his brother is in the surgery..” she looked at him, his eyes fixed on the ground, Ammy to Alex “ I don’t know what’s wrong with him…I have to go..”, Alex nodded “ ok…ok…” he put his hand on Harry’s shoulder “ you go.. I will take care of him”  
Ammy nodded running toward the elevator, inside the elevator she saw Alex talking to Harry..Harry was talking too…and when the door was getting shut Harry was falling on the floor..he passed out.  
After the operation , it went well, she has to move his spleen, stopped his internal bleeding, and he was at the recovery now..he will be good.  
Ammy went down stairs to check on Harry, Alex told her that everything was under control during her surgery, and now AMMY NEED to see Harry to tell him the good news, she moved to his room, she opened the door, and in side was Harry sleeping on the bed, he looked better, calmed, Ammy got closer he was deep sleep, she took his chart and read what he had, dislocated arm… that’s all, she heard a sound from back of the room, she turned to see, and there was a lady, sleeping, but now she was opening her eyes, Ammy was leaving when the lady called her, Ammy turned to her  
The lady stood up moved toward Ammy, she was gorgeous, green eyes, dimples, brown hair..wait.. she looked resemble to Harry, shorter , but they looked resemble…she must be his sister  
The lady reached her hand “ I ‘m Dr Kate… Harry’s elder sister..how is he now?”,  
Ammy looked beside her at Harry who was still sleeping “ he is fine…only a dislocated arm… he will be fine.. I‘m Dr Ammy…”  
Kate looking at Harry “ you are Louis Dr?”, Ammy nodded “ he is fine now…I can take you to his room he must be sedated too…but he will be fine”  
Kate still looking at Harry “ why he is asleep? Did you sedate him?”  
Ammy looking at Harry ,Alex told her they did sedate him, after passing out they were afraid that he could get into panic , so they just sedate him “ yeah…Dr Alex is the one responsible for Harry.. I can call him for you”  
Kate dried her tears “ is he gonna be ok?”, Ammy felt extreme worry..if she was a doctor and Harry only got a dislocated arm why she is acting this weird “ we can wake him up for you..”  
Kate looked at Ammy “ I’m sorry…it just…he did this again..” she sighed   
Ammy “ don’t like to see Louis?”  
Kate shacked her head “ no..I will stick with Harry… “  
Ammy looked at Kate ,she felt she need to tell her what they found out about Louis blood test, she need to tell her that Louis was drunk when he did this accident “ were you there with them at the wedding?’  
Kate looked at Ammy wondering, Ammy smiled “ I’m his neighbor..”  
Kate smiled back looking at her helpless little brother “oh…he is a good boy..right?  
Ammy nodded “listen Dr Kate…did you know that Louis was drunk when that happened?

Kate closed her eyes shut, she took a deep breath “ damn it Louis… he did this again”  
Kate then moved toward Harry’s bed staring at him “ he could have killed him..just typical Louis… “ she chuckled  
Ammy stood behind her, thinking about what she really meant, but Kate kept going “ four years ago… they did exactly the same… getting into an accident… like time repeats its self right” she scoffed looked at Ammy  
Ammy “ Harry will be fine Dr Kate… don’t worry”, Kate nodded, but she looked back at Harry ending the conversation.  
At the middle of the night, Ammy had a shift, she had just finished her last surgery for the day, and now she was doing rounds alone, she asked Nicky to get some sleep, he looked really tired, she loved Nicky, he understood her without talking, he was smart, quick-witted, and most of all he was funny, and that what Ammy liked the most.  
When she entered Louis room, she stoned, she saw him, he was there, Harry sitting by his brother on the plastic chair, his hand fixed on his nick with the shoulder immobilizer, staring at his brother, she knew it was hard what he passed today..it was a very long day, she got closer and she put her hand on his good shoulder, he flinched , he looked at her, eyes full of tears, she can’t take it.  
Once he saw her, he closed his eyes, like he was relieved , he turned his eyes on Louis again “ you saved him” he said in a the most shacking voice she could ever hear, Ammy swallowed before talking, it hurt her to hear him this way “ I promised didn’t I ?”  
Harry just stood now, he hugged her with one hand, whispering in her ears “ thank you Ammy”  
When he let go, Ammy’s eyes were full of dread, she heard it, that awful sound, the wheezing, Harry turned and looked at Louis again “ when will he wake up?”, Ammy couldn’t stop hearing that ugly sound .  
Ammy trying not to look worry “ he will be … next morning..right now… you need to have some rest”  
Harry looked at her “ I can’t..I can’t leave him…” Ammy “ Harry..staying here won’t change anything…”  
Harry looked at his brother “ I won’t..”  
Ammy “ where is Kate?”, Harry chuckled “ she left…”, Ammy wondered “ you mean home?”, Harry shacked “ I mean left the states..she had a plane to catch”, Ammy nodded , Harry “ I ‘m all he has here..”, he coughed but he covered his mouth to hold it, he didn’t want to wake him up, Ammy guided him to sit on the back sofa “Harry..listen to me..you need to take some rest… we will go home together… I will be back in four hours… sleep a little and I will take you back…. Please Harry… look at you..”  
Harry looked at her, his eyes were bloodshot, he barely keeping them opened..he really needed to sleep a little ,and if Louis is not waking up till tomorrow.. and if Ammy is going to take him with her back..then why not.  
He looked at Ammy breathing badly, and he nodded. And that turned to be a very bad idea.  
In the way back, they didn’t talk at all, Harry was coughing from time to time, he felt it, that tight chest pain, the contractions in his throat, and he can’t hide his wheezing any more.  
He put his hand on his pocket, there was nothing, he must lost his inhaler in the accident..all he remembered was getting into the wedding, on the entrance there was Kate and Louis, they looked fighting, when Harry got closer he heard her talking , she was spiting words, he can’t forget her words, if words could kill Louis would be dead by now “ you are useless” “ nobody loves you “ “ you are here only because of us” and the last word that really hit Louis “ if mom was alive she would be ashamed”  
He remember Louis running to his car, he had to follow him, he was drunk and he can’t let him like this, if he let him a disaster would happen… as if it helped, all he can remember was the impact… then everything went black, he wake up on a voice of someone calling his name and telling him his brother wants to see him.  
In front of his apartment, Ammy looked at him asking him for the last time “ are you sure you are ok Harry…nothing hurts?”, and for the last time he nodded, he lied, everything is hurt , especially his chest, so tight, so burning, he just smiled at Ammy and entered his apartment.  
Ammy knew he wasn’t ok, she asked Alex for another inhaler before she left, she was sure he will have a one really soon, and when she asked about his inhaler early at the car he said he had it, but he never used it, she felt a little bit relieved to secure herself, she wished him a goodnight, and she left to her apartment, and all she wanted now was sleep, she really need to sleep.  
Ammy suddenly opened her eyes, something wake her up, she doesn’t know what, she was in the state between dreaming and awareness, she was going to close her eyes again, when she heard it, a knock on the door, she froze , looked at the clock beside her, it was only 3 am, she slept only for an hour, a knock again, someone was patting on the door with his open fist, Ammy left her bed and moved to the door, she looked through the door eye, no one, she was getting back but she felt like a move outside her door, she said “ who is it?” , she waited for an answer, but nothing, just another pat, Ammy moved and opened the door, beside the door standing, almost keep himself on his feet, one hand leaned on the wall, the other one clutched on his chest, his wet hair covered most of his face,   
“Harry!!!” Ammy rushed toward him, when he saw her, he tried to smile, really smile “wake..yo” Ammy stared at him… he was losing his balance now she can notice, so she rushed to support his weight, one hand around his waist, and the other grabbed his hand, but he winced ,the bad shoulder, so she just supported his chest and waist, she could hear his wheezing, loud, breath hitched in his throat, she entered her apartment, but he stopped, he couldn’t move anymore, he leaned on the wall, but suddenly fell his back supported by the wall, Ammy could fall on him, but she at the last minute leaned on the wall too to balance herself,   
“sorry..” he apologized, his wheezing was getting louder, Ammy rushed toward her bag eyes still fixed on Harry who was sitting there by the door, he looked in pain, pressing on his chest, wheeze..all she can hear “did you lost your inhaler?”  
“ye-s” he uttered,  
Ammy rolled her bag upside down, and all the contains were on the floor, she took the inhaler and stormed toward him, she sat by him, and he doubled over fell into a cough fit, it was awful, full of sputum, he couldn’t breathe, he was really panicking now..Harry hates his asthma.. hates this exact moment, when he feels hopeless, out of air, he knew it was bad..the worst, the pain in his chest was getting worse with every cough he did.  
Ammy opened the mouthpiece and put the inhaler in his mouth, she left his hand to hold the inhaler and asked him press to take a puff, he looked at her eyes full of dread now, it was getting glassy, he was freaking out, but he still have the strength to press, he did, and Ammy left his side, where is she going? She can’t leave now.. he needs her, he can’t breathe, and he knew that he was way over his inhaler,   
Ammy again was between her bag contains saying almost yelling,” when did it start?” it sounds horrible, she was freaking out too, she never handled an asthma before..all she needs now was Alex, she took a syringe and a drug ampoule, she looked at Harry and he wasn’t any better   
“15…m-in” he said severely, his talking hurt, every word he said made him feel worst, Ammy was hand shacking Harry saw that, but right now he has no effort to calm her down, he was freaking out himself.  
The wheezing stopped, the cough stopped, Ammy looked at Harry eyes full of fears..it’s not a good sign…never was a good sign. She sat by him and she rolled his sleeve, noticed his nails which begin to change color now, he was looking at her, tears on his checks , sputum all around his mouth, neck and upper shirt, she was horrified by the way he looked, she started to see his pink lips turning into purple, it’s getting worse “ Harry…I will give you this to decrease your inflammation…don’t worry ok..”, he didn’t move his eyes still fixed on her ,if he can speak he would ask her to keep calm, her eyes were full of tears and he really can’t cause that to her, he knew this is getting worse and he needed to assure her that he will be ok, Ammy injected him, looking at any sign of relief, which there really wasn’t, she looked at his chest, not rising nor falling, damn it…she put her hand on his chest, hand not moving “ damn it Harry…don’t you dare do this to me” she murmured under her breath.   
She ran toward her bag again, looking around like crazy, she needed her cell phone, she remembered she left it inside, she ran took it from her bed, she dialed Alex phone and put him on speaker while sitting by Harry, “ use it again Harry”,  
He didn’t move, he didn’t look at her, getting paler, his lips officially were purple, he felt numb, cold, he knew that was bad, everything let him down now, his lungs, his chest, his power, black dots started to dance at the corners of his eyes he knew he is losing his conscious now  
“hello..?” on the phone  
Ammy rested the phone on the floor, said frantically “Alex…help me..Harry is having an asthma attack..it sounds bad…I don’t know what to do”, Harry’s eyes were closing, Ammy slapped a little violently on his checks , no response  
“ it’s ok Ammy…do you hear any wheeze or cough?”, Ammy shacked her head “ no ..no…”  
“ok…listen to me…he is losing his conscious now Ammy..rest him on the floor”  
Ammy did, Harry was faint now, his head rested on the wall behind him, Ammy lied him on the floor  
“ look at his chest” Ammy left his white shirt, she hated what she saw, it was sucked up not moving almost his rips was shown “ damn it..its sucked up…what can I do Alex..he is not breathing”  
“is he purple?”, Ammy “ yes…lips and nails too”  
She rested her head on his chest “ damn it Alex..I can’t hear a heartbeat”  
“I know Ammy..calm down…the ambulance is on its way…don’t worry”  
Ammy was freaking out, she looked At Harry, he was stoned, eyes closed, hair covered half of his face, not breathing, heart stopped  
“Alex…I have to do something?”, “just relax Ammy..it will take a minute now….Just calm down” Alex tried to play as calm as he can.  
Alex knew how she felt now, she was freaking out, two paramedics entered now , Ammy stared at them, she didn’t close the door behind maybe that’s how they got in.  
They started to check Harry, started to electro shock him ,someone gave him a needle , and the other gave him the oxygen mask, that when there was a beat, and a breath  
Ammy just stared at Harry breathing again, she was shivering , she felt tears on her checks now which she wiped , they put him on a stretcher, and Ammy followed them on the ambulance.

At the hospital, Ammy and Jessie was in the stuff room, when Alex entered the room , when he saw Ammy “ he is ok now…”  
He got closer, she just took a deep breath, she looked at him “ what the hell was that?”  
Alex smiled sat by her on the couch “ that was a red zone…the worst type of asthma..if you didn’t give him that shut..he would be dead…his peak flow was too low..” “ you did well”, Ammy looked at him “ I was awful Alex… I was freaking out…God..I didn’t know what to do..I felt like he was trying to calm me down”  
Alex smiled at her , embracing her “ that’s why you can’t treat your lovers”, Ammy just remained silent  
Jessie looked at her “ he is fine Ammy…” she looked at Alex , he nodded saying “ he is just having some sleep now…you should too”  
Ammy nodded “ yeah…but I can’t…I have to check my patients… I have to see his brother..this family is giving me a heart attack”, Jessie “ why don’t you sleep here for two hrs maybe.. I will check them for you..if anything happened I will call you”, Ammy looked at Jessie and she couldn’t protest, even if she want she can’t, what happened with Harry drained all the power she had left, right now she needs to sleep, sleep to recharge.  
Next morning, Ammy just have finished her rounds with Nicky, Louis was fine, he awaked , still confused but he was ok, when she moved to check on Harry, she saw Ben, he was sitting by Harry, holding his hand,   
“Ben?”, Ben looked at Ammy, he let Harry, and rushed to Ammy , he hugged her, he looked at her, eyes full with concern “ is he ok?”  
Ammy nodded, Ben was really worried his face was pale, she knows the strong bond they shared, she knows it’s hard to see his friend like this “ he is going to be ok…when did you get back? How is your granny?”  
Ben eyes were lost, he shacked his head, Ammy was terribly sorry, she didn’t know what to do “ oh Ben…I’m so sorry” Ben just nodded said with a suffocated voice “ just arrived couple of hours ago…I moved to his place …but the Janitor told me.” “. he wasn’t answering my phone..I figured something went wrong”  
Ammy nodded, Ben “ what happened?”  
Ammy looking at Harry, she didn’t know where to start “ he made an accident last night..with Louis”  
Ben eyes were widened “ what? What happened?” he panted “ oh my God…”  
Ammy trying to calm him “ Harry is fine actually…Louis will be “  
Ben shacked his head “ so what is wrong with him? Is he in a coma? “  
Ammy puzzled “no? he had his attack?’  
Ben expression was even worse, fear, concern “ you mean his asthma….oh God…Harry” he hastily looked at Harry on the bed “ how was it… he is in hospital it has to be bad” he said frantically   
Ammy “ he is fine now…don’t worry”   
Ben looked angry , he said voice cracking looking at Ammy“ typical Louis… he is here accident happens”, he turned to see his friend , he shook his head “ it’s happening again..I can’t believe he did it again”, Ammy looked at Ben “ he is fine Ben”  
Ben looked at her “ when will he wake up? He will wake up right?”, Ammy again looked worried ,she then looked at Harry , Harry was moving, he was waking up now “ just right now”  
Ben hastily looked at Harry, Harry opened his eyes “ Ben?”, he called  
Ben “ yes, mate..I’m here” he sat on the bed, Harry looked at Ben eyes fixed on his , Ben cried and hugged Harry, Harry knew what just happened, from the way he saw Ben, he knew he was crying, he was crashing, he knew that Granny just died “ oh Ben? when”, he said frantically, he tried to look at Ben face, but he buried his face on his collarbone, Harry just put his hand which had the cannula on Ben’s head, he patted on his head and they both cried, Harry “ when Ben?”  
That all what Ben needed, he needed Harry’s voice so he can burst, he was holding in too much, he was about to explode, but he needed his friend to cry over his shoulder, he needed Harry because he was the only one Ben would cry in front without feeling any guilt or ashamed, he needed Harry’s touch, it was the only thing that would tell him everything is going to be ok, Harry sobbed too, his heart rate went crazy, the machine by him went crazy, and Ammy went off the room, she saw Alex was running toward the room, but she just stopped him and told him what was happening.  
After Ammy’s surgery, she moved to Harry she needed to talk to him, they hadn’t talk since he woke up,  
Through the glass window of his room, she saw him laughing and talking to someone, maybe Ben, Ammy entered smiling too,   
“here you are…”, Harry looked at her , and his smile fades a little bit  
Ammy “ are you ok?”,   
“he is the best” Alex voice came from the couch, Ammy looked at him “ what are you doing here?”, Alex standing “ just catching up with a new friend…” he winked while passing her to stand by Harry, Harry just smiled, Alex was checking on the monitors beside Harry, he shook his head again “ you need to calm so I can set you free”, Ammy stood by Alex, and she saw that his heart rate is really high  
Harry apologized “ I’m sorry..just nervous”, Alex “ I‘ve been here for two hours trying to get you calm..it seems like I failed”, Harry laughed, “two hours?? You don’t have anything else?” Ammy asked  
Alex “ no..he is my only patient …. “ Ammy understood that he wasn’t doing ok, Alex never stick with his patients unless there was something wrong  
“anyway..I need to go now… I will leave you two together” he looked at Harry “ calm down….” Harry smiled nodding.  
Alex left the room, after sharing a look with Ammy, Ammy knew what it meant, it meant he wasn’t good but he is ok now  
Ammy looked at Harry “ where is Ben?”, Harry sighed “ here..I guess having a phone call or something…I tried to get him back..but he is stubborn… he just buried his Granny…I can’t believe I wasn’t with him”  
Ammy nodded “ was not your fault ….and he is worry”, Harry looked at her “ nothing to worry actually” “how is Louis?” , “I asked Alex to see him but he said he is still not awake..is that a good thing?”, Ammy nodded, Louis was awake, so Alex didn’t want him to move “he is fine..he just woke up…” she looked at the monitor beside him again,   
Harry “ when can I see him?” “ I’m feeling good… I can move”, Ammy smiled sat by him on the bed “ I will talk to Alex about this..how do you feel?”, Harry took a deep breath “ fine…” he looked at her “ listen I’m so sorry about what happened last night”, Ammy smiled “ I was freaking out..did you see that?”, Harry smiled “ yeah…I saw that…I’m sorry again”, Ammy “ don’t be sorry…just be ok… and stop being stubborn …you knew you were having it..”, he smiled “sorry”.  
“ so Lou…did he ask about me?” Harry asked, she shook her head “ he was still confused… I will ask for you when he is aware ok” she stood up “ you have some rest..and get that heart rate to normal…” he looked beside him “ I don’t know what to do…it just…he makes me bloody nerves..I mean lying there..almost ..he died Ammy…” he then looked at her “ his heart stopped”, Ammy nodded “ so did yours last night…so calm down… stop being like that..he is ok I promise”, Harry just nodded “ just call me when I can talk to him”, she nodded and left.  
Next day In front Louis room, Ammy finally let Harry have a little talk with Louis, Louis was really doing fine, gain his all awareness now, his wound is getting better, Ben was sitting outside the room, he looked awful like he didn’t sleep since he came here, well it’s the truth he didn’t leave Harry’s side, Alex insisted that Harry should stay for other day just to be sure he is stable.  
Ammy saw Ben and she sat by him “ what are you doing here?”,, Ben looked at her try to smile but he looked exhausted “ he is in there” he looked at the room, Ammy nodded “ aren’t you getting in?”, Ben shook his head violently “ no no… me and Louis we are not getting long” he chuckled “ no one actually” ,  
he sighed “ he almost killed him… I can’t believe he did it again”, Ammy “ok I need to know what did he do..Kate said the same thing”, Ben widened his eyes “ Kate was here… did she know about Harry’s asthma?”, Ammy shook her head “ no she left before his asthma”, Ben scoffed “ of course she left”  
Ammy “ ok what’s going on”, Ben said closing his eyes squeezing them with his fingers “ Harry was in coma ..like 4 years ago..Louis was the reason for it”, Ammy just opened her mouth to say anything, but no, Ben “ it was after Louis’s wedding…or what was supposed to be a wedding..his bride ran away…” “he lost his mind..started to drink…Harry was worried…he is always worry… anyway..he didn’t leave his side… scared that he might hurt himself or something” “ one day… he was completely plastered…Kate was there..they fought…and Louis got mad… so he rushed to his car….that stupid twat…Harry wanted to stop him…but he was not him you know..so he hit him” Ammy was shocked. Well Harry is ok now..but wow ,Ben “ he looked ok…no broken bones..that all what we needed to know…but two hours after, he passed out… for two weeks…they said something about I don’t know..brain swollen and edema… I don’t get it…but I still remember everyday… he was just lying there… tubes helping him… I remember sitting with him listening to his heart beat… oh God” he wiped a tear,  
Ammy put her hand on his thigh “ he is fine”, Ben looked at her eyes glassy “ really?!! Cause he made an accident..got his asthma back..God..I can’t do this… I can’t fix him when he has his asthma”, Ammy “ he doesn’t need to be fixed… look he is a grown adult now… he would knew what to do… plus I’m his neighbor..I will always be there”, Ben looked at her, his childless behavior , his innocence, he just gave her a hug “ thank you for saving his life”, she patted on his shoulder, these guys are really close, the friendship they shared are worthless, this kind of relation you would need to have. The caring the support, the love, this is what friendship about,   
Ammy entered Louis room, and once she entered she felt tense in the air, Harry was on the chair, looking at the ground, she couldn’t see his face, and Louis was on the bed, sitting form his back rested on the pillows behind, he wasn’t looking at Harry, but his face was weird,   
Ammy “ how do you feel now Mr. Harris?”, Louis without looking “ when can I leave?”, with that Harry looked at Louis eyes wide, like pleading him not to talk about this, Ammy noticed that Louis didn’t even look at Harry, Ammy “ fed of us already?”, Louis looked at her forced a smile, that smile that narrow his eyes, like as if he was closing them, he was nothing like Harry “ no..I just need to go home”, Ammy nodded, she get closer from him held his clipboard chart, and while she was reading, she saw Harry looked again at the floor, she moved toward Louis, checking his vitals on the monitor beside him “ how are you doing now Harry?”, Harry without looking “ I’m ok..” but his voice wasn’t ok at all, Ammy figured that they might have fought or something, she turned her eyes on Louis who was still looking away from Harry  
Ammy “ your vitals are good… do you feel any pain..”, Louis looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes, he didn’t want to talk in front of him,   
“your brother was so worried about you”, Ammy said looking at Harry, Louis “he knows he shouldn’t”, Harry just squeezed his eyes shut biting his lips, Ammy “ well..he has too..we are all were worried..you lost a spleen…you had an internal bleeding..your brother has a dislocated arm..”, Louis almost cut her out “ we are fine…I’m fine …and he barely has a scratch”  
Harry was too shy to look at Ammy, she was still looking at both of them, then there was a knock on the window it was Ben, he waved to Harry to talk to him outside, while Harry was standing, Louis noticed his cannula in his hand, he just started at IT, Harry didn’t notice his brother, but Ammy noticed.  
When Harry left, Louis try to play hard again, Ammy “ such a good bond you have with your brother”, Louis grinned “ what are you talking about? You know nothing about me and my brother”, Ammy was shocked by the rude way, Louis was completely the opposite of Harry, every word he said it looked mean, it sound mean, nothing like Harry, who keep apologizing and being friendly all the time.  
“that’s weird..”, Louis “ what weird?”, Ammy “ you don’t remember do you?”, Louis showed not understanding, “while you were crashing there .. you kept calling for him.. all you needed was to know if he was ok or not”, Louis looking away trying to avoid Ammy“ I don’t remember..I was confused”, Ammy nodded “ yeah…but it..”, Louis “listen doctor…don’t try to play that role… that you understand.. would you just do you job and bloody hill fix me so I can get back..soon..so soon”, sassy Louis Ammy got upset “ ok.. I will fix… but I do understand..I understand what I saw there… I’ve seen a lot like that..when you are too close to die…all your masks fall down..everything you wanted to hide just shows off.. that what happened..don’t try to play hard with him”, Louis grinned again scoffed “ why do you even care about him..”  
Ammy didn’t look at him, “ just be easy with him..he has a hard time last night… we could barely save him..”, Louis snapped again “ well a dislocated arm doesn’t sound lethal to me Dr”, Ammy looked at him in disbelief, she didn’t speak, although he waited for her to answer, he needed to know why did she say this, why he looked that pale, that exhausted, like been hit by a train, he was so calm…and most important why he was having a cannula fixed on the palm of his hand.   
Ammy left the room, when she moved outside. Ben and Harry was still talking, they were like waiting for her, because once they saw her, harry moved to her “ how is he?”, Ammy looked at him, his eyes were red, his nose was red, he was definitely crying , Ammy “ he is fine..how are you.. what happened there?”, he chuckled “ well..he is Lou.. he is… don’t get mad at him..”, she just smiled at him “so..what’s up with you…”, Harry “ Alex signed me off…so I’m leaving..Ben is coming with me… “, Ammy “ will you be ok?”, Harry nodded “ yeah..yeah I’m fine.. Alex gave me all it needs..a new inhaler..new medicine..I’m living my best days ever” he scoffed, Ammy smiled at him “ come on..it’s not that bad…if ..if only you take care of it”, he smiled “Ammy..I need to talk to you…about what happened..before all this happen”, Ammy was waiting for this, she knew it would be coming sooner or later, she needed to talk to him, she wanted to talk to him, to clarify everything, Ammy “ yeah..I need to talk to you too…and it’s really important”  
“Ammy…” a voice behind, Ammy facing Harry, Harry’s face was paled out of sudden, Ammy looked at the voice Mark  
“what Mark?”, Mark “ I need to talk to you..”, Ammy looked back at Harry, Harry just nodded “I will leave now…see you…” he was leaving , Ammy looked at Mark “ what?”, Mark “ you never answer me..”, Ammy looked at Mark then at Harry who was leaving “ Harry” she called  
She ran toward him “ I’m coming home in about two hours… we will talk about everything”, Harry looked really puzzled “ but…”, Ammy “ just don’t think about anything…just till you hear what I got to say…can you do this ?”, he nodded smiling, Ammy hugged him “ take care” she looked at Ben who was steps away “ take care of him”, Ben nodded waving, and Harry moved to him, still wondering, but something inside was telling him to have hope, to be optimistic, she needs to talk, and she is coming just to talk to him, and when she hugged him, he felt that the hug has several meaning, he looked back at Ammy who was still looking at him waiting for him to leave the hospital, he smiled waving again to her.  
Mark who was still standing next to Ammy “ so can we talk now?  
Ammy looked at him “ you know what..let’s talk”  
In the stuff room, both of them entering the room “so what do you wanna talk about?  
Mark looking at her “ you never answer me…I know there was nothing between you and him..so”, Ammy looked angry “ him?” well he has a name  
Mark “ that kid…I know how you feel for him…”, “anyway..I need to know what would you do?”  
Ammy looked at him “ you really wait for my answer Mark?”, Mark nervous ,shocked , Ammy noticed so she tried to sound not harsh “ no…the answer is no”  
Mark showed like not understanding, Ammy “ we will never get back together..it will never happen”  
Mark “ but why? Is it because of him…cause you can’t AMMY..YOU JUST CAN’T”, Ammy “ I can’t?”,  
Mark nodded “ you love me Ammy..you know you do”, Ammy chuckled, damn it Mark he always looks strong, know what he is talking about, she knew she still have a feeling for him not love but something “ and where did you got that idea”, Mark looked down “ please…don’t”  
Ammy looked at Mark something was wrong with him, he wasn’t acting normal, not the Mark she knew “please..Mark just stop…I’m starting a new life now…”, Mark scoffed “yeah…with him?”, Ammy hated the way he talks about Harry “ why would you even care?”, Mark “ because it is wrong..you are doing a biggest mistake ever..I can’t let you do that…you don’t like him…you feel sorry for him.. you just want to fix him…that’s all you needed to do..”  
Ammy got really angry, she turned her back to Mark, she couldn’t find the right words to say  
Mark” don’t do this..don’t”, Ammy hot angry, again he was telling her what to do, again he was trying to control her “ I will do whatever I want ,Mark… what is with you …why are you doing this?”  
Mark looked at her eyes full of teas “ I need you Ammy… I really do”  
Ammy looked at him for a second she was going to believe him, but then she couldn’t “ you had me Mark… for 7 years..and all you wanted to do was changing me…changing who I’m.. you never loved m for who I am”  
Mark shaking “ that’s not true… you became better person Ammy..don’t you deny this.” His eyes now full of anger “ you say I’ve changed you…well to the best..did you forget who you were..you were pathetic … no self confidence.. you were week..well guess what?!!”  
Ammy started to get panic now , she was moving toward the door, but he knew what she will do, so he rushed toward the door and slammed in shut, while her hand was still on the knob , Ammy shivered , she didn’t look at his face, she knew what she will see, she saw it a lot, when he get angry, when he can’t control himself, when he try to attack her.. he never hit her…and he never will, she knows that he always loved her he will never try to hurt her ,even when he is so close enough to do that even when she always find her way out…he always freaks her out.  
“you are week Ammy.. when you are not with me you get week”  
“ we will never be together Mark…its over” she said it, she didn’t know how, with her shivering body, she barely breath it out, she could hear her heartbeat in her eyes, her breath hitched in her throat. her eyes fixed on the closed door  
And then Mark just moved away, she still didn’t look at her face, but she could see his body taking two steps away from the door, and when it was enough, she ran out.  
After that conversation with Mark , AMMY had a minor surgery and right after it ,Ammy couldn’t stand stay at the hospital for another second that day, she asked Nicky to make the rounds and call her if anything went wrong, she moved to her place immediately, right now all she was thinking about is talking to Harry.  
Ammy entering Louis room “ you need to see me?”  
Louis was sitting on his bed, he looked much better than earlier , he nodded “ I need to ask you something”  
Ammy moved toward his monitor, she was checking everything “ it’s not about me..I’m feeling ok”, Ammy stared at him, without talking, she now knows his bad mood, so she listened  
“I was talking to your assistant earlier”, Ammy showed not understanding, Louis looked at her “ the guy who always follows you..” Nicky  
Ammy nodded “ and?”, Louis “ he told me about my brother... “Ammy nodded still trying to understand ,Louis “ about his asthma… it is back isn’t it?”  
Ammy now got it, she nodded, Louis cursed “ damn it Hazza…” he looked at her “how was it?” “ was it bad?”  
Ammy “ well.. he is ok now..so don’t worry”, Louis just nodded “ what happened?”  
Ammy looked at him, she didn’t believe that sudden soft behavior out of Louis, he looked at her waiting for her answer, “ he had one the day of the accident…”  
Louis nodded “ I knew it was coming back… thanks god he was here”  
Ammy just nodded, didn’t speak, but he felt something in her eyes “ wait a minute..he wasn’t?”, Ammy shook her head “ I had to send him back .. he had it in his home”  
Louis heart skipped a beat “he was alone.. he had it while he was alone…God” “he must freaked out… was it bad? I mean…bloody hell” he said it all at one breath, Ammy put her hand on his trying to calm him down “ I was there…I’m his neighbor…so when the symptoms began he came to me… and I helped him till we get in here”  
Louis just nodded “it was bad.. damn it Hazza”, Ammy “ he is fine now…he was just nervous that’s all”   
Louis looked at her “ yeah.. I know..I make him nervous… so.. I am the reason he got it back….” Ammy shook her head, everyone knew these people said the same so yes Louis you are the reason “no…no he started to show it like two weeks ago..it has nothing to do with you”  
Louis just stared at her studying her words “ oh bloody hell” he rested his head on the back pillow  
Ammy “ don’t worry..ok.. he is fine now..”   
Ammy was leaving the room when he called her “what ever happened here ..I don’t need him to know about”  
Ammy frowned “ you don’t need him to know you were worried?”  
He shacked “ I don’t need him to know I care.. I don’t care… it just his asthma is a bad thing that’s all… that doesn’t mean I care”  
Ammy just left the room doesn’t have a clue about this weird guy inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... thanks for reading it ,hope you are enjoying.

In front of his apartment, she knocked the door, for twice, and on the third time the door was opened, he was standing there, looking better, maybe a little better , once he saw her his wide smile appeared showing his lovely dimples “ you finally came!” he said  
She smiled entering “ yeah..course..” she gave him her jacket “ have you slept?”, he took her jacket and he was putting it on the closet, but he winced, he used his wrong hand   
“are you sure you don’t need your arm sling?”,Ammy said  
“no..it’s ok” he said moving inside followed by her, while she was getting inside, she smelled a lovely smell, it reminds her of home , when she was in the living she saw Ben sleeping, she looked at him then at Harry, who smiled “ yeah..he slept watching the telly.. he is so knackered”   
Ammy smiled at innocent Ben “ I guess he needs you more now”, Harry nodded looking at the floor, he still can’t believe that his granny died.. he still didn’t talk to Ben about it, but he know its gonna be really hurt  
“what with the smell?”, Ammy asked draining him out of his thoughts  
“I cooked for you..” he said entering the kitchen, she followed him  
On the kitchen table she saw some covered plates   
“I don’t know if you prefer chicken or meet..so..er.. I cooked you a chicken tekka masala..vegetarian shepherd’s pie..” Ammy looked at the food, then at Harry, she was speechless, she didn’t know what to say, she was really hungry too  
Harry noticed her look so he said “ wait…you are not a vage …right?”  
Ammy laughed “ no..I eat every kind of food…but you did this all for me?  
Harry got confused now “ well… it’s a thank you…for saving our lives…” he moved away to cover his confusion, right now he started to feel that was a mistake,   
“ but how did you do this…and you hand?”  
“it’s really ok..I love cooking..I couldn’t sleep so…I want to keep my mind busy” yes definitely that was a mistake  
“you are the best..I’m starving” Ammy said she noticed his confused face while he was keeping himself busy stirring the salad trying to hide himself  
He looked at her “ I figured…now..go take your bath and I will fix the table and wake Ben”  
Ammy nodded she was leaving when she stopped and turned to him “ listen Harry..I need to…”  
He shook his head smiling“ later…we need to eat now… of you go…” so all she had to do was obeying him  
On Harry’s small dining table, the three of them were eating  
“ I still can’t believe you did all of that …by yourself…with your gammy hand” Ben said mouth full “ and its scrummy”   
Harry teasing “ well I tried to wake you… but you were dead sleep… I don’t know how you didn’t wake up with all the noises I did”  
Ben eating “ liar..”, Ammy “ come on Ben..we send you to take care of him…but you slept..how could you?”  
Ben looked now guilty “ oh don’t do this..I feel horrible…” Ammy laughed so as Harry “ yeah yeah..pretty obvious”   
Harry started to cough and Ammy and Ben were staring at him, after finishing he felt the four eyes on him “what?!!”  
Ben “ are you ok?” “ is it your asthma..are you having it?” where is the inhaler?”  
“CHELL OUT ..Ben ,.. I’m fine..it just a cough” ,Ben “ well what if it was something bigger?”  
“ I swear to God..I’m fine..stop worrying” ,Ben kept silent looked at his plate, he was anything but keeping calm  
Ammy noticed “ it’s ok Ben… I’m here if anything happened”, Harry “ nothing will happen..” he looked annoyed, he stood up “ I will bring the desert”  
Ammy surprised “ desert too?”, Harry smiled “ well .. “  
While he was in the kitchen,   
“relax…. You are giving him a hard time..”  
Ben “ I’m worried ok… I wasn’t there… and I can’t do this anymore..you saw him you know what I mean”, Ammy nodded “ but he is fine now”, Ben shook his head “ you don’t know his asthma…its bad..really bad..God..I can’t do this alone..I can’t do this without Louis”  
Ammy was watching him, he was really freaking out “ listen… Alex my friend is his doctor…I can set you an appointment to meet him…”  
Harry came holding the three plates “ meet who?” .Ammy looked at Harry “Alex”  
Harry just nodded, gave them their plates, Ben didn’t touch his plate, so as Harry, while Ammy was almost licking her plate she noticed the elephant size silent she was in  
“so how was the wedding?” Ammy asked trying to change the topic  
Harry looked at her struggling to show a smile “ well… I don’t.. I don’t actually know?”  
Ammy “ what? I thought you went….” , Harry explaining looking at Ben “ well I did… but I was late..and on the door I saw them fighting”, Ben looked at Harry now “ wait wait… you called me in the morning... you were on your way…what happened?”  
Harry didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to tell Ben about the short visit to the hospital, at least not now while Ammy is here, but he also know his friend won’t chill till he knew  
“ well… I did..but I have something else to do..”, Ben like didn’t listen he said dodging narrowing his brows “ and they were fighting? Who?”  
Harry closed his eyes “ Ben… please” Ammy looked at Harry, why did he do that, then she looked at Ben, and he was totally weird, his eyes extremely widened, face red, his he was panting, and nearly shacking “ tell me what happened?”, Harry looking away “ I’m not interested in getting into an angry- bargy with you now”, Ben “ well I’m” “ what the hell happened… they were fighting… I’m sure he lost the plot… “  
Harry raised his voice “ Ben…. Just stop it,,” Ben “ tell me what happened?”, Harry “ it wasn’t his fault… she was ..rough…and he got angry and left to his car ..and I … “  
Ben waiting “ you?” “ you followed him…he was plastered ..bloody hell..are you a wanker?!! What were you thinking?”, Harry raised his voice “ I wasn’t”  
Ben yelled now “ exactly…” he hit the table with his fist, stood hastily and pushed the chair behind him, Harry just closed his eyes, he knew that was coming, Ammy didn’t know what to do, when she looked at Ben she could see all his body shaking, it was so obvious ,he walked two steps back and front in a hysterical way, moving his hand violently over his hair and face, “please Calm down…. Sit back” Harry said still on his chair he sounded devastated,  
Ben looked at him, he was breathing fast, loud, he almost cry,  
Harry again “ Ben… please just calm….” Ben then moved away…. He left the dining table , Harry was still eye fixed on the place where Ben was in, then he rested his head on the palm of his hand rested on the table, he totally forgot that Ammy was there, he slurred “oh God”, Ammy “ what just happened?”  
Harry stood “ he is… he is having a panic…attack” he said it in a suffocated voice, he was almost crying “ I have to…see him” .Ammy nodded, Harry left the place saying something under his breath but Ammy didn’t listen, she stayed alone for about three minutes, then she stood she had to know what was happening, she has dealt a lot before with panic attacks, every time she had to deal with a family who had lost a beloved one..someone has to have one, every time she had to tell a patient about a cruel disease, tell a mother about her son disease… panic attacks surrounds Ammy.  
When she moved to the living room, she saw Ben sitting on the ground was hugging his knees, buried his face between his knees, his full body was shaking, Harry knelt beside him staring at him , his face full of concern, of pain, of sorry, Ammy stood there looking at Harry she didn’t know what to do, but when he looked at her , he nodded and that was the first time he wasn’t smiling, she never seen him like that, even in the middle of his asthma he didn’t lose his smile, but now his face is so pale,  
Ammy moved her lips, she didn’t want to disturb “ okay”, Harry just nodded  
Ammy pointed her hand to the door, and he just nodded, while leaving she heard him saying “ can I touch you now?” “ok..ok… I will wait…I’m sorry Ben..please forgive me”  
In her apartment, the door knocked, she took her shower, her hair was still wet, she hastily wore her clothes and rushed to open the door, Harry was there standing, again smiling, finally “ can I come in?”  
She nodded left a roam for him to enter “ how is he? Is he going to be ok?”, Harry nodded “ he is going to be fine.. he is asleep now”  
Harry sat on the couch , Ammy was watching him, she knew he had a lot to deal with right now, but she also know why he is here now, he needs to talk about his messages, about what happened “what about coffee?”, Harry shacked “ I’m a tea person” Ammy “ green tea then?”   
Harry nodded “ that would be perfect”, Ammy moved to the kitchen “ so what with his panics? When did it showed?”, she could hear Harry sigh  
“ right after his parents death… they made an accident.. he was about 17 then..and after that he had them… it’s getting better..I was expecting one actually..I mean with all what happened..his granny… and..” he stopped, Ammy nodded she knew he was blaming himself now “ but you deal good with it.. “  
Harry shook his head “ not a clue.. I can’t do anything actually..all I have to do is just sit in there.. watching him…waiting for him to lose all his power and finally collapse on my lap and get some sleep” when Ammy gave him his cup of tea, she saw his glassy eyes, which he tries to wipe with his sleeves ,she said sitting by him “ it’s getting better you know… usually panic attacks become less of episodes with age..”  
He nodded “ yeah I read about that somewhere”  
Ammy “ so what with you…asthma..panics…what else should I expect?”  
Harry laughed “ no, keeping it as a surprise”, Ammy laughed “ please”  
Harry stopped laughing “ sorry about that…not kind of neighbor you would like to live with”  
Ammy smiled “ cut it off… I love this kind of neighbor… suspense every second..plus it helps me in my career too” they laughed , AMMY “ BUT PLEAE…don’t do what you did again… just skip the part where your heart’s not beating..and your lungs is not working..any other thing I can deal with”  
He smiled “ sorry again….” Ammy looked at him “ I’m glad I was there… really I’m glad you are ok..” she put her hand on his thigh  
Harry sighed looking at her hand “ Ammy.. about what I did…” “it just..I don’t know what to say”  
Ammy “good… cause I know what to say… just forget about what Jessie told you”  
Harry looked at Ammy in the eyes “ what?!!” Ammy smiled nodding “ you heard me…”  
Harry “ what about Mark? You are not coming..back?”, Ammy shook “ we will never get back… it’s a hopeless story… I’m not gonna do this again”  
Harry smiled looked away like trying to figure out what to say, Ammy “ if you still feel what you said in the messages” Ammy’s cell phone buzzed in front of them on the table  
Ammy didn’t look “if you are still interested…” another buzz  
Harry laughed “ good timing…” he looked at the cell phone, Ammy took it, Jessie was calling, she just canceled it  
Harry looked at AMMY “ I never lost my interest Ammy…this is exactly what I want”  
Ammy smiled “ so we are ok?” , Harry laughed “ we are more than ok….wow”  
Then the phone buzzed again, Ammy finally took it, and read the last text message “MARK MADE AN ACCIDENT..COME NOW”  
Ammy read the text multiple time, Harry noticed her pale face “ something wrong?!” he said face full of concern , Ammy just gave him the phone he read “ oh God… this is bad…you should go” he stood up, Ammy looking at him “ but I want to stay with you”  
Harry “ but this is important… they need you”, Ammy “ you are important..”  
Harry smiled ,he knelt in front of her “and I’m not going anywhere .. I will wait for you….” He then kissed her on her lips, it wasn’t deep, it wasn’t long, but it was soft, she felt butterfly came alive deep inside her, when he let go, they both shared a deep look in the eye, it meant a lot, like promises have been made, I will never hurt you, I will always keep you save, that what he really wanted to say, and that what she really saw in his eyes, he then stood up, and rushed toward her closet ,she followed him grabbing her bag, he dressed her the coat “ I will follow you anyway.. when Ben awake”, she nodded  
In front of the elevator , Ammy was inside “ don’t be late”, he smiled “ I just can’t , and right before the door was closed, AMMY GAVE HIM A quick kiss on his lips, and the door was closed.  
In the hospital, Ammy and Jessie was in the stuff room, Jessie was talking to Ammy who was sitting on the sofa drinking a coffee “ I don’t really know what happened..but I guess Alex does… he is the one who told me about it before he got in here”, Ammy just nodded , Jessie “I think he is going to be ok…”  
“ what is it Ammy? You really don’t care?”  
Ammy looked at nervous Jessie “ it’s not like that… he is ok..is not he?”  
Jessie “ you didn’t even check on him…what is this?”, Ammy just stood leaving “ I will Jessie.. what the use he is still unconscious”  
She opened the door to leave, but Jessie said “ you should talk to Alex…he said he needs you”, Ammy was afraid, yes that was the feeling, she didn’t want to see Mark, she knew her heart won’t bear that, won’t accept that, seeing him lying there unconscious, not moving, Mark? Who always makes her feel strong… he was right..she was week before him, she is week without him, but..she knows with Harry..she will be strong again.  
Ammy just left the room, she tried to reassure herself, it was a car accident..it happens a lot, he was ok, she make sure he only had a minor concussion , mean he will be ok in days, why she should worry, it’s like falling from the stairs  
“Ammy?” Alex voice, she turned to see where it come from, and she saw him standing with two nurses, she just rushed to her “ have you seen him?”  
Ammy just shook her head “not yet.. he is ok”, Alex deep looking at her “ you really don’t care”, Ammy raised her voice annoyed “ stop saying this… what the use if I see him or not he is not awake anyway” she then felt guilty for raising her voice “ sorry” she murmured  
Alex just nodded “ I need to talk to you…” he looked at his watch “ do you have anything now?”, Ammy shook her head “fine I have 30 min before my next surgery..let’s go”  
Alex was tough, something was wrong, Ammy just followed him, and to her surprise they went to the next bar to talk  
Ammy “ are you ok? You are acting so weird? What’s happening?”  
Alex looked at her, he looked nervous “ he called me… before the accident.. he did”  
Ammy nodded “ Mark? Why?”, Alex “ he needed to ask me about you…” AMMY NODDED THINKING, Alex “ you and Harry…”  
Ammy narrowed her brows “ Harry? Why?”, Alex “ he thought there was something between you both…. And…” Ammy “ I told him not to care”, ALEX “ Well he cares..he asked …he insisted to know”, Ammy “ what did you tell him”, Alex “ nothing… because I know nothing..is there anything between you both?”, Ammy started to get angry “ what is this… are you investigating me?”, Alex narrowed his eyes “ what?” “ Ammy…why are you so defensive”, Ammy “ because everyone is questioning my decisions.. since when I can’t make my own”, Alex “ no one is questioning anything…”, Ammy looked at him challenging, Alex “ I just wanted to know…come on Ammy..it’s me Alex… is this a bad thing to know whether my frien…”, Ammy rolled her eyes “ cut the crap Alex…”, “ you are just like Jessie… you both think I will get back to Mark sooner or later… that what you always believed in..well guess what ..not gonna happen” she was really angry now  
Alex looked at her, he was so calm, he put her hand on hers “ listen to me … nobody is questioning..nobody is judging… we are just worried..”, Ammy “ well stop it” ,Alex “ ok… I will stop..but it’s not that easy…we care about you Ammy… we don’t want you to get hurt or …” he waited for seconds then “ hurt anyone” ,  
Ammy got frustrated now “ what did you just say?” “damn it Alex..why did you say this”, he tighten his grip on her hand “ Ammy I know you get strong now… I know you had a lot of time to think about Mark… I know you made up your plan, and you made up your revenge… but don’t you use anyone to get your revenge”,  
Ammy still shocked from what she was hearing, she felt exposed a little, she won’t deny that what she wanted for a while. But now she feels like there is a true feelings for Harry “ you are saying I’m using harry for a revenge?”, Alex “ no… I’m asking you not to.. you don’t need to..I can’t see anyone of you getting hurt ”,  
Ammy “ he is not gonna hurt me”, Alex nodded “ I’m not worry about him… I know he won’t hurt you..”,   
Ammy looked at Alex in the eyes, she knew what exactly he meant, she might hurt Harry, actually she felt she might, she still not quite sure about what her heart want “ ok… ok… I got this”, he let her hand, Amy looking at her hands “ and I’m not gonna hurt him Alex..I’m not that bad”,   
Alex sighed “ Ammy..I never said anything like that…” “listen Mark told me he asks for another chance… and right now you are with Harry… I’m sure you care for him.. the look in your eyes in his attack… it meant a lot..but I’m just worried..if you just a little bit cloudy” she was going to talk, Alex “whether your decision was to get back to Mark or to go on with Harry..I support you.. I’m totally with you.. I need you to know that..anything happen just come to me”,  
Ammy smiled now, she knew how Alex care, how he always cared, and she loved that, he wanted to make sure she is fine and everything was fine with her, he support her and that what she really needs to know.  
And that what friends are for, supporting, protecting, caring, understanding, and all of that Alex meant to her, he supported her even though he feels a little bit that her decision is not quite right, he understand his friend, he knew how she was thinking, and he knew that by that talk he touched something inside her, she won’t confess it now, she won’t think about it now, but she will eventually, he loves her the most, and he also loves Harry, and he can’t care less for both of them, he can’t see anyone gets hurt, he doesn’t want to take sides, he knew what side he will take if anything wrong happened.  
“so what did he tell you on the phone?” Ammy asked,   
Alex got hesitated “ well…after asking me about you…he was down…like really down… and I’m… I didn’t know what to do”  
Ammy nodded “you don’t think He…”, Alex just shook his head “ well..if you heard his voice..you would think about that… something was wrong with him… maybe drunk I don’t know… and he kept saying things… I just..”  
Ammy “ things like what?”, Alex didn’t look at Ammy “ nothing important I guess.. he was just down”, Ammy nodded , Alex hides something, that was a sure thing, and she will figure out sooner or later but not now, right now she won’t push.  
In the hospital, Ammy was walking in the corridors with Nicky, they were checking the patients states , “Ammy?”, Harry’s voice she knew it, she memorize it  
“ you came?” she moved toward him, she hugged him and so he did,   
“Nicky what are you doing here?”, Nicky smiled shaking hand “ I work here… “  
Ammy wondered “ you knew each other?”, Harry “ he is one of my best customer actually…”  
Nicky “ we love your baking’s …when will you open back”,   
Harry “ so soon… maybe tomorrow”, Nicky smiled “ see you later…” and he moved away to give them space  
Harry looking at Ammy “so how is he?”, Ammy nodded “ will be fine.. how is Ben?”  
Harry looking around “ he is… he was with me…”   
They were heading to Louis room “is he going out soon?”  
Ammy “ no not really… we still need to make sure he heals perfectly…I mean he shows that..but we need to make sure…”  
Harry nodded “ damn it I hate hospitals…” Ammy looked like got offended “aw Harry that hurts” he just smiled then his smile died, he looked through Louis window and he saw Ben like fighting there, all his body was showing as if he was shouting, then he stormed out of the room,   
Harry just ran toward Louis room, then he decided to ran after Ben calling his name, but Ben heard and didn’t stop, he kept moving really fast, something kept Harry worried  
He followed him till he was outside the hospital, it was raining, extremely cold… Harry cursed himself for leaving his jacket he doesn’t even remember where  
“wait Ben…I’m calling you”  
But Ben didn’t stop, Harry ran and grabbed his hand to face him, but Ben pushed Harry setting his hand free “ what was that?” said Harry completely shocked  
“leave me alone Harry” Ben said angry… really angry, he moved on, But Harry followed him again and stopped him holding his hand again “ bloody hell,, what happened there?”  
Ben again set his hand free , yelling “ get stuffed Harry !!” Harry was losing his mind, he had no clue what was happening, he was shacking, all his body was shacking he was freezing “ let’s get inside to talk..its monkey’s outside”   
Ben yelled “ there is nothing to talk about it..damn it”, Harry yelled back “ I need to know what happened..why are you like this”  
Ben noticed his friend shacking body “ get inside Harry.. we don’t want you to get pneumonia too”  
Harry really annoyed “ Ben..stop acting like this..tell me what’s wrong”  
Ben yelled “ ask your tosser brother” Harry getting angry “I’m asking you Ben…what happened?”  
Ben “ you bloody idiot…I can’t believe you play innocent like this”  
Harry “what?!!” ,Ben “ stop being like this… it doesn’t fit you anymore… everything is revealed now”, Harry getting closer from Ben “ what are you talking about” he was breathing roughly now, that cold air was disturbing his lungs for sure, he started to lose feeling over his limbs “pleas Ben just get inside”  
Ben yelled stepping back “ stop commanding me…I’m not obeying you anymore..I’m not you puppet”  
Harry really hurt “ of course you are not.. you are my friend”  
Ben shaking his head “ I shouldn’t ‘ve done this.. I should‘ve come here with you… I had a life back there you know that”,   
Harry begging now ,his face full of mixed tears and rain drops, his hair stuck on his face, he was holding his body trying to stop it from shaking “ what are you saying Ben… please”, Ben “that was my biggest mistake” Ben was walking back and front, he was so nervous, he was crying now, he was really devastated “ all I wanted was a friend… I’m not here for your money..that chick you give me every month is what I deserve”  
Harry “ please stop it…”  
Ben “ I can’t believe you Harry” he was leaving when Harry again for the last time tried to stop him but this time ,BEN pushed him really hurt that he fell on the ground, Ben rushed away ignoring Harry who was still on the ground calling him.  
Inside the hospital, Harry was walking in the hospital corridors , soaking water , his clothes stuck on him which was making him literally freezing, his body was shaking, his teeth were chattering from cold, he was heading toward Louis room, he entered slammed the door behind him, Louis and Ammy who was there just finished changing on his wound panicked when they saw him  
“what the hill did you do?” ,Louis looked at his brother but didn’t answer  
Harry “ what did you do Louis God damn it…what did you tell him?”  
Ammy head toward him “ what is happening…you’re freezing”  
Harry yelled “ what happened Louis..what did you say?” Ammy touched his hand “ calm down Harry…” but he set his hand free, moving toward Louis “ answer me”  
Louis said without looking “ nothing new..you already know what I said curly”  
Harry “ for the god sake Louis ..tell me”, Louis looking at Harry challenging him “ I told him the truth… I told him what do you really think of him…”  
Harry didn’t understand , Louis “ come on curly..you know..”  
Harry really angry” stop playing games with me Lou…. Tell me what happened what do you mean…”, Louis “ come on you wanna discuss that in front of your neighbor?”, Harry yelled “ she is my girlfriend answer me”, Louis looked shocked for a second then he smiled “ oh…curly got himself a doctor” Harry yelled “ Lou”, Louis “oh come on..ok ok… its interesting…. All you have to do is a guess… what did you say that could hurt Ben like this?”, Harry was losing his mind now , he was walking forward and backward “please..don’t”  
Louis “ ok ok… I told that you stuck with him like he is your shadow… that you use him to make your dream.. “ Harry was still staring, he knew these thing won’t hurt Ben, Louis “ I told him that sometimes you think he is gay..the way he is attached to you” , Ammy and Harry stared at him “what did you say?”  
Louis rested his head “ come on Hazza you said it yourself…don’t deny it..”  
Harry thinking really angry “ I’ve never..ever… say su….” Then he looked at Louis eyes wide opened “ you and Emilia?” Louis smiled “ for sometime yeah…”  
Harry felt his leg couldn’t hold him anymore, he sat on the couch, completely shaking now “ that was like 5 years ago Lou..why did you do this..how am I suppose to fix that” he said eyes fixed on the ground “ I was plastered for God sake… just why?  
Louis didn’t talk, then Ammy saw Alex through the window and she went outside  
Harry “ God knows I tried… I really did… all I wanted is you to be ok… to get back to who you are Lou…but no matter I tried.. you just do the same thing”  
“all the people we know advised me… asked me…some begged me to stay hell away from you… but I didn’t want to..”  
He sniffed “all I want is my brother back… I believed in you Lou..but I was wrong…cause every time … all I get is hurt.. you almost killed me” he chuckled “ twice Lou… and it was hard… I was really in pain…” “and now with Ben.. he just lost his granny…” his voice cracked at the last word.  
Louis was listening, he closed his eyes, he knew what was coming, he waited, he wanted that to come, and all he has to do now is let Harry speak his heart even if it was the hardest word Harry could say, he hold his tears, didn’t show them to Harry  
With the most suffocated full of pain and tears voice said Harry“ congratulations Louis… guess what ..you lost the only person left who really cared for you..you are by your own from now on..”, Harry stood, looked at Louis for the last word, the last sorry, the last look, but Louis was still closing his eyes, holding his tears, holding his breath, he knew that Harry was angry, was hurt, and that all he wanted he wanted to hurt Harry, he didn’t want him to care anymore.. he want him to stop trying, he is a hopeless case he knew that, he lost hope in himself long time ago..and now Harry has to do that too.  
after Harry leaving the room, Louis breathed, sobbed, “I’m sorry Harry…I really am” he said it to himself, but he knew for sure that Harry won’t come back again..that he might lost his brother forever.  
outside on the front disk in front Louis room, waiting Alex and Ammy for Harry, when they saw him they took him to the stuff room, gave him another clothes, Alex checked his chest after that all drama, Ammy get him a hot tea, and they stayed talking both trying to calm him down, and keep his mind a little bit away from all of this.  
Just after Harry started to show normal again, Alex approved to let him go, Ammy had a surgery so she left them together and Jessie shared them the time, Harry left but not to home.  
In front of a small door, standing Harry, he put his hand on his pocket and put out his inhaler, he took a puff, then a deep breath, then he knocked twice  
The door was opened, and Ben showed, when he saw him , he just get inside leaving the door opened…it’s a good sign, Harry guessed.  
He entered the small stadium, it was really small, but still neat, a bed, a sofa, TV on a table, a table in front of the sofa, small oven, small sink, and a closed door, it has to be the bathroom, Harry entered and closed the door behind leaning on it, but he saw a bag full of clothes still opened on the bed .  
“please don’t..” that when Ben decided to face him, Harry nearly crying “ please don’t leave me alone… you are all I have”  
Ben sat on the bed beside the bag, Harry “ I’m so sorry Ben..but it’s not…”  
Ben eyes fixed on the floor “ did you say that?”, Harry sighed, Ben crying “ just give me a bloody answer Harry..please”, Harry’s leg couldn’t stand him, he sat on the couch in front of Ben “not exactly”, Ben puffed “oh crab..you are such a tosser”  
Harry nodded wiped his tears looking at the floor to remember “ I don’t know..I was plastered… it was when mum died…” Ben looked at Harry, he knew how Harry feels when he talks about his late mom, Harry “ remember when I just vanished… back then I was still with Emilia… she showed at my place..I still don’t know how did she know… and then..we drank a lot.. next morning… she told me a lot of things I don’t remember saying it..” then he looked at Ben “but I swear… I would never say anything like that… even if I’m not sober…. You know me…”  
Ben just shook his head in disbelief “ I forgive you…”, Harry still shocked “ you are?!”  
Ben not looking “ yeah..it’s not your fault…. And if this what you think..”, Harry cut him “it’s not..Ben.. you know me better..you can’t let Louis spoil this too… please”,  
Ben looked at him “I told you I forgive you…” he sighed and stood to finish and close his bag, Harry stood behind him “ then where are you going?”, Ben wiping his tears “ I have to get back to London… there is some papers about my granny legacy… I have to finish things up”, Harry nodded “ sure.. yeah yeah…would you like me to call you my solicitor”, Ben nodded “ that would be nice…” , Harry nodding still eyes fixed on Ben’s bag “ for how long?”, Ben “ fortnight…”  
Harry “ I will come with you..”, Ben shook his head “ you don’t have to.. besides you have Louis here”, Harry shook his head “ he is dead to me”  
Ben really shocked “ what are you talking about?”, Harry “ it’s over..I can’t do this anymore..you were right..you all were right’, Ben “ so you are letting him…that exactly what he wants”, Harry “ then I will do what he wants”, Ben shook his head “ is that because of me?”  
Harry sighed “ because of you..because of what he did to me..” “ I mean I don’t know why he mentioned that now… it has been 5 years ..and do you believe him and Emilia? Really.. Emilia?” he was so shocked and disgusted   
He sat again on his couch, Ben “ listen..its .. I sorta pushed him to say this…”  
Harry looked at him, Ben trying to avoid Harry’s eye “ I might’ve mentioned Branda…” , Harry sighed “ oh Ben..why did you do that?” , Ben looking at Harry eyes wide opened “ I was angry at him… I mean.. he almost killed you… and he is the reason you have your asthma back… and he is still drinking… he doesn’t need your help or anyone help..I know I screw up… big time..”  
Harry nodded, took a deep breath , then he looked at Ben “ everything is getting back…”  
Ben “ everything is going to be fine”, Harry “ promise?”, Ben smiled “ I do… you are my bloody brother..even if you are a little wanker… I love you”, Harry smiled nodded “ you too…you are all I have”.  
Ben looked at him “ although I feel there is a competitive now a days”, Harry smiled wide looking at Ben  
Ben smiled back “ what the deal with that? I feel something hot is going on”, Harry “ what do you mean?’, Ben “ I mean that neighbor… the one who saved your arse… the one you can’t keep your eye out of her when she is around”, Harry “ is it that obvious?”, Ben “ well I ‘m not blind… last I checked…”  
Harry laughed “ no you are not…” then he told Ben everything, from the start, he told him he likes her, he cares for her, at the start Ben didn’t speak so much, he knew his friends feelings, all he had to do is listen to the excited Harry, expressing his feelings, he was happy for his friend, Ammy looks good he keep telling himself that, but something kept telling him also that this relation won’t work the way Harry wanted .he didn’t know why he felt that, maybe because they are two complete different couple, maybe because of the way she was talking about her ex, he didn’t know, and he didn’t want to tell Harry now what he really feels about this relation, just wait and see.  
At the hospital, Ammy was walking in the hospital corridor, no she wasn’t walking, she was jogging, looking really angry, she stormed into Louis room, he was awake, eyes gazed on the ceiling , he saw her, noticed that she looked really angry, but he gave her the cold shoulder,  
Ammy “ you signed me off?” she had a mixed feeling, anger and frightened, he didn’t talk, Ammy “ why did you do that? You’re my case?”, Louis without looking “ was”  
Ammy really got pisssed of, he was acting so cold she wanted to slap him on the face she tried hard to contain her anger “ are you serious?”, Louis “ why are you this dramatic… I thought that will make you happier.. one case off”, Ammy looked at him arm crossed, Louis looked at her “ you are his girl … that makes me uncomfortable…” Ammy just scoffed “what?”  
Louis “ you are not my doctor anymore…Ammy..just go…find other patients with other troubles I’m sure we are not the only family with issues”   
Ammy couldn’t speak, damn he is good in talking, he can shut her up with a look, she tried to fight hard but she knew it was a lost battle, and she knew that will also hurt Harry “ I can…” then the door was opened and doctor Jackson entered, Louis new doctor,  
Jackson “ DOCTOR Ammy what are you doing here?”, Ammy looked at Louis and then, Louis said “ she was saying goodbye..she is leaving now..”Ammy nodded, she knew it was just over, she looked again at Louis waiting for anything, he may change his mind but no, he is so stubborn as hell so she left.  
she wasn’t angry now, she was sorry, she really thinks if he was still her case, she can make things better with Harry and Louis, she knew Louis did all that on purpose, he wanted to keep his brother away, he blames himself for every bad thing happened to Harry, and that she wanted to fix.  
In Harry’s building, walking in the hall just leaving the elevator, when he saw Ammy leaving toward her apartment, he called her, when she saw him she put a sign of relieve , all she wanted to do was to give him a tight hug “ here you are… I kept knocking for about 10 minutes” ,he smiled hugging her knowing she was worry, but he just was so tired “ sorry about that.. I was at Ben..”, Ammy nodded “ your phone is dead?”, he shrugged “ maybe…” he didn’t know, he didn’t look at his phone, actually he doesn’t even know where his phone was with all this drama.  
Ammy looked at him still on his hug, noticed his pale face, his exhausted eyes “ everything is ok?”, he nodded “ I think” he really doubt,  
Ammy “ have you eaten?” , he shook his head , he can’t eat a thing “ still full” , Ammy “its 3 am I ordered pizza..come on in..”,   
After Eating the pizza, sitting on the white large couch, which now turned into bed, covering with blanket, both Ammy and Harry was sitting talking, Ammy was on his lap “so everything is good?”, Harry nodded “ yeah.. I know Ben..he is a good man..I still can’t believe Louis..”, AMMY NODDED “yeah…” she wished she can tell him what Louis was doing, she wanted to, but something prevented her from doing that.  
Harry “ I don’t know why he insisted to do that… to be alone”, Ammy remembered how he was worry about Harry the other day, she tried to tell him but again, her tongue went paralyzed,  
“ so how is he?”, Ammy kept silent ,she didn’t know how to start, Harry got worried “ something happened?”, Ammy “ he signed me off his case”, Harry was really shocked , he didn’t expect that “ what?!!” “oh my God..is that ok? I mean will it hurt your job?”, Ammy “my job no..my feelings yes… no one ever signed me off his case before..”, Harry nodded, he was trying to know how was his brother thinking, that was typical Louis, how did he just missed that “ I’m so sorry… God..it’s because of me..”, Ammy shook her head “it’s not that matter..it just..”, Harry still thinking in his mind, “ he wasn’t always like that…” he said it non intentionally, he just felt sorry for his brother  
Ammy nodded , then she remembered something happened early, she smiled “ so… you called me your girlfriend early..?”, Harry closed his eyes shut, he knew that was coming “ I know..I’m sorry about that…I …it just came out”, AMMY LEFT HIS LAP, looking at him “ wait..your are sorry..because calling me your girlfriend?”, Harry shocked “what?!!”, AMMY “WHAT?!!”  
Ammy smiled “ I like it”, Harry smiled finally breath , he was dancing inside actually, but he tried to remain as calm as he can “ you do..”, Ammy nodded thinking “ I mean…I like you..you like me.. yeah..I’m your girlfriend”, Harry nodded still over excited only from the inside “ yeah you are my girl now..” she came back into his lap .  
“although we still have much to know about each other”, Harry frowned “ we do?”, AMMY “ UMHEE…I mean.. things about you..about your past… I mean you know about Mark..”, Harry closed his eyes in annoyance, he hates to hear about Mark, he always feel bad when he is mentioned “you know about Emelia?”, Ammy smiling “ you got a point..”, “you know about my friends..”, Harry thinking “ you know about Ben… and if we have a chance we will meet my other friends back home..”, Ammy nodded “ yeah..it would be amazing…” , Harry said hastily “ and you met almost all of my family except my father… you met Kate… Lou… Mom would love you..” then he kept silent, Ammy always feel something when he mentions his mom, like as if there was a secret about her, as if he has a lot of talking but he keeps his mind and mouth shut.  
“ I like Kate”, Harry just laughed “is that all you can say..”, AMMY LAUGHED Too “ well..Louis just signed me off..it hurts my feelings” and damn it he adores her laugh  
Harry just kept staring at her, kissed her on her hair, he did that out of nature, he didn’t pay any attention, Ammy felt weird for a second, but she was still on his lap  
“we weren’t always like that..I mean.. separated like that..back when mom was alive… we get to meet at least once a week… even when Kate was on Genève she would come..”, Ammy “ what about your dad?”, Harry sighed “ well he changed… it took him along time to understand what happened..he is sorta isolate himself.. he loved her so much..if love could be educated..then their story should be studied” Ammy smiled now she know how he is so romantic from “mom was all his life..his heart.. actually she had that kind of relation with every one of us…she was something in all our heart” he sniffed , he is week, every time he mentioned his mum he become week “God..still bring tears to my eyes…” she let his lap and handled him a tissue, he took it, and wiped his tears, and sniffed, he didn’t want to get overwhelmed , but he misses his mom, and right now he needs her the most.  
Ammy “ 5 years?”, Harry nodded “ just like yesterday… God..it never get easier..” “ after what happened..people kept saying that it will only hurt at the start..just at the beginning…but hell no…no matter how time passed..you still feel that ache in the heart…that hole that kept you…I don’t know naked …. Losing the only person you always loved..always depend on his presence… its hard you know… and it gets harder when you realize that you can’t share anything with him anymore… not your feelings…not your happiness events…not your worst days…you just realize that you are alone…like dumped..like I said naked…“ he chuckled “ever since mom died I’m always cold…”, Ammy frowned, Harry “ I know..it’s not related… but that what I feel…I’m always cold…no matter how many pieces I wore…or covered with…I’m always cold, my limbs are freezing, winter or summer”  
Ammy nodded , she remembered her father “ I know the feeling..not being cold…but the loss”, she rested her back nicely on the back of the couch, Harry sat leg crossed under him by her, back resting at the side of the couch, Ammy “ my father…he meant the world to me…the world that left me when I was just 8…” Harry scowled “ sorry”, she smiled “ mom and dad on the other hand…. Well was just the opposite of yours…my mom…never loved dad…even till now…. He is dead like what 20 years now ..she still blames him for every bad thing happens…every bad day…if any of us got sick… it’s his fault…. If anyone failed at anything…his fault…and he knew…” “when he was alive he knew…and he tried…God knows he tried….a lot…but everything he did..was not enough” “my father was a simple guy with a simple dream… marry the one he loves…. Have a family…raise his kids..but mom..” she chuckled “ no one knew actually what she wants..she doesn’t know what she wants…” she then kept silent like remembering, Harry “ so brothers?”  
Ammy nodded smiling “I do.. I have Jack..he is elder than me about 3 years… he is in the marine…was…” she sighed “about three years ago..he ..there was an accident…left him with a limp and a lot of pain..so right now he is not working”, Harry “ sorry about that..but he is ok right?”, Ammy shook her head“ I really don’t know… I haven’t seen him since ..the accident..I call him though from time to time..he always sound down…but come on for a guy like him..it’s really hard to be at home” Harry frowned “ you haven’t seen your brother since three years?”, Ammy “ I haven’t seen my whole family…” and she is not even feeling any guilt  
She looked at him “ we also have our kind of troubles…the American version you know…”, Harry laughed “ tell me…let’s see who wins…”  
Ammy laughed “ yeah…definitely us….” ,Harry “are you all separated like us?”, Ammy smiled “ no… just me”, Harry smiled waving his hand as a winner, Ammy “ yeah just me” “am I British?”, Harry laughed “no … it is not a British thing” “ so what with you and them?”  
Ammy took a deep breath, she wasn’t sure if she want to share, but he is Harry, she can’t stop talking when she is with him “ well…my sister Ann..she is older than me and Jack, we are not getting along..she is different…she married when she was 18 …having three kids now, and ever since and all she wanted is to set me up with any groom… I don’t know where did she get this idea from..but she believes that everyone should start a family..and have kids”, Harry nodded “ well..she has a point… don’t you want to marry and have kids?”, Ammy thinking , she never actually thought of that, making a family and having kids, she has never thought that she will be a mom any time sooner, or maybe ever “of course I do… but not like this… she sets me dates with weird people…and I was young when she was thinking of this..I was only 18 and had a totally different direction..I wanted to study medicine …do something other than raising kids ….” Harry nodded “ and you did really well..but is that it…”, Ammy sighed “no…I mean every time we meet there are a lot of tension..till Jack’s accident… he was really hurt really bad… so I did my best to get him here…at the hospital I work in… to be under the eyes of me…But Ann..she didn’t understand it that way…all she did was underestimating me… make less of me…she showed no respect…and it was tense… till the fight..the hospital walls could witness her voice tune..insults..yelling and shouting..and that’s it… I don’t really remember what was that about…but ever since I don’t see her or talk to her..” Ammy still can hear what Ann said to her, she still remember how she was embarrassed for months of what happened.  
Harry nodded “ what about your mom?”, Ammy puffed, she hates talking about her mom, she was not good with her mom ever “ well I was a daddy’s girl…me and mom wasn’t really working…being there or not…she didn’t care… and so do I” she smiled, trying not to say any other word about her mom “ but my grandma on the other hand…she is the only member that still makes me feel that I do have a family… I love her… I wish I could just get her to live with me…”  
Harry “ your father’s?”, Ammy nodded “ yeah…she reminds me of him… so kind Harry… one day..I will let you call her… I told her about you…” oops .. she didn’t want to say this  
Harry widened her eyes “ you did?”, Ammy nodded trying not to make it a big deal “ the day you were in hospital..she kept calling…but I couldn’t answer…so I had to tell her”  
Harry “ wow… not like I wanted to know about me like that”, Ammy smiled “ shut up.. I was too worried..she knew it from my voice…”  
Harry smiled nodded, she was worried, he likes that, well he knows she was worried, any one would be, he tried to get back to what they were saying “ so Ann… I think she feels jealous from you… I mean.. when she came here and saw you working…saw the life you made for yourself… your boyfriend..”  
Ammy didn’t speak, no they didn’t met Mark, no they never met him, and no they will never meet any boyfriend, Harry “ you were with Mark, right?” he hated to mention him, but he felt that she wanted to hide something “ they didn’t meet Mark..he was out town” she wish that he just stop talking about this  
Harry nodded , Ammy “ they didn’t like him anyway… they are so judgmental..so I didn’t like them to meet” Ammy didn’t want to talk about Mark, she hated now to talk about him, she try not to remember him, like she is enclosing all these memories and tries to erase them all  
Harry nodded, he felt what Ammy was, confused, hesitated, he doesn’t know how to explain that, but he saw it, and it was bad “ but..us are different.. I will meet them”, Ammy frowned “ how?”, Harry looked annoyed “ what? you won’t make them meet me too?”, Ammy was thinking no big no “ its.. I told you they are judgmental….”, Harry “ are you having a laugh?” Ammy smiled “ ok ok..maybe …you will meet…Jack..and grandma”, Harry “ I want to meet Ann”, Ammy “ don’t be needy… “, Harry laughed “ come on… you met Lou… she can’t be worse than that…”  
Ammy laughed “ oh…no… no one like Lou….” Harry nodded “ yeah I know”  
Harry sat well, and Ammy again went to his lap , Harry “ what about a movie?”  
Ammy “ yeah… I want to laugh”, Harry “ what does that mean? I’m not funny?”,  
Ammy “ come on..Britons are not funny” except for you of course , Harry “what??? This really hurts me”  
Ammy laughed “ come on…”, Harry “ we are funny…you just don’t get it..but we are funny…we actually have a good sense of humor… I can make you laugh now… and I can make you can’t…” Ammy “HARRY…. Ok… you are funny…now let’s see the movie”  
Harry opened his telly “ we are funny…actually I’m gonna make you see a British funny movie… do you know James cordon..he is funny isn’t he, we are not watching the telly till you confess Ammy ”, Ammy was laughing hard now that her shoulder was shaking “God… you are funny I swear to God… you are funny…Ben is funny even Lou is funny..whoever James is funny… Harry potter is funny…Rose and Jack are funny”  
Harry frowned “ who are rose an…. Oh..but Leo is not British…and he is not funny”  
Ammy looking at him “ are we gonna do this really??”, Harry laughed “ just making the point” ,Ammy “ point has been made ..I promise..” she kissed him on his check, she couldn’t resist it, when she looked at him seeing that wide green eyes, and that dimples, and pink lips, she had to kiss him, so she did, she kissed him a long breathless kiss, she did want time to stop, her eyes were closing, heart beating fast, she felt his heart beat too, and that smell, his smell, she didn’t want to let go, she loved the feeling…she loved the kiss, when they let go, he was staring at her with his green eyes, and he saw her eyes, that blue eyes he fell in love with since he first saw her at the elevator, he remembered following her outside keep praying for other contact, he couldn’t hide his happiness when God has listened to his prayers and she found her flat tires, fate played for his grand that time, thing is Harry never felt this feeling a long time ago, when he is with Ammy he feels home…finally home, she reminded him with everything that mattered for him, his sister, his mother, the love that he always seeking for, he doesn’t know when or how did this happened, he was scared too, he can’t play with his heart anymore, he feels he can’t take it anymore, he can’t take any other loss, he just lost a lot…and he won’t let her ever , he won’t let her go, he won’t let her down..that he knew for sure.  
Next morning, Ammy starting to wake up, she felt a warm touch on her check, when she opened her eyes, she saw that big green eyes gazing at her, Harry knelt on the floor behind the couch hand, his full face buried on his shoulder and only showed his eyes and hair, when he saw her opening her eyes he started to talk “ waky..waky..”   
she smiled, and sat well “did we sleep here?”, Harry stood up “ I really wanted to put you on bed..but I was afraid to wake you up…”, Ammy smiled buried her face again between her knees “what time is it?”, Harry walked toward the open kitchen he was well dressed ready to get out, Harry “it’s only 6 don’t worry…you are on 7 right?”, Ammy leaving the sofa heading to the kitchen she smelled that amazing smell, the vanilla, and the baking “ did you make breakfast?”, “of course I did..it’s the most important meal of the day” he smiled ,and when she get closer she saw it, he made her some pancakes and some waffles, Ammy excited yet puzzled “ did you do all of that? When did you wake up?”, she sat on the bar, he sat in front “it’s nothing really..besides..I have to get Ben to the airport..I have to reopen the bakery..”, Ammy “like now?”, Harry smiling drinking his tea “ yeah..exactly like now..anyway..you eat well…” he was standing, she held his hand “ no no… you are not leaving me”, Harry looked at her in the eyes “ I will never leave you..unless you want me too”, she smiled loved the flirt “not in a million years…”, Harry kissed her on her lips a fast kiss, and took the keys and his jacket “ I will make it up for you I promise.”  
Ammy couldn’t feel any better, she started to feel like really God will compensate her after all that pain that she had to live the past few years, she couldn’t be more grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaanks for reading... I need u guys to tell me what do you think... do you like it?? Hate it ?? Shall I proceed... thanks :)

the hospital, Ammy just finished her rounds in the ICU, she had done earlier a surgery which really was critical and it took all her concentration, right now all she wanted is to sit and have a drink, she entered the stuff room, Jessie was there doing her paper work, sitting on the small conference table that they are using it for eating, no one else was there as usual, it looked like it was their place, well it was ,kind of.  
When Ammy entered she greeted Jessie, but Jessie gave her the cold shoulder, Ammy sat on the sofa, she looked at Jessie, she really was ignoring her  
Ammy looked at Jessie, she knew her friend and that wasn’t a happy face “ what’s wrong?”, Jessie still doing her work “ what?”” she was eating cookie,  
Ammy “ you are avoiding me or something?”, Jessie eating “ why would I do that?”  
Ammy getting closer, she know what was going on “ what are you eating..I’m starving”, Jessie “ oh..that” she looked at the box full of cookie in front of her “ cookies”, Ammy sat beside her took one “look delicious”,   
Jessie just nodded, Ammy “ where did you get that?”, Jessie “oh..Harry brought them”  
Ammy almost chocked “ what did you say?”, Jessie smiled “ yeah…your hot boy friend is here”, Ammy “ where is he then?”, Jessie returned to her work “ with Alex..”  
Ammy started to get worry, why with Alex, why he didn’t call her “ why? Something wrong?”, Jessie looked at her “ relax… when he found about his brother..he got nervous…so Alex just wanted to check him”, Ammy was calculating what she was saying, Jessie “ he is ok…” ,  
Ammy nodded , but what about Louis “ what about his brother?”, Jessie looked at her “ you don’t know about his brother?”, Ammy felt alert “ oh my God…what happened?”, Jessie “ isn’t he your case..or ?”, Ammy hastily said “ he signed me off..what happened?”  
Jessie “ a private plan .. took him home”, Ammy sighed , that was new “ so he left..”  
Jessie looked at her “ you didn’t tell me he signed you off…well you are not telling me a lot of things recently…”, that’s why she was cold with Ammy, she is angry.  
Ammy trying to keep her friend calm, she doesn’t want to deal with angry Jessie now “ I haven’t seen you lately…where are you keep hiding?”, Jessie nodded, returned to her work, Ammy feeling like winning this “ I mean it… I’m not seeing you..you always stuck upstairs with your babies…and I’m always here…I had a busy schedule”   
Jessie still looking at her paper “ well..there is an invention called phone..and there was a modification called cell phone… and guess what… I keep calling you but …” she scoffed  
That was true, Jessie called Ammy a lot recently, Ammy didn’t pick up, it wasn’t intentional, she was just picking the wrong time to call, but she knew why she was angry, and she knew that she feels something is happening with her and Harry, and she won’t forgive her until Ammy give her anything “we kissed”  
Jessie widened her eyes, Ammy smiled “ yeah… and it was beautiful…” Jessie smiled “ I figured…. The way he was talking about you today… he is in love”, Ammy flushed   
Jessie looked at her “ are you sure that what you want to do”, Ammy took a deep breath, she tried to be calm, she knew that what Jessie would say, Jessie “ I just want you to be happy..”, Ammy know her friend intentions “ well look at me…I’m happy…alright..you have to stop worry about me guys”  
The door was opened, Alex and Harry got inside, when Ammy saw him, she ran toward him, and hugged him “ are you ok”  
Alex just smiled, and moved to sit by Jessie “he is fine…”, Harry looked at her “of course I am… did you know about Lou”, Ammy nodded “ sorry about that…”, Harry nodded “ it’s ok, love, that wasn’t your fault”  
Jessie murmured “ Love…did you hear that” she looked at Alex, he just laughed   
Harry to Ammy “ do you have anything to do?”, Ammy shook her head “ not after 2 hours I guess”, Harry “ marvelous… would you like to have dinner with me?”, Ammy smiled “ I would love to…” “just give me 5 to change”, he nodded and she left the room.  
Harry sat by Alex and Jessie, Jessie looked at the cookies “ I love the cookies..”, Harry smiled “ I’m glad you like it”, Jessie “ I love you..I do”, Harry just laughed, so as Alex “I DON’T KNOW why our girls love you…”, Jessie looked at Alex “ come on… look at him.. and anyone like him…they are just decent”, Harry “and funny”, Jessie “ of course darling…”, Alex just laughed “ you are crazy…”, Jessie looked at Harry “ you are perfect…”, Harry laughed “and I don’t know why you are still single”, Jessie “ oh do you have someone for me?”, Harry laughed again “ trust me if I do..you would be my number one…”, Alex teasing “ I don’t recommend that”, Jessie looked at Alex “ really Alex…you are not supporting me?”,Alex laughed “ I do baby..I know you the best… and I know you are not working with people like Harry”, Jessie “ you know nothing”, Alex smiled so as Jessie, but something in her smile was different , Harry noticed that specially when she tried to play busy with her paper work now, and he could see an almost same hesitation on Alex, something is happening between them both.  
After dinner , Ammy head to the hospital, she was so abstracted, yeah she was falling deeply in love, she loved every second of the time she shared it with Harry, but she had to get back to her surgeries, and he had to get back to his bakery.  
Ammy entered the stuff room, she found Alex asleep on his lovely couch, Ammy just sat beside him on the chair, rested her leg on in front table, and something on his face made her worry, like he was having a bad dream or something, maybe he is so exhausted, Alex has the busiest schedule ever, he is always in ER, especially in season like that, were all people suffer from respiratory problems, her cell phone rang, it showed Harry, she took the call outside she didn’t want to disturb sleepy Alex.  
“Hi Harry… are you ok?” on the phone “course I am … I just miss you love”, she smiled “ I miss you too..but I know that is not the reason…so”, Harry sighed “ ok..but don’t freak out or anything”, Ammy really start to freak out, if you tell someone not to freak out, he will freak out , Ammy “ what’s wrong Harry?”, he chuckled “ I told you not to worry… it just..I forgot my inhaler…back at where Alex checked on me”, Ammy sounded angry “damn it Harry..what do you feel?” Harry “ I feel ok..I just need it in case…”, Ammy “ ok..I will bring it…but you have to pay more attention…you can’t lose it..you are not a kid anymore”, Harry just didn’t say a word, Ammy wondering “ are you still there?”, Harry “ yeah yeah..it just..mom used to tell me that”, Ammy smiled “ you are not calling me mom or anything”, Harry “ yes mom..”, Ammy laughed “ stop it…ok… I have to go..if you feel any wrong…anything…call me”, Harry “ yes ..mom…love you…”, Ammy smiled “ love you too son”, she hung up. Entered again  
But this time Alex was up, sitting on the couch, when he saw her “ so it’s your phone?”, she nodded and sat back on the chair, he looked abstracted, didn’t seem ok, he looked at his phone “ so …did you enjoy your lunch?”, Ammy correcting “ they call it dinner…it past 6…Lunch is afternoon.. they also have supper which we call it dinner”,  
Alex just smiled, and that was weird , if he was normal he would make fun of it, but he remained calm, Ammy looking at him “ are you ok? Expecting a phone call?”, he nodded “ yeah..I’m waiting for Callie..” , Ammy nodded, Callie the mystery girlfriend “ is she ok? Something is wrong?”, Alex shook his head still eyes fixed on his cell “ she is …she is at Dubai..”, Ammy frowned “ why?”, Alex “ she got herself a high position there…”, Ammy nodded , how did she do that “wow..Dubai huh… that’s too far.. middle east is it?”, He nodded “ she got me a good one there”, Ammy “ a good what?”, Alex finally looked at her “ position… job”, AMMY nodded she heard the first one, she got it, but didn’t want to believe it “ you are not thinking of going ..there..are.. you” ,   
Alex looked back at his phone, Ammy now was getting worry , heart beating fast “ you are? You want to go?”, Alex “ I am thinking.. yeah”, Ammy raised her voice “ what are you talking about…you want to leave us,,”,  
he can’t do that, he just can’t, Ammy won’t let this happen, not with Alex, he just can’t leave   
“ you can’t leave” she whispered it,  
Alex looked at her so calm, Ammy was freaking out now “ Alex…why ? why would you do that? Is it…because you work a lot…but you love that…you love your ..you love what you do”, Alex “ and I love her too”, Ammy just stopped there, love her? Ok she knew he loves someone, but not to leave the whole place with, Ammy said a little calm now “ so you will leave the whole country for her? Is that what you want to do… you will leave us?”,   
tears started to form in her eyes, she cant process the idea, it is not happening ,  
Alex “ I love her Ammy… I would do anything to be with her”  
Ammy nodded scoffing “ it looks like you made up your mind..”, Alex sighed closing his eyes “ why are you girls making it harder than me telling my parents?”,   
Ammy “ Jessie knew?”,  
Alex “ just an hour ago…and she was no different…maybe more aggressive… but same”, Ammy nodded “ and is this ok with your parents? Will they leave their only child to leave the whole place?”,  
Alex smiled, Ammy played her last card, she will use his parents, Alex “ actually..all they wanted is my happiness” ,  
happiness … is it when he is away? When he is with Callie..who is Callie… some strange one who is taking her best friend away from here… she didn’t know it was that serious, she felt his thump wiping her fallen tear , how did he get closer, when did he sat in front on the table? , she doesn’t know   
“ it will be fine..there will be Skype…”, she shook her head “ no, no… that’s not ok with me… “, Alex “ we tried it before”, Ammy shook her head “ I was two hours away Alex..you are leaving the whole continent for God sake”   
he smiled patted on her hands “ you have Harry… trust me it will be ok”, Ammy sniffed “ you can’t just go Alex…you are my brother”, he sat on the chair arm and he embraced her, kissed her hair “ and you will always be my crazy young sister”,  
Ammy smiled through her tears , he always call her crazy, she is always been crazy when she is with him, cause she know he will put sanity back to her mind, Ammy “ so that’s it…my anchor is leaving?”, he smiled “ your anchor will always be by your side… come on we are in 2016.. there is no limits…and you can come and visit.. you know..it’s a wonderful place to go”, Ammy nodded, rested her head on his lap, Alex “ I want you to talk to Jessie… she sounded more upset”, Ammy “ she will miss you idiot… “, he nodded “ I will miss you too… “ he said it again to but only to himself, he was trying to comfort himself, that really everything will be fine.  
Ammy went to look for Jessie, she needed to talk, she knew what Alex meant for her, if Alex was close to Ammy, its nothing to compare with Jessie, during she was walking on the corridors, Nicky showed, face was pale for sure, Ammy saw him and she knew something was wrong, Nicky “ DR Phil wants to see you”, Ammy nodded “ is it bad?”, Nicky just nodded.  
Inside Phil office, Ammy entered, he was sitting on his office , when he saw her he showed her to get in, she did, and sat in front  
“ what happened?” she can’t think of anything ,  
Phil “ well.. it’s bad as a start”, Ammy swallowed, Phil “ have you seen Mark? I mean after his accident?”, Ammy shook her head “ I know he is awake..he is ok”, Phil nodded “ well… this morning he gave me this”, h handled her a report, Ammy “ what is this?”  
Phil “ 17 of November..what was happening?”, Ammy puzzled, she didn’t know what about that day,   
Phil “ the day where Dr Harris’s sons got in..”, Ammy nodded “ you know Dr Harris?”, Phil “ of course..who doesn’t … any way… you were in operation with Mark and you messed up”, Ammy reading the file, she remembered, when he had to save her from that terrible mistake, so what? Is he reporting that now, Ammy “ what does this suppose to mean?”, Phil “ it means.. he is going to send that report to Seattle…” Ammy shocked “ what? Can he?”,  
Phil “ he is here for this kind of things”, Ammy freaking out, he will do this ,Mark will do this, does it mean he hates her now, is he revenging her through this, will he ruin her life again  
“ but this is… this .. this will end me”,  
Phil “ let’s just hope he won’t do that…you should talk to him Ammy…its really bad” , Ammy nodded “ yeah it is…it ..” “ what’s going to happen for me now?”,   
Phil looked really upset “ right now.. you will take some days off..till we figure what to do”, Ammy nodded “ its series…”, Phil “ I’m afraid so… don’t worry I will try my best.. I won’t lose one of my best surgeons…”  
Ammy nodded tried to smile, but she can’t, she is going to lose her job, and it’s all on Mark, he will rat her out, is this his revenge… he will destroy her life if she didn’t get back to him.  
Outside waiting Nicky, once he saw her he rushed to her “ so…?”,  
Ammy looked at him “yeah its BAD”, Nicky “ so what will happen?”, Ammy “ don’t worry you are fine…”, Nicky shocked “ me? I don’t care about me..what will happen to you?’,   
Ammy smiled, he really cares “ I have no idea.. right now… I’m off”, Nicky shocked “ off? You mean?”, Ammy “ in open vacation..”, Nicky “ no?”, Ammy “ yeah… so .. you will have to find someone else to be your mentor..Dr Jackson is a good one..I can recommend you..” ,   
Nicky really looked sorry, angry “ why would he do that?”, Ammy knew exactly why “ I don’t know..let’s just hope he won’t..after all I screw up”, Nicky “ oh God…I’m so sorry Dr Ammy…I am”, Ammy nodded smiled, Nicky “ it’s has been an honor to work with you..and I’m sure..nothing bad will happen..and I will be back as your intern…” she nodded smiling, he gave her a warm hug “ so you will go home now?”, Ammy nodded “ I guess… actually I am ok with that”. She was ok with that only because she will have time to think, about Harry, about Mark which she will start to hate now, about her whole life,  
Moving in the hospital corridors, looking for Alex or Jessie to tell them all what happened, her cell phone rang , “yes Alex”, Alex sounder nervous “ have you find her yet?”, Ammy “no still looking..why”, Alex “ I can’t find her anyway..and I’m up there and she is not in her department..and guess what they are looking for her”, ok that sounds bad, “ok.. I will find her”, Alex “ ok… waiting”, he hanged up.  
Where could she be, she can’t think, her mind is full of things, but then she got that idea, whenever when they were young, young interns, when they feel depressed, afraid, sad, there was only one place to hide, and she knew that what Jessie was feeling now.  
She head toward the stairs, and she was there sitting on the stairs, head rested on the wall, her red hair covers most of her face,  
Ammy got closer “ here you are”,   
she sat by her, but she felt Jessie got tensed, she sat well, Ammy looked at her, she was shocked, eyes bloodshot, nose red, her face so pale   
“ what happened?”,  
Jessie break into tears again, Ammy just hugged her really tight “ sweat heart what happened? Is something wrong with any one?”,   
Jessie left her hug, wiped her tears, and sniffed “ well he is leaving… what could be worse?”, Ammy heart skipped a beat, “ Alex?”, Jessie dried her fallen tears again, she squeezed her eyes with her fingers“ I can’t stand that Ammy..I can’t stand him leaving..I mean I could stand watching him kissing her and talking about her…but now leaving with her…I never knew it was that series”, she cried again, Ammy was shocked, her friend still has feeling for her best friend, that’s awful, that’s crab  
“ oh my God Jessie..since when?”, Jessie looked at her “ I never stopped Ammy…”, Ammy was speechless “ then why? Why did you dump him from the start?”,   
Jessie kept silent, Ammy didn’t really understand “ he was there for you Jessie.. I remember everything..he tried..”, Jessie looked at her “ he never loved me Ammy”,  
Ammy frowned “ what? Are you crazy..he was deeply in love with you”, Jessie insisting sniffing, her lips quivered “ no Ammy… he was… there..he was good…but not… not like what I want..I wanted more..he never look at me the way he looks at her… he never talked to me like Harry talks to you…he knew I will always be there.. he didn’t make any effort with me.. he didn’t do much for me”,  
Ammy stayed silent, she as wrong, Jessie was wrong, Alex loved Jessie a lot, too much, she still can remember how it hurts him when she dumped him, when he had to be there watching Jessie around craving for her while she was acting she wasn’t thinking of him,   
Jessie “ and he is gone” “ forever”,   
Ammy “ you should tell him Jessie… you can’t let this happen..it will destroy you”, she chuckled “ of course not.. I won’t tell him” she looked at her warning “and you won’t..”, Ammy “ he deserves to know”, Jessie shook her head “no.. It will destroy him… I will never let this happen”, Ammy “ that is not fair..”, Jessie nodded “ well..life is not fair..is it?”,  
Ammy “why did you remain silent for all this time ?”,  
Jessie “ what did you want me to say Ammy… beg his love..seek his care..I can’t do that..I still have dignity..you know”,  
Ammy now was angry at herself, how did she mess that “ I can’t believe I was that blind”,   
Jessie shook her head “ don’t blame yourself..I am a good actress”, Ammy smiled, so as Jessie,   
Ammy “I mean you dated a lot of people..some people we didn’t even like”,  
Jessie nodded “ I thought if I did this..I will just gain his jealousy .. or even meet the man who makes me forget about him”, Ammy sighed hugged her “ I never knew”, then her cell phone rang again, she looked at it and it shows Alex,   
“ITS Alex..”,  
Jessie “ don’t tell him where I am..”, she nodded “ hello Alex..yes I did… she was er..asleep…yeah yeah… she could find herself a room..no she is fine..I promise she is fine..we are on our way..ok..bye”, she looked at her “ he is worried”, Jessie “ yeah.. I was tough with him..when he told me”, she stood wiped all the remain tears, fake a smile “ how do I look?”, Ammy stood by her looking at her “ sweat heart… you look ..awful”, Jessie smiled “thank you,..that mean a lot to me”.  
Outside the corridors, they were heading toward the locker room, Ammy needed to change, she didn’t tell Jessie about what happened with Phil ,all she said that she had nothing else to be done, when they entered the room, they saw Alex wearing his clothes now, his same skinny black jeans, and his black high neck shirt, with the Paige coat, he put that scarf around his neck, the scarf Jessie bought him when they were together, he never dropped wearing it, ,when he saw them he hastily head toward them, he looked at Jessie  
“ are you ok? You scared the hell of me”,  
Jessie smiled , she could noticed the scarf, she always wondered if he keeps wearing it because he likes it, because it reminds him of their days, or because he doesn’t have time to buy new one, the second option make more sense now, she moved to sit “ I’m fine..I just slept”, Alex face full of concern looked at Ammy, who nodded to confirm what Jessie said, she moved toward her locker, Jessie “ so you are both leaving me… “, Alex looked at Ammy “ you are leaving?”, she nodded “ yeah…”,she didn’t say much, she started to change her clothes, she wanted to leave in peace, nothing else should be said.  
in front of her apartment, it was 2 am, Ammy didn’t get home, she stayed at the bar next to hospital for some time, 4 hours actually, she couldn’t go home, she needed to be alone but yet among people, her brain didn’t stop working, Mark… Mark insisting to hurt her, how could Mark do that? Two days ago he begged for other chance..and somehow she was going to give him one, and now this? He still playing with her feelings, it hurts, it’s bad..she feels really bad, Harry tried to call her several times, but she couldn’t answer him, there was a note on her door “order some food, wake me, waiting ,H”  
she took the note, and get in her apartment.  
30 min later, she was in front of his apartment, she knocked, and waited, he finally opened, looking really sleepy, his hair covered all his face, Ammy   
“ are you sleep?”   
he said with his raspy sleepy voice “no, Love I was waiting for you..” he gave her a room to enter, she rested the food on the kitchen Bar, he looked really sleepy , TV on ,he must have slept on the couch  
Harry “ so how was your day..I’ve been trying to call you?”, Ammy “ not so good”, he frowned and he just hugged her “ what happened?”, Ammy “ I don’t know what to start with”, Harry still hugging “ first thing first”,  
Ammy kissed him on his check “ right now we need to eat..have you eat anything?”, he shook his head “I could eat an elephant right now”, she smiled and opened the food bags, Harry wore his head bandana, and sat in front of her on the dining table, she looked at him, she just smiled “ you remind me of someone ..I don’t know who?”, Harry taking his sandwich “ he must be a funny guy”, Ammy just laughed acted as if thinking “ not really” he acted hurt “but he looks like you… dress like you..had that bandana like you..” “singer or something”, Harry just smiled eating ,   
then he looked at the sandwich “ what is this?:,  
Ammy frowned “ just eat..we don’t have any other options”, he nodded “ so tell me.. what happened?”, Ammy “ I think… I just got fired”, Harry eyes went wide “ what?!!” “are you having a laugh?”   
Ammy just didn’t talk, he left his sandwich, and left his seat “ is that because of Louis.. because I swear to God..”, Ammy “ no… nothing about Louis… it just ..it’s about Mark”, Harry looked at her “ what about Mark?”  
Ammy told Harry what happened earlier, she barely convince him to sit and finish his sandwich, he was agitated  
“damn it Ammy..can he do that?”, Ammy nodded, Harry “ what the… isn’t he suppose to be a friend…”, Ammy thinks, a lover, “ I guess..no..I guess it’s his way to revenge”, Harry now was surprised “ what? Why would he want to do that?” then his eyes even got wider “ oh My God..is that because of what is between us?’, Ammy put her hand on his, he was shacking, he was angry, “listen…”,   
Harry “ oh shit…is us ruining your career? Is he series?” “ cause if he is..then he is a bloody slag..”, Ammy nodded “ yes he is..just calm down…”  
he stood again leaving the table “I can’t believe I am causing that to you..”, Ammy stood too, she moved to him, she just hugged him “ I’m so sorry Ammy..really”  
Ammy “ it is ok..it’s not the end..I can talk to him”,, she felt him tensed in her arms, he let go “ talk to him?!! Are you serious, and what..beg him.. hell no”, Ammy looked at him, he continued “ I mean… there is a million hospital out there will be honored if you work with them…we don’t need them… if he wants to send the bloody report..then send the bloody report”  
Ammy got closer from him again “ you know I can’t do that..I really should talk to him.. he has been asking for this..maybe it’s the way to push me to talk to him…just a little chat won’t hurt”,   
Harry looked really angry, but he didn’t talk, she just hugged him “ don’t worry about me… I will be fine..he won’t hurt…”, he just nodded, she took her hand and they sat again ,and he finally started to calm down,  
“Alex is leaving..” Ammy said , Harry looked at her “are you ok with that?”, Ammy frowned, he was calm, he didn’t ask leave where   
“ did you know? When? since when you became that close?”, Harry sighed still trying to calm “this morning..he was worry from your reaction..which I assume was not good..how is Jessie with that?”, Ammy still confused “she handled it..really good”, Harry just nodded, can’t believe that, he remembered that look in Jessie’s eyes when Alex is around “ so she was ok… with Alex leaving?”, AMMY stared at him “ how did you..what do you mean?”, Harry “ nothing”  
Ammy looked at him “ she told you so?”,   
Harry smiled “ she didn’t tell me anything…I just felt it..I mean I told you about my super power..didn’t I?”, “I can read people very good…” she just laughed, then she just kept silent , Harry could see it, and he already met them, and she.. he best friend messed that “ how did I mess that?... I mean… is it obvious?”, Harry shook his head “no.. not really but…”Ammy nodded “ I keep messing things with them… I mean I should know better… I’m her friend..best friend…”  
Harry nodded “ it’s okay..she looks like she didn’t want anyone to know actually…she wanted to deal with it by her own…”,  
Ammy looked at him “ yeah..but hide her feeling? From me? You are suppose not to hide these things”, now tears became to show in her eyes, Harry concern drew on his face “ what’s wrong, love, are you crying?”, she shook her head, but she cried, he left his seat, in a second he knelt on the floor in front of her “ what’s wrong?”,   
Ammy crying “ I should know…I know better when she hide her feeling Harry”, he smiled patted on her thigh “ listen to me… she didn’t want it…she hid it.. she is good… besides … you weren’t there… you just came..and things were crazy around you..with Mark…and your new intern, crazy neighbor and his family”,  
she tried to smile, he kissed her hands “ I promise you …. It’s not your fault… its nothing you can see…”, Ammy “ but you saw it…and you are not even their friend…”, she cried again, he chuckled “ I have a power Ammy…you have to believe me..I see among people”, she smiled now, Harry “ Ammy…your friends love you..sometimes they gave me the creeps… they get over protective you know…”  
She nodded, he is right, Harry completed “ do you know why they want to friend me..because of you idiot… they care about you .. they want to know everything about you…to know you are safe”, she smiled, he then hugged her “ don’t you ever cry Ammy..I can’t see you cry… “ he hugged her really tightly ,she hugged him too.  
Next morning Ammy was at the hospital, she couldn’t stay home, she had some patients she really need to see, and she had to finish her paper work.  
She was in the stuff room, when Alex entered the room, he looked at her “why aren’t you answering your phone..damn it Ammy..I was worry”, she looked at him, he was angry and upset, he stood just in front of her  
“what’s wrong?’,  
Alex “ Phil just told me..”, Ammy nodded “ yeah.. no reason to get upset from me”,   
Alex calmed sitting on the couch “ I’m not upset…I’m worried… I just can’t believe him.. how could he? Why would he?’, Ammy looked at him “ you know why”, Alex nodded, she sat by him on his couch “I called his ex … I think he has some troubles…” Ammy looked at him “ what do you mean?”, Alex “ he lost his temper like twice since he got here…plus ..I’m not convinced with the accident at all”, Ammy nodded. If he is not convinced and he was right, that mean one thing, he tried to suicide, “I have to talk to him”,   
Alex nodded “ I wish you don’t…”   
Ammy “ I need to .. I don’t know..get reason back to his mind…I can’t lose my job Alex”, he nodded “oh crab..” he sighed.  
At the bakery, Harry was there alone, he was sweeping the floor actually wearing the apron, he heard the door was opened, he turned without looking “ we are not opened yet…” but he saw her, that ginger lady who never lose a smile, right now she forced a one on her face, but no one can believe it, Harry looked concerned “ Jessie..what… are you ok?”, she nodded, he put the mop away,   
He moved to her, she was still in front of the door, he hugged her tightly, he felt that shiver she had, he looked at her face “ you look pale love..are you ok?”, she nodded smiling “ I loved your cookies…and I know you have that bakery…so what about breakfast?”, she was so hesitated, he smiled back, took her hand as if a child, and he sat her on the counter, Jessie “ I always dreamt to have an English breakfast”  
Harry stood in front of her “ what do you like to drink…” Ammy looked behind him where the menu were writing on the board, it was writing by chalk, so they can change it every day  
Jessie reading “ hot Toddy…the dead rabbit Irish coffee…what the… autumn wassail…glog…heated affair…” ,that all was the drinks names, she looked at him and he was laughing,  
she went on “ hot chocolate..oh my God what does it mean?”, she scoffed, he laughed again “ It’s our traditional drinks… there is tea too..you know.. Yorkshire and stuff like that”, she was watching eyes really wide “ I don’t know…help me here Harry”, Harry looked behind him at the board “ you know what..what about some American coffee”, she smiled “ I would love to…”he smiled headed to the coffee machine  
Jessie “ and about that English breakfast…you can skip it..I mean..I don’t need any dead rats..or affairs”, Harry closing his eyes shook her dead smiling wide, he gave her that cup of coffee “ I can make you pancakes…”, she smiled “yes..yes…”  
After eating about 4 pancakes and drinking another cup of coffee and a hot chocolate, Harry looked at her “ so what brings you here?”, Jessie looked at him “ I nearly ate everything you offered me…. So it looks like I was hungry”, Harry nodded “ yeah..absolutely right…still”, she smiled “ I like you Harry you know that”  
He smiled back “ you sorta made that point clear…lots of times”, she laughed shyly “ come on… I was messing with you…”, he nodded, he then looked at her, he can’t see her that way, she lost her eye glow, her smile is so fake, and he knew exactly what was that about, and it killed him, it must be hard, the feeling of loosing someone while you are helpless, the sense of loss, it always hurts, it always hurts Harry, it was the only thing he can’t cope with,   
he sighed “ is it about Alex?”, she smiled not looking at him “ I know you are smart…and I really need someone to talk to”, Harry smiled “ I’m all yours”, Jessie looked at him “ it’s not like I have no one..but I don’t need any judgment..and something tells me you are the one”, he still looking at her, he nodded  
Jessie “ he is leaving..did Ammy told you that?.. of course she did” he nodded, she kept silent again,   
Harry “ you love him”,  
she looked at him, Harry “ no one told me…it’s all on your face…”   
Jessie narrowed her brows “ it is?”, Harry nodding “ it is” “ I know its hurt…and hard.. but why it took you so long?”   
Jessie just chuckled “ I always loved him…. Ever since I met him..and when we moved all to live together it was like a dream came true… we were once together did you know that?”, Harry shook his head “ I did not”,  
Jessie nodded “ yes we did… and it was my happiest days ever…. But something was missing… he never loved me”, Harry shook his head “ I doubt that”,   
Jessie “ call me selfish Harry..but he never gave me what I want ..what I deserve… I always needed more… but he just was ok…so I had to end it”,   
Harry nodded “ you are not selfish… you deserve what you want… but this is love Ammy..love hurts..love scares ..love wounds and marks” “…you will never get it… it’s the hardest thing yet the magical thing that could ever happens to you..it’s never easy to find the one .. the true one..your soul mate….” She nodded , Harry “ sometimes it takes years to realize that this is the one..sometimes only minutes”,   
she looked at him “ you mean Ammy…”, he smiled showing “ me and Ammy are a different story”, Jessie “ what do you mean?”, Harry “ it means … it’s not like you and Alex.. you feel him Jessie… you know he is your soul mate…” “ you can’t lose that”  
Jessie nodded “ but it’s too late Harry.. he is already with someone..”, he shook his head “ no… never too late..just talk to him”, Jessie “ I can’t… if..I.. if he doesn’t have what I have..I will lose him HARRY..like forever”,  
Harry smiled “ you have to make a shot”, Jessie closing her eyes resting her head on the table winning as a child “ it’s hard”, Harry smiling at her “ he deserves that..he deserves to know…you deserve to know…”   
Jessie “ but I can’t Harry…I will spoil his life..I can’t live with that”, Harry “ and you can’t live seeing him like that too… why are assuming..that someone will get hurt..what if it works..like actually works…” Jessie looked at him “ I am scared”, he nodded “ you are suppose to be scared… I can’t imagine how are you feeling right now… but I know that’s too much for a heart to bear… you can’t make your soul suffer any longer… come on it had enough…you don’t need to lose both…him and you..promise me you will think about it..”  
She looked at him “ when did my best friend got that lucky? I thought she will never meet any one after Mark”, Harry tried to smile, he always hate to hear Mark’s name, he always felt insecure when he is mentioned, something keeps telling him that AMMY Still thinking of him, he doesn’t know where did he gets that, but he feels that “ I know she sometimes thinks about him”, Jessie looked at him, Harry “ I am totally ok with that… it was the love of her life.. I know… she was always with him.. I know….”  
Jessie “ put she loves you….you should know that”, Harry nodded smiled “ I know… I truly do… and I will make her fall harder for me..”, Jessie “ that the spirit Harry”, Harry smiled “ never underestimate Britons”, Jessie high fived him “I never did…”.  
Jessie “ I really wish to eat any kind of your food”, Harry nodded “ what if..you come tonight..have dinner with us..around 6 maybe?”, she smiled “ sounds good..”, Harry fine “ Ammy would be back…so do I”, Jessie “ Ammy is coming back soon?”, Harry looked at her, she didn’t know, she didn’t talk, Jessie “ ok what happened?”,  
Harry told her what happened, what Mark wanted to do, Jessie couldn’t believe that, Mark loves Ammy, she said it like 4 times, and in every time ,Harry’s heart skipped a beat, he hated that truth, he believes it, but hates it, Jessie was angry, she said if Ammy talked to him from the beginning nothing would happen, she said Ammy was crowed to talk to him, and Harry knew why, she was afraid if she talked to him, she will feel something for him again, and that was true, Ammy was sick afraid to feel anything for him again.  
At Harry’s apartment, Harry and Ammy were inside the kitchen at the start Ammy wanted to help and Harry welcomed the idea, but when he found out that she doesn’t know what the difference between the parsley and the coriander, between anise and fennel, he had to set her in front on the bar, to be just an audience today, and maybe one day , maybe, finger crossed, she will be able to cook one day, they laughed till their stomach hurts, Harry was good, really good, she was watching him impressed, he knew what he was doing, and most important he enjoyed what he was doing, Ammy noticed that when he cooks, his eyes glows, never loses his smile, well Harry never loses his smile, but when cooking, it looks gorgeous, he has a habit, that he loves to smell his food, he say it’s his secret, the way his food smelled, he believed that like the eyes eat first, the nose smell before anything, and that’s why he kept making her smell the ingredients with him, he has a passion, and he likes to share it with her.  
After cooking Ammy was on the phone she was talking to her Granny, Harry was still in the kitchen, he finished, but he sat for a drink on the kitchen bar, when Ammy finished she shared him  
“everything is fine?” Harry asked, Ammy nodded “ I hope so…she doesn’t sound good”, Harry nodded “ how?”, Ammy “ I don’t know..I called Jack and he assures me everything is ok”, Harry “ so no need to worry..”, she nodded  
Harry stood up “ I ‘m gonna have a bath… everything is ready” she nodded, so he entered.  
Her cell phone rang “ hello…hello” no answer, she hanged up the phone.  
The door bell rang after about 30 min later, Ammy rushed to open it for Jessie, but to her surprise, she wasn’t alone, Alex was there.  
“are you really not inviting me?”, Alex said, Ammy smiled still surprised “ we thought you are busy..”, he entered putting out his jacket, Ammy and Jessie shared a look together,  
From inside Harry showed, when he saw Alex he just smiled “I am so glad you came”, the girls looked at Harry in a surprise, Alex “ as if you invited me, Harry, I’m really heartbroken”, Harry gave him a shoulder hug, and turned to Jessie to kiss her, she said under her breath “ I am sorry ..he found out”, he kept smiling “will you be ok?”, she nodded.  
After eating, they all were sitting on his living , Harry and Jessie were in kitchen preparing the dessert, Jessie was looking at Alex through the opened bar while he was talking to Ammy, Harry noticed she was abstracted, he looked at her, then back at his dessert “ will you tell him?”, she shook her head still looking at Alex “ I won’t…”,   
Harry shook his head “ you are doing a big mistake”, Jessie “ telling him will be a mistake Harry”, Harry kept doing his work, “give me the plates ,please” he asked, but she didn’t move like didn’t even listen, that hurt Harry “ Jessie… the plates” she looked at him, he just moved and get the plates for himself, and she kept staring.  
While eating Desert, the weather was tense, they hardly talked, and when Alex talked the girls just nodded, or didn’t even comment, Harry didn’t know what to do, so he kept talking with Alex as if he was the only one who is there.  
They were talking about a new place opened, where you can jump from mountains while you leg still tightened by a rope, Harry have tried it before in China , and he said it was an amazing experience.   
“yes we should do that..before I leave maybe”, they all kept silent, Harry “ is that soon? Your leaving?”, Alex nodded “ I just talked to Phil..it will be next month”  
When he said that Ammy gasped under her breath, Harry who was beside her felt her, he put his hand on her knee , in a way to calm her down, still eyeing Alex “ you will be missed”, Alex smiled “ yes ..and I will miss you..all of you… but I will be ok..and I am sure guys you will be fine”,   
no one answered, Harry again had to save the situation “ don’t worry about them..”, Alex smiled “ Callie said that they are actually waiting for me from next week… but I think I earned myself some time..for you guys”, he was trying to push the girls to talk, but both of them were still silent.  
Alex cell phone rang, he looked at it “its Callie..”, he took it, and he moved to Harry’s balcony .  
Harry looked at the girls “ what are you doing here… this is not right”, Ammy “ what do you want us to say”, Harry “ anything…share him…what?”, Ammy “ what? Do you want us to act like it’s ok for us that he is leaving”,   
Harry nodded widened his eyes “ yes..that exactly what I want you to do…”, Ammy “ well…I can’t do that”, Harry looked at Jessie “if you can’t handle that now… you will never be able to…”, Jessie didn’t talk,   
Ammy “ he is so stupid to show off and talk about her like that…”, Harry “ he is not stupid..”, Ammy acting angry “ are you taking his side”, Harry looked shocked narrowed his brows “ side? I am supporting him.. he is a friend..he needs our support..your support”, Ammy was going to say something, when Jessie said “ you are right”, they both looked at her , she nodded, Alex was coming , Jessie looked at Ammy “ he is leaving Ammy..” she shook her head in away meaning we already lost.  
Alex “ she says hi…and she really missed that” “ she wanted another invite Harry”, Harry looked at him “ my pleasure”, that when Jessie just stood leaving inside the balcony.  
Alex was watching her , he looked really sad now, then he looked at Ammy, she nodded “ I will see..what’s happening”, Alex nodded , Harry to Alex “ let’s make some tea”.  
Inside the balcony, it had a comfortable couch, it wasn’t wide, but it was warm, Jessie was sitting there, and she was crying, Ammy sat by her “ I can’t do this… I can’t see you like this Jessie..”  
Jessie didn’t look “ I will be fine Ammy.. it just needs time” she looked at her “ everything is healed by time..right?”, Ammy nodded “ it can’t be healed without treating Ammy… you are just holding everything inside… you have to tell him”,   
Jessie raised her voice “ I said no Ammy… please.. quit asking me that”, Ammy “ just why?”, Jessie “ you know why… he is leaving… next month… he made up his mind..he is ready… he loves her…I can’t..”,   
Ammy looked at her, she wasn’t sure of what she is saying but she said it anyway “if you tell him he may not leave”, Jessie looked again at Ammy “ don’t you get it.. I don’t need him to stay because I just have feelings for him..”, Ammy “ then how he will…”, Jessie standing her voice was high again “ he doesn’t have the feelings I have Ammy…he is not..I am the one who cares… I am the one who needs him to stay.. I am the one who has feelings for him”  
“what?” Alex voice from behind,  
Jessie just closed her eyes, she hold her breath, her tears still falling on her checks,   
“what did you say Jessie?”, Jessie faced him now , he was standing there holding two mugs of tea, Harry was behind him “nothing”, she rushed inside, Alex put the mugs on the front table, he followed her, she was grabbing her purse to leave, but he was in front “ Jessie what is happening?’, Ammy and Harry were all in.  
“I said there is nothing?”, she was leaving, he held her rest “ you said you have feelings…for me?”  
She kept silent, he said still clutching her wrist strongly “ and you say this now”,  
Jessie looked at him “ I didn’t say this to you”, her voice cracked, Alex eyes really wide, “ I heard you”,  
Jessie “ you heard wrong…” “let go of me”, Alex shook his head “ I need to understand..”, Jessie yelled setting her hand free strongly this time “ there is nothing to be understood…”, Alex let her go “ why are you doing this? Now?” he was still shocked, Jessie yelled again “ stop doing that… I… just go Alex..just go…. Stop worrying about us..we are fine just go”, Alex still looking at her “ are you series… you are saying this thing…and you just want to run away…pushing me to leave”, JESSIE “ YOU DON’T HAVE TO STAY….” Alex yelled “ why did …why?” Jessie yelled “ stop acting like that..it’s not a big deal”…  
Ammy and Harry was watching , no one could say a word, Ammy wanted to say anything, she really wanted, she hated seeing things getting worse with her best friends, she loves them both equally, she can’t see anyone of them getting hurt or heartbroken, and that what was exactly happening, and she was completely helpless, she looked at Harry for any support, but he was watching them fighting and he looked really sorry,  
Jessie wanted to leave again but he grabbed her again “ you are not running Jessie…you will sit and talk”, Jessie “ I said there is nothing to talk about…”, Alex yelled rough now “ then I need to talk…” he looked at Ammy and Harry “ to all of you…”  
“don’t you think I see this… the cold shoulder you are giving me… the blame in your eyes… you both insist to make me feel guilty…. Guilty for doing what I want… to be with the one I want to be with..”, Ammy chuckled, she still can’t believe he loves Callie, she can’t believe that Callie even exist , he looked at her “ I know you don’t believe me..I know you both thought it wasn’t serious.. but guess what… you never ask me about her… you never mention her” he looked at Ammy “ you don’t know her name for God sake”, she looked at him “ that’s not fair”, Alex ignored her comment “ what are you doing… are you against me now… “ he looked at Harry “ and you… you gather them to make a plan against me”,  
Harry “ what are you talking about”, Alex looked at Ammy, he yelled “ all you want is just me to stay..your anchor to stay..and you don’t give a shit about me…how come you are that selfish?”   
Harry got angry , he hated the way Alex talked to Ammy “watch it Alex”, Ammy was angry too, she shared a look between both of them. Then “ this is not fair”, she said it gain   
“Fair?? Really… she is my girlfriend for a year now…. In that whole year..we never gathered...us “ he looked at Jessie “ the three of us… you always have something to do to spoil the date.. you didn’t even try to know her”, Jessie set her hand free “ I did”, Alex “ no”, Jessie yelled “ I did… lots of times.. she always rejected me… I tried Alex…I tried to friend her but she doesn’t want this to happen..she wants you…that’ all she wants… and she actually managed..now she is taking you away…”  
Alex “ she never told me”, Jessie “ of course she won’t…and of course you want us to look bad..like we don’t care…God knows..only God knows what you are for us”, he looked at her, and they all kept silent for ages , Jessie calmed “ I am sorry for what you heard Alex… just forget about this”, she ran outside, he was still looking at where she was standing   
Ammy sat on the couch “ you are stupid”, Alex looked at her, Ammy “ don’t you get it..she still loves you”, Alex didn’t moved “ you don’t get it…” she looked at him  
“you think I don’t know? Do you know how many times I asked her to get back..? hundreds… and she always say the same thing..let’s not spoil our friendship” “ I did my best Ammy… I always did.. I always loved her… she was my number one girl…”  
Ammy looked at him really shocked, she never knew how much he tried, she never knew that he was still in love with her, or at least was, she found nothing to say.  
Alex sighed passed his finger through his dark black hair, and squeezed his eyes shut with his finger” no matter what I did to her..never was enough…no matter how I dealt with her… I am always wrong..and I quit… I didn’t know what else to do.. so I killed my heart and quit..do you know how much did it hurt me..I mean seeing her every day all I wanna do is hug her..is just staying with her.. and all she wants is …” he chuckled “ I don’t know what she wants…she doesn’t know what she wants” he then kept silent , “ I am sorry Harry… I didn’t mean this to be like ..”, he moved toward the closet to take his jacket, Harry followed him “ talk to her Alex… you all need to talk..you have to stop hiding secrets from each other, mate”,  
In front of the door , Alex looked at him “ I don’t know what to do..”, Harry smiled “ yeah I know…”, Alex “ why they have to act like this? Why they keep testing us?”  
Harry smiled “ well ..they love to live in stress…that what I want to believe” Alex nodded looked through the door to Ammy “ yeah…. Tell me about this”, Harry smiled “ will you be ok?” Alex nodded “ good night Harry”, he smiled to him “ night Alex”.  
What Alex felt was really destroying, he always knew that Jessie loved him, he always knew that he loved her back , he never stopped loving her, and he tried, he really did, it was killing him to pretend for years how much it was ok, seeing her around him days and nights, and had to pretend that his feelings was normal, was just friends, how much he was careful not to show anything, when he hugs her, when he looks at her, when he talks to her, when she is by his side and yet he misses her, but he can’t do anything about it, how did this tortured him, pretending to be friend while all in your heart is much bigger, he pretended till he almost grooved in the feeling, he still remembers how many times she was coming to tell him about the new guy she met, and how she thinks he is the one, he remembers how much did he support her during that relations, how many times he wiped her tears and cheered her up after dumping them, he still remembers how bad she made him feel, how week, how useless, and now, when he finally learned how to believe she won’t be his girl again, when he learnt to love again, to maybe let his feelings for someone else, when he learnt to start loving himself again, she showed up and say this things, he always heard about the bad timing, but living in a one is critical, complicated, she like opened all his unhealed scars, he is like cut opened right now, and he doesn’t know where to go, or whom to go, he just lost, this is all he can think about, how lost he is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaanks for reading... I need u guys to tell me what do you think... do you like it?? Hate it ?? Shall I proceed... thanks :)

the hospital, Ammy just finished her rounds in the ICU, she had done earlier a surgery which really was critical and it took all her concentration, right now all she wanted is to sit and have a drink, she entered the stuff room, Jessie was there doing her paper work, sitting on the small conference table that they are using it for eating, no one else was there as usual, it looked like it was their place, well it was ,kind of.  
When Ammy entered she greeted Jessie, but Jessie gave her the cold shoulder, Ammy sat on the sofa, she looked at Jessie, she really was ignoring her  
Ammy looked at Jessie, she knew her friend and that wasn’t a happy face “ what’s wrong?”, Jessie still doing her work “ what?”” she was eating cookie,  
Ammy “ you are avoiding me or something?”, Jessie eating “ why would I do that?”  
Ammy getting closer, she know what was going on “ what are you eating..I’m starving”, Jessie “ oh..that” she looked at the box full of cookie in front of her “ cookies”, Ammy sat beside her took one “look delicious”,   
Jessie just nodded, Ammy “ where did you get that?”, Jessie “oh..Harry brought them”  
Ammy almost chocked “ what did you say?”, Jessie smiled “ yeah…your hot boy friend is here”, Ammy “ where is he then?”, Jessie returned to her work “ with Alex..”  
Ammy started to get worry, why with Alex, why he didn’t call her “ why? Something wrong?”, Jessie looked at her “ relax… when he found about his brother..he got nervous…so Alex just wanted to check him”, Ammy was calculating what she was saying, Jessie “ he is ok…” ,  
Ammy nodded , but what about Louis “ what about his brother?”, Jessie looked at her “ you don’t know about his brother?”, Ammy felt alert “ oh my God…what happened?”, Jessie “ isn’t he your case..or ?”, Ammy hastily said “ he signed me off..what happened?”  
Jessie “ a private plan .. took him home”, Ammy sighed , that was new “ so he left..”  
Jessie looked at her “ you didn’t tell me he signed you off…well you are not telling me a lot of things recently…”, that’s why she was cold with Ammy, she is angry.  
Ammy trying to keep her friend calm, she doesn’t want to deal with angry Jessie now “ I haven’t seen you lately…where are you keep hiding?”, Jessie nodded, returned to her work, Ammy feeling like winning this “ I mean it… I’m not seeing you..you always stuck upstairs with your babies…and I’m always here…I had a busy schedule”   
Jessie still looking at her paper “ well..there is an invention called phone..and there was a modification called cell phone… and guess what… I keep calling you but …” she scoffed  
That was true, Jessie called Ammy a lot recently, Ammy didn’t pick up, it wasn’t intentional, she was just picking the wrong time to call, but she knew why she was angry, and she knew that she feels something is happening with her and Harry, and she won’t forgive her until Ammy give her anything “we kissed”  
Jessie widened her eyes, Ammy smiled “ yeah… and it was beautiful…” Jessie smiled “ I figured…. The way he was talking about you today… he is in love”, Ammy flushed   
Jessie looked at her “ are you sure that what you want to do”, Ammy took a deep breath, she tried to be calm, she knew that what Jessie would say, Jessie “ I just want you to be happy..”, Ammy know her friend intentions “ well look at me…I’m happy…alright..you have to stop worry about me guys”  
The door was opened, Alex and Harry got inside, when Ammy saw him, she ran toward him, and hugged him “ are you ok”  
Alex just smiled, and moved to sit by Jessie “he is fine…”, Harry looked at her “of course I am… did you know about Lou”, Ammy nodded “ sorry about that…”, Harry nodded “ it’s ok, love, that wasn’t your fault”  
Jessie murmured “ Love…did you hear that” she looked at Alex, he just laughed   
Harry to Ammy “ do you have anything to do?”, Ammy shook her head “ not after 2 hours I guess”, Harry “ marvelous… would you like to have dinner with me?”, Ammy smiled “ I would love to…” “just give me 5 to change”, he nodded and she left the room.  
Harry sat by Alex and Jessie, Jessie looked at the cookies “ I love the cookies..”, Harry smiled “ I’m glad you like it”, Jessie “ I love you..I do”, Harry just laughed, so as Alex “I DON’T KNOW why our girls love you…”, Jessie looked at Alex “ come on… look at him.. and anyone like him…they are just decent”, Harry “and funny”, Jessie “ of course darling…”, Alex just laughed “ you are crazy…”, Jessie looked at Harry “ you are perfect…”, Harry laughed “and I don’t know why you are still single”, Jessie “ oh do you have someone for me?”, Harry laughed again “ trust me if I do..you would be my number one…”, Alex teasing “ I don’t recommend that”, Jessie looked at Alex “ really Alex…you are not supporting me?”,Alex laughed “ I do baby..I know you the best… and I know you are not working with people like Harry”, Jessie “ you know nothing”, Alex smiled so as Jessie, but something in her smile was different , Harry noticed that specially when she tried to play busy with her paper work now, and he could see an almost same hesitation on Alex, something is happening between them both.  
After dinner , Ammy head to the hospital, she was so abstracted, yeah she was falling deeply in love, she loved every second of the time she shared it with Harry, but she had to get back to her surgeries, and he had to get back to his bakery.  
Ammy entered the stuff room, she found Alex asleep on his lovely couch, Ammy just sat beside him on the chair, rested her leg on in front table, and something on his face made her worry, like he was having a bad dream or something, maybe he is so exhausted, Alex has the busiest schedule ever, he is always in ER, especially in season like that, were all people suffer from respiratory problems, her cell phone rang, it showed Harry, she took the call outside she didn’t want to disturb sleepy Alex.  
“Hi Harry… are you ok?” on the phone “course I am … I just miss you love”, she smiled “ I miss you too..but I know that is not the reason…so”, Harry sighed “ ok..but don’t freak out or anything”, Ammy really start to freak out, if you tell someone not to freak out, he will freak out , Ammy “ what’s wrong Harry?”, he chuckled “ I told you not to worry… it just..I forgot my inhaler…back at where Alex checked on me”, Ammy sounded angry “damn it Harry..what do you feel?” Harry “ I feel ok..I just need it in case…”, Ammy “ ok..I will bring it…but you have to pay more attention…you can’t lose it..you are not a kid anymore”, Harry just didn’t say a word, Ammy wondering “ are you still there?”, Harry “ yeah yeah..it just..mom used to tell me that”, Ammy smiled “ you are not calling me mom or anything”, Harry “ yes mom..”, Ammy laughed “ stop it…ok… I have to go..if you feel any wrong…anything…call me”, Harry “ yes ..mom…love you…”, Ammy smiled “ love you too son”, she hung up. Entered again  
But this time Alex was up, sitting on the couch, when he saw her “ so it’s your phone?”, she nodded and sat back on the chair, he looked abstracted, didn’t seem ok, he looked at his phone “ so …did you enjoy your lunch?”, Ammy correcting “ they call it dinner…it past 6…Lunch is afternoon.. they also have supper which we call it dinner”,  
Alex just smiled, and that was weird , if he was normal he would make fun of it, but he remained calm, Ammy looking at him “ are you ok? Expecting a phone call?”, he nodded “ yeah..I’m waiting for Callie..” , Ammy nodded, Callie the mystery girlfriend “ is she ok? Something is wrong?”, Alex shook his head still eyes fixed on his cell “ she is …she is at Dubai..”, Ammy frowned “ why?”, Alex “ she got herself a high position there…”, Ammy nodded , how did she do that “wow..Dubai huh… that’s too far.. middle east is it?”, He nodded “ she got me a good one there”, Ammy “ a good what?”, Alex finally looked at her “ position… job”, AMMY nodded she heard the first one, she got it, but didn’t want to believe it “ you are not thinking of going ..there..are.. you” ,   
Alex looked back at his phone, Ammy now was getting worry , heart beating fast “ you are? You want to go?”, Alex “ I am thinking.. yeah”, Ammy raised her voice “ what are you talking about…you want to leave us,,”,  
he can’t do that, he just can’t, Ammy won’t let this happen, not with Alex, he just can’t leave   
“ you can’t leave” she whispered it,  
Alex looked at her so calm, Ammy was freaking out now “ Alex…why ? why would you do that? Is it…because you work a lot…but you love that…you love your ..you love what you do”, Alex “ and I love her too”, Ammy just stopped there, love her? Ok she knew he loves someone, but not to leave the whole place with, Ammy said a little calm now “ so you will leave the whole country for her? Is that what you want to do… you will leave us?”,   
tears started to form in her eyes, she cant process the idea, it is not happening ,  
Alex “ I love her Ammy… I would do anything to be with her”  
Ammy nodded scoffing “ it looks like you made up your mind..”, Alex sighed closing his eyes “ why are you girls making it harder than me telling my parents?”,   
Ammy “ Jessie knew?”,  
Alex “ just an hour ago…and she was no different…maybe more aggressive… but same”, Ammy nodded “ and is this ok with your parents? Will they leave their only child to leave the whole place?”,  
Alex smiled, Ammy played her last card, she will use his parents, Alex “ actually..all they wanted is my happiness” ,  
happiness … is it when he is away? When he is with Callie..who is Callie… some strange one who is taking her best friend away from here… she didn’t know it was that serious, she felt his thump wiping her fallen tear , how did he get closer, when did he sat in front on the table? , she doesn’t know   
“ it will be fine..there will be Skype…”, she shook her head “ no, no… that’s not ok with me… “, Alex “ we tried it before”, Ammy shook her head “ I was two hours away Alex..you are leaving the whole continent for God sake”   
he smiled patted on her hands “ you have Harry… trust me it will be ok”, Ammy sniffed “ you can’t just go Alex…you are my brother”, he sat on the chair arm and he embraced her, kissed her hair “ and you will always be my crazy young sister”,  
Ammy smiled through her tears , he always call her crazy, she is always been crazy when she is with him, cause she know he will put sanity back to her mind, Ammy “ so that’s it…my anchor is leaving?”, he smiled “ your anchor will always be by your side… come on we are in 2016.. there is no limits…and you can come and visit.. you know..it’s a wonderful place to go”, Ammy nodded, rested her head on his lap, Alex “ I want you to talk to Jessie… she sounded more upset”, Ammy “ she will miss you idiot… “, he nodded “ I will miss you too… “ he said it again to but only to himself, he was trying to comfort himself, that really everything will be fine.  
Ammy went to look for Jessie, she needed to talk, she knew what Alex meant for her, if Alex was close to Ammy, its nothing to compare with Jessie, during she was walking on the corridors, Nicky showed, face was pale for sure, Ammy saw him and she knew something was wrong, Nicky “ DR Phil wants to see you”, Ammy nodded “ is it bad?”, Nicky just nodded.  
Inside Phil office, Ammy entered, he was sitting on his office , when he saw her he showed her to get in, she did, and sat in front  
“ what happened?” she can’t think of anything ,  
Phil “ well.. it’s bad as a start”, Ammy swallowed, Phil “ have you seen Mark? I mean after his accident?”, Ammy shook her head “ I know he is awake..he is ok”, Phil nodded “ well… this morning he gave me this”, h handled her a report, Ammy “ what is this?”  
Phil “ 17 of November..what was happening?”, Ammy puzzled, she didn’t know what about that day,   
Phil “ the day where Dr Harris’s sons got in..”, Ammy nodded “ you know Dr Harris?”, Phil “ of course..who doesn’t … any way… you were in operation with Mark and you messed up”, Ammy reading the file, she remembered, when he had to save her from that terrible mistake, so what? Is he reporting that now, Ammy “ what does this suppose to mean?”, Phil “ it means.. he is going to send that report to Seattle…” Ammy shocked “ what? Can he?”,  
Phil “ he is here for this kind of things”, Ammy freaking out, he will do this ,Mark will do this, does it mean he hates her now, is he revenging her through this, will he ruin her life again  
“ but this is… this .. this will end me”,  
Phil “ let’s just hope he won’t do that…you should talk to him Ammy…its really bad” , Ammy nodded “ yeah it is…it ..” “ what’s going to happen for me now?”,   
Phil looked really upset “ right now.. you will take some days off..till we figure what to do”, Ammy nodded “ its series…”, Phil “ I’m afraid so… don’t worry I will try my best.. I won’t lose one of my best surgeons…”  
Ammy nodded tried to smile, but she can’t, she is going to lose her job, and it’s all on Mark, he will rat her out, is this his revenge… he will destroy her life if she didn’t get back to him.  
Outside waiting Nicky, once he saw her he rushed to her “ so…?”,  
Ammy looked at him “yeah its BAD”, Nicky “ so what will happen?”, Ammy “ don’t worry you are fine…”, Nicky shocked “ me? I don’t care about me..what will happen to you?’,   
Ammy smiled, he really cares “ I have no idea.. right now… I’m off”, Nicky shocked “ off? You mean?”, Ammy “ in open vacation..”, Nicky “ no?”, Ammy “ yeah… so .. you will have to find someone else to be your mentor..Dr Jackson is a good one..I can recommend you..” ,   
Nicky really looked sorry, angry “ why would he do that?”, Ammy knew exactly why “ I don’t know..let’s just hope he won’t..after all I screw up”, Nicky “ oh God…I’m so sorry Dr Ammy…I am”, Ammy nodded smiled, Nicky “ it’s has been an honor to work with you..and I’m sure..nothing bad will happen..and I will be back as your intern…” she nodded smiling, he gave her a warm hug “ so you will go home now?”, Ammy nodded “ I guess… actually I am ok with that”. She was ok with that only because she will have time to think, about Harry, about Mark which she will start to hate now, about her whole life,  
Moving in the hospital corridors, looking for Alex or Jessie to tell them all what happened, her cell phone rang , “yes Alex”, Alex sounder nervous “ have you find her yet?”, Ammy “no still looking..why”, Alex “ I can’t find her anyway..and I’m up there and she is not in her department..and guess what they are looking for her”, ok that sounds bad, “ok.. I will find her”, Alex “ ok… waiting”, he hanged up.  
Where could she be, she can’t think, her mind is full of things, but then she got that idea, whenever when they were young, young interns, when they feel depressed, afraid, sad, there was only one place to hide, and she knew that what Jessie was feeling now.  
She head toward the stairs, and she was there sitting on the stairs, head rested on the wall, her red hair covers most of her face,  
Ammy got closer “ here you are”,   
she sat by her, but she felt Jessie got tensed, she sat well, Ammy looked at her, she was shocked, eyes bloodshot, nose red, her face so pale   
“ what happened?”,  
Jessie break into tears again, Ammy just hugged her really tight “ sweat heart what happened? Is something wrong with any one?”,   
Jessie left her hug, wiped her tears, and sniffed “ well he is leaving… what could be worse?”, Ammy heart skipped a beat, “ Alex?”, Jessie dried her fallen tears again, she squeezed her eyes with her fingers“ I can’t stand that Ammy..I can’t stand him leaving..I mean I could stand watching him kissing her and talking about her…but now leaving with her…I never knew it was that series”, she cried again, Ammy was shocked, her friend still has feeling for her best friend, that’s awful, that’s crab  
“ oh my God Jessie..since when?”, Jessie looked at her “ I never stopped Ammy…”, Ammy was speechless “ then why? Why did you dump him from the start?”,   
Jessie kept silent, Ammy didn’t really understand “ he was there for you Jessie.. I remember everything..he tried..”, Jessie looked at her “ he never loved me Ammy”,  
Ammy frowned “ what? Are you crazy..he was deeply in love with you”, Jessie insisting sniffing, her lips quivered “ no Ammy… he was… there..he was good…but not… not like what I want..I wanted more..he never look at me the way he looks at her… he never talked to me like Harry talks to you…he knew I will always be there.. he didn’t make any effort with me.. he didn’t do much for me”,  
Ammy stayed silent, she as wrong, Jessie was wrong, Alex loved Jessie a lot, too much, she still can remember how it hurts him when she dumped him, when he had to be there watching Jessie around craving for her while she was acting she wasn’t thinking of him,   
Jessie “ and he is gone” “ forever”,   
Ammy “ you should tell him Jessie… you can’t let this happen..it will destroy you”, she chuckled “ of course not.. I won’t tell him” she looked at her warning “and you won’t..”, Ammy “ he deserves to know”, Jessie shook her head “no.. It will destroy him… I will never let this happen”, Ammy “ that is not fair..”, Jessie nodded “ well..life is not fair..is it?”,  
Ammy “why did you remain silent for all this time ?”,  
Jessie “ what did you want me to say Ammy… beg his love..seek his care..I can’t do that..I still have dignity..you know”,  
Ammy now was angry at herself, how did she mess that “ I can’t believe I was that blind”,   
Jessie shook her head “ don’t blame yourself..I am a good actress”, Ammy smiled, so as Jessie,   
Ammy “I mean you dated a lot of people..some people we didn’t even like”,  
Jessie nodded “ I thought if I did this..I will just gain his jealousy .. or even meet the man who makes me forget about him”, Ammy sighed hugged her “ I never knew”, then her cell phone rang again, she looked at it and it shows Alex,   
“ITS Alex..”,  
Jessie “ don’t tell him where I am..”, she nodded “ hello Alex..yes I did… she was er..asleep…yeah yeah… she could find herself a room..no she is fine..I promise she is fine..we are on our way..ok..bye”, she looked at her “ he is worried”, Jessie “ yeah.. I was tough with him..when he told me”, she stood wiped all the remain tears, fake a smile “ how do I look?”, Ammy stood by her looking at her “ sweat heart… you look ..awful”, Jessie smiled “thank you,..that mean a lot to me”.  
Outside the corridors, they were heading toward the locker room, Ammy needed to change, she didn’t tell Jessie about what happened with Phil ,all she said that she had nothing else to be done, when they entered the room, they saw Alex wearing his clothes now, his same skinny black jeans, and his black high neck shirt, with the Paige coat, he put that scarf around his neck, the scarf Jessie bought him when they were together, he never dropped wearing it, ,when he saw them he hastily head toward them, he looked at Jessie  
“ are you ok? You scared the hell of me”,  
Jessie smiled , she could noticed the scarf, she always wondered if he keeps wearing it because he likes it, because it reminds him of their days, or because he doesn’t have time to buy new one, the second option make more sense now, she moved to sit “ I’m fine..I just slept”, Alex face full of concern looked at Ammy, who nodded to confirm what Jessie said, she moved toward her locker, Jessie “ so you are both leaving me… “, Alex looked at Ammy “ you are leaving?”, she nodded “ yeah…”,she didn’t say much, she started to change her clothes, she wanted to leave in peace, nothing else should be said.  
in front of her apartment, it was 2 am, Ammy didn’t get home, she stayed at the bar next to hospital for some time, 4 hours actually, she couldn’t go home, she needed to be alone but yet among people, her brain didn’t stop working, Mark… Mark insisting to hurt her, how could Mark do that? Two days ago he begged for other chance..and somehow she was going to give him one, and now this? He still playing with her feelings, it hurts, it’s bad..she feels really bad, Harry tried to call her several times, but she couldn’t answer him, there was a note on her door “order some food, wake me, waiting ,H”  
she took the note, and get in her apartment.  
30 min later, she was in front of his apartment, she knocked, and waited, he finally opened, looking really sleepy, his hair covered all his face, Ammy   
“ are you sleep?”   
he said with his raspy sleepy voice “no, Love I was waiting for you..” he gave her a room to enter, she rested the food on the kitchen Bar, he looked really sleepy , TV on ,he must have slept on the couch  
Harry “ so how was your day..I’ve been trying to call you?”, Ammy “ not so good”, he frowned and he just hugged her “ what happened?”, Ammy “ I don’t know what to start with”, Harry still hugging “ first thing first”,  
Ammy kissed him on his check “ right now we need to eat..have you eat anything?”, he shook his head “I could eat an elephant right now”, she smiled and opened the food bags, Harry wore his head bandana, and sat in front of her on the dining table, she looked at him, she just smiled “ you remind me of someone ..I don’t know who?”, Harry taking his sandwich “ he must be a funny guy”, Ammy just laughed acted as if thinking “ not really” he acted hurt “but he looks like you… dress like you..had that bandana like you..” “singer or something”, Harry just smiled eating ,   
then he looked at the sandwich “ what is this?:,  
Ammy frowned “ just eat..we don’t have any other options”, he nodded “ so tell me.. what happened?”, Ammy “ I think… I just got fired”, Harry eyes went wide “ what?!!” “are you having a laugh?”   
Ammy just didn’t talk, he left his sandwich, and left his seat “ is that because of Louis.. because I swear to God..”, Ammy “ no… nothing about Louis… it just ..it’s about Mark”, Harry looked at her “ what about Mark?”  
Ammy told Harry what happened earlier, she barely convince him to sit and finish his sandwich, he was agitated  
“damn it Ammy..can he do that?”, Ammy nodded, Harry “ what the… isn’t he suppose to be a friend…”, Ammy thinks, a lover, “ I guess..no..I guess it’s his way to revenge”, Harry now was surprised “ what? Why would he want to do that?” then his eyes even got wider “ oh My God..is that because of what is between us?’, Ammy put her hand on his, he was shacking, he was angry, “listen…”,   
Harry “ oh shit…is us ruining your career? Is he series?” “ cause if he is..then he is a bloody slag..”, Ammy nodded “ yes he is..just calm down…”  
he stood again leaving the table “I can’t believe I am causing that to you..”, Ammy stood too, she moved to him, she just hugged him “ I’m so sorry Ammy..really”  
Ammy “ it is ok..it’s not the end..I can talk to him”,, she felt him tensed in her arms, he let go “ talk to him?!! Are you serious, and what..beg him.. hell no”, Ammy looked at him, he continued “ I mean… there is a million hospital out there will be honored if you work with them…we don’t need them… if he wants to send the bloody report..then send the bloody report”  
Ammy got closer from him again “ you know I can’t do that..I really should talk to him.. he has been asking for this..maybe it’s the way to push me to talk to him…just a little chat won’t hurt”,   
Harry looked really angry, but he didn’t talk, she just hugged him “ don’t worry about me… I will be fine..he won’t hurt…”, he just nodded, she took her hand and they sat again ,and he finally started to calm down,  
“Alex is leaving..” Ammy said , Harry looked at her “are you ok with that?”, Ammy frowned, he was calm, he didn’t ask leave where   
“ did you know? When? since when you became that close?”, Harry sighed still trying to calm “this morning..he was worry from your reaction..which I assume was not good..how is Jessie with that?”, Ammy still confused “she handled it..really good”, Harry just nodded, can’t believe that, he remembered that look in Jessie’s eyes when Alex is around “ so she was ok… with Alex leaving?”, AMMY stared at him “ how did you..what do you mean?”, Harry “ nothing”  
Ammy looked at him “ she told you so?”,   
Harry smiled “ she didn’t tell me anything…I just felt it..I mean I told you about my super power..didn’t I?”, “I can read people very good…” she just laughed, then she just kept silent , Harry could see it, and he already met them, and she.. he best friend messed that “ how did I mess that?... I mean… is it obvious?”, Harry shook his head “no.. not really but…”Ammy nodded “ I keep messing things with them… I mean I should know better… I’m her friend..best friend…”  
Harry nodded “ it’s okay..she looks like she didn’t want anyone to know actually…she wanted to deal with it by her own…”,  
Ammy looked at him “ yeah..but hide her feeling? From me? You are suppose not to hide these things”, now tears became to show in her eyes, Harry concern drew on his face “ what’s wrong, love, are you crying?”, she shook her head, but she cried, he left his seat, in a second he knelt on the floor in front of her “ what’s wrong?”,   
Ammy crying “ I should know…I know better when she hide her feeling Harry”, he smiled patted on her thigh “ listen to me… she didn’t want it…she hid it.. she is good… besides … you weren’t there… you just came..and things were crazy around you..with Mark…and your new intern, crazy neighbor and his family”,  
she tried to smile, he kissed her hands “ I promise you …. It’s not your fault… its nothing you can see…”, Ammy “ but you saw it…and you are not even their friend…”, she cried again, he chuckled “ I have a power Ammy…you have to believe me..I see among people”, she smiled now, Harry “ Ammy…your friends love you..sometimes they gave me the creeps… they get over protective you know…”  
She nodded, he is right, Harry completed “ do you know why they want to friend me..because of you idiot… they care about you .. they want to know everything about you…to know you are safe”, she smiled, he then hugged her “ don’t you ever cry Ammy..I can’t see you cry… “ he hugged her really tightly ,she hugged him too.  
Next morning Ammy was at the hospital, she couldn’t stay home, she had some patients she really need to see, and she had to finish her paper work.  
She was in the stuff room, when Alex entered the room, he looked at her “why aren’t you answering your phone..damn it Ammy..I was worry”, she looked at him, he was angry and upset, he stood just in front of her  
“what’s wrong?’,  
Alex “ Phil just told me..”, Ammy nodded “ yeah.. no reason to get upset from me”,   
Alex calmed sitting on the couch “ I’m not upset…I’m worried… I just can’t believe him.. how could he? Why would he?’, Ammy looked at him “ you know why”, Alex nodded, she sat by him on his couch “I called his ex … I think he has some troubles…” Ammy looked at him “ what do you mean?”, Alex “ he lost his temper like twice since he got here…plus ..I’m not convinced with the accident at all”, Ammy nodded. If he is not convinced and he was right, that mean one thing, he tried to suicide, “I have to talk to him”,   
Alex nodded “ I wish you don’t…”   
Ammy “ I need to .. I don’t know..get reason back to his mind…I can’t lose my job Alex”, he nodded “oh crab..” he sighed.  
At the bakery, Harry was there alone, he was sweeping the floor actually wearing the apron, he heard the door was opened, he turned without looking “ we are not opened yet…” but he saw her, that ginger lady who never lose a smile, right now she forced a one on her face, but no one can believe it, Harry looked concerned “ Jessie..what… are you ok?”, she nodded, he put the mop away,   
He moved to her, she was still in front of the door, he hugged her tightly, he felt that shiver she had, he looked at her face “ you look pale love..are you ok?”, she nodded smiling “ I loved your cookies…and I know you have that bakery…so what about breakfast?”, she was so hesitated, he smiled back, took her hand as if a child, and he sat her on the counter, Jessie “ I always dreamt to have an English breakfast”  
Harry stood in front of her “ what do you like to drink…” Ammy looked behind him where the menu were writing on the board, it was writing by chalk, so they can change it every day  
Jessie reading “ hot Toddy…the dead rabbit Irish coffee…what the… autumn wassail…glog…heated affair…” ,that all was the drinks names, she looked at him and he was laughing,  
she went on “ hot chocolate..oh my God what does it mean?”, she scoffed, he laughed again “ It’s our traditional drinks… there is tea too..you know.. Yorkshire and stuff like that”, she was watching eyes really wide “ I don’t know…help me here Harry”, Harry looked behind him at the board “ you know what..what about some American coffee”, she smiled “ I would love to…”he smiled headed to the coffee machine  
Jessie “ and about that English breakfast…you can skip it..I mean..I don’t need any dead rats..or affairs”, Harry closing his eyes shook her dead smiling wide, he gave her that cup of coffee “ I can make you pancakes…”, she smiled “yes..yes…”  
After eating about 4 pancakes and drinking another cup of coffee and a hot chocolate, Harry looked at her “ so what brings you here?”, Jessie looked at him “ I nearly ate everything you offered me…. So it looks like I was hungry”, Harry nodded “ yeah..absolutely right…still”, she smiled “ I like you Harry you know that”  
He smiled back “ you sorta made that point clear…lots of times”, she laughed shyly “ come on… I was messing with you…”, he nodded, he then looked at her, he can’t see her that way, she lost her eye glow, her smile is so fake, and he knew exactly what was that about, and it killed him, it must be hard, the feeling of loosing someone while you are helpless, the sense of loss, it always hurts, it always hurts Harry, it was the only thing he can’t cope with,   
he sighed “ is it about Alex?”, she smiled not looking at him “ I know you are smart…and I really need someone to talk to”, Harry smiled “ I’m all yours”, Jessie looked at him “ it’s not like I have no one..but I don’t need any judgment..and something tells me you are the one”, he still looking at her, he nodded  
Jessie “ he is leaving..did Ammy told you that?.. of course she did” he nodded, she kept silent again,   
Harry “ you love him”,  
she looked at him, Harry “ no one told me…it’s all on your face…”   
Jessie narrowed her brows “ it is?”, Harry nodding “ it is” “ I know its hurt…and hard.. but why it took you so long?”   
Jessie just chuckled “ I always loved him…. Ever since I met him..and when we moved all to live together it was like a dream came true… we were once together did you know that?”, Harry shook his head “ I did not”,  
Jessie nodded “ yes we did… and it was my happiest days ever…. But something was missing… he never loved me”, Harry shook his head “ I doubt that”,   
Jessie “ call me selfish Harry..but he never gave me what I want ..what I deserve… I always needed more… but he just was ok…so I had to end it”,   
Harry nodded “ you are not selfish… you deserve what you want… but this is love Ammy..love hurts..love scares ..love wounds and marks” “…you will never get it… it’s the hardest thing yet the magical thing that could ever happens to you..it’s never easy to find the one .. the true one..your soul mate….” She nodded , Harry “ sometimes it takes years to realize that this is the one..sometimes only minutes”,   
she looked at him “ you mean Ammy…”, he smiled showing “ me and Ammy are a different story”, Jessie “ what do you mean?”, Harry “ it means … it’s not like you and Alex.. you feel him Jessie… you know he is your soul mate…” “ you can’t lose that”  
Jessie nodded “ but it’s too late Harry.. he is already with someone..”, he shook his head “ no… never too late..just talk to him”, Jessie “ I can’t… if..I.. if he doesn’t have what I have..I will lose him HARRY..like forever”,  
Harry smiled “ you have to make a shot”, Jessie closing her eyes resting her head on the table winning as a child “ it’s hard”, Harry smiling at her “ he deserves that..he deserves to know…you deserve to know…”   
Jessie “ but I can’t Harry…I will spoil his life..I can’t live with that”, Harry “ and you can’t live seeing him like that too… why are assuming..that someone will get hurt..what if it works..like actually works…” Jessie looked at him “ I am scared”, he nodded “ you are suppose to be scared… I can’t imagine how are you feeling right now… but I know that’s too much for a heart to bear… you can’t make your soul suffer any longer… come on it had enough…you don’t need to lose both…him and you..promise me you will think about it..”  
She looked at him “ when did my best friend got that lucky? I thought she will never meet any one after Mark”, Harry tried to smile, he always hate to hear Mark’s name, he always felt insecure when he is mentioned, something keeps telling him that AMMY Still thinking of him, he doesn’t know where did he gets that, but he feels that “ I know she sometimes thinks about him”, Jessie looked at him, Harry “ I am totally ok with that… it was the love of her life.. I know… she was always with him.. I know….”  
Jessie “ put she loves you….you should know that”, Harry nodded smiled “ I know… I truly do… and I will make her fall harder for me..”, Jessie “ that the spirit Harry”, Harry smiled “ never underestimate Britons”, Jessie high fived him “I never did…”.  
Jessie “ I really wish to eat any kind of your food”, Harry nodded “ what if..you come tonight..have dinner with us..around 6 maybe?”, she smiled “ sounds good..”, Harry fine “ Ammy would be back…so do I”, Jessie “ Ammy is coming back soon?”, Harry looked at her, she didn’t know, she didn’t talk, Jessie “ ok what happened?”,  
Harry told her what happened, what Mark wanted to do, Jessie couldn’t believe that, Mark loves Ammy, she said it like 4 times, and in every time ,Harry’s heart skipped a beat, he hated that truth, he believes it, but hates it, Jessie was angry, she said if Ammy talked to him from the beginning nothing would happen, she said Ammy was crowed to talk to him, and Harry knew why, she was afraid if she talked to him, she will feel something for him again, and that was true, Ammy was sick afraid to feel anything for him again.  
At Harry’s apartment, Harry and Ammy were inside the kitchen at the start Ammy wanted to help and Harry welcomed the idea, but when he found out that she doesn’t know what the difference between the parsley and the coriander, between anise and fennel, he had to set her in front on the bar, to be just an audience today, and maybe one day , maybe, finger crossed, she will be able to cook one day, they laughed till their stomach hurts, Harry was good, really good, she was watching him impressed, he knew what he was doing, and most important he enjoyed what he was doing, Ammy noticed that when he cooks, his eyes glows, never loses his smile, well Harry never loses his smile, but when cooking, it looks gorgeous, he has a habit, that he loves to smell his food, he say it’s his secret, the way his food smelled, he believed that like the eyes eat first, the nose smell before anything, and that’s why he kept making her smell the ingredients with him, he has a passion, and he likes to share it with her.  
After cooking Ammy was on the phone she was talking to her Granny, Harry was still in the kitchen, he finished, but he sat for a drink on the kitchen bar, when Ammy finished she shared him  
“everything is fine?” Harry asked, Ammy nodded “ I hope so…she doesn’t sound good”, Harry nodded “ how?”, Ammy “ I don’t know..I called Jack and he assures me everything is ok”, Harry “ so no need to worry..”, she nodded  
Harry stood up “ I ‘m gonna have a bath… everything is ready” she nodded, so he entered.  
Her cell phone rang “ hello…hello” no answer, she hanged up the phone.  
The door bell rang after about 30 min later, Ammy rushed to open it for Jessie, but to her surprise, she wasn’t alone, Alex was there.  
“are you really not inviting me?”, Alex said, Ammy smiled still surprised “ we thought you are busy..”, he entered putting out his jacket, Ammy and Jessie shared a look together,  
From inside Harry showed, when he saw Alex he just smiled “I am so glad you came”, the girls looked at Harry in a surprise, Alex “ as if you invited me, Harry, I’m really heartbroken”, Harry gave him a shoulder hug, and turned to Jessie to kiss her, she said under her breath “ I am sorry ..he found out”, he kept smiling “will you be ok?”, she nodded.  
After eating, they all were sitting on his living , Harry and Jessie were in kitchen preparing the dessert, Jessie was looking at Alex through the opened bar while he was talking to Ammy, Harry noticed she was abstracted, he looked at her, then back at his dessert “ will you tell him?”, she shook her head still looking at Alex “ I won’t…”,   
Harry shook his head “ you are doing a big mistake”, Jessie “ telling him will be a mistake Harry”, Harry kept doing his work, “give me the plates ,please” he asked, but she didn’t move like didn’t even listen, that hurt Harry “ Jessie… the plates” she looked at him, he just moved and get the plates for himself, and she kept staring.  
While eating Desert, the weather was tense, they hardly talked, and when Alex talked the girls just nodded, or didn’t even comment, Harry didn’t know what to do, so he kept talking with Alex as if he was the only one who is there.  
They were talking about a new place opened, where you can jump from mountains while you leg still tightened by a rope, Harry have tried it before in China , and he said it was an amazing experience.   
“yes we should do that..before I leave maybe”, they all kept silent, Harry “ is that soon? Your leaving?”, Alex nodded “ I just talked to Phil..it will be next month”  
When he said that Ammy gasped under her breath, Harry who was beside her felt her, he put his hand on her knee , in a way to calm her down, still eyeing Alex “ you will be missed”, Alex smiled “ yes ..and I will miss you..all of you… but I will be ok..and I am sure guys you will be fine”,   
no one answered, Harry again had to save the situation “ don’t worry about them..”, Alex smiled “ Callie said that they are actually waiting for me from next week… but I think I earned myself some time..for you guys”, he was trying to push the girls to talk, but both of them were still silent.  
Alex cell phone rang, he looked at it “its Callie..”, he took it, and he moved to Harry’s balcony .  
Harry looked at the girls “ what are you doing here… this is not right”, Ammy “ what do you want us to say”, Harry “ anything…share him…what?”, Ammy “ what? Do you want us to act like it’s ok for us that he is leaving”,   
Harry nodded widened his eyes “ yes..that exactly what I want you to do…”, Ammy “ well…I can’t do that”, Harry looked at Jessie “if you can’t handle that now… you will never be able to…”, Jessie didn’t talk,   
Ammy “ he is so stupid to show off and talk about her like that…”, Harry “ he is not stupid..”, Ammy acting angry “ are you taking his side”, Harry looked shocked narrowed his brows “ side? I am supporting him.. he is a friend..he needs our support..your support”, Ammy was going to say something, when Jessie said “ you are right”, they both looked at her , she nodded, Alex was coming , Jessie looked at Ammy “ he is leaving Ammy..” she shook her head in away meaning we already lost.  
Alex “ she says hi…and she really missed that” “ she wanted another invite Harry”, Harry looked at him “ my pleasure”, that when Jessie just stood leaving inside the balcony.  
Alex was watching her , he looked really sad now, then he looked at Ammy, she nodded “ I will see..what’s happening”, Alex nodded , Harry to Alex “ let’s make some tea”.  
Inside the balcony, it had a comfortable couch, it wasn’t wide, but it was warm, Jessie was sitting there, and she was crying, Ammy sat by her “ I can’t do this… I can’t see you like this Jessie..”  
Jessie didn’t look “ I will be fine Ammy.. it just needs time” she looked at her “ everything is healed by time..right?”, Ammy nodded “ it can’t be healed without treating Ammy… you are just holding everything inside… you have to tell him”,   
Jessie raised her voice “ I said no Ammy… please.. quit asking me that”, Ammy “ just why?”, Jessie “ you know why… he is leaving… next month… he made up his mind..he is ready… he loves her…I can’t..”,   
Ammy looked at her, she wasn’t sure of what she is saying but she said it anyway “if you tell him he may not leave”, Jessie looked again at Ammy “ don’t you get it.. I don’t need him to stay because I just have feelings for him..”, Ammy “ then how he will…”, Jessie standing her voice was high again “ he doesn’t have the feelings I have Ammy…he is not..I am the one who cares… I am the one who needs him to stay.. I am the one who has feelings for him”  
“what?” Alex voice from behind,  
Jessie just closed her eyes, she hold her breath, her tears still falling on her checks,   
“what did you say Jessie?”, Jessie faced him now , he was standing there holding two mugs of tea, Harry was behind him “nothing”, she rushed inside, Alex put the mugs on the front table, he followed her, she was grabbing her purse to leave, but he was in front “ Jessie what is happening?’, Ammy and Harry were all in.  
“I said there is nothing?”, she was leaving, he held her rest “ you said you have feelings…for me?”  
She kept silent, he said still clutching her wrist strongly “ and you say this now”,  
Jessie looked at him “ I didn’t say this to you”, her voice cracked, Alex eyes really wide, “ I heard you”,  
Jessie “ you heard wrong…” “let go of me”, Alex shook his head “ I need to understand..”, Jessie yelled setting her hand free strongly this time “ there is nothing to be understood…”, Alex let her go “ why are you doing this? Now?” he was still shocked, Jessie yelled again “ stop doing that… I… just go Alex..just go…. Stop worrying about us..we are fine just go”, Alex still looking at her “ are you series… you are saying this thing…and you just want to run away…pushing me to leave”, JESSIE “ YOU DON’T HAVE TO STAY….” Alex yelled “ why did …why?” Jessie yelled “ stop acting like that..it’s not a big deal”…  
Ammy and Harry was watching , no one could say a word, Ammy wanted to say anything, she really wanted, she hated seeing things getting worse with her best friends, she loves them both equally, she can’t see anyone of them getting hurt or heartbroken, and that what was exactly happening, and she was completely helpless, she looked at Harry for any support, but he was watching them fighting and he looked really sorry,  
Jessie wanted to leave again but he grabbed her again “ you are not running Jessie…you will sit and talk”, Jessie “ I said there is nothing to talk about…”, Alex yelled rough now “ then I need to talk…” he looked at Ammy and Harry “ to all of you…”  
“don’t you think I see this… the cold shoulder you are giving me… the blame in your eyes… you both insist to make me feel guilty…. Guilty for doing what I want… to be with the one I want to be with..”, Ammy chuckled, she still can’t believe he loves Callie, she can’t believe that Callie even exist , he looked at her “ I know you don’t believe me..I know you both thought it wasn’t serious.. but guess what… you never ask me about her… you never mention her” he looked at Ammy “ you don’t know her name for God sake”, she looked at him “ that’s not fair”, Alex ignored her comment “ what are you doing… are you against me now… “ he looked at Harry “ and you… you gather them to make a plan against me”,  
Harry “ what are you talking about”, Alex looked at Ammy, he yelled “ all you want is just me to stay..your anchor to stay..and you don’t give a shit about me…how come you are that selfish?”   
Harry got angry , he hated the way Alex talked to Ammy “watch it Alex”, Ammy was angry too, she shared a look between both of them. Then “ this is not fair”, she said it gain   
“Fair?? Really… she is my girlfriend for a year now…. In that whole year..we never gathered...us “ he looked at Jessie “ the three of us… you always have something to do to spoil the date.. you didn’t even try to know her”, Jessie set her hand free “ I did”, Alex “ no”, Jessie yelled “ I did… lots of times.. she always rejected me… I tried Alex…I tried to friend her but she doesn’t want this to happen..she wants you…that’ all she wants… and she actually managed..now she is taking you away…”  
Alex “ she never told me”, Jessie “ of course she won’t…and of course you want us to look bad..like we don’t care…God knows..only God knows what you are for us”, he looked at her, and they all kept silent for ages , Jessie calmed “ I am sorry for what you heard Alex… just forget about this”, she ran outside, he was still looking at where she was standing   
Ammy sat on the couch “ you are stupid”, Alex looked at her, Ammy “ don’t you get it..she still loves you”, Alex didn’t moved “ you don’t get it…” she looked at him  
“you think I don’t know? Do you know how many times I asked her to get back..? hundreds… and she always say the same thing..let’s not spoil our friendship” “ I did my best Ammy… I always did.. I always loved her… she was my number one girl…”  
Ammy looked at him really shocked, she never knew how much he tried, she never knew that he was still in love with her, or at least was, she found nothing to say.  
Alex sighed passed his finger through his dark black hair, and squeezed his eyes shut with his finger” no matter what I did to her..never was enough…no matter how I dealt with her… I am always wrong..and I quit… I didn’t know what else to do.. so I killed my heart and quit..do you know how much did it hurt me..I mean seeing her every day all I wanna do is hug her..is just staying with her.. and all she wants is …” he chuckled “ I don’t know what she wants…she doesn’t know what she wants” he then kept silent , “ I am sorry Harry… I didn’t mean this to be like ..”, he moved toward the closet to take his jacket, Harry followed him “ talk to her Alex… you all need to talk..you have to stop hiding secrets from each other, mate”,  
In front of the door , Alex looked at him “ I don’t know what to do..”, Harry smiled “ yeah I know…”, Alex “ why they have to act like this? Why they keep testing us?”  
Harry smiled “ well ..they love to live in stress…that what I want to believe” Alex nodded looked through the door to Ammy “ yeah…. Tell me about this”, Harry smiled “ will you be ok?” Alex nodded “ good night Harry”, he smiled to him “ night Alex”.  
What Alex felt was really destroying, he always knew that Jessie loved him, he always knew that he loved her back , he never stopped loving her, and he tried, he really did, it was killing him to pretend for years how much it was ok, seeing her around him days and nights, and had to pretend that his feelings was normal, was just friends, how much he was careful not to show anything, when he hugs her, when he looks at her, when he talks to her, when she is by his side and yet he misses her, but he can’t do anything about it, how did this tortured him, pretending to be friend while all in your heart is much bigger, he pretended till he almost grooved in the feeling, he still remembers how many times she was coming to tell him about the new guy she met, and how she thinks he is the one, he remembers how much did he support her during that relations, how many times he wiped her tears and cheered her up after dumping them, he still remembers how bad she made him feel, how week, how useless, and now, when he finally learned how to believe she won’t be his girl again, when he learnt to love again, to maybe let his feelings for someone else, when he learnt to start loving himself again, she showed up and say this things, he always heard about the bad timing, but living in a one is critical, complicated, she like opened all his unhealed scars, he is like cut opened right now, and he doesn’t know where to go, or whom to go, he just lost, this is all he can think about, how lost he is.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside Harry was in balcony getting the mugs of tea, when he got inside Ammy was still on the couch “ are you ok?”, Harry asked, she didn’t answer at the start, she was angry, really angry at Alex, At Jessie and at Harry, Harry “ Ammy?”  
She looked at him, she looked angry “ what was that?”, Harry shocked “ what do you mean?”, Ammy “ with You and Alex… when he was talking to me”, Harry “ what ? u mean when I stick up for you…”, Ammy raised her voice, she hates when people treat her like a week person, and when Harry watched her back earlier she felt the same “ I don’t need you to stick up for me… I can take care of myself”, Harry was really shocked “ I was trying to help..”, Ammy yelled “ I don’t need your help… I can handle myself”, Harry was getting angry “ I know you can…I just hate the way he talked to you…I can’t let anyone talk to you like that”, Ammy interrupted “ he is a friend”, Harry trying to hold his voice, trying to control himself, saying hastily “ even if he is a friend”  
He calmed down “ I am sorry if the bother you…” , he entered the kitchen to wash the dishes.  
While he was on the sink, Ammy moved and hugged him from his back, he stopped what he was doing “ I am sorry” she said  
“I just was angry…. The secrets.. the fights…this all stress me”, he smield “ I know…”  
Ammy hugged tighter “ I am sorry…”, he smiled “ its ok… I understand…but Ammy you are my girlfriend… I have to stick for you…. I have to watch your back”, she hugged tighter “ I know..and I love this”, Harry smiled “ and I can’t breathe”, she loose her grip, he turned to face her “ we can’t let this small things come between us.. we know better than this”, she nodded again, kissed him on the lips .  
Harry looked at her after “ I need to talk to you about something..”, Ammy brows was narrowed “ what?”, he smiled “ it’s… I have to get to London for Ben you know… I have to be with him…iam not pushing anything…it just couple of friends travelling together “ she nodded she knew what he was asking her, and she was afraid, it is not that serius, he continued “ I would love you to come with me”, she smiled back at him trying to hide what she was thinking “ I wish I can…I really do…but you know I can’t leave Jessie like that”. He nodded “ I know I know…but i.. had to ask”, she kissed him again on his lips “ maybe next time…right now I have to think about..i have to go tomorrow to hospital to talk to Mark..”  
Harry frowned “ you will…”, Ammy “ I got no other choice”, Harry “ can I come?”, she smiled “ Harry…. I know you are angry at him…. I won’t put in any place near him”, Harry frowned “ I am not going to hury him… I just need to be with you”, she hugged him “ I will call you… “ “ when will you leave?”, Harry “ I have to be there tomorrow…”, Ammy nodded “ really?” Harry nodded disappointed “ I am sorry for leaving you now…but he is Ben too” she smiled, she knows what Ben was to him, actually she was wondering why he was still there, even she know she will miss im so much “come on…. You have to go.. I know…”, Harry nodded “ any way I am coming to hospital tomorrow Alex needs to see me before I leave..so I will meet you there to know what happened”, she nodded “ don’t worry.. I will be fine”.  
Next morning, Ammy was at the stuff room with Alex, he looked too worry, his face was tense,   
Ammy noticed that, she thought it was about Jessie, no one can find her, she called her 7 times, Harry five times, but she didn’t answer, Ammy thought she will be in the hospital but she wasn’t, Ammy wanted to be angry at Alex for Jessie, but she couldn’t , it hurt her that he tried to get back and she was always refusing him, she wandered how he could keep this friendship going although she kept hurting him from time to toime  
Ammy asked him “ what do you want me for?”, he nodded sat on the couch, really nervous “ have you heard from Jessie?”, Ammy shrugged “ I tried to call her …so as Harry…but I thought her here”, Alex “ no…she is not even in her home”, Ammy nodded looking at him “ what’s wrong with you?”, he looked at her , then he sighed “ a lot Ammy..i am so tired..i guess”, she smiled, she sat by him “ you will be fine.. you will make the right thing”  
“did you talk to Mark?”, Ammy shook her head “ I’m going too”, Alex “ he is not in the hospital…he left”, Ammy “ left? Oh crab..”, he nodded “ that’s better… actually I called his ex early this morning…” “ he is in mess Ammy… I guess he has a mental essue”, Ammy shocked “ what are you talking about”, Alex “ I don’t know..but he is not Mark..he is wierd” Ammy just nodded, she always know that he had a problem, but she never thought it was serious, Alex “ I heard they had kind of troubles…and it was about Mark”, Ammy was hearing him, “what do you expecting her to tell you?, Alex shrugged “ I don’t really know..anything he is sick” pointing at his head, Alex looked at her “ I mean it”, Ammy looked at him “ok..i hope she helps ”, “I know he was always on nerve… he gets angry easily… “, Alex nodded “ it’s getting worse… he needs medical help”, Ammy “ what? You mean rehab?”, Alex nodded “ it depends on what his ex says he attacked two nurses .. he almost attacked me”, Ammy “ wait wait… why didn’t you tell me?” she didn’t want to say it this way, she wanted to know why he didn’t mentioned that in front of her, not she was getting extremely worried , Alex brows narrowed “ why would I ? you made your self clear you don’t need anything to do with him”, Ammy nodded, that’s right, she didn’t, but now she needs, she needs everything, he was sick, that’s why he was always angry at her, that’s why he was always apologizing after any bad thing he said to her, maybe that’s why he dumped her, her mind was thinking fast.  
Alex “any way… you don’t have to worry about that report any more.. Seatel won’t take it… they question his judgments anyway..you know after his attempt to suicide”, Ammy felt she can’t breath now“ was it confirmed?” she nearly whispered it , Alex shook his head “ no not yet..but he is depressed…he was talking to a shrink here… but he is not getting anything from him”  
Ammy nodded “ where is he?”, Alex “ I have no idea..i guess..he is on his way to home… “ Ammy nodded, he looked at her “ what?!” Ammy looked back “ what? He is sick… he is not Mark…” , Alex nodded “ yeah… and you shouldn’t care about that”  
She nodded , looked at the table in front only thinking about that, Alex said something but she didn’t focus, he had to leave the room, and she stayed alone, deep thinking, she remembered all the times Mark was angry, when he lost his minds, when he started to break thngs in the house, and that time he almost hit her, but she also remember what happened after, how much he became soft, and kind to her, how he used to embrace her and apologize to her, how hard he was trying to make it up to her.  
The door was opened, but Ammy didn’t look , it has to be Alex  
She said without looking “Alex..where have you been?”  
“Ammy?” it was his voice, it was Mark, Ammy flinched and stood in a second, she looked at him, he was there, leaning on the door, his face was weird, body was shaking, and it was obvious, tears, he was definitely crying.  
“Mark…what are you doing here?”, Ammy asked voice shaky, sounded weird even to her  
“they want to send me to the rehab Ammy…I am not crazy.. you know I am not…please tell them”, Mark pigged, something in his voice made her heartache, he was like broken, destroyed   
“why didn’t you come to see me Ammy… I asked them to see you…why?? Are you still mad at me? I mean I know what I did and I am sorry” he was still on his place eyes fixed on the floor  
“no I am …I was coming… today..but..but you left”, Ammy said still looking at him, she hated what she saw “what’s wrong with you Mark… since when you are like that?”,  
He didn’t look “I wanted you to see me..but you didn’t…” he looked at her now “ do you hate me Ammy?” he asked, eyes were so wide, she didn’t know what to feel, worry or afraid  
He said stepping forward “ even after sending that report..you didn’t come to talk… you really don’t care?”  
Ammy was silent looking at him, he was moving forward, and she couldn’t move, she was afraid, his body was shaking, as if he was cold, as if he was trying to contain his anger, “are you still with him?” he said trying as hard as he can to keep his voice low  
Ammy stepped away from the couch, trying to act calm, she was nervous and she know that he is about to lose his mind now “ you need to have some help Mark”, he stopped walking, his fist curled , he said with the most anger voice he could have “THAT DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION” SHE FLINCHED, now she was freaking out, she stepped back, and he was coming forward,   
“YOU WILL LEAVE ME AMMY…AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU…YOU ARE LEAVING ME TO BE WITH HIM…HIM?” he was shouting now, eyes wide, spitting the words out of his mouth  
Ammy “calm down” that all she can say, she doesn’t even know how does it sound, with her last step, her back touched the wall, she is trapped now, she looked at the table where she left her phone, Mark stopped two steps in front of her “How could you do this?” he said it with calm voice, but all his body was shacking  
“ I won’t let you do this… I will kill him Ammy..and you know what…”  
“ I will kill you too”  
In a second Ammy felt a hand around her necks, Mark’s hand, he was strangling her, she tried to scream but she couldn’t, at the start she did not understand what was happening, but when she felt the pain around her neck she was freaking out, and now the pain in her neck was getting worse, the pressing really hurt, her body stuck, she can’t move now, she started to feel dizzy, Mark was still talking but she can’t listen to him now, she is trying to breathe, that all she wanted , breathe, the deprivation of oxygen was getting into her now, she felt really dizzy, like she is going to fall if Mark let her, black dots appeared on the corners of her eyes, she definitely was losing her conscious, she is dyeing, Mark is killing her, she tried to talk to him, to tell him this is Ammy, you don’t want to kill me, but it was too late, her hand was trying to move Mark’s, but she was week, too week, she was losing her conscious and the last face she saw before closing her eyes was Harry.  
When Ammy tried to open her eyes, she heard a loud sound beside her, peep, peep, peep, it was regular, and really disturbing, she opened her eyes but closed it immediately, it was too bright, and she was still dizzy, her head hurts like hell, she tried again now, but things was still moving around her, she closed her eyes again and tried for the last time, and finally everything stopped, she was gaining her focus now, white ceiling, white walls, she looked beside her to the source of the noise, it was heart monitor, she looked at her hand and there was a clip on her thump, so that is her heart monitor, she was in hospital, but not as a doctor, she was patient, she took a deep breath trying to remember what happened , did she made an accident, did she stumble and fall, did she…. She remembered, Mark, the attack, she gasped a little, put her hand around her neck ,she still feels his fingers, she closed her eyes try to calm herself down, she felt that her other hand was on the grip of someone, she looked at the other side, and there was a brown curly hair beside her she couldn’t see the face, it was buried on his shoulder resting on the side of the bed by her hand, Harry, she knew , his other hand was holding Ammy’s, she smiled when she saw him there, at least some one doesn’t want to hurt her.  
She tried to move her hand from his grip, and she managed, but he moved, he looked at her, he was expecting that she was still asleep, but when he saw her smiling to him, in a second he stood up “ you are awake, love”, he said with his raspy husky voice,  
“I am” that sound even funny to her, she swallowed and tried again “ I am awake” that was better but still weird, and it hurts.  
He smiled kissed her hand, finger intertwined , and he sat back on the plastic chair rested their hands on his chest “ I was worry about you”, she smiled, looked back at the ceiling , “ how do you feel?”, he asked, Ammy “ my throat is a little sore… I guess and .. I am thirsty” , he nodded, she felt his eyes still watching her, and he was watching her face, she looked pale, eyes were so pale, lips were white and cracked, checks lost their pinky color, her hair was covering some of her face, like hiding her behind it, it hurts him to see her like this, she looked at him “ I am fine.. how did you know?”, Harry wanted to say I was there .. I saved you from his hands, while you were almost dead “ I was there…and Alex saved you” he let her hands and moved to bring her water, he wanted to hide his face, he was trembling when he remembered the past two hours, but she saw the tears in his eyes, why was he crying, “ I am fine Harry.. don’t worry..”, HARRY nodded “ you are love”, he helped her to drink  
“ you don..” the door was opened and she stopped talking, Ammy looked and it was Alex, when he saw her, his feature changed, he sighed, and he rushed to her and hugged her really tight, she smiled but also was worried , why they are acting like this  
“ how do you feel?”, Alex asked looking at her examining her with his eyes   
“I am ok… don’t worry too”, he looked at Harry, but she felt that Harry shook his head  
“ do you remember what happened?” Alex asked , she didn’t talk at first, she looked at Harry saying still looking at harry “ Mark…he attacked me”, Harry closed his eyes in pain, and moved his face to the other side, he tried to contain his anger.  
“ yes he did” Alex said, she looked back “ but I am fine.. why are you like this… you saved me right?” , Alex nodded, he didn’t want to talk “ listen I have a surgery.. I will come back to check on you…” she nodded smiling, before he leave he shared other look with Harry, something is happening between these men, he left the room  
“ why do you both look like that?”, Harry looked at her smiled for the first time since she wake up, he sat beside her on the bed “ we are just worried that’s all”, she nodded didn’t believe “ you look pale Harry..”, Harry “ Ammy.. I look worry… but you are okay now.. he is not going to hurt you again.. I can’t let this happen”, Ammy nodded, she swallowed, she tried to keep her mind away from remembering what happened, Harry moved her hair away by his finger, and he touched with his thump her checks “ you are ok Ammy…that what matters” , she held his hand and kissed it, something about him was strange, even his touch was a little tense ,she realized it was shaking too, when she looked at his face , he tried to look as calm as he can, but he failed ,   
“what time is it?’, she asked , he took a deep breath, but it didn’t sound good, he was like struggling. Ammy noticed and he tried to hide his wince, he stood up looking at his watch “ its 7 pm now”, Ammy shocked “ what? How long I was out?”, Harry smiled “ long enough…”, Ammy “ you missed your flight”, Harry keep smiling “ don’t you worry about that… Ben will understand”, she looked at him, yes definitely he was struggling to keep himself breathing easily, Ammy patted on the spot beside her and he sat  
“ you don’t look ok..”, he was going to talk , but she said “ go…get yourself some coffee.. eat anything..i am not leaving”, he smiled, he can’t let her alone, they don’t know where Mark was, what if he tried to hurt her again “ I am a tea person..”, she laughed , but she heard that wheezing when he laughed back , Ammy now started to look worry , she didn’t want to tell him to use his inhaler, she knew he hates that, “ go..i am here… I am not leaving..and wash you face… you look awful”, Harry smiled “no I am still dashing perk darling.. I never lost it ”, she chuckled “ yeah you are right…”  
Harry stood, he really need to breathe some air, he felt his chest tighten on him, and it wasn’t the right time for his stupid asthma to visit, he needs to be ok, but he can’t leave her side, he just cant, what if Mark showed up again, he remembered what if he was still hiding in the hospital, what if he tried to hurt her he will kill him, that simple he made up his mind “ i am glad you are ok Ammy..and Mark..if I see him I swear to God..i will drain the blood out of him.. I will kill him by my bare hands..i will.. ” Ammy couldn’t hold her laugh “ no you won’t…”, she looked at him “ I am ok..”, he smiled ,that when his cell phone rang, he looked at it “oh its Ben.. he was worried about you...i will take this.. I will be just outside”, she nodded.  
The door was opened, and Jessie’s head appeared, when Ammy noticed her, she got full attention, “ Jessie”, Jessie entered and closed the door behind, she looked at Ammy, and she stopped , sobbed, Ammy “ come on in…. come on”, she reached her head for Jessie, but Jessie didn’t move still crying, Ammy “ come on.. I can’t come to you”  
Jessie moved toward Ammy and she hugged her really tight, the same as Alex did, the same look she was wearing as Harry, Ammy looked at her “ I am fine.. no need to worry”, Jessie still crying “ I have to be worry…you almost died Ammy”, Ammy didn’t say a word, Jessie “ I can’t believe he did this… he really was going to kill you.. if Harry wasn’t there you would be dead.. where is he anyway”, Ammy now got shocked “ wait a minute..what are you talking about..i just fainted”, Jessie looked at her and nodded  
Ammy “ there is something you are not telling me?   
Jessie “ what do you remember?” ,Ammy sighed “ well not too much… I remember the attack..he tried to strangle me”, she again put her hand around her neck spontaneously, “ I fainted… but I remember seeing Harry’s face… I thought it was a delusion”, Jessie remained silent, Ammy “ ok tell me..cause the guys seems won’t”, Jessie took a deep breath “ you almost dead…when Harry was there..you was not.. breathing…he actually carried you..Alex saw him… you went into cardiac arrest..he literally brought you back to life Ammy..that was …close..and creepy”, Ammy was listing in total shock, she nearly died, and she doesn’t remember a shit about this, Harry and Alex basically saved her,   
Jessie “ Harry didn’t say anything about it?”, Ammy shook her head “ so as Alex”, Jessie “ yeah..they have a point… they didn’t want to scare you.. I shouldn’t talk”, Ammy tried to remain calm “ I am fine..i am fine now..”, Jessie nodded , she hugged her again, Ammy while still in hug “ where have you been..we were so worry”, JESSIE LET GO, AND LOOKED at her “ I was… at mom”, Ammy eyes widened “ really?”, she nodded “ yeah.. Alex sent me that text about you..and ah.. all I remember next jumping into my car..i don’t even know how did I get here”, the door was opened and Harry entered .  
Jessie looked at him “ here you are…”, Harry smiled closing the door behind “ here I am…I’ve seen you coming”, Jessie “ feeling better?”, Ammy hastily looked at Jessie, then at Harry, Harry looked at Ammy smiling “ fine…”, Ammy was going to ask, Harry “ I am fine…”   
Jessie “ ok .. did you eat anything?”, Harry sat beside Ammy ,he remembered what happened earlier he almost lost his conscious too and Jessie was the one who helped him “ I will… I need to take care of Ammy”, Jessie “ I am here..you go eat something..drink anything”, Ammy held his hand “ please… I don’t need to worry about you”, he looked at her nodded, now she understood why he was looking at her like that, why he was crying, he saw her dying, and she know how does it hurt.  
Harry kissed her hand “ you..don’t worry about a thing…” she nodded “ then stop making me worry”, she heard his wheezing, and it was bothering her, Harry “ I won’t…”  
Ammy “ then go…eat something…”, he nodded “ I will… but I am not hungry now” , he sat on his chair, Jessie “ so how is Ben?” Harry nodded “ doing great..actually he asked me to ask Ammy to come”, Jessie smiled “ that would be great… you have to go Ammy”, Ammy just smiled and nodded looked again at Harry who smiled back ,AMMY KNOW HE WON’T MOVE, BUT HE REALLY LOOKED not good, still pale, still struggle to breath, Jessie looked at Ammy “ are you sure you are ok?”, Ammy looked at Jessie and nodded “ I am fine..you need to relax..have you seen Alex?”, Jessie shook her head, Ammy “ he has a surgery now”, Harry coughed his wet cough, he clutched his chest and it really hurts him, he looked at Ammy and Jessie both they were staring at him, he just smiled “sorry about that” he feels like he has to take a puff of his inhaler, and he can’t because he simply has no one, so he has to wait for Alex so he can either give him one or write him that prescription he keeps forgetting , then he stood up suddenly he can’t take it anymore, he needs air now, both girls were watching him “I have to use the loo” first thing came up in his mind, Ammy didn’t talk, something else was happening it was all on his face, he looked at Jessie ignoring Ammy’s suspicions “ you don’t leave her”, Jessie smiled dodging him “ I won’t .. promise” he smiled and he left.  
Ammy to Jessie “ what happened to him?”, Jessie trying to smile but she also looked worry “ nothing.. but seeing you like that is not easy… Alex told me he remained calm all the time..he was the reason that kept Alex from freaking out… when your heart didn’t respond to the shocks”, Ammy nodded “wow”, Jessie “ yeah.. I know”, Ammy “ he doesn’t look ok though..i think I heard a wheeze”, Jessie nodded “ I did too”, Ammy “ would you go and check him for me”, Jessie shook her head “ can’t do that.. I promised”, Ammy “ please.. I will sleep any way”, Jessie nodded, Ammy “ and make Alex examine him…I think its coming…”, Jessie smiled kissed her forehead” get some sleep…don’t think about anything..” Ammy nodded, she really wish not to think about anything, about that near death experiment, well she doesn’t remember a thing, which helps a lot.   
Jessie left the room after making sure that Ammy slept, she looked for Harry in the nearby bathrooms, but no sign of him, she didn’t know where to find, but there was an exit beside a bathroom, she thought maybe he will be there.  
She entered and she was right, he was on the stairs, “ I know I will find you here”, he looked at her widening his eyes, she left Ammy alone?” she slept”, Harry nodded still worried but he can’t say anything. he was thinking about his mum, what happened earlier reminds him of the time she died, and that idea makes his heart ache, makes him unable to breathe.  
She sat by him “ are you ok?”, he nodded again eyes fixed in front, Jessie “ she is worried about you… thinks your asthma is getting back”, he nodded, Jessie “ I think it’s getting back” he didn’t say a word, he felt better but he was just tired “ say something” Jessie said looking at him,   
He looked at her “ I am fine”, Jessie “ you don’t look fine”, Harry didn’t talk looked again in front, Jessie “ what is it? Is it your way to deal with all that drama”, he chuckled, Jessie “ Alex told me you’ve done well… actually he told me you were great”, he nodded still not talking, Jessie “ what Is it? She is ok now” “ what happened with you and Mark? Did he do anything or say anything?”, Harry shook his head “ he ran..”, Jessie nodded “ so? What’s up?”  
He took a deep breath “five years ago… same sinario happened..this time was mom… I had to see them trying to bring her back… she didn’t respond… so”, he swallowed his tears “ so when I saw AMMY.. I JUST .. I remembered… and I was scared”, Jessie nodded “ I am sorry about that… but you didn’t seem scared”, Harry “ I was freaking out Jessie”, Jessie “ then you are a good actor… or you are a cold steel”, he chuckled, “ where have you been?”, she sighed looking in front too “ I was at moms”, Harry shocked “ really? Had fun?”, Jessie chuckled “ not really..spend the night at my bed crying… next thing.. I got that text from Alex..and I found myself here”, Harry nodded “yeah…what will you do then”, Jessie “ I have no f**king idea… its stupid”, Harry nodded “ yeah its”, Jessie “ what should I do harry”, she hugged his hand rested her head on his shoulder “ I have no clue Jessie” he really doesn’t know what to tell her, he wants her to act as herself that’s all, Jessie “ you are unhelpful friend”, he chuckled “ I know good friend .. I know”.  
In Ammy’s room, she opened her eyes, and she saw Alex was there, fixing her new IV, she blinked twice, then she said “ was I off for too long?”, he looked at her, he just nodded, she even could tell he frowned, Ammy sitting well “ how long?”, Alex moved to look at her chart “ 5 hours”, Ammy nodded, she looked around there was no sign of anyone else “where is Harry? Jessie?”, Alex without looking “ he is .. they are together..i guess eating.. ,I tried to make him leave but to no vain” , Ammy looked at him “ have you checked him ?”, Alex shook his head “ I will..later”, Ammy “ so he is ok?”, Alex looked at her now “ I guess”, Ammy was worried, Alex was acting really weird “ then what is it Alex? Why are you like this?”, Alex tried to lose his frown “ I am fine..”, Ammy still looking he was anything but fine, Alex “his ex called.. Mark…” he shook his head “ he seems..he is not ok Ammy”, Ammy started to get worry “ what do you mean?”, Alex “ he had anger issues… actually her father was his shrink… but last year everything got worse..he stared to lose it more and more…till one day”, Ammy was hearing, Alex “ he lost control..hit her..next thing she was in hospital and she got herself a restrained order”, Ammy looked shocked “ wow”, Alex “ haven’t you seen any of this?”, Ammy looked at him “ well.. he never hit me if that what you mean”. Alex puffed “ well..i was talking with Harry and we guess you should have a restrained order too”, Ammy “ what?!!”,why did he even talked to Harry about that? It was her issue, why he never trust her on that things? , Alex “ he tried to kill you…”, Ammy was getting angry “ wait wait..you was talking with Harry? About Mark?”, Alex nodded still didn’t understand , Ammy was angry Alex was acting so normal like he doesn’t know that will make her mad “ what the hell Alex? Why would you talk to him about that? That’s my life”, Alex looked surprised “ you are his girlfriend”, Ammy really angry “ really? So he is making my decisions now?”, Alex “ what?”, Ammy “ who put you in charge? I don’t need any restrained order…I don’t need your help… and since when you discuss my life with Harry? Since when you are even friends?”, Alex now got angry “ what the hell Ammy? Why are you talking like that? No one is making any decisions here… you were attacked for God sake..he saved you..if he was a minute late you….” He stopped he didn’t want to move on “ and what the hell is with you and Harry? Are you together or not..because from where I am standing the guy is very fond of you..he almost lost his mind while you were there….”, Ammy was hesitated now she doesn’t know why she was like that, angry, confused “ we are..it just..I hate when you treat me like that”, Alex raised his voice “ like what?”, Ammy “ like a powerless useless one…” Alex shook his head, he took two steps backwards then he looked at her “ I am your friend …. I am worry about you… you literally died in my hands… I “ he moved his hands in away as if holding the electroshock and pretending shocking her, he just kept silent he was full of emotions, he said still looking at the floor “ do you know what he told me before his accident?... he said he will kill him…and kill you…” he looked at her “ I thought it was just talk… I didn’t take it seriously…and I almost lose you…. So what next Ammy? Cause I can’t bear loosing you…or Harry… he is a good guy…doesn’t deserve this… if you don’t love him just tell him” Ammy looked at Alex, she never saw him like this before, he was perplexed and powerless , he was almost crying, and she never saw Alex crying, the door was opened and Harry and Jessie entered, Harry’s face was full of concern “ are you ok here guys? I guess I heard you shouting?”, Alex looked at Harry then at Ammy, Ammy “ no..we are fine…I was just…Alex was just dismissing me” she can’t stay here any minute, and as she is a doctor she knows that she can leave now, Jessie “ already?”, Alex looked at the floor “ I will do some checkups..”, Harry looked at him, he felt he wasn’t ok and he really heard word or two , Alex looked at Jessie she was still looking at him, he needed to talk to her badly, he looked at the floor “ if everything is ok..she is leaving at midnight”, he looked at Ammy ,she was looking at him, she wanted to say sorry, she didn’t want him to get mad of her, but she also felt useless and she hated feeling like that then she looked away, Harry “so everything is ok?” Alex nodded, he left the room,  
Jessie followed him, she called his name and he looked back, Jessie “ what happened?”, she looked worry, Alex sighed “ nothing to worry about” “where have you been… I went to your place I stayed for 30 min…. I thought you would come back…”, she looked at the floor ,she didn’t want to talk, not to him, Alex took a deep breath “ at least tell me you were ok..”, she nodded “ I am…it…” Harry showed from behind, he looked really excited, Jessie “ what’s up?”, Harry “ she is coming…she is coming with me to London..”, Jessie felt excited too, “ I told you so…I know she will change her mind”, Harry nodded “ yeah..” he looked at Alex, he didn’t seem happy or excited he was on the contrary, when he saw Harry looking at him “ that’s good..when will you leave?”, Harry “ I will try to make it tomorrow..” Alex nodded “ ok.. I need to check you…now”, Harry nodded, and he followed Alex  
In the examining room, Harry was sitting on a bed, watching Alex who was using his stethoscope and putting it on Harry’s chest, he noticed that Alex didn’t seem ok, he was like abstracted, or maybe angry, “ are you ok?”, Alex winced moved away, he talked while the scope still on his chest, Harry “ sorry…sorry”, Alex dangle it on his shoulder , he said without looking “ I don’t like what I hear”, Harry nodded “ ok…”, Alex “ you are wheezing..”, Harry said examining Alex’s face“ what’s wrong with you?”, Alex kept silent, then he looked at him , Harry “ is she ok? Is something wrong?”, Alex shook his head “ physically she is fine..mentally..i am not sure”, Harry “ yeah.. I know.. that’s why I am taking her with me”, Alex “ are sure about that?”, Harry was like shocked he didn’t expect that from Alex he thought that Alex was really supporting this, but he didn’t understand if Ammy said anything like that “ why? Did she say anything”, Alex “ she didn’t… no..it just… how long do you know each other?”, Harry nodded, he knew what was he getting at, he knew that he think they were in rush, they are not sure from their feelings “ long enough… we have been into a lot.. together” , Alex nodded, but he remained silent, Harry “ listen I know.. you know Ammy..better that I do… and saying this is really scaring me…but… come on… she is not a type of a woman who easily fall in love… she thinks before letting her heart..so right now I am still in her mind…but I m on my way down…” “ straight to her heart..i feel that”, Alex smiled, he looked at Harry “ you do love her”, Harry nodded “ yep..i do love her…a lot ever since I lay my eyes on her I know..i just know mate, she is the one” he chuckled “ I remember waiting for here for minutes by the lift just to see her..one day I missed my shift waiting..she had her shift here so..” he nodded “ yeah..i am really deeply extremely in love with her”, Alex smiled tapped on his shoulder “ I hope you are doing the right thing…”, Harry nodded , then Alex become abstracted again, Harry noticed “ enough talking about me..let’s talk about you”, Alex looked at him, Harry “ Jessie is here”, Alex “ yeah..so?”, Harry “ won’t you talk to her?”, Alex sitting on a chair in front “ and say what?”, Harry “ what is in your heart maybe?”, Alex “ you don’t know Jessie..”, Harry “ exactly… but you know her… actually you know her better than anyone..you need to talk to her”, Alex puffed “ I don’t know what to do?”, Harry remain silent, Alex looked at him “ really? You will not lecture me now”, Harry “ you won’t like my lecture..” Alex “ try..”, Harry took a deep breath “ listen I don’t know Callie… I know you love her…but not really enough to go with her”, Alex “ I love her”, HARRY “ you don’t know for sure…I think you want to travel only to know..to understand…”, Alex frowned“ understand what?”, Harry “ your feelings Alex… you love her… u know that..but that’s not enough..you are not ready to leave all thing for her…when you told the girls.. you kinda needed that kind of rejection.. you didn’t need their support..you need them to ask you to stay…”, Alex puffed, Harry “ do you know why they don’t care for Callie… why they were shocked when you out of nowhere told them you are leaving? Because Alex.. you never mention her… if you are in love..you won’t stop thinking of her..you won’t stop talking about what she wants… what she loves…”, Alex nodded, looking at the floor calculating what Harry was saying, Harry “ I don’t want you to do something you will regret..and I am not talking only about travelling…I am talking about the hearts that you will break if you did”, Alex looked at Harry wondering “ hearts?”, Harry nodded “ yeah..three hearts… Callie is number one… you can’t just do that to her if you are not sure…and Jessie… after telling her feelings and you will go..can’t imagine how will she be doing”, Alex nodded “ and?”, Harry “ and your heart…you don’t need to break your heart.. you can’t tear it into two pieces you know that”, Alex didn’t speak after, Harry started to cough and that regain Alex to reality, Alex stood by Harry “ I hate that sound”, Harry looked at him “ I hate it too..believe me..”, Alex “ ok..where is your inhaler”, Harry didn’t speak, Alex “ where is it?”, Harry “ oops..”, Alex getting angry “ oops my ass Harry..where is it? You lost it?”, Harry nodded, Alex “ when?” Harry “ last time you checked me”, Harry’s chest started to tighten on him, he clutched his chest, Alex yelling now “ that’s two weeks ago Harry..are you out of your mind… why didn’t you refill your prescription?”, Harry trying to remain calm, he rested his weight on his hand “ you didn’t write me any…”, Alex was losing it “ damn it Harry… are you a kid… you are asthmatic..and it’s not good..last time you almost died..”, Harry smiled “ I am fine Alex.. just get me another one..and I will be fine”, Alex “ I can’t believe you…”, Harry struggling now “ I am sorry ok..just get me one..i guess I am having one”, Alex looked at Harry and saw how much he was struggling now, he sprinted out the room, Harry was trying to breath now, It was hard, he was trying his best, he closed his eyes, trying to remain calm as possible focusing on breathing, but his chest was against the idea, every attempt he did, his chest hurt, the door was opened, and Jessie entered “ here you…. Oh God are u ok?”he looked at her trying to smile, she moved closer to Harry, Jessie “ where is Alex?”, Harry struggling “ ge-tting my inh-aler” , Jessie “ it’s ok.. you will be fine..”. she was talking, but he wasn’t listening, he just focused on trying to breath, he was failing, and he started to feel not balanced, he felt hands trying to support him now, when he opened his eyes, he saw Alex, he lied him on bed, and put the oxygen mask on his mouth and nose, Jessie was adjusting the mask on Harry’ , when Alex left his sleeves, he was giving him an injection, all three was looking at the needle getting into Harry’s hand, the drug getting in his veins.  
10 min later, Harry opened his eyes and he found four eyes looking at him, Jessie was sitting by him on the bed, and Alex was standing beside, he just started to laugh, so as Jessie, Alex was still worried he didn’t laugh he cursed, Alex “ you are stupid.. Harry”, Harry moving his mask “ I am ok…its nothing”, Alex ordering “ put it back” “ put it back now”, Harry smiling putting it back, Jessie “ relax he is fine..”, Harry was trying to move it “ yeah..”, Alex yelled now “ put it Back Harry”, Harry did talking under his mask “ I am sorry ok… don’t yell at me”, Alex looked at him, Harry nodded, Alex calmed a little “ don’t you ever do this again… if you lost your inhaler get another one”, Harry nodded, Jessie looking at harry “ we don’t need to be worry”, he put it away “ you don’t have got to worry…and you don’t tell Ammy a word ok..”, Jessie nodded, and Alex just shook his head “ unbelievable..” , Harry “ hay Alex.. I guess you guys need to talk”, they both got frozen, Jessie widened her eyes looking at Harry, he winked “ you go talk..and leave me to sleep a little..i think I am a little woozy..” , Alex looked at Jessie “ I think we should”, he smiled looking at Harry, she left the bed , looking at Alex, on their way out Harry said “ and get me a bloody inhaler”.  
Ammy left with Harry late that day, they went home and Jessie moved with them, she wanted to stay, but Harry told her that he booked tickets in early morning, and he will never leave her side, they backed together and Jessie left after making sure that Ammy slept and Harry slept on the couch outside.  
But Ammy really couldn’t sleep that night, she couldn’t even close her eyes, even she knows that Harry was outside, but she was scared, every time she closes her eyes, nightmares happens, she was crying and sobbing after everyone, she felt the attack over and over again, she didn’t want to wake Harry up, or to let him know she even was awake, she knew he didn’t sleep well since what happened, he looked tired and exhausted, she tried to sleep eventually, she could have an hour without any disturbance after all.  
Next morning, in the airport, Ammy and Harry was walking to their plane, Harry knew how much she was tired, he could see the bags under her eyes, he knew she couldn’t sleep well in those past hours he didn’t care , he was sure she will sleep in the plane, during their way to the plane, Harry was holding her hand as a kid, he was making sure she is the maximum comfort, every minute he was looking at her face try to read if she was ok or not, during the breakfast in the airport, he noticed her shaking hands when he


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning, in the airport, Ammy and Harry was walking to their plane, Harry knew how much she was tired, he could see the bags under her eyes, he knew she couldn’t sleep well in those past hours he didn’t care , he was sure she will sleep in the plane, during their way to the plane, Harry was holding her hand as a kid, he was making sure she is the maximum comfort, every minute he was looking at her face try to read if she was ok or not, during the breakfast in the airport, he noticed her shaking hands when he give her the coffee, he didn’t speak, he looked concerned but didn’t want to talk now.  
In the plane ,after sitting, and after the take off, he told her that the flight will take 7 hours and half, he put his shoulder around her, and she rested her head on his collarbone, just beside his nick, he asked her to sleep, and she didn’t talk a lot about it, she closed her eyes and she slept the whole flight. She really slept well, no nightmares nothing, she felt safe in Harry’s lab, she even did have good dreams.  
When they were out of the airport, Harry and Ammy was getting out, when they saw a familiar face smiling wide at them, Ben, she really missed Ben, he hugged Harry a tight hug, an airport hug, and then he turned to her and hugged her the same whispering in her ears “ I am glad you are ok”,   
Harry “ where did you park it?”, Ben letting Ammy “ not so far…come on”, they followed him, and in front a black Range Rover car, Harry stopped and reached his hand “ finally ..I miss you baby”, Ammy laughed at him, “is that your car?”, Ben “ that is his baby…. He loves her more than me”, Harry opened the door for Ammy “ get in my queen”, Ammy got inside, she was happy at Harry’s attitude, he was different, he was happier, more excited, well he was home.  
On the way to the house , Ben and Harry were talking, she wanted to focus on the road, but she was so confused from where Harry was driving, the other side, she just dropped it and started to look at the building from the side window, she noticed that the building looked old and ancient, the road were smooth, she saw the famous double –Decker red buses, things she noticed that the buildings were not so high as in US, they were not blocks that block the view, she noticed the people, they were too well dressed, all neat , heavy coats, looking pale, some look pinky, looking serious, they are like having a mission they are not talking to each other, not waving, but they all seem polite.  
The weather on the other hand was funny, of course there was no sun, maybe that the reason the people here looked like vampires, a lot of fog, a lot of clouds, well that’s right London s the city of fog.  
Harry took a turn and it leads to a long road, where huge trees and palm trees on the both sides, behind huge luxury mansions, villas, large houses, all looks luxury, they drove for about 15 minutes, then he took another turn , where there was a steel gate, Harry put out his hands, put his finger on a scanning device by the car, the gate was opened and he drove inside,  
There was a small garden, that leads to the house, twin house, two floors, not so big and of course not small, the front of the house was made of glasses, it was very sophisticated,   
Harry parked the car in front of the house, and the three of them went outside, in front the house entrance, three steps leading the main door, Harry looked at the house for seconds, then he smiled, Ben noticed “ you missed it..don’t you”  
Harry just nodded, then the door was opened from the inside , and an aged woman got out , she was so classy, she only looks old because of her hair color, which was grey, she was wearing, a skirt above the knee, and a jacket, they were looking so marvelous, she looked gorgeous,   
She looked at Harry and reached her hands for him, once he saw her, he ran toward her, and he hugged her tightly, she started to cry on his shoulder, he tried to soothe her up, he hold her face between his hands and kissed her forehead, he dried her tears, and hugged her again, with no talking, nothing was said, but their eyes said everything, she must be someone who is really close to Harry, he never mentioned her, but it has to be,   
He took her hand and they moved toward Ammy, the woman said still in Harry’s embrace “ you must be Ammy”, she hugged her tightly, Ammy smiled, Harry “ Ammy..this is Sophie…she is my…”, the woman said “ nanny.. I am his nanny..”, Harry smiled “ she is like a mum to me”, Ammy smiling “ nice to meet you ”, Sophie smiled “ oh it’s my pleasure.. love” “ you are so welcome here..”  
Then she turned “ well Ben… I miss you son…come here”, he rushed to her and hugged her, Harry “ haven’t you met yet?”, Ben shook his head “ well..I called… but she was busy with Louis..”, Sophie looked at Harry and smiled “ come on… you have got to be hungry”, Harry just nodded trying to smile, but Ben on the other hand said “ I am starving..” Sophie laughed “ I know you are darling…let’s get inside”,   
On the way inside Ammy was astonished by what she sees, there was a huge space inside, all in white , the wall were white, the floor were light brown parquet, even the set of couches and chairs on the side in front of the terrace where all in white, on the other hand from the reception was a huge opened kitchen, all in white too, at the end of the reception there was stairs leading to upstairs, Ammy just followed Harry and they get in the kitchen, it was huge, really huge, Sophie said while standing by the oven “ I’ve cooked everything you love…I know you miss the food here..and look at you.. you’ve lost extra weight Harry..you should take care of yourself”, Harry just smiled, and kissed her hair, Sophie looking serious “ I mean it Harry.. how much did you lose darling?”, Harry “ not too much..I promise..”, he then looked at Ammy “ I will show you your room…come on”, he looked at Sophie while leaving holding Ammy’s hand “ we won’t be late..”, Sophie just smiled nodding, Ben “ hurry…. I am starving”, Ammy laughed at Ben.  
On the way to the stairs “ I thought you were from Bradford?”, Harry nodded “ yeah..but when I got in Uni… mum bought me this..”, Ammy wondered “ you mean it’s yours?”, He nodded smiling, Ammy “ only you?”, Harry “ well I shared it with Lou…for small period of time..” “but yeah..this is mine”, on the stairs Ammy noticed the pictures hanged on the wall, there were a lot, Harry was looking at them too, there were some of him with Lou and Kate, some of him with Lou and Ben, a lot of him and Ben, some with him and Ben and some other people looking at the same age, it must be their friends, and then Harry stopped, he was staring at some photo, Ammy looked at what he was looking, and that was him with Lou ,Kate, and a beautiful woman, his mom for sure, she was a copy from Kate, only older, Ammy hold his hand “ she is beautiful”, Harry swallowed and he looked at Ammy nodding, he moved on.  
Inside her room, it was huge, like really huge, in front of the door, there was a small living, off white, a large LCD, it leading a small hall, Harry moved through it, and it lead to a king size bed, in front it a huge LCD, and on the right there was an open room, Harry opened it light, it was the dressing room, big one,  
Harry “ Joe will bring the luggage…”, Ammy nodded smiling “ wow…you should have told me to bring a lot of stuff”, Harry just smiled wide, “ ok…here is the bed…the comfort couch…and oh..” he moved to the other side of the bed and opened a small door “ that’s the bathroom…you take your bath and meet me downstairs…”, she smiled, he get closer from her “ it will be a good vacation…I promise..” she hugged him tightly “ thanks Harry”, he kissed her forehead, then he looked at her eyes, she was still not Ammy, he didn’t know if she was exhausted from the voyage, or if she was still scared, still confused “ ok..go..don’t keep us waiting..”. she nodded. He left the room.  
Ammy sat on the bed, she moved her hands on the white mattress, she was thinking, she is in London, with a man who seemed a lot in love with her, and right now, she really doesn’t know what to think, how to think, she still loves him, but Mark… Mark tried to kill her, but he is sick, he needs help… she can’t think of that now, right now, she will take a shower , and enjoy these days she will have.  
After her shower, she went outside, where her luggage where in the dressing room, she heard voices from downstairs, she looked through the huge window by the bed, and she saw Harry and Ben where talking sitting on the terrace, she watched Harry, he was a new one, happier one, she felt happy that she got to see him like this.  
Downstairs, she went through the white couches, and opened the glasses doors leading to the terrace, the terrace was so comfortable, two huge couches, and two huge chairs, LCD, and in front the garden. And somehow it was not cold, there were two huge heater in the form of huge fans standing separated on the terrace.  
WHEN Harry saw Ammy he smiled standing “ here you are… “, Ben “ finally..let’s get inside…”,  
The dining table was full of all kind of English food, Sophie really was a good cooker, everything Ammy taste was delicious, she loved it all, they all ate nearly everything, they all got felled with food.  
After the lunch, Ben, Harry and Ammy were in the terrace, watching the telly, enjoying the weird weather,   
Ben said to Harry still watching the TV “ Harry I told the mates you are here… they are dying to see you”, Harry looked at him “ I told you not to tell them Ben”, Ben “ I know but I couldn’t hide it… I was using your car… they saw Sophie coming here..”,   
Harry remain silent, Ammy noticed “ it’s okay..we can see them …what’s the problem?”, Harry just shook his head “ there is no problem”, Ammy smiled “really I would love to see them”, Harry just smiled nodding.  
But there was, Harry didn’t want anyone know he was back in London, he didn’t want his father and brother knew, he wanted to have a non tense vacation with the one he loves away from any other distractions, he knew Ammy kinda needed that kind of calm vacation.  
Ammy got inside leaving Harry and Ben talking, she moved to the kitchen she really needed a cup of coffee, but once she entered she found Sophie there drinking tea sitting on the small table.  
Sophie noticed Ammy “ oh, hello darling, what can I do for you?”, Ammy just smiled “ no thanks.. I can do it myself”, Sophie stood “ you must want some coffee… am I right?”, Ammy just smiled, Sophie pointed politely to Ammy to sit on the table, and she made her the coffee, she handled it to Ammy, Ammy smelled the odor it was amazing,  
Sophie smiled “ It’s from Peru… Lou is an addict to the coffee…when he used to live here… we had plenty of it” she said it with her thick accent, Sophie used to have that accent, it was so thick, so British, not like Harry and Ben, maybe their staying in Us HAS CHANGED the way they speak.  
Ammy nodded “ so did you see him? How is he?”, Sophie “ you met Louis?” , Ammy nodded “ well I was his doctor”, Sophie nodded smiling “ right right..he told me about it…Hazza got himself a doctor girlfriend…that what he said”,   
Ammy just smiled, Sophie “ he is doing okay..I guess…a lot in pain… but doctors here say he will make it…its only about his mood swings”, Ammy nodded, Sophie sighed “ he wasn’t like that .. this young man.. he was a lovely brother” “ they had a great bond when they were younger… God only knows what happened between them”,   
then she looked at Ammy “ how is Harry..really?”, Ammy didn’t understand the question, cause to her Harry looked perfect “ what do you mean?”, Sophie kept silent sighed again, eye fixed on her tea “ he is a good boy…my lovely son…young Hazza… he always knew what to do..he never complain” she chuckled “ back days when they were kids..when they fought..it’s always Lou who come to cry and complain… try to make a huge story of nothing..and Harry..he just … stay there waiting..then he behave like there was nothing happened..he even try to talk to Lou and ask him to play with him”,   
Ammy smiled, she believed Harry had the kindest heart specially toward Louis “ he is a good man”, Sophie nodded “ he is indeed.. I raised them all..Louis..Kate..but Harry he is a different” “ before his mum Gone…she was too worried about him…she wasn’t sure how he is going to take it..” she sighed “ it was the hardest days ever…I didn’t think he can be back again..” she rolled her eyes trying to fight the tears “ nothing is back again”,   
Ammy tried to smile, she didn’t want the old woman to cry she is not sure how to handle this “ she was a good woman..she raised them very well..you raised them very well”, Sophie just smiled “ I just wish he speaks his heart..that’s all”, Ammy wasn’t sure of what she was going to say but she just said it “ he is fine Sophie… I promise…”, Sophie nodded wiped her tear “ he just doesn’t seem fine to me”, Ammy didn’t get it, what she is trying to say, ever since she met Harry and he never lose his smile, what is the thing that Sophie sees and Ammy not.  
Sophie smiled putting her hand on Ammy’s “ but he is in love… I can see that in his eyes..I know my son”, Ammy was hesitated, surprised, she even flushed, Sophie “ I am not saying that because he is my son..But he is really a good man… he will never break anyone heart..specially not the one he loves” “ I want you to take care of him..please, promise me..”  
Ammy’s heart skipped a beat, what she was trying to say again, why she is so complicated , why she is acting as if she was dying, wait…is she dying..no that can’t be..she opened her mouth to speak but..  
“here you are”, Harry’s voice from the front of the kitchen , he get closer “ what are my two lovely ladies doing here”, Sophie stood up “ I am leaving now..”, Harry put his hand on Ammy’s shoulder talking to Sophie, he knew that Sophie must be talking about him “ really? Now?”, Sophie nodded “ you both need to have some sleep..alright”  
He looked at Ammy smiling, he noticed her pale face, he wondered what did Sophie said to make Ammy looked like that “ are you ok?”, she nodded smiling, he followed Sophie to the door, and Ben showed too from the terrace, they talked a little on the door, then he left too.  
Harry entered the kitchen where Ammy was still there drinking her coffee, Harry stared at her for a moment, he really like what was happening, he has Ammy, she was with him, all he wanted now is hugging her and promising her that she will always be ok, will always be happy as long as he lives  
Harry “ so do you like the coffee?”, he sat in front of her, she nodded “ it’s delicious”  
He nodded “ yeah..I heard..”, Ammy “ I love your house..it’s amazing”, Harry looked around “ yeah… it’s my mum taste…she was an elegant woman”, Ammy nodded “ yes she was…she looked gorgeous too”, Harry smiled and then kept silent,   
Ammy “ Sophie here is amazing too”, Harry nodded “ yeah she is my second mother..she knows me from a look”, Ammy nodded, Harry looked around “ I still remember when she give me the key… it is just like yesterday..and every piece of this place is just perfect”, Ammy nodded, she noticed the same look he always drew on his face when he mentioned his mother   
“ how did she died?”,   
Harry flinched for a second, he then tried to pretend it was ok, but Ammy could see the tears which already collected in his eyes, Ammy put her hand on his to calm him “ if this bothers you…”, he shook his head, closing his eyes , eventually he took a deep breath, he looked at the table in front  
“no I want to tell you” she looked at him smiling encouraging, he smiled too , took a deep breath then “ it was her birthday… she gathered all of us from different places, Kate was at Germany… Dad at France… Lou and I were here…I was still studying at the Uni..and Lou started his own career..just opened his new office..another reason to celebrate, but… Lou and dad doesn’t have that relation.. I mean they were always not on the same page..dad hated the idea of him opening his new office in London..he preferred it to be at Bedford… to be close to him..truth is dad always loved Lou the most…so he didn’t believe the idea of staying a little bit far..” “ anyway..when they gathered they started to talk..and dad found out that Lou took a case of someone..well let’s say wasn’t dad sweat heart…he tried to convince Lou to drop the case..but .. you know Lou” she nodded, Harry went on “ their voices started to get louder and louder…the talk turned to be a fight… Dad was losing his mind…and then I had to interfere” he stopped like was seeing what was happening, “ I tried to convince them to stop arguing… don’t spoil the day..it was her day..we barley gather..then Lou ..did what Lou does.. he turns the table on me..”  
“back these days I was thinking about opening my bakery back at London..and I chose the place and I was making my arrangements… no one knew..no one except Mum.. and she was supporting me very well..”  
Ammy knew that the worst part was coming, his hand started to shake , his breath become faster and faster, Harry stopped trying to calm himself, then “ he told dad..dad become crazy on me..Kate got involved…and it was me verses them…it was bad..really bad..that dad sacked me out of the house”, then he stopped talking  
Ammy “ are you ok?”, Harry looked at her “ I just..when I remember..it hurts”, she nodded “ I know it does…it will always hurt actually”, he nodded , he looked again at the table “ if she didn’t follow….if it wasn’t raining…if I didn’t stormed out..like crazy lunatic..” “ I guess it would be different”  
The tears formed again in his eyes and he sniffed “ I saw her dying… Lou and I …dad was trying to get her back…I mean she was ok at the beginning,… she talked to us… she asked for Sophie… and then at the middle of the night…everything collapsed… they tried to bring her back for 45 minutes… dad didn’t want to lose hope..I guess he didn’t believe that she really died… she died..and it was my fault”, Ammy was terribly shocked, he can’t blame himself for that “ that wasn’t your fault…ever”, Harry looked at her he wiped his tears “ she followed me… she was worried about me..I know it was my fault Ammy…we don’t have got to..”,  
Ammy said again louder “ it wasn’t your fault..are you kidding? Harry..she followed you because she cares, she is a mother of course she worried..and also because it was her time..you have to believe in that”, he nodded, but didn’t speak, she knew he heard the same talking millions of times, she knew that it didn’t move anything in him, he was still in believe that he is the reason his mother died, and the rest of his family wasn’t helping, she remembered hearing Louis saying the exact same words when she first met him.  
The hardest feeling ever, the blame, when you balm yourself, when you believe if you changed the way you acted everything will be better, the blaming is eating you alive, you can’t sleep, you can’t sit by yourself, cause when you are alone, all the dark thoughts come, spread all over your mind and your soul, that horrible voice in your head that keep telling and reminding you of your faults and mistakes, till you really believe that it was your fault, and that what Harry believed , he believed that he was the reason for his mother death, that’s why every time he mentioned her his heart stops, he starts to sweet, his breath hitches at his throat, he loves him mom, and he can’t ever forget himself for what he did to her.  
At the terrace was sitting Harry alone, Ammy had to go to the bathroom, and when she went outside, she saw him sitting there alone, she moved toward him and sat by him on the couch “ are you ok?”, he looked at her smiled like nothing happened “ yeah..I am ok..” he then looked at her watch “ I think we need to get some sleep… we don’t waste our times”, she smiled at him, he is really good at hiding his feelings, last minute he was crying and now he acts like nothing happened, Ammy “ ok..let’s get some sleep” she didn’t want to push, cause she doesn’t know how to fix him, she loved fixing people, but people with physical pain, but when it come to the emotions she can’t fix that, she remembered Mark, Mark was the one who can fix the emotional people, he had his soft way in talking, his convincing ways, he was talking like he knew that everything will really be ok…suddenly she feels she miss Mark..the old Mark..not that one who tried to kill her.

 

 

 

 

She can’t breathe, no matter how she tried she just can’t, he is trying to kill her again, he is pushing her so hard against the wall, he is trying to kill her, she tries to scream, but no sounds is coming out form her mouth, she is crying, she is dying, how did he came here? How did he know she was here?, she needs help, Harry, Alex, ANYONE,  
Ammy was screaming on her bed, the worst nightmare ever, like she was reliving what happened to her a few days ago, she was screaming, eyes squeezed shut, she was jolting on her bed, suddenly she felt like someone was trying to hold her hand, but she fought, she fought really hard, she hit the hands, she wasn’t going to allow anyone to touch her again, and she is still no breathing, the touch stops, but she was grabbed from behind and forced into a hug, and grabbed her hand crossed on her chest, she tried to fight, she really did, she jerked on the bed, really hard, still eyes shut, the one was talking, but she can’t hear, she can’t move, she can’t breathe,   
“it’s ok..Ammy, please..it’s ok..it me Harry”, “ I am Harry”.. Harry was trying to calm her down, but in no avail, he tried to talk to her but he knew she wasn’t listening, he raised his voice “ AMMY..calm down..I am here..I am with you.. I won’t leave you”, “nothing is going to hurt you,, I a m here” he kept saying that, louder and louder, when he started to feel her calmed down a little, he loosened his grip on her saying “it’s ok..I am here it’s ok”,  
Ammy finally heard the voice “ I am with you…I won’t leave you” she recognized the voice, that’s Harry, she feels the tears on her checks, but she is too scared to open her eyes, she wanted to calm down, she was panting, shacking, she needed to calm down, Harry “ calm down darling….breath for me..in…out” he was trying to give her instructions and she found herself follows him, she tried to follow his breaths, in out, in out, in out, it took about 4 minutes for her to calm down, eventually she did,   
Harry hugged her from her back, tapped on her hair, and she started to cry, she sobbed, “stop please Ammy… don’t scare me.. you are ok..”, “it’s ok..I know love..I know…”, but Ammy wanted to stop but she can’t, she had a panic attack cause by the one the only one she loved, and right now she is in the lap of someone who is crazily in love with her, and right now, exactly right now Ammy doesn’t know if she loves Harry or not, if she still loves Mark or not, that idea makes her keep crying, non stoppable.  
Harry stayed with AMMY TILL she slept, she slept on his lap, she slept after getting exhausted from crying, he really felt sorry for her, she had a panic attack, she had a terrible nightmare, but what hurt him the most and leaves him confused, what she was saying while she was screaming “ stop Mark” “stop I love you”, yes that’s right, she said I love you, to Mark, Mark who wanted to kill her, Mark who leaves her like shit, he knows she wasn’t aware of what she was saying he know it’s her subconscious, but damn its hurt, even if that was a bad dream.  
He watched her sleeping, her breath become regular again, she became warm, so he closed the night stand beside the bed, and slowly he started to move to leave the bed  
“please…stay”, Ammy’s week voice, Harry stopped there, he looked at her “ are you still awake?”, Ammy “no..”  
He sat by her on the bed , Ammy “ please..don’t leave me tonight”, Harry just nodded, he raised his leg on the bed, and covered himself with the blanket, and Ammy get closer, and she fell asleep at once.  
When Ammy awaked , it was the morning, she was alone on the bed, but she remembered what happened at the night, the nightmare, the panic attack, and of course Harry.   
After taking her shower, she went down stairs but she heard voices coming from the kitchen, it was Sophie and Harry, they were both making breakfast, Sophie noticed her first   
“ Good morning darling..”   
Harry looked at Ammy, Sophie “ ..we were going to wake you when we finish the breakfast”, Ammy smiling greeting, Sophie “ did you sleep well?”, Ammy looked at Harry who pretended busy cutting the bread, Ammy “ I did..I slept very well”,  
Sophie smiling “ that’s greet..” she turned to Harry “ you go sweaty..I will set the table..outside?”, Harry nodded “ yes.. the weather is great..so we will have it outside”,  
Outside, on the table, sitting Harry and Ammy, Harry was avoiding talking to Ammy, even looking at her, Sophie was putting the plates and he insisted to help, finally he sat, looking at the food smiling “ English breakfast”  
Ammy looked at the food then at Harry, she really wasn’t hungry at all, but she noticed his pale face and dark eyes, Ammy “ did you sleep well last night?”, Harry start eating and putting some eggs on her plate “ yes of course” he lied, if thirty minutes count.  
Ammy nodded, Harry “ come on you have to eat”, Ammy “ we have to talk”, Harry looked at her “ how do you feel?”, Ammy looking away “ not about what happened last night”,   
Harry looked confused, Ammy “ I mean…I don’t know what was that?”, Harry “ you had a bad dream..you panicked”, Ammy nodded, Harry put his hand on hers “ it’s ok..been there, done that” he teased, she chuckled “ well it was my first”, Harry nodded “ and would be the last..as long as I am here.. I promise you won’t have any”,  
Ammy didn’t want to hear that, didn’t want his softness, kindness, because she was confused, so confused, didn’t know where her feeling to, she moved her hands away from Harry’s hand, and Harry Was tensed, he didn’t move at the start, then he rested his back on the chair, not talking, Ammy was so abstracted that she didn’t notice, but he wasn’t ok, he was upset, Sophie came with the juice, and when she saw the grin on Harry’s face, she asked with concern “ are you ok love?”, Ammy looked at Harry, and he forced a smile, that when they heard Ben’s voice “ good morning everyone”   
They all greeted Ben who sat directly with them sharing them the breakfast, Harry was almost silent, but Ben didn’t stop talking, not for a second, he was talking about people who really miss Harry, who went crazy when they know he is coming, he told them that they want to meet tonight, if that is possible, Harry just nodded looking at Ammy who just smiled at him.  
Harry was really distracted, not paying any attention to Ben or Ammy, Ammy was better, she was talking to Ben, but both could notice how he was uncomfortable.  
After eating they all sat at the terrace, Ben was on the phone, Harry opened the TV, sat on the couch, while Ammy insisted to help Sophie to wash the dishes, she needed to avoid Harry, and let him with Ben, he maybe talk to him, she didn’t know why he was acting this weird, why he was trying to avoid even looking at her.  
When she backed to the terrace, she saw Harry talking on the phone, laughing too loud, looking very excited, Ammy smiled at his attitude, that’s Harry, a minute ago he was out of mood, and now people next house could hear his laugh, she sat by Ben who said to her laughing at Harry  
“ he is talking to Mais… his cousin… she is..crazy”, Ammy chuckled “ how?”, Ben “ they had that kind of relation… so close.. so alike..so when she knows he is here…she was in France.. she is no on the plane to the meet at night”, Ammy smiled,   
She wasn’t excited, she thought she might be more, but right now, she doesn’t know what to do, she really doesn’t understand herself, she wanted to meet his friends, she really did, they look interesting, but she feels like she doesn’t have any power to talk right now, after that attack, after her feelings that start to get weirder, she doesn’t know what was happening, she knew that they only were together for a short time, but she knows that he loves her, she loves him, she knows that she was here in London to know him better, to love him better, and right now ,she is not giving him any chance, she has to stop thinking about Mark, about the attack, she has to focus on Harry, only Harry.  
When he get back, he was still smiling, Ben looking at him “ when will she get here?”, Harry “ she..” he was interrupted by a sound of a horn, he looked at Ben who shrugged, he moved toward a screen beside the door of the terrace, it was a camera screen shows the outside of the gate, it showed a large red car, he stared at it   
“ whose is that?”,  
Ben getting closer looking at the screen “ this is ..I guess she is Lucy”, Harry widened his eyes “ really?!!” he pressed the bottom, and the gate was automatically opened, Harry and Ben moved toward the car that was almost in front of them now,   
A lady got out of it, a mid height, slim, silky brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a beanie ,and scarf, long off white jacket, long brown boot, when she saw Harry, she ran toward him , leaving her car door still opened, she hugged him, really tight, like really tight, Harry also hugged her, in a soft way, he even kissed her forehead,  
Ammy somehow felt jealous, who is this beautiful lady that he hugs her that way, and that look on her face, like she was lost and finally found, she couldn’t see Harry’s since he was giving her his back, but that lady, she felt intimacy, when she got closer, the lady was closing her eyes but she could see the tears on her checks, still resting on Harry’s lab, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Ben , she smiled at him, he waved greeting, then she noticed Ammy, she let go, and Harry look back,  
“Lucy..this is Ammy…my..girlfriend”,   
he looked at Ammy as if it was ok to call her girlfriend now, Ammy just smiled getting closer reaching her hand to Lucy, the girl suddenly looked pale, eyes were shocked, she took the hand Ammy gave her forcing a smile but totally failing, Harry still Lucy at his embrace “ Ammy… this is Lucy…one of my best friend”, Ammy smiled gritting on her teeth, trying to hide her jealousy, she doesn’t know about her feelings, but still he is Harry, he is the kindest, only to her, he is her Harry, that’s all,   
“nice to meet you”,  
Lucy smiling worriedly “ yeah..you too” she then shared a look with Ben, only Ammy noticed, they all sat on the couches and chairs, Harry to Lucy “ look at you Lucy...”, she smiled “ I can’t believe you are actually here”, Harry smiling “ I know”,  
Lucy “ why didn’t you tell us? Did you think you will come and leave here without a proper gathering?” “did you tell Maisy?”,  
Harry laughed “ yeah she just called me” “she is coming”,   
Ben “ actually we are meeting tonight..at our place”, Harry looked at Ammy who was sitting by him “ yes..I need you all to meet my girl”,   
Ammy could swear that Lucy again went pale, this girl share something with Harry, Harry “ so how is Tom and the others?”,   
Lucy was trying her best to look normal “ yeah.. they are all ok..I haven’t seen them since long…but I met Philip last night and he told me you are here” she looked at Ben “ you didn’t tell me Ben when we meet two days ago”, Ben smiling “ well.. I didn’t know he was coming too..so I am surprised”, Lucy looked again at Harry “ long time no see Harry..I can’t believe you could do that”.  
They spent two hours talking , most of the time Ammy was just watching Lucy, studying her, she noticed that the girl was looking at Harry from time to time, and when they were about to leave, Ammy insisted that they should share them the dinner, Harry didn’t say a word, he wanted to stay with her, he wanted to talk to her, but obviously she was avoiding him, or that what he thought, the thing is Ammy wanted to know what was between Lucy and Harry, she felt extreme jealous when they shared their memories together, and how much she knew Harry that much, all this things made her even madder.  
At the kitchen Ammy and Harry was making the salad, Sophie made everything and had to leave , or that what Harry wanted , he wanted Sophie to leave to be alone with Ammy, he didn’t know that they will have companies.  
Harry was so angry, he was silent, he didn’t know why was Ammy avoiding him, he started to believe what he heard last night while she was dreaming,  
Ammy looked at him “ what?”, he didn’t look “ what?”, Ammy “ you look angry”, Harry shoved the knife “ of course I am… why did you do this? Why did you push them to stay”, Ammy was shocked “ what? I thought you would be happy… aren’t they your friends? Lucy sure misses you”,   
Harry frowned “ and what does this suppose to mean?”, Ammy puffed looking away “ I am not stupid Harry..I saw the way she looks at you”, Harry still staring at Ammy, Ammy looked at him “ is there something I need to know?”, Harry couldn’t believe what she was doing “ what do you mean?” Ammy didn’t know why she was that angry, but she wasn’t her, she was jealous, well this is a good thing, if she is jealous then she must be still likes Harry, she must be still care.  
Harry “look…”, then Ben showed, he looked concerned “ are you folks ok?”, Harry nodded, Ben “ ok…Lucy left..she said she had something to do…”, Harry nodded, she heard.  
Ben “ and I am leaving too… I need to see the solicitor …so…you have a good meal..and will we still be meeting tonight?”  
Harry sighed “ I don’t know Ben..I will call you”, Ben looked at them both, Ammy was silent all the time, looking at the floor, she felt ashamed, this wasn’t her, the jealous , the teasing, that wasn’t Ammy at all.  
Ben then excused and while leaving, Harry followed him,   
Ben “ are you both ok?”, Harry shook his head “ I really don’t know..I guess”, Ben stopped in front of the door “ listen… you should take it easy on her…I mean she is acting weird.. you have to give her an excuse”,   
Harry looked at him to object, Ben interrupted “ she was just attacked..” “Harry I know how much do you like her…but come on , Mate, you don’t know what is in her mind right now..she has got to be confused.” “you should support her..don’t push her..”,   
Harry nodded , he got a point, a good one, he hoped that this was all because she was confused, not because she was thinking of Mark again, Ben has a point, it Ammy was not her, that’s because of the attack, and all she needs is time, and with time she will be ok again, she will be Ammy, his Ammy, the one who he really fall in love with from first sight.  
Ammy was outside, sitting on the edge of the pool, although it was cold, she put her leg on the pool, she was thinking, not on something practically, but she made up her mind she will try to push Mark away, she will focus on Harry now, he doesn’t deserve what she was doing to him, he has to know that she really cares for him  
“ Ammy?”, Harry called from behind, she looked at him ,   
Harry wondered “ what are you doing? You will catch a cold”, Ammy shook her head smiling “it’s something I used to do with Jack…” , Harry sat by her, putting his leg too in the water, he hissed at the start “it’s really cold Ammy”, she laughed “ yeah…that’s the point…”, Harry “ what point?”, Ammy “ to feel the cold… this will clear you mind”, Harry started to grit “ this will freeze my mind”, Ammy smiled , then she looked at the water   
“ I am sorry..”,   
“I didn’t mean to sound like that.. but.. the way she was looking..I got jealous”, Harry looked at her surprised, he loved what he heard, she was jealous,   
Ammy continued “ I know girls Harry ok… I know how the girl look at the one she likes…and she… she likes you..actually I think she loves you”, Harry chuckled “no she is not”, Ammy “ trust me I know…. I have a good eye”,   
Harry shook his head still smiling “ then how could you miss her ring?”, Ammy looked at him “ ring?”, Harry nodded “ yes.. she is engaged… to Tom… we will meet him tonight” “that if you still want to do that”, Ammy was still shocked “ she is?” “ I mean wow..but she was looking at you as…”,   
Harry “ as you are looking at Alex… she is my friend Ammy.. my best friend…. We shared everything together…I know she misses me..well I know I miss her… like hell… but that’s it”, Ammy looked at the water again “ I feel stupid.. do you think she noticed?”, Harry laughed, Ammy looked at him “ did she?”, Harry “ chill… no worries…. When you look at her as a friend.. you will love her..I know that”, Ammy smiled feeling ashamed “ so when is the gathering?”, Harry looked at her “ are you sure? Cause you are going to meet Maisy and she is…..lunatic..”   
Ammy smiled “ she is your cousin… I won’t feel jealous… don’t worry”, he just hold her to his embrace, kissed her head, but she turned to him, and she kissed him, really tight, really strong, not with passion, not like crazy, but she needed that, and Harry needed that, he needs something to calm him, to assure him about what happened last night, about what he heard, and with that kiss his heart started to dance again, his eyes started to glow once more.  
In an old aged looking bar, which was also at remote place over the hill, outside it was a number of luxury cars including Harry’s, were all the group gathered, after the long tight worm hugs Harry shared with most of people there including the bartender, Harry and the boys let the girls to play some billiard, there were 3 other boys including Ben, and three other girls,  
At a round table sitting Ammy, in front of her sitting, a sure tall girl, extreme fit, wearing a short white dress, a long leather black boot, and a fur bolero, her hair was smooth silky short black hair, touching her shoulders, with a short fringe , she looks like a model, well she was a model, her mother used to own a fashion magazine, it was worldwide famous, and now Feky is taking her mother position, she was talking on her cell phone, in a weird language Ammy couldn’t recognize it, maybe Germany, but it looked like she was angry.  
Then a cheerful lady showed, you would know her by a first look, a feminine origin of Harry , but more attractive “ sorry for being late”, she smiled sitting by Ammy, Ammy smiling “ it’s ok…are you ok?”, the girl shook her head “ I guess I ate something bad back at France… I have got a sensitive stomach… anything I eat kills me”, Ammy smiled showing sorry , Ammy loved Maisy just as she thought, not just the look, but also her way, her charisma maybe, she was so resemble To Harry, same green wide eyes, same dimples, same curly hair, except the length, her was longer, same smile, same attitude, she should be his sister not cousin.  
She looked around “ they’re still playing?”, Ammy nodded,   
Maisy looked to Feky “ you still on the phone?”, Feky forced a smiled still looking angry, Maisy “ they must be fighting..where is Lucy?”, Maisy was looking around, Feky dropped the phone “ she is with Harry”, Ammy looked at the boys , and they were missing Harry, she looked around and she found them both sitting on the table,  
Maisy noticed them asking Feky “ what the hell is going on?”, Feky “ no idea..I guess it’s about Tom”,   
Maisy nodded looked at them for seconds, then she turned to Ammy “ so..how long are you staying?”, Ammy tried to look normal “ I don’t know” she looked again at Harry who seemed really concentrated, brows frowned and deep looking at Lucy, she couldn’t see Lucy because she was giving them her back, but she wasn’t happy about this, ok she knew Lucy is engaged now, but she didn’t like what she was seeing now,   
Feky “ you should come to my party”, Ammy looked at her “ what party?’, Feky “ I am making a greet party..I am celebrating the 1000 edition”, Maisy playing with her cell phone “ congrats Feks..”, Feky looked at her “ any way… I am making a huge party… it’s going to be amazing…everyone is going to be there..celebrities … politicians…. Models”, Maisy rolling her eyes “ wow ..sounds boring” she looked back at her cell phone, acting as if she hearing really boring things, Ammy laughed at them,  
Feky “ ignore her…tell Harry… I really love to see you”, Maisy looked at Feky “ you can’t trick her…. You can’t trick Hazza.. you know no one will attend your crazy party..”,   
Feky looking at Maisy “ she could come if you kept your mouth shut”, Maisy laughing “ there is no way I am leaving my cousin girlfriend fall for that Prank”, Feky “ it’s not a prank…it’s my party… come on…David is not going to come…someone has got to come…. I cannot do it alone”,  
Maisy smiled “ you will be Fine Feky… you are always fine”, things is, no one ever wanted to attend any of Feky’s party they always hated them, so crowded, so unreal, famous people who always acting and doing fake behavior, so ever since she started to work with her mum, no one of them went to any one, if it was on Feky’s hand, she won’t go to, she always hated that kind of parties, she always hated her work.  
Feky kept silent then looked at Ammy “ do you love your job?”,   
Ammy smiled drinking a sip of her hot chocolate “ I do… too much”, “ don’t you like what you are doing?”, Feky smiled “ of course I love it…I mean the shows are fun… I meeting everyone… friending everyone… but this is not what I want”,   
Maisy looked at her “ what do you want Feky”, Feky looked at her “ you know what I want Mais….”, Maisy looked at Ammy “ she wants to sing”, Feky “ not that…although I have a good voice.. you always felt jealous from me and Hazza”,   
Ammy surprised “Harry sings?”, Maisy laughed “ nooo… they are awful”, Feky “ no we were perfect… we could be better… but you… didn’t encourage us…”,   
Ammy smiling “ ok..what do you want to be?”, Feky “ I always wanted to ride a plane”, Maisy laughed, Ammy “ what?!”, Feky “ do you know how it’s fun to ride a plane..to be over the sky?”, Ammy shook her head “ I get in planes a lot” , Feky “ not as controlling… it ‘s wonderful…. I really wish I could do that”, you are rich you can do it, Ammy “ ok what stops you?”, Feky sighed “ oh I wish I can..but no time..I have to go on on what mum started ..I can’t let her down… ever since I was a baby and she is preparing me for that”, Maisy “ you still can learn..you know you can”, then the three boys came and all sat on the table with the girls  
Philip said on his French accent “ you still can’t play Ben…”, Ben laughed “ no you are so good that’s it”, Philip smiled “ yes I am for sure”, Philip was from France, he met the guys when they were studying in the Uni and ever since they are all together, he was a decent man, looking like the French people, wearing a tight black pants, and a black shirt and a black leather jacket, long hair and a lovely beard, Ammy wasn’t feeling comfortable, Ben noticed that she was looking at Harry from time to time.  
Tom said “ yeah you are such a tosser Ben…. Even the girls play better”,  
Ben shouted “ noooo that’s hurt”, Tom looking around “ where are the girls any way”  
THERE WAS only Ammy and Feky with them, Feky was looking at her phone “ they are with Harry”,   
Tom who was sitting by Ammy “ well lets go see them..what do you think?”, Ammy nodded smiling, and they both stood up leaving, Tom “ so doctor?”, Ammy looked at him “ so Tom…”, Tom “ do you enjoy here?”, Ammy smiling that was the 4th time she heard the same question, and she gave the same answer “ yes sure..”,   
Tom smiling “ glad you like here..maybe you can persuade Harry to get back”, Ammy just smiled “ he loves his work there”   
Tom nodded “ I know, but it worth a shot”   
Ammy nodded “ so Tom..what do you for work?’, Tom stopped walking looked at her “ really?!! You don’t recognize me?”, Ammy stopped , she stared at him, but she had no clue “ I am sorry?”,   
Tom “ no come on… I am a host”, Ammy “ I am really sorry..what the name of your show?”, Tom “ it’s on the radio”, Ammy laughed, Tom laughed too, Ammy “ don’t do that again..I thought you really were so famous..I mean I am not a TV person … I barely have time..”,   
Tom laughing “ sorry..but you seemed tensed a little…. I am sure there is something really important they talking about ”, she nodded but he didn’t look as cheerful as he was seconds ago , when they get closer, she saw the tense on the table, Harry ,Maisy and Lucy, when they saw Tom and Ammy they stopped talking,   
Tom said laughing “ what are you doing with my girl?”, Harry trying to smile “ you missed a lot”, he then stood up, and he put his hand on Ammy whispering in her ear “ sorry for that”,  
she shook her head, but she was concerned, he didn’t look ok, Tom kissed his girl, but she didn’t smile, she was like crying, Maisy “ let’s get back…”, Tom and the girls moved but Harry hold Ammy from her wrist, she looked at him “ I am sorry…really…but things are bad”, Ammy looked at him worried “ what do you mean?”, Harry “ it’s a long story… Lucy and Tom… but you can say it’s not working..” , Ammy looked at them, but Tom was still holding Lucy in his embrace, Harry “ the problem is..he doesn’t know a thing”, Ammy shocked “ oh.. that’s awful”, Harry shook his head “ no the awful thing is.. I am the one who is telling him”

After they backed home, they were extremely exhausted, specially Harry, he didn’t sleep well the night before, so he moved towards his room after wishing Ammy a good night, Ammy on the other hand, couldn’t sleep, she was afraid if she slept again, she will have another nightmare, so she tried to keep her mind busy, she called Jessie and it was late , she found her sleepy, so she didn’t talk much, she called Alex, but he didn’t answer, she figured he must be at surgery or something, she called Jack, he also didn’t pick up, she wanted to call her granny but she didn’t to disturb her sleeping.  
Eventually she slept, but he had the same feeling again, she couldn’t breathe, no matter how she tried she can’t, she didn’t know how long did she stayed like this but she could finally open her eyes, she didn’t fall into another panic attack, which she was grateful for , but her heartbeat was too fast, she was patting , she didn’t know what to do, she can’t sleep, but her body wants to sleep, she knew if she lied her body she will fall in sleep, and she was scared that she will have another nightmare, finally, she decided to leave her room, she decided to go to sleep by Harry, she will be so calm, that he won’t notice her.  
He left his door opened, and she knew why, so if she screamed he will be able to hear her, she entered the room, she left a faint light opened coming from the dressing room, she couldn’t see the room, but it looked very very big one, she found the bed at the middle of the room, it was a huge bed, larger than hers, and she saw Harry was sleeping on it, well covered, she heard his steady loud heavy breathes, when she got closer, she saw how he looked tired even while sleeping, so she climbed the bed with caution, and she slept beside him, he was giving her his back, so she just slept a little away from him, when she put her head on the pillow, he moved so she froze,  
“Ammy? Is that you?”, at the start she didn’t speak, and then “ sorry?.. did I wake you up?”, but he didn’t answer, she waited but he didn’t, and then she heard the long heavy breathes again, she just smiled, and closed her eyes, and it was a matter of minutes ,she fell into a long heavy sleep.  
There was a phone ringing, when she opened her eyes, there was a tune, she knew it was Harry’s phone, she looked at him, but he looked dead sleep, she shook his body but nothing, she looked around and she found the phone beside her, she took it and it was Sophie, “good morning Sophie” she said when she picked up  
“ good morning” man voice, Ammy became alert , she looked again at the ID , and it was Sophie, “ is that Harry’s phone?”, Ammy nodded “ yes..it is..who is it?”,   
she looked at Harry shaking his body again, the man “ I am his father Dr Harris… can I talk to him..you must be Ammy”, Ammy swallowed, what the hill is going on, she shook his body again, but nothing “yes..he is I am sorry he is at the ..he is taking a shower” she cursed under her breath, why the hill did she answered his phone, Dr Harris “ oh..that’s ok… would you please tell him I called… I really wish he could call me back”, Ammy “ yeah.. yeah sure.. I will…”, Dr Harris “ thank you Dr… hope to see you soon”, Ammy nodded “that would be pleasure sir”.   
She put the phone beside her, and looked back at Harry, was he dead? , how didn’t he listen to all of that, he was still breathing, she just sighed and decided to leave, she can’t sleep again, she moved to her room, took a shower, and then she went downstairs, Sophie wasn’t there, she made herself a coffee, and moved to sit on the terrace, and she had a thought, why would Harry’s father called him from Sophie’s? was not he answer his father number?..  
“oh here you are” Harry’s voice, he moved and sat by her, pressed his finger on his temples “ when did you wake up?”, Ammy looked at him “ headache?”, Harry nodded “ killing me…”, Ammy “ didn’t sleep well?”, she smiled while asking,   
Harry “ no I did.. I guess… I don’t know..I had that weird dream”, Ammy looked interested “ really?”, Harry nodded remembering “ yeah..I feel like..you came and slept with me last night..I mean I remember seeing you lying by me..but when I woke up..you wasn’t there”,   
Ammy nodded trying to hold her laugh “ oh … you miss me that much?”, Harry smiled “ I always do..but it seemed real.. I mean…oh God… when I don’t get much sleep I start to delusion I guess”, Ammy smiled tapping on his shoulder “ oh sweaty… it’s ok…”, he looked smiling, but his eyes were red, and he looked really pale, Ammy “ does your head hurt that much?”, Harry nodded “ yeah… I threw up this morning”, Ammy felt sorry “ oh… come on drink some coffee..it makes you feel better”, Harry shook his head “ I am a tea person… Sophie is not here yet?”, but he heard a voice from inside, Ammy “ I think she is here”  
On the dining table outside, breakfast was on the table, Harry hardly touched it, then Sophie came and gave him two pills and glass of water “ you should eat before you take this..right doctor?”, Ammy smiled “ I am trying to make him eat…but he said he will throw up”, Sophie sighed “ you still have those baby..just as you were kid”, Harry smiled and took the pill and swallowed them,  
Sophie got inside, Harry looked at Ammy “ did you sleep well last night?”, Ammy drinking her coffee “ I did.. it was nice and smooth”, Harry “ thanks God..I was worried about you… I kept the door opened..and I wanted to check on you from time to time…but I don’t know what happened”, Ammy shook her head “ you don’t have to…I am fine”,   
then he looked at his watch, he cursed under his breath, Ammy “ what?”, Harry “ I have an appointment with Ben…. I can’t say no”, Ammy looked worried “ but you can’t..look at you”, Harry “ I can’t say no…he is seeing my lawyer..so I have to be there…he is mess”,   
Ammy “ Ben? He doesn’t seem mess”, Harry nodded “ yeah… he is good at hiding everything about him”, Ammy nodded “ just like his friend..”.   
Harry looked at her “ what do you mean?”, Ammy suddenly remembered that she didn’t talk him about that phone call, Ammy “ Harry ..something happened.. early”, Harry looked concerned “ what happened?”, Ammy took a deep breath, then she fixed her eyes behind Harry and screamed, Harry looked hastily behind him, and it was only Ben, he winced in pain “ Oh Ammy”,   
Ammy fell into laugh “ sorry…so sorry…I…how did you get in”, talking to Ben, Ben getting closer “ I have a key?…”, Ammy “ where is your car?”, Harry was still closing his eyes, trying to control himself preventing it from throwing up, Ben “ I parked away… but I was making a phone call…I am sorry”, he was laughing, he looked at Harry “ feeling bad Harry?”, Harry didn’t move his head   
Ben sitting by them, starting to eat “ sorry about that..if you don’t feel well..I can go alone”, Harry still eyes closed “ no I will be ok..I just took two Advils… I will be fine”, Ben looked at Ammy, she just shrugged,   
Harry “ so Ammy? You were saying?”, Ammy nodded “ um… your father.. called this morning”, Harry opened his eyes looking at Ammy, so as Ben, Harry “ what do you mean?”, Ammy took a deep breath “ your l phone rang… and I answered..you were dead sleep”, Harry shook his head “ I just checked my phone”, he looked at it again, Ammy “ he called from Sophie..”, Harry nodded frowned “ ok…” he looked at her “ how did you ??”, Ammy smiled “ well..that dream… wasn’t just a dream”, Harry closed his eyes smiling , Ben “ what did he say? Did he know Harry is here?”, Ammy nodding “ I guess…he said he wants you to call him”, Harry chuckled in a sarcastic way, he then looked at Ben “ how did he know?”,   
Ben left his hands in a defense way” I swear to God..I don’t know,,”, “maybe someone told Louis… I mean one of the mates”, then Ben phone buzzed, Harry sighed and rest his head on his hand, squeezed his eyes by his fingers, Ben looking at his cell “ I guess I know who told them”, then there was a horn coming from the door, Harry looked around “ now what?”, Ben moved toward the screen by the terrace door, and he pressed the bottom to open the camera,   
Harry “ who is it?”, Ben “ she is Maisy..”, Harry sounded angry “ I hate her..don’t let her in”,   
Ammy just laughed at Harry, Ben pressed the bottom, and Maisy entered really fast, she left her car “ I am so sorry..I didn’t mean it..I was just with Lou”, Harry didn’t look at her, Mais sat by him “ I am sorry Hazza…come on”,  
Harry still closing his eyes “ you promised”, Mais nodded “ I know..but… I was just talking to Lou..and out of nowhere..I told him that I met you…your father heard”   
Maisy looked at Ammy greeting her, Ammy just smiled at her, Ben sitting “ what will you do?”, Harry drinking a sip of his tea “ I am not gonna call him…” “I won’t do this”, Ben nodded “ I think you should ,mate” “come on..it has been years.. I think it’s time to meet him”,  
Harry stared at Ben eyes wide opened “ really?!”, Ben nodded “ he is your father…. He has been trying to get you .. for years…”, Maisy looking at Harry “ I think you should too”, Harry just shook his head in disbelief, he stood up “ I think we should go…”, Ben nodded in disappointed, he looked at Maisy “ will you stay with Ammy..I really hate to leave her alone”, Maisy “ sure Hazza…don’t worry about it” , he nodded, kissed Ammy on her forehead, and head with Ben “ you drive”, Ben nodded following.  
After the boys left, Maisy sat by Ammy on the couch in the terrace, Maisy “ so..would you like to do anything? Shopping or having any walk….or stay here?”,  
Ammy “ definitely stay here”, Maisy sighed in relief “ oh thanks God..I was worried to tell me to go shopping..I would call Feky she is the one for this”, Ammy laughing “ I am not a shopping person… only the basics”, Maisy smiling “ good for you… I buy my things online”, Ammy smiling “ wow..”, Maisy smiling too “ so tell me… how did you both meet? You and Hazza?”, Ammy “ what with Hazza?”, Maisy “ oh…long story..shortcut… it’s his nickname…his mom called him like this..so we call him Hazza…Lou calls him curly sometimes… when we were young…he used to well…” she pointed at her face “ he was like this…same Hair length…same features…so” she laughed “ even his hair was longer.. so Lou came up with curly”,   
Ammy laughed “ yeah you look so much resemble”, Maisy “ are you having a laugh? We are twins…years ago…people would mixed us up… we were completely the same…” she laughed, “ oh dear God.. he changed…a lot”, Ammy didn’t know what she meant, Maisy looked at her “ how is he? Really?”, Ammy thought she will have the same conversation she had earlier with Sophie “ well… he is fine really”,   
Maisy nodded “ so how?”,  
Ammy smiling “ he is my neighbor”, Maisy “ wow… that’s amazing.. Lou told me he met you”, Ammy nodded, Maisy “ he didn’t left the good impression”, Ammy nodded “ he signed me off his case”, Maisy nodded “ yeah… he mentioned that…you were there? When the accident?”, Ammy nodded “ I was”, Maisy “ what happened? I called him a lot..he didn’t answer…I asked Lou..he didn’t tell”,   
Ammy wondering “ what do you wanna know?”, Maisy smiling “ was he ok? I mean what happened?”, Ammy “ he had a dislocated arm…”, Maisy nodded “ nothing else?”, Ammy shook her head “ no…. no coma if that what you ask about”, Maisy looked surprised for a second then she smiled “ someone told you about that?”,   
Ammy nodding “ actually…. A lot told me about that..but he is fine really”, Maisy nodded “ yeah.. yeah…I am sure he is” “ he has to be fine”,   
then she looked away, Ammy again felt uncomfortable , the her cell phone rang, it was Alex, so she grabbed her cell “ I have to take this?”, Maisy nodded “ I will be inside..making some English cake”, Ammy showed confused, But Maisy laughed so as Ammy.

All the way to Harry’s father, and it took nearly 90 minutes, he was nearly silent, abstracted, and most of all he was so tensed, Ammy tried to know what he was thinking but she kept failing, he stopped his car in front of enormous gate, one of the security guy moved toward him, the guy “ how can I help you sir?”, Ammy felt that they were maybe lost, the gate was huge, and the mansion behind was indescribable,   
Harry “ Harry Harris… Dr Harris is waiting for me”, The security guy greeting with a smile “ oh of course… I am sorry sir…but I am new here..I was informed you are coming…” Harry nodding smiling, the guy pressed the bottom from the behind office , and the gate was opened.  
There was a lot of gardens, they were large, and there was multiple blocks and buildings there, and finally in front of a great mansion, by the fountain, Harry parked his car, he then looked at Ammy trying to smile“ we are here”, Ammy nodded “ will you be ok?”, Harry nodding “ yeah…I think”, he opened his door, so as Ammy,  
In front of the mansion big door, standing some lady, the house keeper, she greeted them, took their coats, and Ammy’s purse, and lead them to the office where Harry’s father will meet them. On their way there were a lot of status, separated along the reception, it was old, antiques, the floor was from marble, it was shiny, and smooth, they walked through a long hall leading to the office, on one side of the hall and between two naked Grecian status, lying a huge mirror on the wall, the frame was made of gold for sure, it was shinny, and looked as an antique, this man must be a collector, on the other side, the wall were from glass, covered by curtains all the way long, but she could see beneath it was a huge swimming pool on the other side. Wow that was only a hall leading to the office, what about the rest of the mansion.  
They sat on the sofa, Harry didn’t look around, like avoid looking at anything in the place, he focused on the front table, Ammy couldn’t help her eyes, she looked around, the office wall were covered by wood, at the end of the room was a huge dark brown desk, behind it was a huge library, large number of books were on the shelf, beside the office were a huge glass wall covered by the curtains, it was opened showing the garden behind, the wall of the office were covered by a lot of tableaus, it looked alive, old, antique, Ammy looked at Harry he was still on the sofa abstracted , she got closer from him, held his hand “ what’s wrong Harry? You should calm a little”, he nodded “ I am trying..trust me..I haven’t seen him since two years”  
“since my accident”, man voice coming from behind, Harry knew the voice, but Ammy looked behind her, then they both stood up. “ and you didn’t even stay” the man continued.  
An old man, early 60s, grey hair, fit, extremely neat wearing a full tuxedo, holding a cigar in his right hand, he stood in front of Harry, he hugged him so as Harry   
“I miss you son”,   
Harry just smiled, then he turned to Ammy, and reached his hand “ pleased to finally meet you Ammy”, Ammy smiling “ it’s my pleasure…really..”, he sat on the chair by them, they both sat in front, he looked at Harry “ long time no see Harry..”, Harry looked at his dad, didn’t speak, his father looked at him, then he turned his eyes on Ammy   
“ so Dr Ammy..how long are you staying here?”,   
Ammy felt the tension “ couple of days…not for long badly”, Michel nodded “ you deserve these days off… I called your hospital to thank you for your job with Louis…that was good what you did with him”,   
Ammy was shocked at the beginning “ um… that’s really my job… I didn’t do ..”,   
Michel “ oh come on..you saved his life…” she smiled looking at Harry who still looked tensed, Michel looked at Harry lightening his cigar “ I called you Harry.. the day of the accident… but you didn’t pick up..”, Harry “ I lost my phone on the site…I got myself a new one”, he smoked and put out the smoke on Harry’s face “ um… ok…how is your arm? Louis told me it was broken”,   
Ammy didn’t believe this guy, did he forgot about his son asthma? Is he teasing him?, Harry nodded “ dislocated…no big deal”, Michel nodded, then one of the servants entered the room “ dinner is ready sir”, Michel just nodded to the guy, putting off his cigar on the front ashtray. He stood up, and moved leading them.  
And that was the weirdest parent son conversation ever, a lot of things were behinds their talking, Harry’s attitude, his father ignorance, that was rough, and it was only the start.  
On the huge dining table, sitting the three of them, Harry and Ammy barely touched their food,  
Michel “ so Ammy..do you like your job back there? I mean I asked about the hospital…it’s at a normal ..average”, Ammy nodded “ it’s ok..I like my job there… your job is to save lives no matter where”,   
Michel nodded drinking a sip of the water on the glass in front of him“ good answer..I like it..”, “ so where are you from?” Ammy “ I am from Louisiana “, Michel nodded “ oh…and what about your father?”, Harry closed his eyes in annoyance.  
“hello everyone”, a voice from the door coming toward them, they looked at the source and it was Louis, Harry flinched under his skin, and Ammy could tell.  
Michel “ oh come on Louis..I thought you will skip this”, Louis moving toward them, he still has a limb, but he looked better, the bruise on his left eye were gone, his pale face turned to be brighter, he even gained a little weight, Harry looked at him, and then he looked in front, he felt angry, is it a trap, is it going to end as usual, why did he even came he hated himself for that now.  
Louis sat in front of Harry, he greeted Ammy, and he looked at Harry greeting, Harry looked at him, and just nodded his head,   
Michel “ so Ammy would you love to work here?”,   
Harry looked at his dad in disbelief, Michel“ I have a place… I can hold it for you”,   
Ammy looked at the boys, no one said anything, but she felt Harry deep breathes, like he was holding his anger, she just smiled at Michel “ no..I can’t leave… my family and friends are there..I am not ready for such a move”,   
Michel nodded “ yeah..it’s a huge move… it never been easy..although..some people just did it over a night”, Louis under his breath “ come on dad”,   
Michel looked at Harry “ so Harry.. how is your restaurant..I mean whatever it is…I heard you are expending it?”, Harry just nodded “ I am doing fine..thanks for asking..” he looked at him “ who is your spy now?”, he scoffed,   
Michel didn’t look annoyed “ no… I didn’t know it on purpose..if that what you mean..”, Harry “ of course not”, Michel “ is it working that much? I mean I can’t imagine you with apron …serving people”,   
Louis talked this time “ please dad… we stopped talking about that”, Michel looked at Louis “ when? We actually never talked about that”, Harry murmured “ you never called”, but Michel heard, he didn’t say a word at start ,  
he then chuckled “ your mum would be proud”, that’s it, he just let his fork, stopped eating, Michel pretending not noticing, he then looked at Ammy “ I was thanking Ammy ,Louis for what she did with you… I mean of course I had to bring you under my eyes..since there was no one with you”,  
Louis “ dad…”, Michel “ your only brother… left you alone… as usual.. he ran off”, Harry now looked at him   
“ what?”,  
Michel “ your brother was wounded, just made a terrible accident… in a city you claim it became your home.. he was alone Harry” he raise his voice “ how could you do that”, Harry didn’t understand, is he really blame him for Louis accident, Ammy couldn’t believe it too, she exchanged a look with Louis, he then said “ dad..I told you I needed to come…”,  
Michel nodded still voice high “ yes because you were alone…I never imagined my sons do that..I never taught you that”, Harry stood chuckling “ taught us? You never taught us anything..you were never there”, he was leaving, Ammy was following , Michel “ well if she was still here she will be ashamed”, Harry stopped , Louis “ dad .. please…”  
Harry was leaving again, Michel yelled “ that’s right…just run..it became a habit of you Harry”, “ no matter what happened..no matter what you do…since you can’t face it…you just run”,   
Harry was on the door of the dinning now, he just turned “ face what?” he yelled “ are you blaming me for his accident?”,   
Louis and dad stood up now, DAD “ I am blaming you for leaving your brother”, Harry was going to talk, but he stopped turned to leave “ I am not doing this…”, but Michel and Louis followed him, Michel “ yes.. yes… you are proving my point here…”, Harry stopped turned again yelling “ I am not running… I don’t know what do you want me to say”, Michel “ start apologizing maybe”, Harry looked at Louis, asking is he serious , but Louis didn’t speak, didn’t put his eyes out of Harry,   
Harry said lower now “ I don’t know why I am even here”,  
Michel said “ I am asking myself the same … didn’t you just leave…forget about us ,,but it’s obvious now… are you trying to impress her… I mean look at you… you need to show her how rich you are”,  
Louis yelled now “ enough… just enough”, Michel looked at Louis “ stop defending him”, Harry scoffed “ defending?”, he tried to take a deep breath, but no, didn’t work, Michel looked at him “ don’t you play your same rule here Harry..we had enough”, “ you are not a victim here”,  
Harry just looked at his dad, he then nodded, then he turned to leave,  
Michel “ I wish you just once stay and face”, Harry didn’t stop, Michel yelled “ you are always a runner… what ever happened here you run… you never fix your mistakes”,   
Harry couldn’t take it, he turned, and Ammy noticed his face now, she was following since the start couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but when she saw his face she got worried, tensed, angry, veins on his necks were plugged out “ what mistakes?”, Michel “ oh come on…”, Louis looked at his father “ dad…would you please .. just stop”,   
when he looked at Harry he noticed that he put his hands on his pockets, he knew what he was doing, he was looking for his inhaler, it seemed like he didn’t find any,   
but Dad kept going “ mistakes… you don’t know your mistakes Harry..come on… everyone knew them…or you are trying to hide it from your new girlfriend..”,   
Harry kept looking, Dad “ I hate what you are doing Harry… I get tired from fixing your mistakes”,   
Harry chuckled “ you? … you are fixing anything?” , Michel became more angry “ don’t you dare….” “and you know exactly what I am talking about… you are not running from me now”,  
Harry nodded “ ok dad… go ahead.. tell me..blame me for anything you want now..go ahead”,  
Michel “ I am not blaming you for anything.. I am blaming you for all the things you did and left without fixing… you fight with Lou…you run…you fight with me…you run…you fight with us…you run…and look at what happened after”,   
Harry “you can’t blame me for fighting with Lou…you know it wasn’t my problem”, Michel yelled “ of course it was..how many time I asked you to stay bloody away from your brother’s bride…but you insisted… saying she is your sister in law”,   
Louis got angrier “ dad… I told you stop talking…”, Harry yelled “ she was my sister in law… “ he looked at Louis now “ do you still believe…”, Louis shook his head, Dad yelled “ of course he does… everyone noticed how close you were”,   
Harry yelled “ what are you doing?”, Michel yelled “ I need you to face what is between you both”, Louis “ there is nothing dad..I told you thousands times”,   
Michel “ and I never believed it…. We all know … she loved him”,   
Harry now was struggling , his breath was rigid, hitched in his throat, Louis was the only one who noticed,   
Michel “ and what did he do? He run… typical Harry… and now he left the whole place.. the whole city”,   
Louis to Ammy “ go home Ammy…just take him and leave”, Michel “ hell no… I didn’t finish”,  
Ammy held Harry’s hand to move, but he set his hand free , looking at his father,   
Harry “ come on..say it.. I know what are you trying to do…” “ this isn’t about Lou..is it?” “ it’s about you…. “,   
Michel looked at Harry, Louis “ dad.. please… let him leave…”, Michel looked at Louis then at Harry “ I know you know… because you believed that too… because you know it’s true.. you know you killed her”,  
Harry just closed his eyes, absorbing the words, he knew his father always felt it, but he never heard it from him, his lungs were tighten on his chest, but he ignored, he gasped for air, but he ignored, he could barely stand but he ignored, he felt hands grapping him and leading him outside, he moved, but before leaving the mansion he said   
“ I blame you too”,   
he was still giving them his back , “ why didn’t you stop her…why didn’t you get with her in the car”. Louis yelled to Ammy “ just go”.  
Outside, Harry rushed to his car, he needed his inhaler, the wheezing was louder now, Ammy heard it, but she saw Louis passed by her, he was moving toward Harry,   
Harry was in front of the car, he opened the door, when he saw Louis he yelled  
“ back off…”,   
Louis stopped, Harry “ I hate… that feeling”, “ the blaming”,   
Louis nodded “ it’s ok Hazza”,  
Harry yelled “ it is not okay….”, he clutched his chest, he squeezed, “ you blamed.. me too”, Louis was getting closer “ I know… I did…”,  
Harry yelled “ and I blame you all”,   
then he leaned on the car door, his whole body was shaking, Louis looked at him, he knew it was coming, he looked at his pockets, nothing,   
“ do you have it?”,   
he got closer, then he looked at Ammy “ he is having his asthma… do you know where is his inhaler?”,   
Ammy shook her head “ I … I have one in my purse…damn it its inside”, Louis “ its ok…get it…I am with him”,  
Ammy ran inside, AND Louis looked back at his brother, Harry was falling, Louis tried to support him, but the wound hurt him a lot, Harry fell on the ground back leaned on the car, Louis sat by him, his pain was killing him, he pressed his wound but focused on Harry, he was struggling to breath, he knew,  
Louis “ you will be fine curly..I am here… can you tell me what color?”,   
Harry looked at him, although he was struggling, to pull some air, he smiled, so as Louis, but he started to cough, and it was bad, his full body was shaking, no air was coming in or out, Louis was going to lose his mind, he hated what he saw, it has been a long time, that when Ammy showed, she knelt by them, opened the mouth piece, and put it on Harry’s mouth, he took a puff, they waited for some seconds then he said   
“ orange”  
just before taking the second puff, Louis smiled nodded tapping on his shoulder “ you will be fine”, he took his hand, and started to rub circles on the palm , Ammy noticed , and finally she could see that bond they kept talking about, Louis was looking at Harry, they never lost the eye connection, he was calming him down, and it was working, Louis knew what to do, he handled it very well,   
When Harry started to get better, Ammy asked “ feeling better?”, he looked at her, he then reached his hand and she rushed to his embrace, he whispered in her ears   
“ I am sorry”,   
she kissed his neck “ it’s ok..”, Louis was watching them, he just smiled, and he then said “ I will drive you home”, Harry was going to protest but Louis continued “ you can’t drive..Ammy doesn’t know the way..or how to drive from the other side”,   
they both smiled, Louis “ I will bring the coats…”, when he was standing, he winced, but only Ammy noticed.  
At Harry’s terrace, Louis was sitting on the couch, drinking some hot thing, when Ammy came and sat by him,  
Ammy “ what do you drink?”  
, Louis smiled “ relax…I am sober since my accident”,   
Ammy eyes wide, smiling “ I am proud of you”, he just nodded smiling, he looked at her “ he slept?”, Ammy smiling “ he was convinced that he won’t sleep..but once he put his head…. I heard the snorts”, Louis laughed “ yeah… he always sleeps after his attacks… I thought he is going to sleep at the car”, Ammy nodded “ yeah he was fighting it”, Louis nodded , he sighed  
“ I hate to see his like this”  
Ammy nodded “ I know… its hard”, Louis nodded “back days…when he used to have them… I was the first one to call..” “I always know what to do… because mom was there” “ I always know he will be ok..she will take care of him”,  
Ammy looked at Louis, his eyes were full of tears, she tapped on his thigh, he looked at her trying to smile , Ammy “ he is going to be ok”, Louis “ I know… I know he will… he is older now… and its better… it’s not like the blue o the red”,  
Ammy wondered “ what?”, Louis laughed “ I am sorry..its.. like a code… we used to have…he just call me tell me his color and I stuck with him on the phone till he is fine”, Ammy nodded “ yeah… I heard people do that” “so what colors”,  
Louis smiled remembering “ well you will think it’s stupid..we were young and you know stupid “ she smiled “ tell me “ he sighed “… we have yellow…it’s his best color..when he only feel tightness on his chest afraid of being alone…so he just call and say” he pretended holding an imaginary phone on his ear “ I am yellow Lou”, he chuckled “ and I stay with him till he is better”, Ammy smiled,  
Lou “ we have orange… like tonight…he have it..but it’s ok..doesn’t need hospitals..just couple puffs of his inhaler”, he looked at her “ he hates his asthma…”, Ammy nodded “ I know..he hates hospitals..”, Louis smiled “ and there is… blue…where his drug doesn’t work… it doesn’t happen a lot … but we need to get to hospital… which he hates a lot”, then he stopped, Ammy looked at him  
“ and red?”,  
Louis nodded “ he doesn’t know about that color…it’s when he …lose his conscious… turning blue” he looked at her “ it happened once.. he called me..and he wasn’t ok..he said I think I am having it..and it’s bad” “ no one was there just Ben…I called Ben and told him to stick by his side… try his best to make him breath..it took me 15 minutes…but when I get there…he was just lying there… not breathing… no heart beats… Ben was freaking out..having one of his episodes too” Louis sounded as if he was remembering, eyes fixed on the ground, like reliving what happened, Ammy knew what he was talking about, she saw it before,   
Louis “ I didn’t know what to do… I called the ambulance.. and…they had to bring him back”, he looked at Ammy “ that what happened with you, right?”, Ammy stopped breathing for a second, he then shook his head “ damn it Hazza”,   
Ammy “ he will be fine..”, Louis “ it’s getting back… when he is nervous… it always his trigger”, Ammy nodded, Louis sighed, then he looked at her “ I owe you a big apology…for what I did”, Ammy just smiled “ ok…who are you …where is Louis I know? , Louis smiling “ still there…do you miss him?” Ammy laughing “ no please” he laughed too,   
then he looked at her “ I just …I needed to leave… I couldn’t stay…I mean I almost killed him”, “ if I stay any bit longer..i don’t know what would I do”, Ammy “ you want him to hate you.. he will never do”, Louis smiling “ I know… Harry never hates.. he always forgive…”, he remained silent for seconds then “I always watched his back..I knew he was doing ok there… I mean his bakery is doing fine… he is having fun with his friends… I knew he was fine”,   
Ammy “ why didn’t you tell?”, Louis “ oh… no..I will never do this.. I gave him hard time Ammy… I did my best to turn his life into hell… I always wanted to blame him…. For what happened to me… I know he has nothing to do with that..i swear to God I know..but I needed someone to blame…” “I can’t face my failure Ammy”, she nodded trying to smile “ he needs to hear you saying this”  
, Louis nodded “ no… no… he is better away… he has to be away…”, Ammy “ no he is not… he needs you..”,” you need him”. Louis nodded “ that’s why he has to stay away… if he get closer again.. we will lose the thing that is still there”, Ammy shook her head “ no..that’s not right”, Louis looked at her “ you wasn’t there Ammy.. you don’t know what I did… I don’t think he can forget”, Ammy “ you said he forgives…I am sure he forgave you”, Louis “ yeah..but I can’t forgive myself… I hate what I did.. not just to him… to the whole family… I mean… look what I did last time we met.. I fought with Kate.. I made an accident.. I almost killed my brother”, Ammy interrupted “ you almost died Louis… and I saw how he was worried… how he was scared… he loves you… you cried to see him…maybe you don’t remember..bu…”,  
Louis closed his eyes “ I remember.. I know what I did… I know how he was … but that what I always give him.. the pain… the worries”,   
Ammy “ you can do better… listen… I have a sister too…. Things are not good between us… but I swear to God… if anything bad happened to her… I don’t know…. I mean… you are brothers….you share the same blood, and Harry loves you…don’t be so hard to yourself”,  
Louis looked at her smiling “ I am just glad he found you”, she flushed for a second, Louis “ oh come on…. I was not flirting I meant it…” “ I need you to take good care for him.. “ “ cause right now.. you are all he has… and I know..he loves you so much..and when Harry loves..which is not happening a lot… he means it”  
, Ammy smiled, she was speechless, someone again says how Harry loves her,  
Ammy looked at him “ Lou..can I ask you something?”  
He nodded without looking, Ammy “ what with your father?”  
Louis sighed “ trust me… he meant nothing today, he is just angry that Harry chose to leave, to stay away from all of us.. he tried to get him back, tell you what, he bought him a place for his bakery, but the very next day, Harry left, he didn’t know, he didn’t tell him, but he was trying to persuade him to stay closer”  
Ammy nodded “ he sounds hard to him”  
Louis nodded “ I know, and its killing me, he asked me to follow him back home”  
Ammy shook her head “ why are you doing this to yourselves… you keep torturing your souls.. it’s.. exhausting”  
Louis nodded then stood up, but winced, Ammy grabbed his hand “ let me check on you… I see how you try to hide your pain”, Louis smiling “ and I am failing I guess”, she smiled “ yeah…it’s my doctor instinct… come on left your shirt”, he did, she stood looking at his wound, examining his stitches, it looked away better, healing really good, she looked at him “ wow… nice work..who did that?”, “ it won’t even leave a scar”, he smiled “ a mature doctor… I let her play on me”, Ammy laughed, he looked at his scar “ but are you sure about the scar, love?”, Ammy nodded “ I am sure..it will be nothing just a teny tiny one”, Louis still looking “ damn… I needed a scar..it looks sexy…it brings the girls”, she just laughed so as he, he put down his shirt  
” thank you… really…. You’ve saved my life”, she smiled “ I was doing my job..trust me..it’s not personal”, Louis “ auch..” , she laughed “ ok I did it For Harry”, he just smiled “ ok….I have got to go now..”. Ammy “ how will you leave?”, Louis “ uber is waiting for me like 30 minutes ago”, she laughed “ ok… take care of yourself”, he nodded “ I will try”,   
Ammy “ stay sober…. Please”, he just smiled wide, his eyes smiled with him, he just hugged her really close, and then he left.


	8. Chapter 8

“waky…waky”, Ammy heard the same voice multiple time, till she finally decided to open her eyes, first thing she saw was a faint image of Harry, he was sitting by her on the bed, she closed and opened her eyes again, and yes it was Harry, sitting full dressed,   
“come on Ammy…we don’t want to miss the breakfast”, she looked at him confused “what? What time is it?”, Harry “ pretty early..but come on… get dressed .. I will wait for you down stairs”,   
he was going to stand to leave, but she grabbed his hand “ wait ,wait”, she then sat well still looking at him trying to gain her alertness “ what are you doing? Why are you dressed?”, he just smiled “ you will find out when you dress…ok”, he kissed her hand and was leaving, Ammy “ wait…how do you feel?”, he sighed rolling his eyes “ we will talk later…. So of you go.. I will wait for you”, he left the room leaving her to her confusion, she took her cell phone to see the time, and it was 7:30, what the hell, where are they going.  
She dressed and when she went down stairs, he was at the terrace with someone, they were talking, and when he saw her , he stood up smiling all wide, “ here you are”  
He moved toward her, took her hand, and moved toward the stranger “ come on Kev…lets go”,   
the three of them, entered Harry’s car, but Harry didn’t drive he just sat by Ammy back seat, still smiling, Ammy looked at him “ where are we going?”, Harry looked at her “ it’s a surprise ok.. just wait”, Ammy looked around, then looked at him “ a hint maybe?”, he laughed “ I just can’t..we will test your patience here..” he looked around “ actually.. we reached our first destination”,   
the car parked, and Harry opened the door, and left looking at her, Ammy raised her eyebrow “ I am not leaving..” “ I need to know”, he leaned on the door , looked at her and when he saw the insistence, he gave up said laughing “ ok… only a hint..we are going to a place you wanted to go”, Ammy thinking “ I wanted to go to a lot of places”, Harry smiled “ well… I need to see your list then, but it’s one of them, I promise”,   
he reached his hand “ come on…we will be late.”, Ammy moving out holding his hand “ it’s only 8 am..late for what?”, he looked at her “ breakfast”, she looked around, and it was weird place, a large empty land, they moved and entered a fence gate, and then she saw number of jets, parking beside each other, she looked at Harry and he waved his hand to someone standing by one jet , she looked behind her and saw Kev , who smiled then said “ have a good time kids”, Harry looked at him then smiled “ we will Kev..call you”, he then looked at Ammy, she wanted to say something, he just nodded “ yes..we will go by one of these”,  
he pointed at specific one “ by this specifically”, she looked and walked by him, still hands intertwined together, they were in front of the jet, it was small, not the smallest among the others, but was small, definitely private, oh that their private jet,  
The man who was standing by the jet ladder, smiled when they were close, the man said “ long time no see Harry”, Harry smiled and gave him a hug “ you are right captain”, the man said “ look at you… getting more handsome”,   
Harry just smiled, looked at Ammy “ this is Dr Ammy”, the man reached his hand and they both shacked hands, then man “ I hope you will enjoy the ride.. come on in”, they all went inside the jet, took their seats, they were sitting in front each other, the plane wasn’t small from the inside as outside, all Ammy could see was 6 comfortable chairs, and there was a closed cabin behind, and a place where they hold their food and drinks, and the captain cabin.  
Harry looked at Ammy, she was staring at him, he smiled “ ok…” he knew she needed explanation “ it’s my mom’s”, “ and we will use it for a small journey”, Ammy nodded still confused “ ok… where?”, Harry smiled “ I really can’t say.. it will ruin the surprise”, she smiled looking impatient “ I hate surprises ok?”, Harry looked shocked “ who hate surprises Ammy? Come on..you will have fun..I promise”,   
then they heard the captain saying “ well fasten your seatbelts… and we will reach out mysterious destination in about 37 minutes..”, Harry laughed closing his eyes, Captain “ hope you enjoy the ride..”  
Ammy looked at HARRY “37 min?” “ will we be at least still at London?”,   
Harry smiled “ you will find out..”Ammy sighed,  
the plane started to take off , Ammy looked at Harry who was sitting in front of her, he was silent a little, abstracted , Ammy “ you didn’t tell me how do you feel?”, Harry looked at her took a deep breath “ I am actually great.. I am fine..I am so sorry about what happened last night…”, Ammy interrupted “ you don’t have to be…”, Harry nodded “ well.. I feel like I have..I mean… ok you’ve met Lou…but meeting both of them…”,  
she looked at him “ well we talked… me and Louis.. he is good person”, Harry just smiled “ yeah.. he was sober” “ you didn’t see the other version”, Ammy frowned “ really!! I didn’t!!! worse than back at states?” , he laughed “ well yeah..you met..the cranky Lou… but there are multiple versions”, Ammy “ come on… he is not that bad… you always said that”, Harry nodded   
“ enough talking about them..all of them..these two days are ours”,  
Ammy confused “ two?”,   
Harry laughed “ oops…well yeah two”, Ammy “ what do you mean? I don’t even have any clothes”, Harry “ neither do I.. we will buy some”, Ammy looked at him “ I am not getting anything else do I?” he laughed “ stop being persistent” she nodded waving her hand as giving up, he sighed unfasten his belt, “ some drink?”, she nodded  
After the jet landing, they both left, Ammy looked around, she couldn’t recognize where she was, well of course she couldn’t it was her first time in whole country, she looked in front and she saw a car coming “ just in time” Harry said, the car stopped in front, and Harry entered so as Ammy, the driver just smiled winked, Harry smiled back,   
Ammy looked at him “ so?”, she asked her eye full of wonder, he just smiled  
“ when we are there..you will know by yourself”,   
she puffed “ Harry.. don’t be like this” “are we still in London? I mean I know we still in Europe…. But…come on”,   
Harry couldn’t help but laughed, then he looked through the window next to Ammy ,and pointed his hand to where he was looking, Ammy looked at her window, and she saw it, the great tall Eiffel tower, she was completely shocked “what….how? she looked at him, he was smiling watching her losing her mind, he couldn’t be any happier,   
Ammy looked back at the tower “ is this Paris? We are?” she looked at him “ but how?”, Harry “ Ben took care of everything…the papers… the steps… we are legal here don’t worry”, she was watching him still in disbelief, “Harry…I ..er… I really don’t know what to say.. I mean..oh my God..I always dreamt to visit France… God” ,she was so excited, she hugged Harry really tight “ I can’t believe I have you in my life”, he just smiled whispered in her ears “ I am here just for you”.  
In front of the great and famous “ Shangri la hotel” , which is directly in front of the Eiffel tower, you can see the tower from everywhere inside the hotel, it was huge, luxury, it was just wonderful, once they entered the lobby, and Ammy left Harry and stood in front of the great window looking over the tower, she took a deep breath, she wanted to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, she is really at Paris, the city of love, of passion, she is at Paris with Harry, the one who loves her the most, the only one who really can make it happen in a blink, she remembered she asked Mark like millions of times to go there, but there was always excuses,   
she looked around and she saw different kind of people, from all over the world, she saw that great restaurant that is right down the tower, the exact picture she always drew in her mind when she can visit Paris, that would be the right place.  
She felt Hand on her shoulder “ did you like it?”, it was Harry, she looked at him laughing “ like it? Are you aware that you are making my dream comes true?”, he laughed back “ I am just glad that you are happy”, Ammy rested her head beside his neck “ I love it… am more than happy”, Harry “ well, wait to see you suite”.  
In front a door , the server opened the door, Ammy entered first followed by Harry who was taking the keycard from the server, Ammy entered and she held her breath for seconds, the room.. well the suite was amazing, the furniture was magnificent, looked luxurious, the suite was majestic that all she can think off, there were two locked room, and there was a most comfortable yet plushy couches and chairs, in between the room, at the end of that reception, there was an open terrace,   
“Come on…check your room…breakfast is coming..I booked a suite so we can be together..if you know anything happened at night”,  
he took her hand and opened her the room, and it was like any other thing she lied her eyes on since she arrived, it was breath taking, if only she could live here, she couldn’t ask for more, the walls were off white, covered with lots of paintings of Paris, there was a huge king size bed, she knew if she lied her body, she can’t resist leaving it, the carpet was also off white mixed with light brown, right in front of the bed, there is a balcony, it was opened, and yeah, it was there , just in front it , the tower, she looked around and everything was perfect, then she saw HARRY, standing by her looking at the room, then he looked at her “ did you like it?”, Ammy couldn’t speak, she could cry if she opened her mouth, she would hate her sound if she said a word, she just held her tears, and nodded, all she could do was hugging him, really close to her, she can’t be more thankful, that is exactly what she needs, after all this dramatic year, after this last week, that is exactly what her spirit needs, he kissed her on her forehead, and hugged her tighter too, then they heard sounds outside , Harry said still hugging “ breakfast is ready”.  
Outside , at the suite terrace, sitting both Harry and Ammy, Ammy was still eyes fixed on the tower, and Harry was just watching her, drinking some tea, when Ammy felt his eyes on her, she flushed smiling “ I know I look ridiculous”, Harry shook his head “ on the contrary… you look marvelous… I can’t had enough watching you”, she took a sip of her coffee “ I just.. I still can’t believe I am here..I mean…it’s the most wonderful surprise I would ever have in my whole life”, Harry looked at the food “ I doubt that”, she looked at him smiling “ how did you do all this?”, Harry shook his head “ don’t think about it… I knew you wanted to come here..and well we were near so… why not”,  
she smiled “ yeah… that’s easy”, he smiled “ trust me..if I knew that I get to see your eyes like that.. I would do this the minute I saw you”, she flushed again “ I can’t thank you enough”, he stood “ thank me later…come on it just the beginning”  
Ammy looking at him “ where too?”, Harry reached his hand “ another surprise”, Ammy smiling “ trust me … my heart can’t take another one”, Harry laughed “ well…lets test that”,   
Ammy trying to look angry “ come on”, Harry “ you come on… can’t you just lose control for one day? It’s all I ask”,  
she smiled “ well… I can..right after I know where are we going”, Harry laughed “ ok… I will tell you…but this is the last thing I am telling you..till the last of the two days”,   
Ammy wanted to protest, but Harry said “ this is my deal..take it or leave it”, she didn’t need much time to think, she wanted to know, but also she didn’t want to know, well this is all thing is too good, too new for her, even if he told her anything, she wouldn’t know anything, it would make no difference, she just smiled and said “ ok.. tell me”,   
he laughed shaking his head “ oh my God..ok.. we will get something to wear..cause I have something to do at night”, he winked, and she knew he is talking about other surprise, she just smiled ,standing.  
They spend the rest of the noon shopping, he took her to “Rue Saint Honore”, it was a famous place, it was relatively narrow street, It was known as one of the most luxurious and fashionable street in the world, thanks to presence of virtually every major global fashion house, the “Elysee palace” which is the official residence of the president, and the residence of some ambassadors, and numerous of galleries.  
He insisted to get her a number of luxuries dresses, shoes, boots, she felt shy at the beginning, and she didn’t want him to do that, but when she felt he would be upset, she finally accepted, she bought herself number of things too, so as Harry, and then he chose her a black long sleeveless dress, and he asked her to wear it at the evening, it was amazing,   
After the long shopping, they went back to their room, they needed shower, hot drink, maybe rest a little, and he asked her to be ready at 7 pm.  
Ammy was in the balcony, she was sitting on the chair facing the tower, she couldn’t get enough of that view, and she was remembering the day, she had a lot of fun, she had a good time that she hadn’t spend long time ago, she was at Paris and she just made shopping in the city of fashion with the most handsome guy she could ever see,   
she can’t ignore the eyes that was watching them, him to be specific, she felt as if he was coming here a lot, a lot of people knew him once they saw him, maybe because he has that unforgettable smile, maybe because of his dreamy eyes, something about Harry made anyone hardly forget him, hardly resist the urge to know him, and to talk to him.  
She dressed everything he bought her, and she bought herself, and everything was just perfect, she then took a shower, and dried her hair, she did want to look attractive and beautiful at the evening too, she wanted to love herself, she loved the dress, so she needed to love everything about it.  
She was holding her cell phone, she dialed a number, and after two rings she heard the voice, the familiar voice, the voice that she really needs right now  
“ haaay Girl…. I miss you”,  
Ammy smiled wide “ Jessie I miss you too…how are you doing”,   
Jessie “ very much fine…thank you..and you?”, Ammy smiled looking around “ I am more than fine actually…I am at Paris right now”, Jessie yelled “ you are what?!!! Ammy that’s just amazing girl”,  
Ammy laughing “ I know isn’t it?”,  
Jessie “ oh..Harry… how is he… we miss him already”, Ammy smiled “ he is ok..really…we miss you too… tell me how are you? And Alex?”,   
Jessie “ we are fine… really..”, Ammy “ so anything new about him leaving”, Jessie stayed silent for seconds then   
“ yeah…well he is not leaving”,   
Ammy was shocked at the start “ why? What happened?”,  
Jessie” well”, Ammy “ where are you?”, she was getting worried, Jessie “ I am at home actually”,   
then Ammy heard another voice, male voice now, she recognized the voice “ wait a minute… you are not at hospital? And it’s like what 10 am?”  
Jessie laughed, Ammy “ is that Alex?”,   
Jessie laughed again, Ammy getting excited “ oh my God…oh my God… you are back?”,   
Jessie “ I wanted to tell you when you get home”,  
Ammy yelling excited “ f**k that..when did this happened?”   
Jessie still laughing “ not gonna tell you on the phone Ammy… I need to tell you face to face”,   
Ammy was just smiling wide, that all that she needed for them, she always knew they were meant to each other, she loved them together, she loved them with her, she misses them right now, all she needed was just hugging both of them really tight  
“ oh God… I am so happy for you.. I am gonna need all the details though”,  
Jessie “ it is all ready.. just get back.. I am missing you”, Ammy “ I miss you too… I wish I am here with you”,   
Jessie ” no you are not..you are at Paris…well with Harry… you can’t get better than that trust me”, Ammy smiled, Jessie “ how is things between you? Is everything like the same?”, Ammy smiled “ pretty much yeah”, then she kept silent, Jessie “ are you ok?”, Ammy frowned “ of course I am”, Jessie “ are you sure?”, Ammy “ what is it?”, Jessie “ nothing..it just…never mind.. listen me and Alex send you both our best wishes… and come on we can’t take it anymore…you have the fun you need and get your asses back here… you are already missed”,   
Ammy smiling wide “ we will.. I am so looking for it..I mean I need to know what happened?”, Jessie laughing “ I have to go Baby.. we are already late..so call you later…kisses for Harry..and Ammy..text me for God sake”, Ammy smiling “ I will…bye ..kisses for Alex”.  
She couldn’t imagine anything better than this, finally Jessie and Alex are together, like the old days, well except she was not with Mark, she wanted to ask JESSIE about him, but she was afraid of, she didn’t want to make Jessie believe that she still thinks of him, she didn’t want to believe she still thinks of him, she hated herself for that, she felt betraying Harry , cheating on him, even in her mind, she knew she was cheating on herself, she was not being honest with herself, she was in love with two person that what she felt for sure, she needed Harry because he is Harry, and he is kind, innocent , beautiful, the most caring person she ever met, the only one who really cares for her now, and she felt she still loves Mark, because he is Mark, he is her history, her past, her lovely years she spent with him, he cared for her, he loved her, he protected her several times, and finally he tried to kill her, but he was sick, he needs help, he needs….  
Her cell phone rang, she looked and it was Harry, she smiled and picked up “ Miss me already?”, Harry on the phone coughing “ I do love… I always do”, Ammy worried “ you are coughing?”, Harry “ don’t worry..I was at the elevator with someone who was smoking…that’s all”,   
Ammy “ are you sure?”, Harry “ relax Doctor come on.. don’t baby me..I am calling to ask..have you slept?”, Ammy “ no not yet…where have you been??” Ammy felt Harry smiling through the phone “ I was just checking something for the night…”, Ammy smiling “ ok another surprise?”, Harry “ yup… you know your boy friend is full of surprises”,   
Ammy heard that name that always let her confused ,boyfriend, Harry maybe felt her because he stayed silent then said “ ok.. don’t be late.. at seven.. I will be waiting at the lobby”,   
Ammy “ wait… you are not coming to your room?” Harry “ actually I am in now.. gonna take a bath and then have to get out to do other thing…but see you in like 2 hours…”, Ammy smiled “ ok” Harry “ get some rest , love”, Ammy “ ok maybe I will”.  
Of course she couldn’t sleep, she was making herself ready, she did her hair, curly this time, she wear some makeup, she wear that perfume Harry bought her early, and it smelled amazing, somehow she knew every time she smell it she would remember this, the surprise, Paris, and most important she would remember Harry,   
she dressed her black dress, and the golden high heel, she grabbed her purse, and she took the last look at the mirror, and she definitely loved what she saw, she loved everything, he hair, her makeup, she really drew her eyes perfectly, she loved the dress for sure, she loved her body, she feels like she lost some weight, of course she does, after what happened , the attack, the panic attacks, lack of sleeps, all this will lead you to lose weight for sure, she took the last minute to take a deep breath, she decided she will enjoy the evening, no matter what Harry decided to take her to, no matter what other surprises he still hold in his grape, she will enjoy it, she will love every second of the day.  
She moved to the lobby, and once she was near the gate, she saw him, standing there talking with some people, holding a glass on his hands, for a minute he looked different, he looked maybe older, wearing that blue tuxedo, he looked extremely fit, tall, self confident, he was laughing and that what always was breathtaking, she just smiled at him, and he noticed her, once he did, she knew his eyes glow, he looked speechless, he didn’t even hear what the other people were saying to him, he just looked at them and excused, putting the glass on the tray held by a servant, he moved directly to her , and steps away he like froze, he stopped so as Ammy, but she didn’t know why, she was looking at him in the eyes, and so as he, he then took the last steps, and he out of nowhere, hugged her kissed her on her lips, not fast not slow, but was sweat, he then looked at her in the eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but then, stopped , then “ wow” , she just laughed, she felt heat in her cheeks , she felt like she was burning, she looked at the ground she wished he stopped looking at her like that,   
On Harry’s mind he was really speechless, he loved her , he knew she was beautiful, but today he got the chance to see that, she looked marvelous, she looked lovely, calm, she looked like she is the one who he always dreamed to end up with, he loved Ammy, he knew he loved her, he wanted to tell her that every second he meets her, he wanted to kiss her and never stop, to hug her tight to his chest, even if he can’t breathe, he wanted her to melt in his body, he doesn’t know how did he fall in love that hard, but he knew that is all he feels now, and he wanted to share that with her, and he planned to tell her all what in his heart tonight, just tonight.

She looked at him and he was still looking, Ammy confused “ stop doing this”, Harry flushed too “ I am sorry..I can’t… you look marvelous darling… as usual”, Ammy smiled “ you too, you look attractive”, he smiled, then he moved his hand in a way so she can rest her hand on it, he said smiling “ are you ready?”, she smiled “ I was born ready”, Harry giggled “ that the spirit”  
While they were walking in the lobby, she could feel eyes on her, on them, and she couldn’t be any more proud ,and also confused, right outside the hotel, there was a luxurious limousine waiting outside, once the driver saw them he ran and opened the door greeting Harry “bonsoir monsieur..bonsoire demoiselle”, Ammy just smiled entering the car , she understand a word or two in French, she won’t embarrass herself now, Harry on the other hand smiled and greeted the driver “ bonne soire a toi”  
He entered sat by Ammy, Ammy was staring at the car from inside it was wonderful, it was really big , she looked at Harry, he smiled “ today is about to have fun”, she smiled and looked back at the luxurious car , the driver “ ou monsieur?”, Harry “ou le restaurant le meurice”, the driver smiled “wow, excellent choix, monsieur”, Harry smiled “ merci…” he then looked at Ammy, she was looking back at him “ you speak French?”, Harry nodded “ yeah of course..we come here a lot…”, Ammy nodded “ I figured..so where are you taking me?”,   
Harry giggled “ it’s a surprise..you promised”, she smiled “ a hint ?”, he shook his head “ although it’s obvious Ammy”,  
Ammy tried to look upset “ are you saying I am stupid?”, Harry smiled “ you? Stupid?” he chuckled “ not in a million years”, Ammy “ what does it mean?”, he laughed now “ nothing I swear… I just need you to know you will have fun..I love this place.. I always love to go there”   
Ammy nodded “ you are trying to make me excited … it works”, he giggled “ ok.. I am happy its working…”, Ammy was looking at the window, she was looking at the street, Paris at the evening is something else, the tower is all lighten up, the whole city is so bright, Ammy knew she would like Paris, but now she is totally in love with the city.  
When she looked at Harry he was still looking at her, Ammy raised her brows “ what?”, he literally flushed and got confused, he looked away “ nothing…”, Ammy smiled , she also flushed, she loves that, she loves the way he look at her while she is not paying attention, she felt he was doing that recently a lot, that made her happy and also scared, she was afraid of his feelings, she knew how his feeling was strong, but something kept telling her she is still not ready for this kind of commitment,  
she knew she is over that now, they were away so far, but somehow she wanted to tell him to slow down a little bit, they were just two friends exploring each other, maybe like each other, well yes love each other, but she still wants that to be slower, she needed to make sure that it was only Harry who she can think about now, who she can love now, she want to make her decision alone, by herself, she promised herself if he tried to take this relation any further , she would stop him, and she would tell him what is in her heart, and she knows he will understand, well he always understand.  
Once they arrived the restaurant, it was amazing for Ammy, ever since she entered and she felt her mouth was wide opened, the place was fantastic, the marble walls, the marvelous paints on the wall, the white silver chairs, the huge chandeliers, that colored huge curtains, everything was breathtaking, she walked by Harry, and the servant guided them to their place, where they both sat, after HARRY pulling the chair for her, he then sat in front of her, she was still staring at the place, her eyes were glowing, the smile never left her mouth, Harry looked at her and it felt like he did it right, he did the right thing, she looked happy and that all what he wanted   
“ so… what do you think?”,  
Ammy looked at him “ what do I think? Are you serious? Am speechless Harry..what is this place?”,  
he smiled “ I am glad you like it..”   
Ammy excited “ I love it…of course I do.. I need to take a selfie right now to believe its not a dream”,  
he laughed “ it’s not a dream… it’s the truth..and from now on..all you have to do is just dream..and I will try to make it all come true”,   
she smiled nervously, he is being nice again, romantic again, so she tried to change the topic “ so tell me..you come here a lot then?”,   
he understood what she was doing, he smiled “ yes” he looked around him at the place “ the same place… same table too”, she smiled “ and with your girls too?”,  
he frowned looking at her “ what?!!”, Ammy tried to smile “ I mean.. your ..you know”, he smiled “ no.. you are my first girl to come here with me”,   
she smiled, Harry “ we used to come here as a family..when mum came … she insisted to have dinner here every once and while… I have a lot of memories here”,   
she nodded “ it’s a lovely place”, HARRY NODDED “yeah she loved it so much”, Ammy “ everyone loves should…I mean I never imagined myself in such a place Harry..thank you”, she patted on his hand, he smiled looking at her hand above his, he held her hand and squeezed, Ammy got confused, maybe panicked, what is he doing, she can’t take any of his romance now, Harry looked at her in the eyes  
“ I am glad I am here with you Ammy… and I love this look in your eyes..I love to see you happy”,  
she smiled , she knows how Harry is so kind, she knows he really wants her to be happy, she is happy, Ammy looked back at him “ I am happy I am here with you too… I can’t choose any better company that you…”,   
he smiled, Harry took a deep breath “ Ammy…I …” he then stopped, Ammy raised her brows “ what? Are you gonna propose?”, Harry got shocked, Ammy laughed “ relax.. I am kidding”, she moved her hand from his, he smiled , but didn’t look ok,   
Ammy “ I was just kidding… you were..I don’t know..you looked serious..”, Harry smiled , but still not talking, he felt a weird feeling, he felt she knows what he was going to say, she knows he was going to confess his feeling, his love, but somehow she doesn’t want him to do that, she doesn’t want to hear him out, every gesture he was taking she looked confused , she looked worry or afraid, Harry opened his mouth to talk, but  
“ bonsoire monsieur…prêt a commander?”   
he was interrupted by the waiter, he smiled at him, it’s a sign, he looked at Ammy   
“ so what would you like to eat?”,   
Ammy looked at him , she felt the pain he feels, but she can’t do anything about it, he is going to do something stupid and she has to stop him by any mean  
“ anything you would take”,   
he nodded “ alright then..”, he turned to the waiter to order, and Ammy turned her face away, somehow she felt guilty, she knew deep inside she loves Harry, but she still couldn’t take any other step with him, she needed to be sure, what if he turned to be something else, something like MARK? He is nothing like Mark, she told herself that, but she was still afraid, she didn’t want to make another bad decision, she knew it would affect her this time badly..really badly, well last she checked she almost died on the hand of her beloved one.  
When she looked at Harry, he was staring at her, she got confused again “ what?”, he asked her   
“ what were you thinking?”,  
she smiled. Was it obvious, she took a deep breath trying to get herself together  
“ nothing… I am just still digesting all… this”,  
he smiled nodded, but that wasn’t Harry smile, Ammy “ did you know about Alex and Jessie?”,   
Harry shook his head wondering, Ammy excited “ they are back together”, Harry opened his eyes so wide “ really?!!! “, she nodded “ I just called her early..and she told me the news..”,  
Harry smiling now wide, his smile, his happy smile “ this is just wonderful… I know this would happen..they deserve to be happy”,   
Ammy nodded “ yes they are… you don’t know how much I got relieved.. you don’t know how much I love these guys… they are like life to me”,   
Harry nodded “ I know you love them… they love you too” “well , we have to celebrate this when we get back”, Ammy nodded “ of course we should”, he kept silent again, then   
“ Louis called me”,   
Ammy looked at him “ and?”, Harry “ he was just checking on me.. doing his part”,   
Ammy smiled “ come on…”, Harry smiled “ you don’t know Lou”,   
Ammy “ yeah .. but you do..and you know he means that..not just doing his part…which I know he skipped it long time ago”,   
Harry “ what do you say?”, Ammy “ I think he asks for another chance”, Harry nodded “ yeah.. but why now?”, Ammy “ now is better than never, right? He is your brother, maybe the accident changed him”,  
Harry nodded “ yeah… right, maybe”, Ammy “ are you ok?” “ you don’t seem ok ?”, Harry smiled “ no..no I am fine… it just.. I haven’t come here since mom”, Ammy nodded “ would you like to..?”, Harry looked shocked “ what? Leave? No… it just “ he smiled “ I am sorry.. didn’t mean to say that..that was a mistake”,  
Ammy again put her hand on his “ don’t be stupid.. say whatever you want…after what you are doing to me… you have the green card to speak”, and now she felt his eyes glowing again, and now she feels she did a terrible mistake, don’t speak Harry, don’t say a word,  
He looked at her, put his other hand on hers “ Ammy..I need to tell you something..”, Ammy nodded “ is it about my look?”, she smiled nervously, again she was running , again she was hiding, Harry smiled, he was smart, he won’t embarrass himself, and he won’t lose her,   
he nodded “ yes… it is about you look..and you look amazing…”, she smiled when he moved her hand away, she knew he understood, she always can trust his intelligence, well he is the one who has the power to read people, and she was sure he read her very well, the waiter showed up again, settled the plates on the table, and left, they ate, laughed, Harry pretended like nothing happened, Ammy felt finally relieved, she was laughing too, having fun, they talked about Alex and Jessie, about Ben , about Harry’s parents, about Ammy’s parents.  
After eating the dessert, Ammy looked at Harry, he was playing with his cell phone   
“ so now what?”,   
he looked at her “now we leave…”, Ammy nodded “ I don’t wanna go back…”, he smiled “ not planning to..trust me”.  
“ Oh Mon Dieu..”  
female voice come behind Ammy, it was too clear, as if right behind her, Harry looked and for a second, the world spun around him, when Ammy looked at him, she got scared, Harry was staring not blinking, shocked, annoyed maybe  
“ je ne peux pas croire mes yeux”,   
Harry forced a smile on his face, standing up, the lady came closer now, Ammy saw her, she was a beautiful, fit lady, hazel eyes, chocolate brown long hair, wearing a short red dress, high heel, holding a purse maybe worth Ammy’s salary for a year,   
“ hi Branda”,  
Branda…Ammy heard that name before… or not, but somehow she felt like she knew, maybe she is one of his exes,   
That Branda lady hugged Harry really close, she was talking but he wasn’t, just trying to smile and nod his head, then she looked at Ammy   
“qui est la bella dame?” she smiled wide,  
of course Ammy didn’t get it, but when she looked at HARRY HE WAS looking at the floor, nearly puffed   
“ this is Ammy…Ammy this is Branda..”,   
Branda just smiled and reached her hand to hand shake Ammy, so as Ammy,  
Branda “and Ammy is?”  
Ammy said hastily “ his girlfriend…and you are?”,   
Harry was surprised, the way she said it, it was funny, Ammy was surprised too, she felt jealous she admitted it to herself, but again she shows her jealousy, Harry just smiled at her trying to calm her down, while Branda smiled wide  
“ I used to be his brother fiancée sweetheart…”,  
Ammy was shocked now, she looked at Harry again and he wasn’t looking, he looked really annoyed, Branda looked back at him  
“ anyway… it was nice to meet you here Harry..how is Louis? I haven’t heard from him long time ago”,   
Harry nodded forced back his smile “ he is doing great , thank you”,  
Branda “ AND HOW…”, Harry just said to interrupt her “ you know what..we were just leaving so…”,   
Branda smile faded away, and Ammy was shocked from his behavior, Harry never behave rudely, and that was so rude, Branda just nodded “ yes.. yes of course I don’t want to keep you..”, Ammy just stood up holding her purse she kept looking at Harry who was really upset now, but he played calm, he grabbed Ammy’s hand and looked at Branda “ enjoy..”, she just smiled while they were leaving.  
At the car which was waiting outside, Ammy entered followed by HARRY, once he entered   
“ I am so sorry Ammy..but I couldn’t stay at the same place with her”,   
Ammy tried to calm him down “ no, no its really ok..she kinda deserve that”,   
Harry smiled “ I mean..how dare she? Just showing up and asking me about him… and she looks really ok..and my brother kinda lost his life ever since she ran away”,   
Ammy sighed “ I know .. I know…” she kept silent too, the car moved, then Harry looked at her “ I am sorry Ammy… I didn’t mean to lose my temper?”, Ammy wondered “ you lost your temper?”, he just smiled, Amy giggling “ I mean if this is how you lose your temper..then it’s ok with me”,   
he smiled “ you know what I mean”, she nodded “ it’s ok .. really.. we ate we had fun.. we were leaving anyway..so ..it’s really fine by me..I just don’t want you to be upset… we suppose to have fun”,  
he nodded “ you are absolutely right.. I am not gonna let that spoil the rest of the day”, Ammy patted on his knee “ here we go”, he just laughed.  
They took a round through Paris streets, and once they were just below Eiffel tower, Harry asked the driver to stop the car, he opened the door and left followed by Ammy, she looked around her, and she was really happy, yes she was, everything around her made her smile, she was with a most attractive , handsome, caring person she ever met, and he was happy with her, with Ammy, the real Ammy, he didn’t want to change her, he didn’t want to make her any other person, then they heard the song came out of the car, it was in French, but she heard Harry singing deep low, he noticed her eyes, so he took her hand, and out of nowhere they started to dance, the music was slow, although she didn’t understand a world, but it was a kind of a song that move something inside like Sinatra’s songs, the way Harry was holding her during the dance. The way she rested her head on his chest, and when she heard his heartbeat, all that somehow made her relaxed, for the first time Ammy was relaxed, she felt she was where she belongs, she belongs to Harry’s arms, she closed her eyes to feel everything, she didn’t want to waste a second, didn’t want the song to stop, didn’t want that intimacy to go away, if she could stay like this forever, in his arms, feeling his heart, his hot breath among her hair, his fingers which were now playing with her hair, she feels he was closing his eyes too, and he was ,he was so happy, like he was finally home, he didn’t feel that long time ago, he missed that, he missed to feel safe, and for the first time Harry felt warm, like he used to feel when his mom was alive, that didn’t mean he loves her as he loves his mom, but how she makes him feel about himself is something, he loves her, and he wished to tell her, tell her now, but he knew she wouldn’t take it now, Ammy looked at him in the eyes, after the song ended, and he was looking back, she could see the tears in his eyes, and somehow she felt hers too, then she felt his lips on hers, and she let him, they kissed not sure for how long, but it was full of love, of passion, of caring, Ammy passed her finger through his hair, and he cupped her face with his hands, and they both had that moment, that moment that never can be explained, but both of them didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to stop, they both wanted the time to stop, but they won’t.  
The only thing that stopped them was the driver horn, they both let go, and looked at each other , then they heard the driver said  
“ desole monsieur, mais votre telephone a continue sonner mademoiselle”,  
Harry just giggled looking at Ammy “ your phone is ringing..”, she smiled too, she can’t believe that really happened, she just moved her lips sorry, and moved to the car, HARRY just stood there, watching her moving, and he felt he is blessed , everything is like what it was supposed to be, he can’t be any happier , if only he could speak his heart for her to know if she shared him the same feelings.  
Inside their hotel, in front of their room, they were moving hands were intertwined, they were not talking, just enjoying the silence that is really full of joy and happiness, inside their room, no one wants to let go, but eventually they will have to, Ammy looked at her room, then at his, then she said “ will you sleep?”, he didn’t speak at the start, Ammy “ I mean I know we are both tired and we need to get some rest”, he nodded, Ammy “ ok then..’ she let go his hand “ see you tomorrow ”, he smiled “ good night Ammy… I am sure you will sleep well”, she nodded kissed him on his checks “ good night”.  
Ammy entered her room, she felt his eyes were watching her, till she get there and closed the door behind her, once she entered the room she leaned on the door , smiling, she was happy, and that what matters really now to her , to be happy.  
After having her shower, closing the lights, checking her cell phone, calling Jack like she told she will when he interrupted the kiss, and she remembered that kiss, the touch, and she wished to have more, she needs to be with Harry, she needed him now, so she stood up, opened her door, and she found that his door was slight opened, and she knew why, she moved toward it, she found that the light was still opened too, and finally she decided to get in, at the start, he didn’t notice her, he was on his bed, his back lying on the head board, in front him was his laptop, and he was wearing his glasses, wait he wears glasses, she never saw him with it before, she faked a couch to gain his attention, and he flinched  
“ oh Ammy”, putting his hand on his chest , she just laughed “ sorry..I was here..and you was just..what are you doing”,   
he smiled but didn’t speak patting on the spot next to him, he knew she can’t sleep, and he kinda waited for that to happen, she jumped by him looking at his laptop   
“ what is this?”,  
he smiled again closing his laptop “ you would laugh at me”,  
Ammy already laughing “ no way”, he laughed too “ I still didn’t say a word”, Ammy “ I am not laughing”, he kept silent,   
Ammy “ ok , ok tell me”, he sighed not looking at her “ I am studying”, Ammy turned shocked  
“ oh My God.. Harry you still in college?!! Oh my God High school”,   
Harry frowned looking at her “ no..and bloody no.. what are you talking about”,  
she laughed “ then what are you studying..”, he said “ it’s a master I started it like I don’t know 5 months ago”, Ammy “ you never mentioned it”, Harry nodded “ I didn’t think I am gonna make it..so”,  
Ammy nodded “ ok..what changed your mind.. and here?”, he sighed again “ well .. you changed my mind..I mean since I am dating a doctor I have got to be more than a bakery owner don’t you think?”,   
Ammy frowned “ are you having a laugh?”, and he laughed , she tried to say it in British accent and it was hilarious, Ammy laughed too   
“ Harry..you are more than enough for me… are you kidding.. look at you…look at what are you doing? You don’t have to do anything for anyone..no matter what”,   
he smiled , Ammy “ I mean it… I love what you are… you are a strong independent young man who refused his father legacy.. and his family authority… you left the whole place.. alone and you start your own business .. which is really great by the way.. I mean if you want to study for your own..do it.. but if you want to impress me or anyone.. you don’t have to I am already there”, he smiled ,   
He still didn’t talk, Ammy “ what is it?”, he just shook his head “ nothing,,, really I am just glad that you are here with me”,   
she smiled rested her head on his chest again “ I am the one who is glad… you should know that”, he nodded “ ok”, Ammy smiled “ besides? You study here? Really?”,  
he laughed “ I wasn’t..I was just finding out where did it go… how much time do I have., what I missed”, she nodded “ sounds good though”,   
she moved and she rested her head on his chest “ I want to thank you for the lovely evening..”, he smiled moved his fingers through her hair, and then kissed it, Ammy  
“ so Branda?”,   
Harry frowned, Ammy “ you didn’t tell me she is pretty”, he smiled “ she is ?..”, Ammy “ come on…. She is gorgeous…. God”, he laughed “ ok..maybe… but why do you ask?”, Ammy “ you said when she left Louis..she left a note”,   
he nodded thinking “ yes?”, Ammy “ that she loves you?”, Harry didn’t speak now, Ammy “ did she? Love you I mean?”,   
Harry shook her head “ no.. she didn’t”, Ammy “ are you sure?” he sighed “ I am… God I hate her”, Ammy frowned “ you hate? Non a chance”, he actually smiled  
“ well… if I gave her a lot of chances..and forgave her a lot..then she did this to me and to Lou…of course I hate her”,   
Ammy was thinking of his word “it seems like you had enough”, he nodded “ exactly”, Ammy “ and you gave her chances?” he smiled he knew she won’t stop till she found out, Ammy “ what happened?”, Harry took a deep breath and then kept silent, Ammy looked at him, she felt there was more to be said, he looked at her   
“ ok… she was cheating on Lou….”,  
Ammy opened her mouth but no words came up, he completed “ I found out..by chance.. I told her and she promised she will tell Lou… but she never did…never did I …. And she thinks I was the reason that destroyed her marriage by finding out… she couldn’t live with him with the guilt and she also couldn’t tell him anything..”,   
Ammy “ you mean he doesn’t know?”, Harry shook his head, Ammy “ till now?”, Harry nodded, Ammy “ that’s just stupid… why didn’t you tell him”,   
Harry “ I couldn’t…. she was the love of his life and he was his best friend.. I couldn’t do this to him”, Ammy “ F**k”, Harry laughed “ I know… but I kept this secret… and his friend knew that I knew..and he decided to disappear from Louis life…”,  
Ammy still thinking “ that’s stupid Harry.. you should tell him… he will understand..”, Harry shook his head “no… I won’t there is no need now…it has been years..and no one knew that except for the three of us.. I mean four now” pointing at her, Ammy closed her eyes “ that’s too much”, Harry smiled “ you won’t do anything crazy right?”, Ammy shook her head getting back to his chest “ no… but that’s still stupid”, Harry “ I know I know”.  
They spent the rest of the night talking, sharing thoughts, agree a lot, disagree some times, and finally they slept together on the bed, Ammy slept over Harry’s chest, and for the first time there was no nightmares, well till that happened  
Her cell phone rang at 4 am, she opened her eyes extremely shocked, who would call her late like that, she picked the phone and it was an unknown, she rendered it silent and backed to sleep, but it rang again, and she looked at it and after a little thinking, she decided to answer, maybe its home, or Jessie, maybe something wrong happened   
“hello”  
that what she said almost whispering, she didn’t want to wake Harry up,   
“ Ammy… are you there?”,   
Ammy WAS frozen , she knew that voice, she always worshiped that voice, it was   
“Mark?”  
she said, but hastily looking at Harry who seemed dead sleep, she moved out of the bed, and she rushed to the bathroom, closing the doors behind her,   
Mark “ Ammy… oh thanks God you are ok…I am so sorry Ammy…I am oh God… I don’t know what happened to me”,  
he was hysterically talking, “ they told me what I did to you…. I am so sorry Ammy..please” ,  
Ammy “ I am ok”, she was not ok, actually she was panicking now, crying,   
Mark “ please Ammy”, and he was crying, “ please I am sorry”   
but she didn’t speak, she couldn’t there was a lump on her throat, she was holding her breath, Mark is calling crying, begging for forgiveness,   
Mark “ I am sick Ammy… I don’t feel ok… please help me”,   
Ammy now was shocked “ where are you Mark?”, Mark “ I am away.. they want to take me to the hospital…. I know I am sick but I am not crazy Ammy..they want to send me to the rehab”,  
Ammy nodded wiping her tears “ they are trying to help you”, Mark cried again, she head his sobs “ no Ammy.. they don’t want to ….. they don’t love me…no one loves me like you do..please Ammy I need your help…. Please help me”,   
Ammy now gathering her strength “ listen to me Mark....Mark you need help…”,  
Mark “ I know…. But not in the hospital Ammy.. where are you? Can I see you… I promise you I will do anything you want me to…”,  
Ammy crying again shaking her head “ no.. you can’t see me”, Mark “ why?” crying “ I won’t hurt you…”,   
Ammy crying hard but trying to hold it, she covered her mouth not to wake Harry  
“ I am not home Mark… but.. I am coming soon … I promise”,  
Mark “ and I will see you?”, Ammy nodded “ yes.. you will.. we will meet..and I will help… but right now let them help you Mark… please”,   
he didn’t speak, Ammy “ are you there? Mark?”,   
Mark “ I will wait for you… please Ammy.. I will be good”,  
Ammy nodded “ take care Mark”, Mark “ I love you Ammy”, she cried again, didn’t speak, she just closed the phone and cried , and cried, she didn’t know for how long, but all she knew was that she was angry, at herself, at Mark, at the timing, she loves Harry..she knows that, but her heart still thinking of Mark…. Can she love the two of them?? Can she??  
She went back beside HARRY, she covered well, trying to hold herself from crying, trying to sleep, she didn’t want to wake Harry up, but what she didn’t know was, HARRY was already up, heard everything from hello till goodbye, even the door was locked he could hear, he heard her cries, but he pretend like nothing happened, but the truth was the damage already done.  
Next morning she opened her eyes hearing a cough, she looked around no HARRY, he was in the balcony, leaning on the railing taking puffs of his inhaler, she remembered everything happened early, the call , the cry, Mark, she stood up, forcing a smile , she looked at her cell phone it was only 8 am, why the hell was he awake that early, she moved toward him, opening the balcony   
“ you are up early?”,   
he didn’t move then “ yeah…”, Ammy moved to stand by him, and he was gazing in front, looking weird, pale, Ammy   
“ what are you thinking of?”,  
he just smiled , took a deep breath “ I just ..remembered something…”.  
Ammy smiling “ really? What?”, he still not looking at her  
“ I was a kid… too young maybe 4 … when I first remember seeing that tower”,   
he looked at the Eiffel “ Mom had a conference here..so we all went.. I always loved to sleep by her , so in the first day..I wake up early… looked around me and there was no one… no mom no dad.. I left the room, and moved to Louis room, and he was sleeping so as Kate, I didn’t wake him up… but I moved to the balcony… and I found it standing there… so huge… like the biggest thing I could ever see, and I stared at it.. imagining myself climbing it… it took me so long that I slept there at the balcony…later on Louis and Kate wake up, looked for me… there was no sign of me… they got panicked, called MOM and Dad… we can’t find Harry…. They backed panicked too, looked for me everywhere..told the police”,  
Ammy was laughing now, he also smiled   
“ the police showed up… they gave him my descriptions.. it was the first time we travel without the nanny… Mom blamed herself for that.. she was crying..I mean a four years old kid lost at Paris… can’t even speak the language… and then I wake up, was hungry, so I decided to get inside to wake Lou and ask him to get me anything to eat, when I went inside, multiple faces were there.. people I didn’t know who the hack are they… and then she saw me, I saw her, crying, she stared at me, ran towards me hugging me badly, then I heard the shouts, she was yelling at me…everyone was yelling at me, mom, dad, Kate… then”   
he calmed a little “ he came stood behind me, and held my hand, he squeezed it, that was his way to say I am here right behind you” “ and when the yell was over, he just took me away.. and hugged me really tight.. we were worry about you Hazza…” he smiled

“that what he said”,   
Ammy still laughing “ what did your mom do?”, harry smiled “ insisted to teach us all French the very next day”,   
Ammy laughed again. But he didn’t, he sighed  
“ secrets”,   
Ammy looked at him , Harry “ that what ruined our relation..me and Lou..we hide secrets from each other… thinking we were protecting each other but we were doing everything but protect…”   
finally he looked at Ammy, and for a second she felt exposed, naked, like he can read her, like he knew what happened last night, he knew what she was trying hardly to hide, he smiled   
“ secrets are the start of the end Ammy”.  
She nodded, what the hell is wrong with you today Harry, she said to herself, he then looked in front again  
“ breakfast?”,  
Ammy “ yes” please lets end this, he was moving inside   
“ ok I will change… and take a bath”,  
she nodded entering behind him, and when she was in front of the door giving him her back  
“ oh..”   
she stopped “ who called you late ?”, Ammy hardly swallowed, she got confused if he looked at her face he would knew that she was almost fainted   
“ that was… Jack..”,   
Harry closed his eyes, while she was reaching the knob, lies, that what he hates, he just nodded , and she left the room without any farther talk.  
Although what happened he took her to a nearest restaurant, it was simple and quite, he used to go there a lot. He also used to know the owner it was some Algerian guy called Omar, he was the one who put the idea of opening his own bakery, Harry can’t be more grateful , once they entered the guy Omar saw him, he really was happy to see him, so he rushed to him saying in his week English   
“ long time no see Harry”,   
he hugged him, and Harry hugged him back, Omar greeted Ammy with a friendly hand shaking, and he ushered them to a coolest table outside, the view was wonderful, it was in front of Seine river, they both sat, but Ammy could notice the unusual calmness of Harry, he was really calm, barely talking, she saw him again using his inhaler minutes before leaving, she thought maybe he was a little tired, she didn’t know what to think else, he can’t know what happened last night she couldn’t think of it, she also wasn’t herself, she was worried, confused, abstracting most of the time, Omar put the different kind of breakfast in front of them, and he put the tea Harry always loved,  
Omar “ Moroccan tea, just the way you like”   
and Harry was surprise that he still remember, and he put the American coffee in front of Ammy, and politely excused, Ammy noticed that he almost touched his food, almost touched his tea, touching his temples from time to time, Ammy couldn’t fight it anymore, she has to ask, even if she won’t like what she will hear   
“ are you ok?”,  
he was surprised from the question, he tried so hard to hide what he feels, he forced a smile “ I am ok… just the same headache”,  
Ammy nodded “ slept well?”, Harry nodded “ yeah.. I guess..and you?”,   
she nodded “ yeah very”, he nodded smiling she was lying again, he felt her moving like a fish beside him all the night, Ammy  
“ you barley touch your food..I guess Omar will be mad”,  
Harry smiled “ yeah he will… he is a good guy.. know him since ever”,   
she smile “ you know everybody HARRY”,  
he smiled but still not talking, then his cell phone ran , he looked it was Philip   
“ that’s Philip”, Ammy frowned “ is he here?”, he shook his head “ don’t think so”, he picked up “ what’s up Phil?”, “ yeah we are… pretty good actually… yes…” he then frowned   
“ no, no one called..what happened?”   
he practically flinched, his whole body tensed   
“ you mean Maisy? My Maisy? Oh God”,  
Ammy was looking at him trying to catch anything, but it seemed something happened to Maisy , Harry trying to calm himself, but he coughed , he failed, Ammy put her hand on his trying to comfort him, he looked at her nodding,   
“ I will call her now”,  
he hanged, Ammy “ what?”, he said with a most shaking voice   
“ he said Mais made an accident… she is in the hospital…” his hand was shacking, he left the phone “God”, Ammy now put her both hands on his  
“ calm down… she will be fine.. doesn’t he know anything?”, he shook his head” he is calling from Hungry… Feky called him crying…” he took a deep breath,   
Ammy “ call Ben then”,   
he nodded, but his breathing was getting bad, she noticed, Ammy cursed under her breath, then she looked at Harry   
“ calm down Harry… you are not doing any good to yourself… calm down call Ben.. and let’s see”,   
he nodded, she gave him his phone, and he called Ben , after two rings someone pick up , when he heard the voice, he finally breathe, rested his back on the chair, closing his eyes, trying to gather himself   
“ you almost gave me a heart attack… are you sure you are ok?”,   
Ammy tried to smile, it must be Maisy on the phone   
“ yeah.. yeah.. she is right here with me…I will Mais… what happened?” pause “ so you are ok… just your leg… promise?”, he then finally smiled “ ok, ok.. we are coming home”, he looked at Ammy who nodded, she also feel like wanna go home, she can’t stay after what happened last night, and she somehow feels Maisy’s accident is like a saving call, she can’t pretend anymore.  
They went to the hotel, packed their stuff, and Harry arranged with his captain, the plane will arrive in an hour, so they moved to where the plane will be, and waited,   
Harry was sitting at the back of the car, while Ammy was on the phone, she hanged up , rushed toward Harry extremely angry, flames could be seen on her head, her face was red, once she was in front of Harry, he noticed her face, so he got worried, Ammy almost yelling  
“ are you spying on me now?”,   
Harry frowned “ spy…”, Ammy “ and you just decided to tell everybody… you rat on me”,  
Harry was getting angry “ what are you talking about?”, Ammy yelled “ don’t play fool on me Harry..you know exactly what I am talking about..”,   
Harry left the car “ Ammy just calm…”, Ammy still yelling “ you called Alex.. and you told him… what do you think he will do”,  
Harry trying to control his anger “ it’s not like that Ammy”, Ammy “ oh really..”, Harry “ he called..”, Ammy rolling her eyes “ cut the crap Harry… stop talking about that claimed friendship you both sharing..Alex is not your friend..stop it”,   
Harry couldn’t believe his ears, what the hell happened to her  
“ I am not lying Ammy.. he called…”,  
Ammy yelled “ Oh God…”, Harry yelled back “ as his patient Ammy… I am his bloody patient remember”, he then calmed down “ he called and he asked about you… told me about Mark.. that he ran before going to the rehab..and they don’t know where he was..”,   
Ammy “ so you spied on me..”, Harry “ I am not spying on you…I am not ratting you… I heard you last night…and I asked…and you lied”,  
Ammy “ you were testing me?” she said folding her arms across her chest, Harry just closed his eyes taking a deep breath   
“ I am not testing you..I just wished you could tell me the truth..”,   
Ammy said “ it’s not your business…. In fact it’s not any one business… I can handle it.. I can do whatever I wanna do”, Harry just nodded “ I know you can… no body say you can’t”,   
Ammy yelled again “ then why do you interfere..”, Harry yelled back “ interfere?” he calmed again   
“ Ammy I am your boy friend… I have the right to interfere… and when your ex called..your ex who happened to be crazy and out of control.. and last time you met you almost died… you still have these nightmares for God sake…” “ I have the right to know what happened… why did he call?”,   
Ammy looked at him “ I told you it’s not your damn problem Harry..”,   
Harry shook his head violently “ it is Ammy… it’s your problem then its mine.. what did he want from you?”,   
Ammy kept silent, Harry calmed down now, looked around a little, shaking his head in disbelieve, he just can’t believe her, then he looked at her   
“ why are you doing this?”,   
she looked at him, he continued “ every time I look at you I feel like..” he sighed looking at the floor “ you are not here with me… and yet you act like..” he looked at her now “ do you still want this to happen?” he waved his hand between both of them,  
Harry “ because I try to make it happen… I try to make you happy.. I know you were confused… but now… I don’t know any more… and I am worried”,   
Ammy was listening her eyes on floor, she felt exposed, like all her feelings that she tried to hide were seen now, she knew Harry can read her all the time, but she thought she could manage hiding what she was feeling, the confusion, she still doesn’t know what she wants, but she wanted them together for sure, she always felt that Mark is still stuck on her , when he said worried she looked at him  
“ worried about what?”   
the plane was coming now, Harry had to yell so she can hear  
“ about us… us Ammy”,   
she nodded , he looked at the plane it landed safely, and the door was opened, he sighed looking at her waiting for any word, any sign to make all his doubts gone, but no, she just remain silent still staring at the ground ,he and moved to take the bags, and then he looked at Ammy  
“ time to go..”  
She moved behind him, for a second, she wished that she can just run, but it was her only way back, she knew she will be back to London, but all she wanted it to get back to her home, to her bed, she wanted to cry on her pillow, cry on Alex shoulder and to ask him what to do, although they almost fight on the phone earlier but she needs him the most.  
There is kind of relations you will always miss, it will always touch you, always stay there in your mind in your heart, it’s not like you will always think of it, your life won’t stop after that relation ends, but certain things remind you of it, even if you start a new one, falling in love again, it will always be there, you keep the memories save in some place within you, and once you see that one again, all the feelings you used to feel you will be refreshed again, its hard to move him from mind, but all you have to do is try, and that what Ammy didn’t do, she didn’t want to move Mark away from her mind, she wanted to keep him, she want to remember him all the time, she knows she doesn’t love him anymore, but yet she wants him in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

The flight back was too short but yet too uncomfortable, they barely talk, barley share a look, Harry excused to catch up with the captain, and Ammy was left alone to think of what the hell is going to happen, she made up her mind, once she is back at Harry’s home, she will book a flight and get back to her home, she needs to think, she needs to see Mark to help him, and she needs a little distance from HARRY.  
When they landed, Ben was there waiting for them, cheerful as usual, tried to make a joke or two, there was no suitable response, so he figured there was something wrong, Harry was so calm, nervously calm, his eyes were not glowing anymore, Ammy also was calm but better, she was trying to catch up with Ben as hard as she can, but although Ben was too innocent and too funny, he was too smart to know that his best friend is not ok.  
Harry insisted to go to the hospital at once, Ben told him to get back home , take a bath and maybe eat then he will drive him to Maisy but he completely refused, Ammy knew why, he also can’t share a place with her now, ever since it happened he didn’t look at her in the eye, not in insulting way, but it looks like he just can’t look at her in the eye, he is so angry so devastated to share her anything right now.  
Ammy insisted to go with them too, after all she was a doctor and she needed to see the girl, Maisy was lovely and she really loved her, she also wanted to give her medical opinion in her case to assure Harry, who was still nervous, she knew it will be hard, every one gonna see Harry will figure out he was not ok, and would know who was reason behind that, but she decided that he deserved that support after all.  
In the hospital , the room was crowded, Feky, Lucy and Tom were there along with HARRY , Ammy and Ben, Maisy was really ok, just a broken leg, some bruises on her body, a huge ugly purple one on her right cheek, which when Harry saw it he gasped almost cried, he hugged her really tight, his breath hitched on his throat and he hardly could control his voice, Maisy promised she was ok, and doesn’t feel any pain, that was the only way that calmed Harry down.  
The boys went to drink something leaving the girls together, in the middle of the talking, Maisy looked at Ammy and only by her eyes, Ammy understood what she wanted so she got closer, Lucy and Feky were in the middle of a fashion talk, so Ammy really was saved  
Maisy looked at her “ so you are ok?”, Ammy smiled for a second she knew that girl can really read her cousin although he tried hard to hide his pain, Ammy “ why?”, Maisy smiled back “ I know he tries to hide his feelings..but he is not ok..” “ did you fight or something?”,   
Ammy nodded, Maisy patted on her hand smiling “ that’s healthy…. It has got to be fights and disagrees in any relation”, Ammy smiled nodding, she didn’t want to talk, Maisy “ was it bad?” Ammy sighed “ it’s not his fault.. its mine”, Maisy “ don’t worry.. Hazza always forgives… what ever happened.. try to fix it and it will pass”,   
Ammy nodded “ you know him very well.. do you?”, Maisy chuckled “ I do.. I guess” “ trust me he is a good man…” , Ammy nodded “ I know..” and of course she knew ,   
Feky who was sitting a little away “ what are you talking about?”, Maisy laughed “ nothing… where is Lucy?”, Feky “ I don’t know… said something about coffee…” then she got closer  
“ I can’t believe she did this to Tom”,  
Ammy suddenly remembered what Harry told her, Maisy nodded looking sad “ yeah.. he was so sad..”, Feky “ she is so selfish… I told her that… she always has…”, Maisy “ she is not selfish.. she just still doesn’t know what she wants..”, Feky scoffed “ we all know what she wants Maisy.. which will never happen”, then she moved holding her cell to talk outside, Maisy just kept silent looking nervous, and somehow Ammy felt that who was meant was Harry.  
About an hour passed, the guys still not showed, Ammy moved outside to have something to drink, terrible headache, really exhausted, she hasn’t slept well since that phone call, and after that fight with Harry that kept her thinking it all lead to her mind to scream and punishing her with that horrible headache, on her way to the cafeteria, she saw them together, Harry and Lucy, they were sitting in the couch which was beside Maisy’s room, Lucy was talking, Harry was listening, but no one noticed her, she knew what they must have been talking about, Lucy just dumped Tom, because of Harry, she always knew that Lucy has a feeling for Harry, maybe she is now speaking her heart to him, and maybe Harry now will give her a chance, she didn’t know if they were still together or not, but she still wanted Harry that’s what she knew for sure, then she felt a tap on her shoulder pulling her from her river of thoughts, she flinched her hand on her chest , and it was Ben, he just smiled to her   
“ sorry for that.. are you ok?”,   
she nodded, and he saw what she was looking at, he smiled again “ she just broke up with Tom”, Ammy nodded “ yeah I know.. girls talk”, Ben “ she was confused lately..” Ammy just looked back at Harry, something was different about him, he was talking now, trying to consoling her by the way he was holding her hands, Lucy was crying, and he looked really uncomfortable, Ben sighed “ where were you going?”, Ammy “ need really a huge cup of coffee..”, Ben smiling “ this way..” he moved by her side.  
At the cafeteria, Ben sat by Ammy at small table, he bought her coffee and a sandwich, he knew she must be hungry, which she wasn’t at all, but she ate anyway after Ben was pushing her too,  
Ben looked at her “ I know there is something wrong with you both”, Ammy looked at him, Ben “ he said nothing… but I read you both…”, Ammy just dropped her sandwich, she took a deep breath   
“ Mark called..”,  
Ben widened his eyes “ did what?”, Ammy “ yeah… he is not ok Ben.. he is sick , mentally sick.. he needs help.. my help”,   
Ben was listening nodding slowly she doesn’t know why she was telling him, but there was something about Ben, something comforting leads you to just open your mouth and talk knowing he won’t judge, kinda remind her of Harry,   
Ben “ so.. will you do that? Help him I mean?”,  
Ammy “ I don’t know… he is a friend…an old friend..”, Ben kept silent but didn’t like what he heard, Ammy “ I know.. I know what would you say… he tried to kill me…I almost dead” she said it as if want to say bla bla bla “ but he is sick…he can’t control his anger… and he asked for my help…”,   
Ben “ I will try to understand that… “ he kept silent for some seconds trying to stomach what was just said, then he looked at her “what did he say? Harry?”, Ammy kept silent, Ben” he was angry?”,   
Ammy “ I didn’t tell him… but he heard..and when he asked..I lied”, Ben closed his eyes in disbelief “ why did you do that?”, Ammy really was sorry “ I don’t know I was scared… I mean… I didn’t know how will he react.. I know he hates mark.. last time he promised to kill him”,   
Ben “ last time he literally took you from his grip…” he sighed with guilt now, Ammy shut up, Ben “ so how did you know he heard?”, Ammy “ he told Alex… Alex called me like crazy… and I fought with him”,   
Ben nodded “ that’s explains a lot..”, Ammy biting her nails looking at Ben “ he is Mad isn’t he?”, Ben nodded “ he is… but eventually he will just calm… do you want me to talk to him..?”,   
Ammy “ I don’t know Ben.. I didn’t mean to hurt him this way,.. but I am really confused” she covered her face “ God..we were so much ok… then this happened..” Ben “ I guess you need to talk to him Ammy…”, Ammy looked between her fingers “ he won’t forgive me I lied..”, Ben “ that he will forgive Ammy… but he won’t like what you still hold for Mark”,  
she looked at him now, Ben continued “ you need to make up your mind…”,  
Ammy “ you mean choose?”, Ben narrowed her brows “ I thought you already made your choice Ammy”, Ammy just nodded, but said nothing at all.  
When they went back home, Ammy was packing her bags, when she finished she looked through her window, she will miss this place for sure, miss Sophie, the friends , Harry hospitality, then she noticed him sitting in the terrace, and to her surprise he was smoking… like really smoking? With his asthma, she went down stairs all she wants is reprove him, when she went down stairs and saw him through the glass door, she was shocked, he looked like in somewhere else, staring at nothing exactly, looking really dishearten, Ammy moved outside, the cigarette still between his fingers  
“ really Harry?”,   
he looked at her, Ammy “ this could kill you… since when you are smoking”,  
he just put it off in the ashtray beside him “ long time..”,  
Ammy “ you have asthma”,   
he just nodded looking in front“ yeah I forgot about that” he was talking carelessly, not even looking at her, Ammy moved and sat by him, he still not looking at her,  
Ammy “ I was trying to book a ticket back.. but I failed..”, he nodded without looking “ consider it done”, Ammy “ thanks”, he nodded again, she then looked at him   
“ Harry.. I’m.. I’m sorry.. about what happened.. what I said”,   
Harry nodded again, Ammy “ I didn’t mean things to come like this between us..”, nodding, Ammy “ I know you tried to make it work… I am trying to make it work…” “ I don’t want this to end HARRY…”, “ please… don’t end this”,  
Harry now looked at her “ it doesn’t have to be trying…I don’t understand you Ammy… what exactly do you want…who exactly do you want?”,  
Ammy nodded now tears full her eyes “ I don’t know what I want…”, Harry nodded looking again in front like he was expecting this answer, Ammy “ but I still want you in my life..”,   
Harry “ as a what?”   
looked at her “ cause I know you don’t see me as a lover… what ? a friend? like Alex maybe”,  
she kept silent, Harry said looking again away “ cause I am not Alex Ammy..”,   
Ammy nodded “ I know… you are not Alex… but please HARRY.. all I need is just some time..I need to gather myself up… I need to know”,  
Harry “ you need to know if you still love him or not..” he nodded standing up “ I thought you knew Ammy… I just thought you knew..”,  
Ammy looking at him “ if you can’t do this.. I will understand”, then she cried, he looked at her, for a second his heart melt, he still loves her, he still cares, he hates to see her cry like that, or even feeling sad, he was on his knee in front of her, he held her hand  
“ you know I hate to see you cry..”, she cried harder now, Harry “ I ….” He took a deep breath “ right now.. I don’t.. I don’t know if I can Ammy… if I can give you that time… the minute you back… you will look for him trying to help him… and me knowing that is really hard for me…”  
she nodded, he wiped her tears “ I will call you… I will check on you… I will see you I mean we are neighbors after all… you won’t get away from your clumsy neighbor… I will make sure to keep you awake by coughing all the night”   
he joked trying to make her smile, but he failed he sighed “ this time will pass Ammy.. you will know what to do eventually.. it’s your life.. just think right is all you have to do”, she nodded but tears fall again now, Harry “ it’s ok Ammy… all I need is you to be happy..”   
she hugged him, that all what she could do, although he was hurt, although he was bleeding, all he wanted was her to be happy, who was like that, only Harry.  
Her cell phone rang, she let go and looked at her cell, and she froze,  
Harry worried “ what?”, Ammy “ she is.. Ann”, Harry wondering “ who is…” then he got it “ Ann… your Ann?”, she nodded, Harry “ pickup..”, Ammy shook her head “ I can’t..something happened.. she never calls”,   
Harry held her hand “ just pick up.. I am here”, she with a shaking hand picked up   
“ Ann?”   
then she gasped squeezing his hand “ what happened? You are crying is Jack ok?” “ what?” then Ammy like become deaf, she let her phone fall from her hand, eyes fixed on nothing, Harry was talking to her, but there was nothing out of Ammy, Harry took the phone and talked, then he put the phone down, and he just hugged Ammy, really tight, Ammy was crying now, she can’t believe , she doesn’t want to believe, she is dead, the only one who reminds her of her father dead, the only one who really cares dead, her grandma just dead.  
Harry always hate the funerals, he always hates the pain it contain, the sorrow, the loss , he looked around from the last church pew, he was sitting alone, he knew no one, and no one knew him, but he can’t miss these eyes who constantly were looking at him, but he just ignored, he was there just for Ammy, cause no one was there for her, and he knew how it’s hard for her now to be in here, he called Alex and told him the news but not him not even Jessie could come, they both were stuck in the hospital so he told them he will be there with her, and no worries, he looked at Ammy, who didn’t stay away from the coffin ever since she arrived, once the plane landed they both rent a car and headed toward Ammy’s home, it was in the country side, so no near airport, Ammy slept all the 4 hours ride, and once they arrived they moved toward the funeral.  
Ammy found out that her granny was sick dying at the hospital for three days, three full days, and no one tried to call Ammy to tell her, so she can make the last goodbye, not even Jack, maybe that what she deserves she thought, for not calling for the last two weeks.  
Harry felt really sad for Ammy, he knew that feeling, he remembered that feeling, he remembered what he did in his mother funeral, after burying her he refused to leave, he stayed by her side till the midnight, no one could convince him to leave, no one but Louis.  
After the funeral, they all gathered in their old house, it was not very big, but it was ok, Harry noticed how simple it was, he loved outside specially the old swimming pool, it was so old and even the water was not clean, the leaves were covering all the top of it, it looked neglected like no one would ever used it, he remembered that Ammy and Jack used to freeze their legs on it once before.  
Ammy introduced Harry to the family, she introduced him as her boyfriend, which made Harry so confused, but he didn’t speak a lot with the rest of the family, after the dinner the guys stayed outside, Harry, Jack, and Andy,   
Jack was a cool guy, he was tall, has a really short hair as if he still in the marine, the scar in the back of his head was so big Harry couldn’t miss it, he has brown chocolate eyes, beautiful smile, he was a handsome guy with a limb and awful scar,  
Andy who happened to be Ann’s husband was an ok guy, he wasn’t so old, but he looked older that he is, he was at the mid of 30s, light hair you can see his skull skin beneath it, wearing a glasses, a little paunch , he was tall too, taller than Harry, the three of them were talking and somehow they were laughing together, Harry felt intimacy, he loved Jack a lot , and somehow he felt comfortable, all the tension that he felt was gone,  
Ammy moved inside , she wanted to make some tea for Harry, he looked really cold, really exhausted and she was afraid of his asthma, she heard him coughing from time to time.  
Once she entered the kitchen she saw her mom, sitting on the kitchen table, drinking something hot, she was a once pretty woman, her eyes were deep blue, her soft hair were resting on her shoulders, even the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth gave her a much prettier look, her features looked something like Ammy, not like jack, not like Ann, her eyes were so red, she was crying, and it looked like she was crying a long time ago.  
When Ammy saw her she felt nervous, she has to make the tea but she doesn’t want to talk to anyone, specially her mom, so she decided that she will keep her mouth shut what ever happened, well she failed.  
Once her mom saw her, she looked at her, she was eager for any sign from Ammy, she wanted to talk to her daughter but she knows that her daughter doesn’t want to talk to her, especially after what happened last time at the hospital, when she as usual took Ann’s side, it was a long time ago and she hoped that Ammy could really forget, she tried to call Ammy, but Ammy didn’t answer so she stopped trying, and Ammy stopped thinking.  
Her mom said without looking trying to open a conversation “ I am glad you came”, Ammy was giving her mom her back she pretended busy putting the tea packet waiting for the kettle to finish, when her mom talked she stopped, but she also didn’t talk, mom   
“ I am sorry that you knew it that way… but…”  
then she kept silent, Ammy was angry now “ three days..” Ammy said , then she looked at her mom “ she was at the hospital for three days… how come no one told me..”,   
Mom looked at her, deep in her eyes, she missed her daughter, she really does   
“ it was her will… Jack told her like ten times…pigged her in fact… I tried I knew how you will be.. but she said..” she tried to hold her tears “ she doesn’t want you to be in pain..she knew she was going to die..”,  
Ammy nodded she wanted to be strong to hold her tears, but she failed, she wiped her tears looking back at the kettle,   
mom “ I know you will miss her… and I am sorry for this.. I will miss her too”,   
and Ammy chuckled when she heard that, mom listened “ I will”, Ammy looked at her   
“ who are you kidding mom… no one is here to keep your acting..”,   
Mom was surprised, she looked at Ammy eyes widened in disbelief , then her gaze relaxed, she looked back at her hot drink  
“ I know what you think Ammy..” “ but there are things you know nothing about”, Ammy scoffed “ I’ve seen enough..”, mom nodded but kept silent, Ammy turned and poured the hot water and she rushed outside the kitchen almost tremble, but all she wanted was to leave, to leave her sight, she doesn’t want to talk to her any more, she always know that her mom hated her grandma, she blamed her too for everything happened in her life, for her son early death, for leaving her alone with three kids.  
Outside Ann joined the boys, Ann was much taller than Ammy, but has the same hair, golden yellow but it was taller, which she shoved it and tied it , she had Jack’s eyes, it must be their father’s, she looked really attractive, but somehow really angry, really tense, she was so uptight, like on the edge, it was so shown in her movement in her talk, specially with her husband,  
Ammy holding the two cups of tea moving toward them, when she saw Ann, she knew that this night won’t be easy at all.  
She sat on that wooden table and chairs that was in the middle of the old garden, that garden that once was green and had a multiple of fruits trees that her late dad had planted, but now it looked like a junk place where there is only yellow leaves that covers the ground along with some of Ann’ sons old broken toys.  
Ammy sat between Harry and Jack she gave Harry his cup of tea and he smiled to her he really needed that tea, she squeezed between them, she knew that Ann must have interrogated him enough and he must need a rest, if there was other circumstances, she would care to know what Ann would say to him, but right now, she really didn’t care, she didn’t care at all.  
When she sat Andy was in the middle of something he was tell, he was a little excited and he looked like remembering things   
“ trust me I got lost there for about six hours…couldn’t find the hotel..couldn’t speak their language.. it was like a mess… I was so scared..”,   
Jack and Harry were laughing, Ann on the other hands looked really bored like if she heard it like tens of times,   
Harry asked “ so what happened?”,   
Andy still laughing at himself “ you won’t believe it…”, Harry “ come on..”, Andy “ really …like just in dreams…” he laughed again,  
Ann suddenly said “ would you end this for God sake…please”,   
and all the laugh disappeared, Andy the most looked embarrassed, Harry looked at his tea as if it is the most precious thing he had now, Jack looked at her eyes wide opened, and Ammy just looked at Andy,   
Ann to jack “ what?? We heard it like thousands of times … I don’t even know why it is funny.. he just love to talk about his precious adventure when he went to Paris… as if he is the only one who ever been there.. and..”,  
Jack almost yelled “ enough…” , Andy just stood “ I will see the kids..”, Ammy pigging him “ no Andy please stay.. they are asleep.. I saw them”,   
stupid Ammy it was his only way to save his face, Harry looked at him  
“ so what happened? I need to know”,  
Andy looked at him smiling “ I saw the receptionist passing by me… it turned out that he was living at that block… I asked him to go back.. and luckily he remembered me… he was talking English..so he called a cap and told the guy the address”,  
he was still embarrassed, Harry just smiled “ you are lucky… really..you could spend the whole day lost there and no one would care to help”,   
Andy smiling “ I guess…” he looked at the others “ I’m gonna make something to drink..”  
and he left without hearing any comment about it, Ann didn’t really care that much, she just looked at Ammy  
“ so Ammy..what happened to Mark?”, Ammy looked at ANN, SHE knew she will mention him anytime, but Harry just stared at Ann, Ann “ I mean I thought the two of you will never be apart.. how come..”,   
Ammy was going to talk, but Jack “ well it just happened Ann”, ANN pretending didn’t hear anything  
“ how come you never tell me..”, Ammy “ I never tell you anything Ann… do I?”, Ann smiled “ you got your point…” she turned to Harry now   
“ so how did you both meet?”,   
Harry trying to act normal, trying to ignore her rudeness “ we are neighbors…”,   
Ann forced a smile “ of course you are”, Ammy frowned “ what do you mean?”, Ann looking at Ammy smiling wide “ nothing sweaty.. I knew he wasn’t a doctor..”, “ but that’s weird… Jack said that your father is a greet doctor… how come you missed his path”,   
Harry smiling “ I haven’t miss his pass.. I chose another one..”  
Jack who was trying to break the tense aura “ I heard about your father institution after my accident…they told me professional surgeons work there..”,   
Harry nodded “ yeah.. they are the best” , Jack nodded, Jack obviously was trying to change the topic but ,   
Ann “ so what do you work Harry”, Ammy puffed “ oh please..”, ANN wondered playing innocent “ what? I am trying to know our new member of the family..”, Ammy “ he is not a member of the family.. so would you please just stop”,  
and by that they all kept silent, she didn’t noticed at once that she somehow insulted Harry by saying he wasn’t a part of the family, she only noticed when she saw her sister mouth twitched a smile while she looked away, Harry on the other hand turned his face away, he didn’t want to face anyone,  
the tension was broken when Andy showed holding a cup of tea,   
Andy “won’t you guys get inside.. its freezing here”,  
they all stood up, Harry coughed a little bit, then he looked at them   
“ I have to go..”,   
Ann “ what? Go? Where? Aren’t you staying here?”   
Harry coughed again, he looked still angry “ no..I booked myself a room at the nearby hotel… I will be here first thing at the morning..”, Ann shook her head “ no… this is not going to happen..”,   
harry smiled, Jack “ come on man… you have to stay with me..it’s getting dark.. and I think it will rain..”,  
Harry looking at the clouds nodding, he waited for Ammy to say anything, but she just kept silent watching her brothers giving Harry the invites, Harry felt something stabbing him in the heart, how come she was this hard to him,   
Harry forced a smiled “ no.. really.. that’s better..”, Ann “ what did you fight or something? Ammy say something.. he is your boyfriend.. you can’t let him leave at this weather”,   
Harry coughed hard now, he was trying to say something, But Ammy held his hand   
“ of course he is staying.. I can’t let you go in this weather..this place is well knows by the storms”, Andy nodded “ yeah it keeps happening this time at the year.. come on man”, HARRY looked at Ammy, she just smiled squeezed his hand, he looked at his hand, then “ ok… maybe for tonight.. tomorrow is a different story..”, Ann smiling “ let’s see about tomorrow when tomorrow comes”.  
Inside Jack’s room, Jack was sitting on his bed, Harry was still in the bathroom, he took a hot shower, changed his clothes, and all he wanted to do is sleep now, it was a hard tough day, he was exhausted , feeling sick, he checked his inhaler in his bag before having the bath, and once he was out he took two puffs, Jack was playing with his cell phone looked at Harry, he noticed how pale he looked,   
he just stood “ I guess all you need is sleep now..right?”,  
Harry just nodded sitting on the bed in front Jack’s “ yeah.. I think I can’t handle any other thing..”,  
Jack “ tough day?”, Harry shook his head “ no..it was just long day..”, Jack smiling “ well thanks for coming with Ammy…”, Harry frowned “ of course..”, but he felt weird, of course he would come but did Ammy told him anything about their fight, their feeling, well his head span, he wants to sleep, so he will think about it later.  
At midnight, Ammy was in the kitchen drinking something hot, she couldn’t sleep, she needed to but she just can’t, Jack suddenly showed up moving toward the kettle too   
“ couldn’t sleep?”, Ammy shook her head “ and you?”, Jack leaned on the kitchen board “ your boy keeps coughing… I think he will catch a cold…”,  
Ammy sighed, she knew Harry wasn’t feeling good, she worried if he has another attack the nearby hospital is about 90 minutes far, Jack poured the hot water and sat by her , he sighed then he looked at her   
“ I am sorry.. for not telling you about granny..but she insisted”,   
Ammy nodded looking at her drink, Jack “ are you ok?”, Ammy nodded, Jack put his hand now on hers   
“ Ammy.. are you ok?”,   
now she looked at him, she wanted to say yes of course, she wanted to lie, but instead she cried, a lot, he hugged her tried to shushed her   
“it’s ok… tell me what’s wrong? Is it Harry?”,  
she didn’t speak resting her head on his collarbone, she missed Jack, she missed everything about him, Jack “ because if it was him I am ready to kick his attractive bloody arse .. you know I can”, Ammy just laughed,   
She looked at him shaking her head “ it’s not Harry”,  
Jack nodded “ of course it’s not Harry… the guy is so cool, I love him”,   
Ammy nodded, of course he loved him, who won’t, Jack “ so what happened? And how come you never told me about him?”,   
Ammy took a deep breath “ it’s a long long story”, Jack smiling “ and I have all the time you need”,   
she smiled and she started to tell Jack everything, everything that happened in these last three months, ever since she got back to NY, he was listening carefully, he got angry when she told him about the attack, but she didn’t talk for too long, she skipped the details, didn’t mention the near death experiment, she knew her brother wouldn’t take it calmly, and when she finished everything, she looked at him   
“ I asked for some time to make up my mind…”,  
Jack looked at her “ and what did he say?”, Ammy shook her head “ he said he can’t do this, can’t see me helping Mark… I know he can’t”,   
Jack “ and you really think to help Mark”, Ammy frowned “ Jack please, don’t be like them..”,  
Jack almost angry “ well they all have the right.. are you kidding me.. you must be out of your mind.. he attacked you Ammy.. and he saved you.. what does it mean?”,   
Ammy “ I don’t know.. but I just”, she stopped, eyes glassy “ I keep thinking of him.. I can’t put him out of my mind.. I mean I love Harry too.. it has been 8 years Jack”, Jack scoffed chuckling, Ammy “ I do..”,  
he looked at her “ listen Ammy… that guy who is sleeping at my room, I can’t ask for more for my precious sis.. but I know he is not your kind”,   
Ammy frowned “ what do you mean?”, Jack “ I mean.. I know you.. I know what you want.. he treats you as a queen.. and this confuses you.. you don’t like it.. you can’t handle it.. you want to be in a relation where you are tortured”,  
Ammy “ what are you talking about?”, Jack “ all the time while you were with Mark.. do you remember how many times you called me crying saying you will end it.. you can’t handle it.. he is too much for you.. and then two weeks later you backed to him like nothing happened and then you call again same talking same crying… and it goes on and on and on… but Harry.. he would do anything just to make you happy.. I mean he didn’t leave you alone while all you wanted is to leave him.. he came with you , didn’t he?.. he took you to Paris.. who does that”,   
Ammy kept silent, Jack puffed “ listen … if your heart is not in It for real… please don’t try to fake what you don’t feel”   
Ammy looked at him “ that’s westlife”, JACK thinking “ is it? No it just me”,  
Ammy smiled, she took a deep breath “ I don’t know… sometimes I feel like I love him.. like I want him.. and sometimes I don’t know… I know he is perfect… he is the right man.. but maybe it’s the wrong time”,   
Jack “ well… he is a chance Ammy… chances always come in the most critical times.. you have to make up your mind..I mean I know he is confused… you almost break up and you came her telling us he is your boyfriend..it’s unfair”,   
Ammy nodded “ you are right.. I think we will need to talk..”, Jack nodded “ I think you need to think before talking… I mean if you want to help Mark… I can’t stop you… but I don’t like it Ammy…”, AMMY “ you never liked him”, Jack “ well.. he never treated you well… he never care enough for you”, Ammy “ he did”, Jack “ he dumped you Ammy.. got engaged two weeks after… he was cheating on you”,   
Ammy just kept silent, she knew, she knew all of that, and she hated that, she hated how did she feel, how he caused her much pain, she hated her heart for loving him, Jack “ I am sorry.. that’s not how it sounded in my mind..I am sorry”,  
Ammy smiled “ you were right though”, he took a deep breath “ get some sleep Ammy.. you need it”, “ I need to sleep too..” he stood up, looking up “ I hope he stopped coughing..”, Ammy nodded “ yeah..I hope so”.  
Next morning, Ammy woke up on that smell she always loved, she always remembered, the smell of rain, when she was kid she always loved to play in the rain along with Jack and Ann, when everything was simple, everything was lovely, her mom was in the kitchen cooking for them their lovely meals, and her father would be watching them playing and getting wet.  
She opened her eyes, and it was like what she expected, it was raining heavily, there was no sun although it was only 11 am, she cursed under her breath, that means that they are stuck, she and Harry, and it sucks, cause all she wanted to do, is avoiding harry as much as she can till he leaves, which must be in hours, but according to that weather it might be several hours.  
She took her shower, and moved to the kitchen she wanted to drink anything hot, she heard their voices, Andy and Harry, they must be watching the TV, she wanted to skip passing by them but to get to kitchen she just has to pass them, when Andy saw her   
“ good morning Ammy..”, and Harry looked at her smiling, she just waved them and ignored Harry eyeing her, she rushed moving to the kitchen and she felt the disappointed in Harry’s expression ,  
and there she found Jack and Ann, they were talking, when Ann saw her  
“ good morning doctor?”,  
Ammy ignored her and just headed to the kittle, Jack “ slept well Ammy?”, Ammy also ignored him but just nodded,   
Ann “ there is a storm outside… they had closed all the highways… there is no way to leave”, Ammy now looked at Ann eyes wide opened, Jack “ they just said it in the news…”, Ammy “ for how long?”, Jack “ they say three days.”, Ammy “ three what ?!!”, Jack “ you are stuck with us sweaty”, he smiled teasing her, Ann just smiled left the room, Ammy puffed sat beside Jack on the kitchen table, Ammy looked abstracted,  
Jack “ can’t stand staying with your family sis?”,   
Ammy looked at him “ no… it’s not that… I just…I can’t stay with Harry… I was planning to avoid him… I thought he will leave today so it will give me some time…”,  
Jack “ you won’t talk to him..” Ammy shook her head talking a sip of her coffee “ I don’t know what to say.. I don’t know what I want..”,   
Jack nodded “ yeah.. I understand…” he looked at her , Ammy “ I couldn’t sleep last night.. I was thinking all the time… but I think the right thing to be done..is to skip that talk… a little while maybe”, she looked at Jack saying it as a question,  
he just nodded “ he couldn’t sleep too… he was moving all the night.. and it’s not his cold..”,   
Ammy “ then what?”, Jack shook his head “ I don’t know… but every time I looked at his way.. he is not asleep”,   
Ammy sighed, “ you didn’t sleep well too”, Jack smiled drinking “ I am not sleeping..”, Ammy wondered, Jack “ ever since the accident.. and I can’t sleep… nightmares”   
then he drank again trying to move his eyes away from Ammy trying to escape Ammy’s worried look, she then kept silent, she didn’t know what to say, after all she wasn’t there, after his fatal accident and yet she wasn’t there for him, she ignored all the worries, the concerns she felt about him, and all what she wanted is it be away, so far away, and that what she did,  
“ here you are”   
Harry showed from the kitchen door, holding his empty coffee mug, he put it on the sink, Ammy smiling surprised “ you drank coffee?”, he smiled “ there is no tea… and I have that horrible migraine”, Ammy showed sorry “ I am sorry…slept tight?”, he nodded, and jack stood “ I will just see mom… I haven’t seen her since morning”, Ammy nodded ,she knew why her mom locking herself in the room, she know that neither her or her mom needs to see each other, Harry sat by her  
“ no flights for today”,  
Ammy looked at him nodded “ I am sorry”, Harry kept silent, Ammy “ I know you didn’t need all of that”, Harry looked at her “ come on… even if I left.. I would be worry.. I mean are you ok?”,  
she nodded drinking “ I will be fine”, Harry smiling “ your sister doesn’t seem easy”, she laughed “ I know I told you…”, Harry “ but Andy is amazing..”, Ammy nodded “ yes he is perfect… he stands her.. that’s the proof”, Harry laughed too, Ammy looked at him “God.. I can’t believe I am stuck here”, Harry “ I think it’s good…maybe it is the time to fix things out”, Ammy “ nothing to be fixed Harry.. it’s an old story…it is so old”, Harry nodded, then he asked without looking at her   
“ were you avoiding me this morning?”,  
Ammy looked at him “ what? No?”, Harry still not facing her “ cause its looked like that.. listen I know… when we left we were not ok… but then you said I am your boyfriend so…”,   
Ammy hastily said “ it meant nothing”, Harry was going to talk but he stopped , Ammy felt guilt rushing through her veins, but some how she felt angry too,   
“ I just had to say that…I mean .. I don’t know what was in my head..I think it’s a mistake… and now we are stuck here together”, s  
he left to put her cup in the sink, she was trembling, she made it worse she knew, she couldn’t look at him anymore, lately every time she talk she caused him pain, she hated that, she can’t see him like that anymore, when she finally gathered herself to talk to him, to maybe apologize, she found the chair he was on empty, she puffed cursed under her breath, she knew it was a bad idea to stay any day longer with Harry, she looked through the kitchen window, the rain was still heavy, and she knew these days also gonna be heavy.  
Ammy knocked on the door of Jack’s room, twice, and then she opened the door, Harry was sitting there talking with Jack, each on a separate bed, When Jack saw her face, she looked worried, looked at Harry, and he saw him avoiding looking at her, he knew there was something wrong, although minutes ago while he was talking with him, he felt nothing different, but that look on his sister face changed his opinion,  
he stood up “ I will be down stairs”, and he just left the room, Ammy nodded to her brother while leaving in a thanking way, Ammy closed the door behind Jack, and then she looked at Harry, he was still not looking at her, she sat in front of him, looked at him, still eyes not meeting, Ammy said voice shaking   
“ I am so sorry”  
, he just closed his eyes, Ammy held his hand between hers “ please Harry.. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.. every time I am talking to you I am spoiling everything”, he then looked at her, moving his hands away from hers, Ammy sighed “ I am…I don’t know what to say to you.. other than sorry”,  
Harry shook his head leaving the bed “ don’t apologize.. your speaking your heart Ammy… you are being honest”,  
she looked at him “ no I’m just confused Harry.. I’m just too confused..”, Harry looked at her while she was still on bed almost crying “ I know you are Ammy… but I am not talking about today… you were confused since I ever met you and yet you started this relation… I don’t know anymore what was in your mind? Were you using me to forget about him and once he wants you back you drop us out...”,  
his words were tense, he was not angry he was devastated, Ammy now were crying, Harry turned his back he still can’t see her crying  
“ I thought I meant something for you… I thought I meant a lot…”,  
Ammy wiped her tears “ I know I asked you before.. and I heard your answer… but I will ask you again Harry.. please don’t end this.. I still need this.. we still can make this work… all I need is time”,  
he looked at her , he kept silent, Ammy “ I know I shouldn’t help him…ok.. and I won’t… I promise Harry.. I won’t”,   
what the hell she was doing, that wasn’t what she intended to say, she needed another chance, that what she knew, but now she promising him she won’t help Mark, she will drop Mark, she can’t promise him that, Harry sat by her, he hugged her really tight  
“ I will try to believe that… and I hope you mean it Ammy… because.. all I know I want is.. just to be with you…” s  
he cried harder, Harry eyes were glassy now “ I can’t lose you now Ammy… I just can’t stand the idea… I love you Ammy… I do” he said it,  
finally said it, in the worst time ever, but he has to, Ammy stopped crying, she stopped breathing for a second, she knows he loves her, but hearing that is a completely different, she looked at him, he avoided looking at her eyes   
“ I know you were trying not to make me say it… but .. I can’t hold it anymore… I don’t want to lose you … and something inside keeps telling me that I have to tell you that… I’ve been fighting my fears… but I know I am this close to lose you, and its killing me Ammy, I never felt like this long time ago, I never thought I will feel like this again, and you keep saying that you need me in your life..the truth is I need you more… I need you Ammy, that’s all I know”,  
she just hugged him again, she was trying to stomach what he was saying, heart beating fast that she can feel it in her eyes, she loved what he was saying, she tried to say anything, but she can’t find any right word for this, she just hold him tight, so tight, she felt his heart beat, too fast, she then buried her face in his neck, that warm neck, she found herself kissing it, and the kissing was beautiful, she can’t resist it now, all what she wants now is to kiss Harry, and she did.  
Ammy slept , after that powerful stressful conversation she had with Harry, she just slept, for how much, she doesn’t know, but she knows when she opened her eyes it was dark outside, she moved downstairs, she can’t believe no one wake her up for the dinner, did they miss her or something, did they tried but she didn’t respond.


	10. Chapter 10

When she went down stairs, the house was so calm, only the sound of the Telly, she moved toward the living room, and she found Ann with her daughter, “Marley”, Ann has three kids, two boys and a girl, Mathew was about 11, Marley around 8, and Lukas he is only 3,   
Marley was so pretty, a copy of Ammy, same hair color, same eyes, and that’s why Ammy loved her a lot, Ammy took a deep breath, she wanted to avoid talking to Ann, but she needs to know where everyone is, they can’t be outside in that weather,  
She sat on the chair which was beside the couch Ann and her daughter were sitting on, Ann didn’t move her eyes from the TV, Ammy noticed but just ignored  
“ where is everyone?”,  
Ann still watching that some cooking show “ out”, Ammy “ now?”, Ann “ it’s only 5 Ammy..relax.. they won’t get lost”, Ammy “ the weather is awful outside”, Ann “ well… we have nothing to eat inside..so they decided to get outside in that weather so we can eat”,  
she said it in a tense way, like she hated her life for that fact, Ammy decided to stop talking, she looked at her cell phone, she can’t believe Harry moved with them at that weather, but she found a text from him “ had to go with the guys, refill my prescription , c u later xoxo”  
Ammy just smiled, felt a little relieved, that when Marley came and sat by her   
“ Aunt Ammy.. do you save lives?”,   
Ammy was shocked by that question “ well.. I am a doctor so yeah I do”, Marley smiled excited “ wow..that’s just amazing… I got a friend whose brother is sick..like really sick, and I told her that you can help him, right Aunt Ammy”,   
Ammy smiled wanting to answer, “ she can’t cure cancer” Ann said still watching television.   
Ammy looked at Ann, then at Marley who looked sad now “ well, there is some diseases that can’t be healed you know”,   
Marley disappointed “ I know that what Harry told me”, and now AMMY was frozen “ who?!”, Marley “ Harry.. your friend.. he saw me sad so he asked what the problem..and when I told him about my friend he told me , there is some diseases that can’t be healed, he told me just to pray for him, and hope he will be fine”,   
Ammy smiled, that what Harry do, always knew what to say to whom “ yes sweat heart.. that what we should do”,  
Marley “ but I really hope that someone can save him, he is so lovely man, he looks exactly like your friend, and I hate to see him suffer , or anything wrong with him”,   
Ammy smiled still doesn’t understand, Marley “ he has his hair too.. Harry, so every time I see Harry I remember him”,   
what the universe is trying to tell her, even Marley loved Harry, even Harry got a time to talk to Marley, Marley “ when I am getting old.. I want to be like you”,   
Ammy felt Ann eyes watching them from her corner, “ you have to study well then”, Marley “ yeah.. I want to be something really good, like a great doctor or maybe a teacher”,   
Ammy smiled, but she felt that Ann was tensed “ you can do this you know..all you have to do is study well”, Marley nodded “ study well and have fun..that what Harry said”  
And now Ann puffed “ Marley..go to your room, I’m sure your aunt have a headache now”, Ammy “ no its ok..”, Ann still talking to Marley “ no Marl.. I don’t have to say it again”,   
Marley trying to protest “ but mom..”, Ann now yelled “ now”, so Marley just nodded, and left to her room, Ammy wanted to ask Ann why did she do that, why she yelled at her daughter like this, but she just skipped id, she still doesn’t want to talk to Ann  
Ann “ your boyfriend is going to cook us today if you wondering why there is nothing I am doing”,   
Ammy just looked wondered, but she just nodded, and left to the kitchen, and there was another problem, her mother was sitting there, holding her cell phone, when she saw Ammy, she looked at her “ Ammy would you call your brother.. I have a bad reception..”,   
Ammy nodded, she was puzzled by her mom face, she was worried like hell, that when Ann said from her place “ mom.. stop worrying.. he is fine”, Ammy looked at her mom now “ same here” she put her phone on the table, mom still worried   
“ do you know where did they leave?”, Ammy shook her head still doesn’t understand what is happening, but she became worried too,   
While she was making herself something hot, she tried to call Harry and Andy, but also nothing, when she turned to look at her mom, she was crying, Ammy couldn’t take it anymore   
“ what’s happening?” “ why are you this worry..it’s ok.. they are mature enough… he is not a kid anymore”,  
her mom didn’t say a word, Ammy somehow felt her mother weakness, she is still her mom, she sat by her, put her hand on hers “ what’s wrong with you?” ,   
Mom looked at her , and she was still pretty woman, that all what Ammy can think about “ I’m just worry about him”, Ammy nodded “ but he is ok mom, if it was the accident.. he is fine”,   
her mom shook her head still crying “ he is not fine… he is never fine Ammy”, Ammy didn’t say any word, she was afraid to ask what her mom meant , mom said wiping her tears “ my baby is not ok”, Ammy nodded “ is there anything I need to know”,   
mom looked at her, Ammy now really became worried “ what’s wrong with him?”,   
mom eventually said “ he tried to kill himself..”  
Ammy’s heart sank, she felt for a moment that she can’t breathe, the world was spinning around, her mom continued “ it happened 7 months ago… I went to wake him up, but he just didn’t..” she cried again, “ doctor said he took overdose of his pills mixed it with alcohol, thanks God he did it wrong, I don’t know how I missed his signs”, Ammy was still shacking, “ how come you never tell me?”,  
“ How come you never ask”   
that was Ann’s voice, Ammy looked at her, Ann “ you just acted very well back there at your hospital, but once you made sure we were away, you just dropped us” “ you never cared why should we?”,   
Ammy looked at Ann, and then at her mom, she didn’t say any word yet, Ammy “ this is not fair… you know why I am not calling you.. but I call him… I do”,  
Ann moving her face away “ well he can feel how much you don’t care”, Ammy almost yelled leaving her chair“ stop Ann…. God”, Ann yelled back “ you stop… God.. I don’t know how do you keep acting like that… the caring that you are talking about this is not how it’s done… not by phone doctor Ammy.. it’s the effort you do to prove..”,   
she chuckled “ phone calls”, Ammy “ effort?”, Mom “ stop you both”, Ann yelled “ why mom? Because you know I will say the truth..or you are worried that your little Ammy can’t handle that.. you’ve ruined her already”,  
Ammy looked at the both women in front of her, what are they talking about, and how come Ann almost act as if her mom was taking Ammy’s side,  
Mom “ there is no need for this now Ann”, Ann yelled “ well when then? You know the minute the storm subsides she will leave, and never get back, till another funeral, I don’t know who would be, because I am not sure she will attend yours”,  
Mom yelled now leaving her chair “ well enough is enough”, Ammy looking at Ann “ why are you doing this?”,  
Ann looked at her icily “ doing what Ammy, telling you the truth, telling you how it’s hard to stand this, you weren’t there to see any of this, so stop that innocent face, you forgot you are a member of this family long ago Ammy, you convinced yourself that what you were doing was enough, well guess what? It is never enough” ,   
Ammy “ what are you talking about? Are you blaming me for taking care of Jack while he was sick, I have a job to do”   
Ann scoffed chuckling, Ammy “ don’t blame me for your life here Ann”, Ann looked at her, her eyes were so wide , she said in a threaten way “ no, no don’t do this.. no”,   
Ammy “ what? Cause you are trying to do that, you are trying to blame me for the life you chose”, Ann “ blaming you? Do you think that this was my dream? To stuck here? Doing nothing but taking care of my sick family, no hell no, I had my dream, but I have to put it away”,   
Mom yelling “ enough”, Ammy yelling “ why?”, Ann “ no, not enough, I put everything aside, I put everything in danger just to manage doing what I do here, no Ammy, I am not blaming you, no I am not blaming you for anything, but you have to know, I didn’t chose this, it chose me, and I sacrificed everything just to make it work”, “ I could run you know”,   
Ammy said angry “ what are you saying…running where?” “ why are you making it as if it is the hardest thing that could be done.. you are married… your living with your kids.. what else do you want”,   
Ann yelled “ a life.. “ she looked at her mom now, “ it’s not your fault mom”, Ammy looked at her mom and she was crying, Ann “ look what you did?”, Ammy eyes widened “ I did?”,  
Ann “ screw you Ammy..”, Ammy said almost whispered “ you are so pathetic”, but Ann heard, she came closer to Ammy “ no.. Ammy.. I am… I am not, cause I did what you can’t do.. I stayed here, taking care of my family, putting my marriage into an end, just to take care of your mom and brother”,   
Ammy “ what are you talking about? Now you are blaming them for your failure marriage, come on we all see how do you treat Andy, of course he can’t stand living with you”,  
Ann eyes full of tears “ you are right.. and we are having a divorce now… but I need you to know why?”,   
Mom “ please Ann”, Ann just stopped, then she turned at her mom, she wiped her tears and she left the kitchen, mom following.  
Ammy just sat on the nearby chair, lots of things is missing, lots of things she already missed, Jack tried to kill himself, he actually did, something she felt worry about, she can’t deny that she thought about it once or twice, but she never tried to understand her brother pain, to have time for him, she calls him nearly every week, she gives him only 3 maximum five minutes of her precious time, she just want to feel like she did what she had to, she knew it was never enough, but she didn’t want to do anything farther, she might understand why Ann is always tensed now, this life is like hell, after all, Ann stayed, she even stayed with her mom at the same place, she took care of Jack, but now she is having a divorce, Ammy felt a lot of guilt now, she found herself crying, and then she heard voices came from outside, the guys came, she wiped her tears, and she headed toward them, she wanted to see Jack, just now,  
Andy and his son entered first, he smiled to her moved toward the kitchen to put the stuff he bought, and he was followed by Jack, he looked at Ammy, smiling too,   
“ Harry is backside, don’t worry”, she nodded following him to the kitchen,   
Jack “ he said he will cook for us, have you tried his food before?”,   
Ammy didn’t say a word, then “ it will be ok Jack don’t worry”, Harry entered the kitchen, he looked at Ammy, but he got tensed , he put the bags he held on the floor, and slowly headed toward her not to pay any attention,   
“ are you ok?”  
he almost whispered, Ammy shook her head, she leant on the table, “ what happened?”, Ammy just cried again, it was only Jack who was there, he looked at his sister, then he left the room, Harry hugged Ammy “ you have to tell me what’s wrong, love?”, Ammy cried harder “ I don’t know.. I missed a lot Harry”  
, Harry cupped her face between his palms “ what did you miss”, Ammy took a deep breath, “ something is wrong”,   
Harry just nodded, she closed her eyes, tears falling on her cheeks, he just sat on one of the chairs, guiding her to sit next to him, then he just cuddled her, and they both kept silent, minutes later Jack entered the kitchen, he looked at Harry, and Harry showed that he doesn’t understand what was wrong, Jack just held her hand, she opened her eyes and she saw him in front “ can we talk?”, she kept silent looking at Harry, Harry smiled “ I have to start cooking.. I know we are all starving.. and I promised the kids to help me so I will be fine”, she was still looking at him, he just kissed her hand “ I will be fine.. go”, Jack just helped her to stand and they both headed toward his room, Ammy sat on the Jack’s bed and he sat by her, he took a deep breath  
“ so how did you know?”  
Ammy looked at him now, he continued eyes didn’t meet “ was she mom… it has to be Mom, Ann promised she won’t tell you”,   
Ammy “ why?” “ why you wanted to keep me away… I needed to know, I could help Jack”, he just shook his head “ because of this Ammy”, Ammy didn’t understand,   
Jack “ that look, that manner of speaking, your voice tune..when you are disappointed… I disappoint all of them, and I just needed to be someone who still .. you know .. respect me”, Ammy “ what are you talking about… you needed help”, Jack “ I let them all down Ammy, you didn’t see them, that look”  
“ what look?”  
“ mom’s look, when I wake up realizing that I failed in this too, and I had to face them, to give them my reasons, I know they suffered with me, I know I was ..”   
his sound cracked, he couldn’t speak, Ammy sighed put her hand on his thigh “ honey, they love you, they would do anything for you , you know that”,  
he nodded, Ammy “ you had to tell me Jack, I could help”, Jack “ I am not suicidal Ammy, I’m fine now, it wasn’t like depression or anything”,  
Ammy “ then what was it?”, Jack took a deep breath “ I was in pain Ammy, a lot of pain, it could keep me awake for days, everything hurts, and I just thought,… I needed to end it, that what was in my mind, I had to make an end of this…”, he looked at her “ but now I am fine I swear, everything is better, except the nightmares, but I am dealing with it”, Ammy didn’t speak  
, Jack “ I am seeing a shrink, if that makes you better, and she is helping me, a lot”,   
Ammy looked at him “ all I need is to know you are ok”, Jack nodded “ I know sweat heart, I know, I’m ok believe me, I even got a call recently from my major at the army, they found me a new job there”,   
Ammy looked at him really excited “ you did?”, Jack smiling “ but no one knows yet, I only told Andy, but not the rest”, Ammy nodded “ they would be happy for you”, Jack “ I hope so, mom is freaking out every time I am out, so I don’t know how will she stand me travelling overseas” Ammy smiled “ she will.. as long as you happy”, he smiled “ I am”,  
Ammy nodded then she looked at him “ so your shrink, she helps you ,huh?”,  
she smirked, and he smiled “ oh my God…it is not like that”, Ammy showed innocent “ like what?”, Jack “ I am you elder brother you can’t talk to me like that”, Ammy nodded laughing “ ok ok” “ so is she pretty?”, he laughed too “she is, and she helped me a lot, actually, she saved me”,   
Ammy looked at him but he smile faded gradually “ I am sorry Jack , I wasn’t here for you”, he shook his head, Ammy “ I should, I mean.. you needed me, and I was so selfish not to see there”,   
Jack “ Ammy, will you trust me when I say that I was waiting for those calls that you were giving me every week, talking about your job and friends, I was happy that some where life was still goes on, you helped me way better if you were here with us, I mean with mom and Ann”,   
Ammy smiled “ what with her and Andy? They are having a divorce?”, Jack scowled “ did she tell you that?”, Ammy nodded “ how come she do this to him… she can’t ask him that”, Jack didn’t talk, but he had a thing to say, Ammy shocked “ oh my God it was him? But he loves her”, Jack just shrugged, Ammy “that’s just awful”.  
Harry cooked them a really nice meal, it wasn’t from his home country, but it was also delicious, the kids helped him, all the three, they kept talking all the time, Andy was there too, not helping, maybe eating, but shared in the conversation, but when they put the dinner on tables, they all ate nearly in silent, Ann and her mother missed the dinner, Ammy could barely talk to Andy, some how she felt angry at him, and Harry was talking with the kids and Jack, but they all couldn’t mess the tense.  
After eating Ammy entered the kitchen for cup of tea, Harry didn’t feel ok, he felt he was going to be sick, having one of his migraine attack, so she offered him a cup of tea, when she entered she saw Andy sitting there alone, drinking coffee, when she saw him she tried to avoid talking to him, she stood by the kettle, and then he stood by her to put his cup in the sink, he said without looking at her   
“ so I assume that you know about the divorce?”,  
Ammy didn’t speak, Andy nodded “ I knew it” “ don’t you have something to say”, Ammy also didn’t speak, didn’t look at him, he looked at Ammy, he didn’t want to lose Ammy too, she always respect her, admired her, and he knew now how she was thinking of him, he was leaving when Ammy said “ I know she is hard..”, Andy stopped, turned to her, she was pouring Harry’s tea  
“ but at least think about your children”,  
Andy sighed “ always do… always do Ammy…but this is not a life, they won’t be happy knowing that their parents both suffer”, Ammy looked at him almost angry “ suffer? She can’t be that bad, she sacrificed everything just for you?”,  
and with that Andy chuckled “ do you believe yourself Ammy? Sacrificing? Are we talking about that same Ann?”, Ammy really felt angry, she always loved Andy, she loved how he loves Ann, but now she feels like she doesn’t know who is she talking to “ I thought you love her”,  
Andy just looked at Ammy, deep, long, he then looked at the floor “ I never stopped loving her”,   
Ammy “ then why?”, Andy “ cause she wants that”,   
Ammy “ you are the one who asked for it”, Andy “ and your sister will never ask for it, I know her, she can’t bear a failure… she can’t let this happen”, Ammy “ failure? She loves you”,  
Andy just laughed “ oh Ammy… your sister stopped loving me long time ago… and I did everything I can, God knows how much I tried, but whatever I do, it’s just never enough, I am always wrong Ammy, she makes me feel like I’m strangling her, restricts her freedom, I am always missing something which I don’t really know what, I kept looking, for too long I did”,   
he looked at her “ but I get tired Ammy… I am tired of pretending that I don’t see her looks at me, how much she is disappointed , how much she is depressed, I am sorry that Jack made that accident, I am sorry about your mom, but come on, I deserve better, and all she does is humiliating me.. I am not a kid anymore Ammy, how do you think my sons look at me while their mother keeps treating their dad like that”,   
Ammy didn’t know what to say, but she still doesn’t want this to end, although what is between her and Ann, she knows that will destroy her, “ can you give it another shot?” , Andy smiled, then he just left the kitchen.  
Hopeless, desperate, lost, that what Ammy felt about Andy, she always believed in him, he was an example of a tough guy, who stands strong across the circumstances, nothing will render him week, he loves his family, he loves his wife, but sometimes ,love is not enough, Ann loves Andy, Ammy knows that, but she needs more, she need a life, she feels like she has no life to live, she hates her life and that what makes her can’t see Andy anymore, she blames him for this kind of life they were living, she just like her mother.  
Next morning, Harry opened his eyes, feeling it, the tightness, that ugly sound, he hated it, he always did, he tried to take his full breath, but he failed, instead he start coughing, he opened the drawer beside him while still on bed, and took his inhaler, he took two puffs, and put it back, but he was afraid that was not enough, it somehow scared him, he can’t go to any hospital at that weather, he looked at the window, and it was the same, he even can hear that noise of the heavy rain outside, he looked at his phone which was buzzing beside him, it was Louis, he smiled, remembering how it always happened before, his pain in the chest always followed by Louis phone call   
“ hello Lou”, Louis excited voice “ Hazza here you are? I’ve been trying to reach you like all last night..”,  
Harry nodded “ yeah.. I have a bad reception here”, Louis “ Ben told me about Ammy.. is she ok?”, Harry nodded “ yeah, yeah.. she is fine.. how are you?”, Louis didn’t speak for seconds, Harry wondered “ Louis?”, Louis “ I am here , are you ok curly?”, Harry smiled, he always loved to be called curly “ I am ok Lou” of course he lied,  
Louis “ well when will you leave then?”, Harry “ I’m stuck..there is a storm outside, so no flight, no rides, nothing”,   
Louis sounded worry “ shit? But you will be ok right?”, Harry “ I am fine Lou, stop it, listen Have you called Kate?”,  
he wanted to change the subject, Louis “ no, why?”, Harry “ I just tried to call her two days ago, but she wasn’t like ok, she barley talked”,   
Louis “ well she will never talk to me you know, especially after what I have done to you”,   
and that was true, Harry “ just give her a call, would you?”, Louis “ ok, Mom, I will”, Harry laughed “ ok, I gotta go, everything is ok?”,   
Louis “ it’s fine, I just miss you”, Harry “ no you are not… take care Lou”, Louis laughing “ take care Hazza”.  
Harry went downstairs, directly to the kitchen, a hot drink would help a little with his pain, but there was another pain, Ann was there cutting some red and yellow pepper, she was cooking, he forced a smile “ good morning ANN?”  
, Ann “ Harry? Good morning? Slept well?”, Harry nodded, headed toward the kettle, Ann “ I am sorry I missed the dinner last night, but I took my share at the middle of the night”, he smiled “ I hope you like it”, Ann “ it was amazing, thanks”, he smiled, turned to his tea, wishing that this is the ending of the conversation, but hell no  
Ann “ so everything is ok with you and Ammy?”, Harry looked at her, what does this mean “yeah, sure”, Ann nodded, looking not believing , he stirred his tea, and held his mug,   
Ann “ listen, I don’t know but I thought that she has ended her relation with Mark, I mean I know they must be working together, but not like calling her at the middle of the night right?”, she looked at him, Harry was tensed for a second, so he called again, she answered again,   
Ann “ I mean, I know it sounds weird, but I know my sister very well, and I know she still care about Mark, If I were you I would keep my eyes opened”,  
Harry was still angry, the chest was tighten more and more, he doesn’t know if it was his asthma or his anger, his legs were betraying him, so he just sat on the nearby chair,   
Ann “ are you ok Harry?”, Harry nodded “ yeah, I am fine”, Ann “ listen I am sorry if I bothered you, but I think you should know”, Harry “ I know Ann, Ammy tells me everything” he lied “ Mark just having some problems and Ammy really cares to help him”,  
Ann looking at him nodding “ yeah, yeah sounds like Ammy”, then someone entered the kitchen someone Harry haven’t seen before, but he looked like he was always there, he moved directly to the fridge, he didn’t notice Harry,  
“ Ann..do you still have that beer , I met your brother and he is still angry”, Ann looking at him “ there is someone I need you to meet”, then the man looked behind him at Ann, then at Harry, he smiled reached his hand and headed to Harry to shake, Harry smiled shaking his hand , the guy “ Bryan Montgomery” , Harry “ Harry Harris”  
Ann smiling “ Harry is Ammy’s friend..I mean boyfriend”, and the guy tensed in Harry’s hand, he let go, looked at Ann, eyes wide opened, Ann smiled , ignored his look  
“ this is Bryan .. old close friend”,,   
they guy was still tensed, Ann “ so Ammy is still asleep?”, Both Harry and Bryan didn’t talk,   
Ann “ I think she is awake, I heard some noises upstairs” and she completed the cutting, Harry stood and decided to leave hoping to meet Jack and ask him about that mystery guy, once he went outside the kitchen he heard   
“ are you crazy Ann… she has a boyfriend? Why did you call me then?”,  
Ann “ relax Bryan, it doesn’t work.. I think they will break up, that’s why I called you, you will get your chance, finally”,  
Bryan “ you shouldn’t call me though… God”, Harry was shocked, what the hell is she trying to do now, who is he anyway, and what chance they are talking about, all these thoughts bothered his chest more, so he decided to get another puffs of his inhaler,  
while climbing the stairs , Ammy was going down, she saw him, really abstracted, his hand on his chest, she saw him, and she got it, he tried to smile,  
Ammy “ you are not ok?”, Harry “ I will be fine, just need my inhaler”, Ammy “ is it serious?”, he shook his head “ I will be fine”,   
she nodded but still worry, he then looked at her “ who is Bryan Montgomery?”, Ammy looked shocked for a second, blood drained out of her face “ why?”,   
Harry “ well he is at the kitchen with you r sis”, Ammy “ what?!!! What is he doing here?”, Harry “ I guess your sis invited him” “ so who is he?”, Ammy looked at him, she didn’t want to lie, she wanted also to tell him what happened last night, that phone call, that nearly caused her a heart attack, she sighed then said “ an old friend”, Harry looked at her “ just friend?”, Ammy “ he was my boy friend..that was a long time ago, since college”, Harry nodded looked annoyed , angry,  
“ I figured… she is promising him a chance..with you”, Ammy frowned,   
Harry “she is thinking we will break up”, Ammy “ what?” Harry coughed “ I really should take my medicine” he left, but he was really angry, really annoyed, all what he wanted was to leave.  
Ammy followed him to the room,  
“what is going on..why are you angry?”, Harry opened the drawer took his inhaler, looked at her “ I don’t know, should I be angry?”,   
Ammy hated this way “ I don’t think you should, I didn’t invite him though, it wasn’t me”, Harry nodded looked down at his inhaler thinking if to tell her about what Ann said earlier, Ammy looked at him, she felt he is angry, again, Ammy “ listen … I am sorry about Bryan, I don’t know why he is here, why she thinks of another chance… what chance she is talking about”  
“ Mark called last night?”   
Harry asked still looking at his inhaler, refuse to face Ammy, he doesn’t know what to do if she lied again, after saying he loves her, he expected more, expected a new phase of their relation,  
Ammy looked at him, for a second she wanted to lie, but now she decides he deserves better “ I was going to tell you, he called me last night”, Harry looked at her “ and you answered?”, Ammy nodded “ and I answered… and I think I will always answer him Harry”,   
Harry just closed his eyes, that’s it, that what he was afraid of, when she promised him she won’t help, he needed to believe it, he really did, but something inside him keeps pushing him not to believe, not to raise his hopes, and he was right, well he still have that ability of reading people after all, he hated himself for that.  
Ammy “ it doesn’t mean anything” she said trying to explain, Ammy “ he knew about granny, and I needed to know how he was doing, if he went to rehab or not yet”,   
Harry nodded still not looking at her “ that’s caring Ammy”, Ammy “ I know what is it, but, Harry I knew him for long time.. I “,   
Harry shook his head, raised his hand to stop her “ I don’t need to listen any farther… it’s fine.. ok…” he looked around him “ I just…”, he tried to take a deep breath “ I need to leave here”, Ammy “ Harry.. I am sorry, I…”, he looked around him again, his wheezing were lauder now,   
Ammy “ Harry you should use your inhaler now”, he then looked at her, he had a lot of things to say, how could she do this to him, after all that feelings he had for her, she can’t leave him now, he needs her, she knows that, how could she betray him like that, where all that love went, or were there any love, he just sat on his bed, shook his inhaler, and took two puffs, Ammy was talking to him, but he heard nothing, his thoughts were eating him alive, he needed to leave, yes leave now, but he still hears the rain, and God his chest is burning.  
Two hours later, Harry couldn’t stand staying at the room, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone too, he felt like struggling there alone, he called Ben earlier and told him everything, told him he can’t take it anymore, he needs to end this relation, even if he loves Ammy, he hated to cause himself too much suffer, cause her too much suffer.  
He went down stairs using the back door, he was outside the house, the rain was still heavy, it was cold, he knew he will regret it after, he knew he is going to have an attack really soon, he just didn’t care, all he wanted is to be away, so much away from everybody, he needed to be alone, that what he always liked to do when he is hurt, be alone, think alone, made his own decision, gave himself time to heal, and when everything is ok, he would get back to his normal life  
“ you will catch a cold here” a woman voice  
Harry startled, looked behind him, and there she was sitting alone, Ammy’s mother, when he saw her, he tried to act normal, he smiled , but couldn’t really speak  
“ it’s cold outside, are you sure you will be fine?”, he just nodded, she smiled, and for the first time he noticed how beautiful she was, she patted at the spot next to her on that old couch, he didn’t want to do that, he could just excuse and get inside, but he couldn’t turn her down, he smiled again, and marched to sat by her.  
“ are you ok?” she asked, looking really concerned, he nodded “ yeah I am fine”, she smiled back “ so what are you doing here?”, he didn’t speak at the start, then “ I am not a home person, I need to get out”, she nodded “ it’s getting better” she said looking in front, Harry looked at the rain “ is it?”, she nodded “ by tomorrow.. sun will be there, you will get surprised”, he would, but he couldn’t ask for more, he needs to leave, like now, really.  
“so everything is alright with you and Ammy?”,   
she asked, but he really couldn’t answer, so he didn’t speak, looking in front, he wished to stay there , in silence, and somehow, she acted as if she heard his thoughts, she just tapped on his shoulder really sweat, and then she looked in front too, she sighed, and they both stayed in silent ,  
and suddenly her meds bottle fell on the ground, Harry took it and gave it to her, but he read the name, he knew it, so his heart stopped for a second, but he tried to act normal, she smiled taking it from him   
“ I don’t know where did it come from..it must be fell from my pocket”,   
he nodded, sat back again “ it’s for my headache”, he nodded again, but he turned pale, she looked at him   
“ you are not a doctor honey, are you?”,  
he shook his head “ I am not .. but all my family are.. mom was an oncologist”,   
and then she chuckled “ oops… shouldn’t lie then”, he looked at her “ what’s wrong?”, she looked at her bottle   
“ two years ago, I was diagnosed , brain tumor”, he sighed, she looked at him   
“ but I am feeling good, really”, he put his hand on hers “ I am so sorry for that.. does Ammy know?”,   
she shook her head “ and she doesn’t have to”, Harry “ come on!”, she smiled “ son, you know nothing about what is going on between me and Ammy”, he kept his mouth shut, he remembered how she talked about her mom, “ you have to tell her, you can’t hide this, she almost break down when she heard about her granny”, she nodded, but he saw a tear which she hide it immediately “ I am not her grandmother, I am just her.. mother” her voice cracked while saying the last word, he squeezed her hand “ she loves you”, she nodded, but couldn’t speak,   
“ you have to tell her, she can help”,   
she shook her head “ I don’t want her help, all the doctors say it’s hopeless, I am not really clinging for life, I am too old”, Harry “ you are not old, you deserve a better chance like any other person, there is no word called hopeless, trust me”,   
she smiled, and she moved her thumb on his check, her hand was worm, he loved the touch, she wiped a tear falling on his check, he didn’t notice he was crying   
“ you are a good guy Harry, I am sorry things didn’t work out with you” , he just nodded, but the door was opened, and Jack came out  
“ mom.. I’ve been looking for you”, he got concerned when he saw their position, Harry holding her hand, and her other hand on his face, he got closer, knelt in front of her  
“ are you ok mom?” she nodded smiling “ I just need to get some sleep”, she stood up, he nodded , watched her till she got inside, then he turned to HARRY, he was pale, he looked sick   
“ are you sick?”   
Harry looked at him shaking his head “ I am fine”, Jack sat by him “ she told you? That’s weird”, harry without facing him “ I found out alone, saw her meds” Jack just nodded, put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and he cuddled the boy with one hand.  
When they get inside, Jack offered to make a cup of tea to Harry since he was freezing, when they entered the kitchen, they saw Ammy and Bryan were talking and laughing, that turn heat on Harry’s check, again he needs to leave, now.  
“ you still here?” Jack said angrily surprised to Bryan  
Bryan looked at him “ I am leaving Jack”, Harry looked at Ammy, but she avoided him, she couldn’t look at him, she know how dishearten he was, and that she can’t bear right now  
“ listen man, Andy is on his way, he can’t see you here” Jack said  
Bryan puffed, “ leaving Jack..” he stood up to leave  
“I am Back”  
they all heard Andy’s voice from outside, Jack just shook his head in disbelief, he knew what is coming, Ammy and Harry both seemed lost  
Andy entered the kitchen holding his younger son “ no Luke , you can’t swim now, its freezing outside” then he looked at them, the smile was upon his face, but suddenly its gone when he saw Bryan  
“ what are you doing here?” he said to Bryan, Bryan “ was leaving”, Andy put his son down “ go to your room Luke”, the kid look at his father, Andy still eyeing Bryan “ to your room now ,Luke”, the kid ran to his room,  
Andy yelling “ how did you even get in here, how rude you are?”, Bryan didn’t speak, Ammy “ what’s going on”, Andy “ get out” he yelled  
Bryan “ can’t you just let it go..”, Andy looked surprised, also angry, frustrated “ how dare you…” he was going to hit him, when both Jack and Harry stepped between them, Harry holding Andy, while Jack facing Bryan “ I asked you politely to leave since I saw you, we could have avoided this”  
Andy yelling resisting Harry’s Grip “ you knew ? Jack?”, Jack looked at him “ no…” he looked again at Bryan “ just go”  
“I invited him” Ann said at the kitchen door  
Andy looked at her “ you did what?”, Ann “ he is my guest.. I invited him”  
Bryan “ Ann.. it’s ok”, he was leaving, Ann “ no.. I said he is my guest..if there was anyone annoyed by him, he can see himself off, this is my house”, Harry looked at Andy’s face and all he can see was soar, Andy still looking at Ann “ let me go”  
Harry “ you’re ok?”, Andy nodded, Harry let go but stayed close, he knew he might do another attempt, Andy   
“ after what he had done to us? To me?”, Ann rolling her eyes “ oh, man up, it wasn’t his fault, don’t blame him for your failure”, Andy yelled “ failure? I trusted him, I’m f**king trusted him, and what did he do, he almost put me in jail”, Bryan “ and put you out of it..”  
Andy looked at him, “ get out..”, Bryan was leaving when Ann yelled “ I said no, he is my guest”,   
Jack “ what the hell Ann”, Ann looked at him “ this is my house…. My house…”  
Jack “ it’s our house…” he then looked at Bryan “ I think you should leave now”, Bryan nodded “ I am sorry, I am so sorry”, on his way he stood in front Andy and Harry, Harry stood close to Andy, he still didn’t trust him, Bryan looking at Andy “ if there was anything I can do to make it up for you.. I would, I swear to God I would, cause losing your friendship is more harder than losing all that money”, Andy scoffed “ get out Bryan”,  
Ann “ fine.. he will go… but let’s just eat first.. it’s already done”, Bryan “ come on Ann.. no one needs me here..stop trying”, Ann looked at him “ you promised you will talk”, Bryan “ he doesn’t want to talk..I am sorry”, Andy “ what’s going on?”, Ann closed her eyes sitting on a chair in front of the kitchen table,  
Bryan “ Ann was thinking if she put all of us together , we will handle things out..”,   
Jack “ oh Ann…” “did you really think it was the right time”, Bryan “ I am doing a project..”, Andy chuckled “ oh God”, he looked at him now “ If you said yes… you would be my partner.. I am not gonna take anything from you for the first 4 years… till all your money get back”,  
Andy looked at him “ how? How all my money will get back?”, Bryan “ I will give you all the profits.. all of it…I really want to make it up for you… I am really sorry.. so sorry..” “I‘ve studied it good, my father will help at the start… it will work… after you got your money back.. which will be a lot more… you can just leave…”,   
Andy looked at him surprised “ you will do this?”, Bryan “ if you said yes..”, Andy “ what is it about..”, Bryan “ I have the papers if you want to see”, Andy looked at Jack who nodded slightly, then looked at Ann and she was crying, he just nodded, and the headed outside the kitchen  
Jack sat by Ann “ was it your idea?”, Ann still crying looking at the table “ it is the only way… it’s the only way to save that marriage”, Jack just tapped on her shoulder, Harry for the first time felt sorry for Ann, although she puts that face, I don’t care face, but she did care, and she tried to help, and maybe that was the only way to made them talk, but what about Ammy, and that second chance?. This family drives him crazy  
At the dinner , they all were on the table, eating, Harry now feels the burning in his chest was getting harder, he barely touched his plate, all he can do now, it to remain as calm as he can, he can hear the wheezing, and he knew that the one sitting next to him could hear it too, it was jack, Ammy sat in front, but she knew there was something wrong, once she looked at his face she knew, he tried to smile when he caught her eyes, but she didn’t, Ann wasn’t talking at all, Bryan and Andy didn’t stop talking, Andy was excited, maybe he felt it was the way to save his marriage too,   
Andy “ but we still need some more money.. we can’t ruin this…”,  
Bryan “ I know… and I still looking, but I don’t know what to do trust me..”,   
Andy nodded “ we will figure it out..”, Ann “ maybe Harry can help”, they all looked at Ann, including Harry, Ann “ it’s couple of grants.. I don’t think he would mind..” ,   
Harry was completely confused now, “ yeah sure..” damn it , it hurts to talk, Ammy angry “ what are you doing here?”, Ann “ what ? he doesn’t mind… he is a friend..”, Ammy “ he is not anything…. You know he won’t mind..”, they all kept silent, only sound heard was Harry coughing,   
Ann “ well … he will have his money back.. we aren’t taking it from him”, Ammy “ he is not giving you the money”, Harry now yelled “ he can talk for himself”, Ammy looked at him, and he was really pissed off, “I am sorry” it’s what she said looking back at her plate, Harry looked at Andy “ just give me a call when I am back… we’ll talk about it..”, Andy didn’t want to say anything, it was tense enough for anyone to say anything, so he just nodded.  
Then the mother finally talk , she was by Matt and Andy “ where is your brothers Matt?”, but Ann looked at her “ they are asleep, Luke insisted to get in the water… I finally persuaded him that we get to do it in the morning… I think the storm will end tomorrow”,  
Jack eating “ he asked his father earlier .. are you sure he is on his bed?”, Ann looked at him “ yes Jack… I know where my son is”, Jack “ I am just making sure..God”.  
Bryan “ you can work with us too Jack..”, Jack looked at him and Andy, Andy said nothing, Jack “ oh.. no thank you”, Ann “ come on.. it will be ok.. you can do it..”,   
his mom looked at him now as begging,   
Andy “ I think you should tell them..”, Ann “ tell us what?”, Jack took a deep breath, left his spoon on the plate   
“ I got a new job”  
, they all kept silent, Ann was the first to talk “ was it her idea?”, Jack looked at her “ what?”, Ann “ come on, ever since you met her, all your thoughts changed, two months ago, you needed nothing from life , you needed…”, she then kept silent ,   
Jack continued for her “ to die? I needed to die, and now I am a different person, I don’t think that is a problem, wasn’t it what you all wanted from me? To change? To gain my life back”,   
mom “ what do you mean back? Are you going back?”, Jack looked at her “ yes mom, they called me, they have a place for me.. not in the field for sure, so no need to worry”, Mom kept silent , Ann “ you are leaving us?”, Andy “ he got his job back…”, Ann looked at Andy now “ you knew?” “ and you didn’t say a word..what? do you love to see him get killed”,   
Jack yelled now “ enough… this is my life.. I can do what I want”, Ann “ no you can’t…you can’t..”, Ammy “ Ann.. he is not back in the field”,  
Ann “ you shut up… you don’t know anything… you haven’t seen anything”,   
mom suddenly stood up, Jack “ mom?” he said it softly, Mom “ if you want to go Jack, I can’t stop you”, then she left,   
Ann looked at Jack , trying to read him, he looked back at her, he understood his sister  
“ it’s all I wanna do, I wanna feel alive again Ann, you should understand”,   
Ann nodded, but also left the table, the rest remained silent for a while, but Harry couldn’t remain silent, his chest sounded awful, and when Jack looked at him, he stood up   
“ I need some air”,  
Ammy looked at him, but Jack reacted first, he stood up taking him to their father office, he opened the door, and entered followed by Harry,   
Jack “ I will open…” he stopped talking, but Harry looked at where Jack was looking, the terrace was opened, Jack looked at Harry smiling   
“ Ann must forget it.. should I bring you anything?”,   
Harry was already holding his inhaler in his hand, he just shook his head,   
Jack “ I am sorry about what happened”, Harry “ no, no , it’s ok”, Jack “ ok.. I will go to talk to mom”, Harry nodded,   
he sat on the couch in front of the balcony, it was so cold, but Harry needed some air, he took two puffs , waiting for his chest to respond, the burning and the contraction and the tightness wasn’t so bad, but was irritating, he closed his eyes, focusing only on the breath in out, in out, in out, then suddenly the door was opened, Harry looked, it was Matt, he was looking for something frantically,   
Harry “ what is it?”, Matt almost crying “ we can’t find Luke”, the word was enough to make Harry on his foot, “ what do you mean?”,   
Matt “ we looked everywhere..we don’t know where could he go”, Harry looking too “ he is not sleeping?”, Matt “ no…”   
Harry now was in front of the balcony, when he looked outside he was frozen, he said to Matt without looking at him “ get your father and Aunt, I found him” the boy was on the edge of the old pool, in the heavy rain , in the frozen weather , while Harry getting out   
“ get some blankets too”, Matt who was at the door, nodded, but his eyes were full of dread, Harry ran outside ignoring everything around him, the weather, the rain, his chest, all he wanted is to keep the boy away from the pool, he didn’t know what to do, if he called him, he might startle him, and he might fall, the boy leant to grab something from the water, and Harry knew it only a matter of seconds and he will lose his balance, he wanted to tell him to stop whatever he was doing, but suddenly he vanished, the boy fell.  
Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, when he was getting closer to the pool he needs to spot the kid, it was dark, and he knew once he is in the water he will be in a shock, he saw him , and without thinking he jumped, once he was in water, he felt that shock all over his body, everything hurts, for a second he felt he can’t move, his brain stopped working, he felt numb, he felt everything frozen at once, his mind, his limbs, his all body, and he lost control of his body, he wanted to move but his body wanted to relax, but he has to save the boy, that’s why he is in water , finally he gathered himself, and put his head out of water trying to locate himself, and he looked at where the boy was supposed to be in, and he swam to him, the kid was flexed, flatted, not moving, not resisting, Harry grabbed him, and put him out of the pool, and with the strength he had left, he pulled himself out of the water,   
he sat in front of the unconscious boy, with his violently shaking body, he touched him, the boy wasn’t breathing, and Harry’s heart stopped, with the remain of the adrenaline rush, he thought faster, he sat right, and pressed on the boy stomach, to put out any water, he tried it twice, but there was nothing, he wanted to perform CPR, the bad thing was Harry that was out of breath, he was barely breathing, it was loud , hitched, irritated, he can feel himself straggling, but he need to save the boy, why it took them so long, he raised the boy chin, took a deep breath, but damn it hurts, he found no air coming out of him would help, he start to get blurred, and that scared him, he will black out and would be the reason of the boy death,  
he leaned his one hand on the ground to support his weight as he felt dizzy, it was shaking, all his body was shaking, he then opened the boy mouth and with all the power he had left he blew on the boy mouth watching his chest raising as he did the process, then he start to press on his chest while counting to five, he then felt hands on his shoulder and he was taken away,  
he saw Ammy sitting on his position, and he thought now, that he can black out , he rested on whoever was behind him , and he tried his hard not to close his eyes, he needed to make sure the kid was ok, he saw Ammy doing CPR, he saw Andy calling the kid name encouraging him to wake up, he saw Ann standing steps away screaming holding her daughter, and he saw Matt was patting on his father, their all eyes were wide opened full of dread, and hope, Harry now really can barely breath, black spots were forming on his eyes corners, he needed his inhaler, he felt as if someone was putting his hand on his pockets , he was apparently talking to him, but he couldn’t listen he was still watching the kid, then there was a cough, he was back, Lukas came back, Andy cried hugged him , put the blanket on him and hold him close to his chest, the boy was crying asking for his mom,  
Ammy finally took a breath while Harry finally let go, he felt himself lied on the ground, the one who supported him was Jack , Harry looked at Jack panicked face, Jack was talking to Harry, and now Ammy face was there so as Bryan,  
“ your inhaler….where…” Jack was asking, Harry wanted to answer but he couldn’t, Ammy looked at Jack “ it must fall from him in the pool”, then he heard Bryan saying   
“ wait a second”,   
and he left, Ammy cupped Harry’s face with her hands “no … don’t do this to me again.. don’t you dare..open your eyes HARRY….come on”,   
but Harry didn’t realize that he closed it, he closed his eyes, he needed to sleep now, he couldn’t take it anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry opened his eyes, he was lying on the bed, covered with 3 blankets and yet was so cold, head was hurt, so as chest, everything hurts, he looked around, and he saw Jack sitting by him on a chair, he was in Jack’s room, when their eyes met   
“ finally”,   
Jack said as a sigh, Harry sat well, he looked again around, Jack “ do you know who you are?” “ oh my God… did you lost your memory”,   
Harry just laughed, looked back at Jack “ how is the kid?”, Jack smiled “ he is fine, thanks to you.. Ammy is with him now, his fever was very high…”,   
Harry nodded, Jack “ so as yours, Ammy didn’t leave your side… she was too worry, we all were, you almost gave us a heart attack”,   
Harry mumbled “ sorry”, Jack “ Bryan saved you.. he had an inhaler and some syringe in his car” “ he works as a medical rip and he keeps the samples”,   
Harry sighed putting out the blankets, Jack stopped him “ you have a bad fever… you aren’t going anywhere”, Harry looked at him “ I have to wee”, Jack nodded “ oh.. that… ok.. go ahead”.  
Harry moved outside, he then headed to the bathroom, he washed his face, he felt his hand was still shaking, he just sighed as he remembered what happened few hours earlier, he moved outside, and knocked on the door next, he entered, and he saw Ann on the bed holding Lukas on her lab, and her other children were sleeping on the same big size bed, she was awake, when she saw him, she got alerted  
“ Harry.. why did you leave the bed?”, he entered smiling looking at the kids “ how is he?”, she looked back trying to hold her tears, she just nodded, harry sat in front on the bed, he was still looking at Lukas “ he will be fine..”, she nodded, wiped her tears,  
Harry “ don’t blame yourself, love”,  
he then looked at her “ it was not your fault, kids do make accidents”, and she sobbed, he tapped on her shoulder afraid to awake the boy, “ hay, it’s ok”, Ann looked back at her son   
“ I almost lost him.. harry, and you were the one who saved him” she looked at him “ I can’t thank you enough”, Harry frowned shook his head “ thank me for what? I did what I had to do”, Ann “ you just jumped there ignoring everything… and you had your attack, and ran a fever, thank you Harry”,   
he smiled at her holding her hand “ don’t thank me, I only put him out of water”, she nodded “ I know… when I saw him lying there..not moving… oh God.. you don’t know how terrified I was”, he nodded “ I was terrified too, but Ammy was there.. I know she would save him, she saved me before”,  
she looked at him for a second “ she was worried sick about you, you know”,   
he left her hand turning his eyes to the kids again “ I know…”, Ann “ I am sorry..”, Harry didn’t speak, Ann “ I spoiled what you both had… I..” she sobbed again “ I don’t know why I did that.. you did me nothing wrong and yet… ever since you both showed I made my best to irritate you.. and now… I lead to this… you are not even talking anymore”,  
harry looked at her shaking his head “ wait…just wait… it is not your fault”, Ann wiping her tears “ of course it is… I told you about Mark… and then I invited her ex…. Just to disturb you”,  
Harry “ what happened between me and Ammy.. has absolutely nothing to do with what you did.. some relations are meant to be… incomplete”   
Ann “ but you look perfect together” he nodded smiling “ yeah , yeah we might do.. but it’s not working… it doesn’t work like that.. Ammy is.. perfect”, Ann interrupted “ you are perfect too”, he nodded smiling “ ok .. we are two perfect people who met at not perfect time… she …”   
he sighed “ she thinks that she had a lot of things in her mind keeping her from making her own decision… I tried to help but all she did was pushing me away…till I just stopped trying…”   
Ann frowned “ can you try again.. I know she deserves the best”, Harry smiled “ of course she does.. all she needs is time…she still believes in things… and maybe time will make her understand”,  
Ann looking at him “ will you wait for her?”, harry looked at her , then smiled, Ann kept silent too, she looked back at her son  
“ I felt jealous.. I always feel jealous of her.. of them… I mean I see how mom talks about them, her elder son … who works at the army saving the country.. and her younger daughter.. big famous doctor.. and then me…”   
she kept silent “ I am no body”, Harry looked at her “ you are the main of this house”, she chuckled, harry “ you don’t get it… do you”, Ann “ I do nothing Harry, I always watched them dreaming and making their dreams while I was just stuck here… I was stupid… I sacrificed everything”,   
Harry “ for them… for your family… you stayed”, Ann “ I had no other choice.. do I?”, harry convincing “ of course you did… and you always do… you chose to stay.. to take care of your small family.. of your sick mother..and broken brother.. you stayed.. while others decided to run away”,  
Ann looked at him “ she couldn’t stay I know she had her job”, Harry looked at her “ family comes first… and you are the great proof of that.. you chose them over yourself… knowing that you were destroying your marriage.. it’s ok to be stressed out… but don’t ruin the only truth that you have”,   
Ann sobbed again “ I love him…. I always do”, Harry smiled “ I know… and he madly in love with you”, she scoffed “ yeah right”, Harry frowned “ bloody hell.. he is in love with you… he never stopped”,  
Ann looked at him “ he asked for a divorce Harry”, Harry nodded “ because he thinks you want it too… you didn’t try Ann… but u think what happened today with Bryan will change his look”,   
Ann “ it was my last option”, Harry smiled “ good one you know… listen idiot.. your husband loves you… so much… he fancies you…so just be there for him too… I know how much you are stressed out but.. he just needs to know that you still care.. he needs a sign Ann”,   
she nodded holding her tears “ stop crying would you…” he kissed her forehead, she looked at him “ I am so sorry Harry.. things didn’t work up with you”, he smiled nodding,  
Ann “ and your fever is bad…”, he laughed “ I know.. I feel it… I will take some pills.. I will be fine”, Ann smiled “ thank you again”, Harry nodded “ ok… fine thank me… but do something with him..”, she smiled nodding.  
Downstairs Harry entered the kitchen he needed water and something hot, but he saw her sitting on the table, resting her head on her palms, sniffing, he looked at her, he was so exhausted for it, but he can’t see her crying, he get closer and sat by her, she said without looking   
“ is he ok?”,   
Harry smiled “ he is fine”, she looked at him hastily “ what are you doing here”, he smiled “ hay chill out… just need a cup of tea”, SHE looked in front “ did he leave you?”, Harry narrowed his brows “ I didn’t know he was babysitting me.. plus he looked awful.. I think he slept”,   
she raised her hand and touched his forehead, and he missed her touch so much he almost lean to it, but he just can’t now, “ Harry.. you…”, he nodded “ I know… I will take some pills.. I am fine”, she shook her head “ you are not fine… you almost.. God”. She stopped ,   
Harry “ I am sorry.. for doing it again”,   
Ammy looked at him eyes glassy “ I was terrified Harry..and I didn’t know what to do”, Harry held her hand “ you did it before..”, Ammy cried “ I had Alex last time.. and you did it again”, he nodded “ I know… I am sorry.. but hay.. here I am.. you saved me”, she shook her head “ I couldn’t do it… Bryan get us the inhaler..and I..” she almost said it in hysteric way, Harry shushed her, holding her both hands now “ hay… stop it.. stop thinking this way… I am fine.. Luke is fine.. so why don’t just get some sleep because you just look horrible”,  
she giggled “ I am still pretty Harry”, he smiled wide “ all the time love..” and with this Ammy just moved her hands, looked in front of her   
“ listen Harry.. I am sorry”, but Harry didn’t want to hear anything, he really didn’t, he just shook his head “ Ammy.. it’s okay.. I think I understand now”, she looked at him, but he didn’t talk anymore, he then looked at the kitchen window “ your mom was right.. I think the storm is ending”, she looked at the window too only nodding, Harry stood up, and he kissed her head a tight kiss, it said a lot, Ammy felt it like a good bye kiss, a thank you kiss, I forgive you kiss, she just kept still holding her tears while Harry left the kitchen.  
Next morning Ammy opened her eyes, on her bed, and to her surprise what wake her up was the light, sunlight, she looked at the window and smiled, finally the storm is off, she sat on her bed looking around no one was there, that’s a good sign, meaning Luke is ok, and all the family must having the breakfast now, Ammy looked at her cell phone and it was 11 am, she slept for too long.   
After taking her shower, she went down stairs, the whole family gathered at the kitchen table , some drinking , the kids eating, Jack was on his phone texting, the smile was wide on his face, he must be texting her she thought, but when they noticed her they all stopped whatever they were doing, Ammy felt awkward for a second, but pretend like nothing happened, she moved to the kettle, she needs to make some hot tea, and she needs to talk to Harry, where is Harry?  
She turned around examining the faces but no Harry,   
“ where is Harry?”  
she asked while silence was still , Andy was the one who answered   
“ he left..”,   
Ammy stopped for a second “ what?”, Jack “ he left this morning.. only mom saw him”, Ammy looked at her mom, Mom “ I tried to stop him, but he made his mind”,   
Ammy wanted to yell, to scream, to just ask her mom how could she let him leave, why didn’t he say goodbye, was he ok, had his fever gone, but she just nodded instead, pouring her tea, and she took her mug outside.  
She sat on the front stairs, thinking, she looked at her cell phone, and there was a message from Harry, how come she missed it, she opened it  
“ I am sorry for leaving this way, but I think that is the best for both of us, I hope you will be ok, take care Ammy, see you back home”   
She read the text for several times, it was a little weird, that was not his way, it looked formal, no softness was there, she knew he must be angry, upset, but she felt relieved,  
“ how are you?”, Jack voice from behind, he moved and sat by her  
“ good” she answered  
After a moment of silence, jack finally said “ he didn’t say goodbye to anyone..”, Ammy nodded , Jack “ I think he was … tired” “ he almost died you know.. maybe he needed some rest”,   
Ammy nodded smiling “ I am fine Jack… I am”, Jack nodded he took a deep breath, then remained silent, he said looking in front “ you didn’t love him?”, Ammy was a little surprised “ I … no I did.. actually I think I still… but…I don’t know.. I feel there is something wrong”  
Jack nodded “you want to give Mark another chance”, she didn’t talk, Jack “ what if he screw it up?” “ will you get back to Harry?”, she looked at Jack who was still looking in front and she knew her brother was disappointed at her, Ammy “ I don’t kno..”, Jack “ cause I don’t think he will wait… I won’t”, Ammy nodded, decided not to talk  
Jack “ I am sorry”, she just shook her head “ I know you liked him”, Jack nodding “ he is a good guy… everyone liked him.. he left his number for Andy waiting for his call…”, Ammy nodded smiled, of course he did, that was Harry, he would rush to help anyone, it’s his nature,   
Ammy “ I am sorry.. I disappointed you”,   
Jack looked at her “ you didn’t.. Ammy.. no you didn’t” he sighed “ I am just scared that one day you will realize that you disappointed yourself”, Ammy nodded “ that was my decision ” Jack nodded “ sometimes we make wrong decisions Ammy, and the funny part is we knew it was wrong.. but we just too arrogant to confess this”   
Ammy nodded “ I don’t think it’s wrong though” “ he is a good man, and I know he loves me, but… it just the wrong time Jack”, Jack smiled “ Ammy, best things come in wrong times , but you are just too blind to see that now”, she nodded, he cuddled her with one arm, kissed her head “ I hope you know what you are doing”, she smiled , but deep inside she hoped too.  
Ammy booked one way ticket back to NY in the evening, she was so exhausted , and all she needed was to be alone of all this drama, she knew her boss told her that she can talk all the days she needs when he called to give her his condolences , but she needed to be away, she needed to know what is her next move, she need to see Mark, she has been calling him since morning but he didn’t answer.  
While she was packing all the things that she bought with Harry, her eye fell on that black dress Harry bought for her, and somehow an pain raise in her chest, she remembered how he was generous, how he was swear, she remembered how he made her happy and how she made him sad, she remembered Louis , Maisy, Ben, she knew they all would be so disappointed from her now, they all love Harry so much.  
The pain in her chest remains while she packed, the memories hunted her, that’s why she needs to leave, but leave where when she knew he will be next door, she might see him anytime, at the building, at the hospital, wasn’t he Alex patient, and then she realized how Alex and Jessie would feel when they knew, and the pain increased.  
She sat on her bed decided to call Jessie, to tell her, but she stopped, she can’t do that on the phone, and maybe they all knew from Harry and decided not to call her , they were so angry at her.  
A knock on the door slapped her out from her thoughts, she looked at the door while it was opened and there was Ann.  
“are you packing already?” Ann asked, sounded soft which was awkward.  
Ammy nodded looked at the opened bag beside her, Ann leaned on the wall next to the door “ I am sorry”, Ammy looked at her, she still didn’t get it, was Ann really apologizing,  
“ for what?”, Ann sighed “ for everything Ammy… for making it worse for you and Harry, for what happened years ago at the hospital, for what happened earlier.. sorry for everything”  
Ammy didn’t expect that, so she didn’t know how to answer,   
Ann “ I also wanted to thank you..for last night” and she then wiped her tears, Ammy looked at her in a shock, was she really crying,   
Ammy “ what are you doing? Are you thanking me for saving Luke?”, Ann didn’t talk, didn’t move, but she sobbed, Ammy felt something, she soften, and stood up “ hay.. he is ok now” “ he will be fine”, Ann get closer “ I am so sorry Ammy.. I know what I did was wrong.. I know I pushed you away.. and I was stupid”, she hugged her really tight  
Ammy was really speechless now, she can’t add this to her day,  
Ammy said while Ann still hugging her “ that wasn’t your fault Ann.. I was wrong too”, Ann looked at her , Ammy “ I left you alone to deal with all this…”,  
Ammy sat on the bed , and Ann sat by her, Ammy “ I think I own you an apology myself”, Ann shook her head “ you had your job.. you can’t just drop all that”, Ammy looked at Ann “ you dropped everything for him…for them.. I mean , what’s wrong with mom, is she sick or something?”, Ann just kept silent  
Ammy breathing difficultly “ wait? Is she?” he face full of concern now, Ann took a deep breath “ she didn’t want me to tell you…”, Ammy heart was beating too fast, Ann” she has cancer Ammy”  
Ammy felt she can’t breath for a second, maybe she didn’t breath for real, Ann “ it was 2 years ago… and doctors say it is incurable”,   
Ammy eyes were full of tears “ why? She didn’t want me to know?” “ I could help.. you should have told me Ann”, Ann nodded wiping her tears “ I know Ammy.. I know I should.. and I am sorry, but she made me promise her not to”, Ammy almost whispered 

“why?”, Ann looked at Ammy “ she was scared… she didn’t know how will you take it.. she thought only of two options” “ that you will take her to every possible doctors, doing a lot of tests and may force her for some surgeries which she thinks will kill her, and kill you out of guilt ” “ or you just ignore her..and that will kill her too” Ann cracked while saying the last words  
Ammy looked at her eyes wide opened “ ignore?” “ oh my God.. I made her think this way didn’t I?”, Ann kept silent, Ammy “ where?”, Ann “ brain”, Ammy closed her eyes, she knew it might be right, it might be incurable,   
Ann “ but I did everything I can.. I promise.. I took her to every doctor, they all said the same”, Ammy “ you should have told me .. I could help.. oh God… she hates me”,   
Ann frowned “ what?!!”, Ammy shaking “ that’s why she didn’t want to tell me”, Ann “ stop it… mom loves you she loves you the most… its… it’s complicated Amy”, Ammy crying looking at her sister “ how Ann.. how it ‘s complicated?”, Ann “ mom thinks that you… don’t want to be around… if she told you… she doesn’t want to be a burden”, Ammy was more shocked “ she thinks I hate her”, Ann “ no… she thinks you don’t want to be around…”, Ammy wiped her tears, she can’t believe that, she made her mom thinks that she hated her, did she? Did she hate her mom,  
“ I always blamed her for dad”, Ann sighed “ I know.. she knows”, AMMY LOOKED AT HER “ she was so hard with him Ann”,   
Ann murmured “ he kinda deserve that”, Ann snapped at her “ what?”, Ann sighed again “ there are things you know nothing about dad”, Ammy “ you are just talking like her”, Ann “ because there are…”,  
Ammy left the bed, she got angry, almost shouted “ what are you trying to say?” “ he was a good man, he did all he can to make her happy.. he works all the day for God sake”, Ann still calm, she shook her head “ no he didn’t”  
Ammy “ what are you trying to say Ann”, Ann looked at her, eyes full of tears “ how did you think dad died Ammy? A heart attack.. like she told us?”, Ammy felt her knees can’t hold her up, she can’t expect anything else now  
Ann “ he was an alcoholic Ammy.. the night he died, he was over drunk.. then he took some pills… he ended his life”   
Ammy wanted to yell, to shout, she is lying, but she remembered, there were days where her father was coming late, no one is awake but her mom, she remembered the fights, the broken glasses she sees the next morning, she remembered how many times she wanted to go down stairs to yell at her mom to make her stop yelling at him, but Ann was always there at the door, keeping Ammy inside, never letting her go outside , and now all the missing pieces come along.  
Ammy sat by her sister “ it’s true.. how did you know?” “ did she tell you?”, Ann shook her head “ no , mom never talked about it, she knew we love dad, so she never wanted to change the image we had for him.. but I heard her telling grandma.. after a specific fight… she didn’t believe her at the start, but with time..she could see changes on her son behavior… I remember them crying together.. but they both didn’t know what to do”  
Ann nodded “ I am so stupid… oh God”, Ann looked at her “ you are not stupid Ammy.. you loved your father.. it’s ok.. but I think you need to know the whole truth”, Ammy looked back at Ann “ why now?”, Ann shrugged “ I don’t know.. but you need to know the truth.. you need to make things right with mom”, Ammy nodded tears again full her eyes “ is she dying?”, Ann shook her head “ doctors say she is stable.. but we don’t know” .  
Ammy left the bed, she took a deep breath, “ I can’t believe”, Ann stood by her “ I know… it’s hard.. but this is the truth”  
After that dramatic conversation, Ammy was left alone, she didn’t know what to do, she wanted Harry now, and that surprised her, she wanted to feel ok, to talk to someone who understands her, and that was only Harry, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number, after 4 rings he picked up   
“ hello…”,   
Ammy sniffed “ Harry?”,  
the voice “ no Louis… how are you Ammy? Is everything ok?”,   
Ammy was confused “ no I am fine.. is Harry ok?”, Louis “ he is fine… but he is sick… ever since he landed here and he keeps vomiting and stuff like that.. don’t worry though he is in a good hands”,   
Louis chuckled, Ammy figured that Harry didn’t tell Louis about their break up, Ammy tried to smile “ ok.. is he vomiting now?”,   
Louis “ no… he is asleep.. I really think he needs it.. but if you want I can wake him up for you”,   
Ammy shook her head “ no , no… I will call him later.. take care of him”, Louis “ sure thing darling.. are you sure you are ok love?”, Ammy smiled tried to sound normal as much as she can “ I am fine.. it’s ok…”, Louis “ ok hope to see you soon”, Ammy “ I am coming this evening..” Louis “ I don’t know when Hazza back to NY.. but I think in two days.. I might go with him..see you then”,   
Ammy didn’t know what to say, so Harry was back to London, of course he did, what did she think about, “ see you soon Lou..”, and they both hanged up.  
Before leaving, Ammy decided to talk to her mom, she didn’t know what to say, or how she would utter anything, but she found herself inside her mother’s room.  
Mom looked at her “ Ammy.. you are leaving now?”, she was lying on her bed, and to the first time, Ammy felt how vulnerable her mom was, she got closer, and sat by her on the bed, and she noticed how pale her mother face was , the wrinkle around her eyes, how her eyes lost her glow, she noticed that her mom lost a lot of weight,   
Mom “ what’s wrong sweat heart?”, Ammy looked at her mom face, she couldn’t hold her tears “ why didn’t you say a word?”,   
mom was breath taken, she looked at Ammy “ about what ?”, Ammy wiped her tears “ about dad?”, mom sighed, she cupped her daughter face with her palms “ you needn’t to know Ammy..did Ann tell you?”,   
Ammy didn’t move, for the first time, she loved her mother touch, Mom “ it’s ok… he was a good man… when he was sober, he was so kind”,   
Ammy cried, and her mother thumb wiped her tears “ no need to cry Ammy” , Ammy nodded “ I am sorry.. for everything.. I am”, her mom looked deep at her eyes, she then nodded “ oh who told you.. Harry? Ann?”, she sighed ,covering her face “ she promised.. she did”, Ammy moved her mother hands, “ she should mom… you should”,   
mom cried “ I couldn’t Ammy…I saw how you were when Jack was hurt.. I couldn’t let you live all this , I know I should tell you..” Ammy nodded “ you told Harry??”, mom smiled at her daughter “ no he saw my pills.. I tried to trick him, but with the confusion on his face I thought he knew what was them for.. he told me his mom was oncologist”,  
Ammy nodded “ yes..”, mom looked at her “ don’t worry Ammy.. I am dealing ok with it.. really ok… I mean the worst has gone.. Ann has to see me at all the depression stages”, Ammy nodded “ she had a lot on her shoulders”, mom nodded “ she is so strong.. my daughter”, Ammy nodded, Ann was at the edge of the door, she leaned on the next wall, hearing everything, she felt relieved, and somehow she felt ok.  
It was the time to leave, Ammy holding her bag, entered the kitchen, Andy and Ann was sitting there, they were laughing, sitting close to each other, they seem chatting and having fun, Ammy faked a cough, and they both looked at her, Andy “ leaving already?” looked at his watch, Ann stood up and headed towards her, she kissed her on her forehead, and hugged her tight   
“ you know what? I am gonna miss you here”, Ammy laughed “ I will miss you too.. I will call.. I promise”, Ann nodded “ it’s ok”, Andy hugged her too “ kids will miss you too”, Ammy nodded “ yeah I know.. I just said good bye to them”, the three of them moved toward the door.  
Outside were Jack standing with Bryan, they were standing by Brian Car, Ammy looked confused, she thought Bryan left for home.  
When Jack saw her he headed toward her, he hugged her really tight   
“ my car just broke down.. I don’t really know what happened”, Ammy nodded looked worried “ I called Bryan.. he will drive you.. if that’s ok with you”,   
Ammy smiled nodded, Jack hugged her again “ I will miss you crazy sis”, Ammy hugged him too “ I will miss you too.. when will you leave? “, Jack “ in couple months… I will call you”, Ammy nodded still her head on his chest “ I will call too, promise”, he kissed her on her hair “ you have to go now”, Ammy “ but I don’t want to”  
Jack took her by hand, and put her in the car, Bryan got in the car too, Jack from her window “ take care sis.. love you”, Ammy nodded held her tears, didn’t want to cry now.  
In the road, Bryan and Ammy didn’t talk really much, she was trying to call Mark, but he didn’t answer , she tried all the daylong but he didn’t answer too.  
Bryan finally break the silence “ I know you still holding the grudge”,   
Ammy looked at him “ I am not.. come on.. it was long years ago…”, Bryan “ I didn’t have the chance to apologize though”, Ammy looked front “ you don’t have to.. you know I was going to leave you… you did that to…”,   
Bryan nodded “ revenge.. I cheated on you to revenge..and I know now it’s stupid”, Ammy smiled “ only now?” she joked “yeah it was.. I mean with Barbra… you really lost it”,   
Bryan laughed “ I did… it didn’t last for long… we broke up two days after you left”, Ammy nodded, kept silent, looked back at her cell phone,  
Bryan noticed “ do you call him?”, Ammy looked at Bryan, he said “ he is good… Ann told me she thought you will break up.. but that look in your eyes when he was … you know… I knew you still love him”,   
Ammy sighed “ there is some confusions in the relation”, Bryan nodded , then he said after a minute of silence “ everything will be alright… he is a good man, with a big heart”, Ammy nodded “ so… what about you?”  
Bryan giggled he knew she tried to change the subject “ what about me?”  
Ammy “ any girlfriends?”, Bryan nodded “ of course I had some… but nothing was serious…they were all just you know..”,   
Ammy frowned “ don’t tell me you became a one night stand guy?”, Bryan laughed now “ no not me.. I mean no one was the one…I am a romantic guy I am looking for something you know..”,   
Ammy sighed “ what did you think will happen when I see you Bryan”, Bryan was shocked he didn’t expect that from Ammy, “ I know I was stupid… I just missed you.. I wanted to see you… listen… I know it has been years.. and.. somehow I thought I had a chance with you”,   
Ammy sighed “ oh Bryan…”, Bryan “ I mean Ann told me you broke up with that doctor so… I am sorry I know that was stupid… is that why he left?”, Ammy looked at him “ who?”, Bryan “ Harry?”, Ammy shook her head “ no not you.. he was upset.. but it was not you…”  
Bryan “ thanks God… will you try to make up with him?”, Ammy didn’t answer, so Brain just skipped that.  
The rest of the way they talked about all other things, her job, his job, the problem with Andy, tough time when Jack committed the suicide , and the 4 hours passed just like that.  
When Ammy landed on the airport, she told no one she backed, she took a cape to her building, it was late, the janitor was happy to see her, he helped her with her bag, she wanted to ask him if Harry was back yet, but she already knew the answer, while she passed by his door, something ached in her heart, she felt pain, felt irritable.  
Inside her apartment, after taking her shower, she tried to call Mark again, but again no answer, she started to get worry, she texted him the 4th message pigging him to answer.  
She tried to sleep but she couldn’t she can’t sleep, she is over thinking, she opened the television , trying to put her mind in other places, her phone buzzed, she hastily looked at it, she thought it was Mark, but it was a text message, and it was from Harry, she opened it,  
“ Lou told me you called, hope you are ok, couldn’t call back, feeling off, take care”   
That’s it, couple of words, she needed more, she wanted to call him, but she couldn’t, but she missed him so she rang him, but he didn’t answer, and that made her cry, she knew he was upset, but to not answer her, it was a lot.  
She didn’t know what to do, she can’t sleep, she was broken, and Harry was mad at her which made her more broken, Mark still not answering, so eventually she called Alex but he also didn’t answer he must be asleep then, so she called Jessie .  
Jessie was up, still in hospital, but was taking a nap, once she heard her voice she was up, Ammy was crying, she was almost break, she told Jessie everything about what happened with Harry, and told her she was calling Mark but he didn’t answer, Jessie was listening, she didn’t want to get mad at Ammy although she knew she is mad, but she kept listening, trying to calm her down, that what she did only listening, Ammy asked her if they knew anything from Harry, but Jessie said no, maybe Alex who was sick at home, Jessie spent the night trying to calm her down as much as she can, promising her everything will be ok, she kept talking till she heard Ammy breathing heavily, she knew that she slept on the phone.  
Next morning, Ammy opened her eyes, facing the opened TV, she looked beside her at the clock, it was 8 am, she closed the TV, and she moved to the bathroom, she washed her teeth, did her thing, and washed her hands and face, she moved to her bed, she took her cell phone, nothing from Mark, nothing from Harry, she called Mark again, but he didn’t answer, so she called Harry, after the 4th ring he answered  
“ hello this is Harry.. I can’ t talk right now, I am sorry. Leave your number and I will call you later, take care”  
It was his voice mail , Ammy didn’t leave a message she just hanged up.  
She full dressed, and she went outside she can’t stay home, she just can’t, and she knew exactly where to go.  
Ammy knocking on a door, holding a bag in her hand looking nervous a little bit, she knocked twice before the door was opened.  
Wearing a blanket over him, pale face, looking extremely exhausted, standing Alex, when she saw him, she wanted to cry, she missed him so much, maybe if he was with her nothing bad would happen.  
He smiled wide when he saw her “ I know you’d come.. come on in”, he left a room for her to enter  
“I would hug.. but the germs” Alex said still looking at her, she stopped calculating his words, but hell the germs, she ran and hugged him tight, really tight, she missed him a lot, she always miss Alex when he is not around, he hugged her back, tapping on her back softly, he knew how she was feeling, he knew she needs comfort right now.  
“ I made you soup”, she said raising the bag   
“ no.. you didn’t”, she smiled “ ok I brought you soup”  
He took the bag from her hand and rest it on the kitchen bar  
The apartment was not so big, it was too small in fact, when you enter from the door you can see the whole place, it was two floor though, at the bottom, there was two couch in front of the TV screen, an opened kitchen, by the kitchen there was stairs , wooden stairs, leading to the next floor, which you still can see it, you can see the bed, the closet, but you can’t see the bathroom which was beside the closet.  
It was small but it always felt homey, the three of them used to live together at the beginning of their career, they were sharing the rent, but with time, when Ammy left to live with Mark, the money couldn’t fit, so Alex And Jessie both separated, Alex rent this small stadium, while Jessie lived with other work mate,, but not for long.  
They used to gather here when they need to, so a lot of memories were here, a lot of hard and happy time, they studied together here, they shared their joy when any of them did his first surgery, when they got accepted in the department they wanted, when Mark proposed for Ammy, they also shared their sorrows which were a lot , when their first patient died, when Alex and Jessie broke up and Ammy had to spend time with them both individually, when they became friends again, when Alex was hit by the car 4 years ago, and both the girls stayed with him to take care of him.  
All these memories rushed in Ammy’s mind, when Alex finally put in front of her that cup of coffee, and sat by him, she finally was dragged out of her thoughts, and become to reality  
Alex was watching her “ are you ok?”, she took her cup nodding “ yeah.. a lot of memories here”  
Alex nodding watching his place “ yeah.. it’s sad that I have to leave..”  
Ammy looked at him “ no.. why?”, Alex “ I am buying a bigger one..”  
Ammy “ why? What’s wrong with this place? All our memories are here.. it’s not fair Alex”  
He just smiled “ are you here to talk about me leaving here?” he drank a sip of his coffee  
Ammy shook her head “ no…” “ did Jessie call you?”  
He nodded “ yes she did.. but I need to hear from you”, Ammy looked in front, after a moment of silence she said “ I screw up.. that what you need to hear..”, he kept silent watching her  
“ come on, tell me, tell me I told you so, I warned you”, she looked at him eyes full of tears  
He smiled at her “ don’t have to as long as you know”  
“ did he call you?” she asked “ I tried to call him, but he didn’t answer me”  
He frowned “ why? Why did you call him? I thought you ended it?”, Ammy took a deep breath “ I don’t know if we ended it or what.. I asked him for some time, and he.. I don’t know what he is doing.. I mean he left without a goodbye..”  
Alex nodded “ and you still don’t know what does it mean?”, she kept silent  
Alex puffed, he had a lot to say to Ammy, but he knew she had enough, so he had to be caution choosing what he has to say “ no.. he didn’t call.. I did”  
Ammy looked at him “ why?”, Alex “ I didn’t know what happened… and .. look don’t freak out ok”, Ammy freaked out, that what happen when you ask anyone not to “ what happened?”  
“ I got a phone call .. he apparently had another attack..and they needed to know what line he is on”, Ammy shocked “ crap”, Alex continued “ so I called him after.. he was ok.. left the hospital .. but he mentioned nothing.. he sounded exhausted.. so I didn’t talk a lot”  
Ammy “ when?”, Alex “ umm.. last night…”  
Ammy “ call him again..”, Alex “ no..”, Ammy “ please… call him again.. I tried to call but he didn’t answer, please Alex”, Alex took a deep breath “ Ammy..”  
Ammy pigged again “ I won’t talk to him.. it just you, please”, he nodded, he took his cell phone and dialed his number, waiting, but no answer, he hanged up  
“ no answer”, Ammy “ try again”, Alex “ no Ammy.. I am not trying again..and what is this? You want some time that you can’t stand staying away from him”  
“ he is sick” Ammy said almost crying, Alex “ he is not, he is ok.. I told you..” the phone rang  
Both of them looked at the number “Harry”, Alex sighed took it and answer, put him on speaker “ Harry.. hello”, Harry “ hello Alex.. are you ok?” his voice was raspy, congested  
Alex “ were you asleep?”, Harry “ I was actually , having my nap.. still drowsy you know”  
Alex “ just call to make sure you are ok”, Harry kept silent for seconds, Alex “ Harry?”, harry “ yeah, yeah I am ok..”,   
Alex “ ok.. call you later.. when you are awake”, Harry “ no wait…er.. have you heard from Ammy?”, and Ammy’s heart skipped a beat, she looked at Alex who looked at her, eyes wide opened, Alex “ why?”, Harry “ there was some complications happened between us.. and I had to leave… I just need to know she is ok”  
Ammy’s tears fall on her checks, Alex put his hand on her thigh “ I am sure she is ok.. these complications.. is everything alright?”, Harry sighed through the phone “ I don’t know, mate… I don’t think so., she still talking to Mark, and that was ok, but she wants to help him Alex, and I don’t feel ok about it, I am bloody scared he might hurt her or something”,   
Alex nodded looking at Ammy “ don’t worry man.. I know she is back, she called Jessie last night, so I will call her and meet up, don’t worry”  
Harry didn’t talk, Alex “ are you ok?”, Harry “ no mate.. I am not.. I don’t feel ok at all”  
Alex “ I am sure everything will be ok”, Harry “ yeah, maybe,.. I don’t know”  
Alex sighed “ when will you get back?”, Harry “ I don’t know.. soon I guess”, Alex “ ok.. when you are back, give me a call”, Harry “ sure.. thanks Alex”, Alex “ anytime Harry”  
He hanged up, put his phone on the front table, looked at Ammy, she was crying, he got closer and cuddled her with one shoulder,   
“ you shouldn’t listen to that”  
Ammy shook her head “ no it’s ok… but I don’t think we will be ok”, Alex looked at her “ now is not the time to either of you to decide.. he is angry Ammy, devastated, I mean he tried his best to make you happy but yet you chose someone else, someone who did nothing but to hurt you, I don’t know how does it work in your mind, but..” he sighed when he felt her shoulder shaking in his lab  
“ shh.. it’s ok.. we will fix this in time”  
She let him , took a deep breath “ I tried to call Mark..but he didn’t answer me”  
Alex “ good”  
Ammy “ Alex please…”  
He shook his head in disbelief “ ok.. what do you want to do Ammy? You want to call him again? You want to know if he is ok.. if he didn’t lose his mind again and killed someone.. maybe he is in jail” he snapped  
She didn’t speak, Alex puffed “ listen… ok.. let’s say we find him, then what?”  
Ammy shrugged “ take him to the rehab?”, Alex nodded “ and then what? Waiting for him to get better?” “ or getting back to Harry… while you wait… and once he is ok.. you will get back to him”, Ammy didn’t speak, she didn’t know then what, all she wanted to do is find him, put him in the rehab, that’s it  
“ you can’t do this to yourself Ammy.. you can’t love them both”, “ it’s either him or harry” “ and whatever your decision is… I will help you, support you.. but you need to be honest with yourself”  
Ammy stood up, she was really confused, she loved Mark, she always did, even when he dumped her, even when he got engaged, even when they were together and spent the night crying because of how hard he was with her, she knew she loves him, she know that could suffocate her, could kill her, well it happened before, he tried to kill her, but he was sick, that what her mind was telling her,   
And on the other hand, there is Harry, the opposite of mark, she loves Harry too, but maybe not enough to overcome Mark, when she is with Harry, sometimes she thinks of Mark, she knows he loves her, he told her so, and she loves him too, but she doesn’t know what does this love would take them  
“ I need them both”, Ammy said not facing Alex  
Alex “ and this is not happening… I know it’s hard Ammy, but you have to make up your mind”,  
She looked at him “ I can’t Alex” she yelled, “ I just can’t”  
“ I love Mark.. I know I do, and I think it’s a spell or curse on me I don’t know, but I love him, and I keep loving him, I know you are all against it, but I can’t help it, he is not so bad.. he is just sick.. and I am sure.. once he is ok… we will be ok”   
Alex nodded , Ammy “ and I love Harry.. but not the same with Mark… but I need him in my life… I love him being there… talking to him, I can’t imagine him not there.. I want him”,  
Alex “ as what?”  
“best friend?” Ammy said  
Alex nodded “ I don’t think he wants to be your best friend.. he wants more Ammy, more that you can’t give him… have you ever think about his feelings?” “ how hurt he was .. when he knew that you still care for the man he literally saved you from”  
“ you have to let him go Ammy” Alex said standing next to her “ you have to”  
Ammy looked at Alex , then she cried, he hugged her tightly, but she cried a lot, she cried because she knew he was right, she has to let him go, she has to let Harry free, put him out of her mind, stop thinking of him, she knew it would be hard, but she has to do that, because again, she chose Mark, she will always chose Mark.  
When Ammy opened her eyes, she was still in Alex’s flat, she was sleeping on his couch, she heard voices, two people talking, when she looked at the source of the sounds, there was Jessie and Alex talking in the kitchen, Jessie cooking and Alex sitting on the bar, she closed her eyes again, remembering what happened earlier, she took a deep breath, and she stood up.  
When Jessie saw her she ran and hugged her really tight “ I miss you girl”, Ammy hugged her back tighter “ I miss you more”, Jessie looked at her and smiled , she kissed her forehead “ everything will be alright”, Ammy smiled knowing that Alex told her about her break down  
Ammy sat by Alex both of them watching Jessie cooking, and somehow she remembered when Harry was cooking for them, she smiled, she recognized that this what couple do, cook together, share their time together, she also recognized she never did this with Mark  
Jessie “ so… how is your family?”, Ammy nodded “ fine… Jack is coming back to the army..”  
Jessie excited “ oh he is?”, Ammy nodded “ yeah.. he will.. not to the field.. but he seems happy..”, Alex “ sounds good”  
“ Ann and me… fix what was broken”, and both of them were extremely shocked, their mouths was o shaped, and Ammy laughed at that  
Jessie “ wait a minute .. what the hell happened there?”, Alex “ yeah what the hell happened there”  
Ammy laughed “ I have no idea to be honest” then she told him about what happened there, about the fights, Bryan, told them about Lukas and how Harry saved him, and that’s why he was sick, she told them how Ann break after that accident  
“ she must freaked out” Jessie said, Ammy “ we all did.. it was awful”, Alex “ but he is ok.. and everything is ok now”  
Ammy nodded “ not everything”, Jessie “ what again?”, Ammy took a deep breath “ mom have cancer”, Jessie “ oh no”, she sounded soft, both Jessie and Alex hugged Ammy, Alex “ we can help?”, Ammy shook her head “ I’ve seen all the papers… it looks incurable… I got it with me.. maybe here we can see something”, Jessie hugged her again “ so sorry baby”, Ammy nodded “ yeah.. well this is life…”, Jessie turned back to the cook, and while she was cutting the pepper, Ammy’s eyes turned wide “ what is this?”, Alex looked at Jessie worriedly “ what?”, Ammy left her seat, rushed inside the kitchen, held Jessie’s hand “ this?”, she pointed at the ring in Jessie’s hand, both Jessie and Alex smiled, Alex breathed for good “ you scared me”  
“ what is this.. did you? When ? how? You didn’t tell me?” Ammy said frantically  
Jessie smiled “ he did… 5 days ago… we are officially engaged” she flushed while saying this  
Ammy looked at Alex her mouth now was o shape , “ come here”, she hugged Jessie, and Alex too “ this is just perfect..God.. I was waiting for this day since I’ve ever met you”  
Alex “ finally she said yes… it was not my fault”, Ammy looked at Jessie “ I played it good didn’t i?”, Alex getting back to his seat “ you almost lose me for good.. that’s why you stopped playing”  
Ammy “ God… I am glad for you…so glad.. when is the wedding?”, Jessie “ next July..”, Ammy “ wow.. that’s 5 months from now”, Jessie nodded “ yup”  
Ammy looked at Alex “ that’s why.. that’s why you are leaving here? You could tell me”, Alex laughed “ I could.. but I know Jessie would kill me if I told you first”, Jessie raising her knife “ I would..”, Ammy laughed “ it’s still hard to let this place..” then she looked at them both “ you know what, we won’t”, Jessie “ won’t.. it’s too small Ammy”, Ammy “ I know.. I will take it”, Alex “ no you are not.. you have a good place”, Ammy shook her head “ yeah.. but.. I can’t stay there .. not after what happened” they both kept silent “ come on… it will be nice.. I will just change that manly look Alex put here.. and I will put my touch..it will be amazing… I am sure”, both Alex and Jessie shared a look, then Alex said “ maybe… we will see about that”   
Two days later, Ammy and Alex were in Alex car, they parked at some place , Ammy looked at Alex “ you didn’t have to come.. you still sick”  
Alex “ this is the 10th time you tell me so.. and I will tell you the same.. I can’t leave you meet him alone”  
Ammy “ we are not even sure he is here”, Alex “ and what if he was? I can’t risk that”  
Ammy “ Jessie will kill me.. if she knew you are out with me at the weather”, Alex “ and will kill me if she knew I let you go alone there”  
Ammy puffed looking at the building , Alex “ are you ready?”, Ammy nodded “ yeah.. let’s do it”  
Both Ammy and Alex entered the building and headed to the elevator, pressed 9, and waited , Alex “ are you ok?”, she looked at him “ I don’t know”, Alex held her hand “ you will be fine”  
In front of some door , Ammy knocked, and they both waited, the door was opened, and a lady showed, blond long hair, tall, wearing nearly nothing, tiny skirt, and a transparent shirt, she was holding her bag, “ and who the hell are you?” they both looked at her,   
The girl “ hello.. are you crazy like him… well enjoy him… because I will take my money whether he liked it or not..”, she was leaving when Alex called her putting out his wallet.  
Ammy entered the apartment, and it was a disaster, untidy, unclean, clothes everywhere, on the ground, on the furniture, , food was everywhere too, empty boxes on the floor, empty cans, empty whisky bottles, Ammy was looking in a shock, this can’t be Mark’s pace, he was always clean, so clean.   
“ where the hell did you go”, Mark’s voice from inside, then he showed up, and it was awful to see him like this, when he saw her he froze, didn’t speak at the start, Ammy looked at his in disbelief, he wasn’t Mark she always knew, she always loved, he was thinner, his hair was taller, his beard also grew up, wearing unclean clothes, looking like a mess  
“ Ammy? You came?”, he said to her, he tried to get closer but she moved backwards  
“ you still afraid of me… honey I won’t hurt you again”  
“ I called you…for 5 days..” she said ,not looking away from him  
“ I didn’t check my phone..”  
“ and how did you get that slut… do you go out this way?” she asked , not disgusted, not angry, just shocked  
“ I am sorry…” he moved closer and she backwards, “ don’t do this Ammy, please”, then Alex entered through the door  
He looked at him “ you brought company”, Alex “ can’t leave her alone with you… last time…”  
Mark yelled “ last time was a mistake.. I lost my mind… but I am ok now”  
Ammy “ really? Cause you look anything but ok… what’s wrong with you?”  
Mark “ they want to send me to the rehab”  
Ammy “ you should go.. you are not ok”  
Mark looked shocked “ you want me to go there…”  
Ammy “ you are not ok Mark.. look at you.. you need to get back”  
Mark moved away “ is that why you are here? To help? Well , I don’t need your help.. get back to your boyfriend I am sure he misses you now”  
Ammy “ Mark.. please.. you do need help.. you called me asking for my help… remember?”, Mark looked at her “ how is he?”  
Ammy narrowed her eyes “ who?”, Mark “ the attractive green eyes fellow”  
Ammy took a deep breath “ we are not here to talk about Harry… Mark please”  
Mark nodding “ Harry..his name is Harry.. he is British isn’t he?”  
Ammy sighed, looked at Alex for help, Alex “ Mark.. we will be ok… it just couple of months.. and everything will be ok… you will be back again..don’t you miss your old life?”  
Mark yelled “ old life” he was getting closer, Alex put Ammy behind him while Mark was moving toward him “ what life?” he yelled again, but when he saw how Alex was protecting Ammy from him, he was right in front of Alex “ I have no life Alex.. I lost everything… why would I want to get back? Back to what?”  
Alex “ you haven’t lost everything..”  
Mark “ I did…”  
Ammy “ you still have your job.. they are waiting for you.. you are a great surgeon”  
He looked at her behind Alex, he then laughed, not as crazy person, but in a sarcasm way “ yes .. hell I was good, I gave this job everything.. my time, my life, my youth, and what it gave back to me… anxiety… anger issues… I don’t need this back”  
Ammy “ you will be ok.. you still have a lot of things left”  
Mark “ no I don’t.. I lost you” he looked at her “ I lost you Ammy…I don’t want to get back to life where I know you are with someone else..someone I can’t even compete”  
Ammy didn’t speak, Alex was watching Mark, he felt sorry for Mark, he never expected to see that strong man like that  
“ please let us help” Ammy said softly  
Mark looked at her , then at Alex, he then nodded “ if that what you want.. ok help me Ammy”  
Ammy sobbed, it hurt to see the man she loved like this, broken, lost, Mark who always was strong, with a great character , looking lost like that, helpless, it hurts her and also kills her.  
They took him to the rehab in the very next day, Alex arranged everything, took care of the papers, assigned him in a good institution, and Mark moved on with them, didn’t protest, didn’t speak, he just did what they asked him.

Two weeks later, everything nearly backed to its normal, she backed to the hospital, received a new schedule, doing surgeries as always, doing fine, she was spending the whole time with Jessie and Alex, talking , eating, almost sleeping with them, she hated to get back to her apartment, even she knows that Harry was still back at London, she knew nothing about him, and when she asked Alex he was telling him that he is ok, nothing more or less, but Ammy needed to know more.  
Ammy was in her car, she parked her car in front of some place, she looked through her window, it was like a café, a lot of people were inside, it was early morning, she left her car running inside it was snowy that day.  
When she entered , she looked at the place, it was the first time she is here, first time she see where Harry worked, she was at Harry’s bakery, she looked at the counter, people she doesn’t know where there, she headed toward it, wanted to ask for Harry  
The man at the counter “ how can I help you lady?”  
Ammy looked at the other faces, no one she knew “ um… I need a coffee latte please”  
The guy “ anything else?”  
Ammy “ actually yes… where is the owner?”  
The man “ is something wrong?”  
Ammy smiled “oh.. no.. I am an old friend..”  
The man smiled “ oh..Mr. Ben is inside.. I can call him for you”  
AMMY “ OH.. WAIT..WHAT ABOUT Harry?”  
THE MAN looked at her “ he is….”  
“ Ammy?” someone called her, Ben, she looked at him coming out of the kitchen, he looked at her still the same, full of excitement, looking happy as usual.  
He hugged her tight, for long “ I miss you”, Ammy hugged him back and she really missed him too  
Ben “ how are you?”, Ammy smiled “ fine I guess”  
He looked at her “ did you ask for anything?”  
Ammy nodded “ yeah..”  
Ben “ ok.. let’s have a seat”  
They headed to the empty table in a quiet place, Ben asked for her a proper breakfast when he found out she only asked for coffee.  
While she was eating and drinking, he backed to her “ I am sorry about that”  
He sat in front of her “ crowd day?” Ammy asked  
He just smiled “ we are doing fine..”  
Ammy nodded “ yeah.. this is delicious” she pointed at the empty plates in front of her  
Ben “ I am glad you liked it.. it’s all Harry’s recipes”   
And with that Ammy kept silent, Ben looked at her “ I know you are here to ask about him”  
Ammy smiled looked at Ben “ I am”, Ben nodded “ I know.. well.. he is still in London”  
Ammy nodded “ he is not planning to come back?”, Ben smiled “ no he is coming back.. of course he will.. it just.. Kate… she is backed and she was getting married”  
Ammy shocked “ really? That’s great..”, Ben nodded “ yeah.. it is… she came the day he was coming back.. and when he knew he stayed to help her doing the arrangement”  
Ammy nodded “ when is it?”, Ben “ was , It was two days ago.. so I guess he is back at the end of the week”  
Ammy nodded, she didn’t talk, so as Ben  
“ how is he?” she finally asked, she still remember his voice on the phone when he called Alex the other night   
Ben sighed “ it’s… he was fine… I mean with the wedding and you know how Kate and Lou are when they are together.. so his mind was so… you know he was busy… but right now.. when everything is over… I really don’t know”  
Ammy nodded “ you aren’t calling him?”, Ben “ oh I do.. everyday.. but.. you know how harry is… when he is hurt, he likes to keep his pain to himself.. and when he is healed, he will be back” he tried to smile to comfort her.  
Ammy nodded , her eyes were glassy “ I am sorry”, Ben nodded “ I am sorry too” “ he loved you Ammy.. he really did”, Ammy nodded wiped her tears “ I know…”  
“ did you love him?” he asked , Ammy didn’t expect that, Ben “ cause for a moment I felt it, I felt like there was something.. when he called me telling about what happened.. I didn’t believe him”  
Ammy looked at the empty plate, she knew she loved him, she loved him a lot, “ I did.. I do.. I love him…”, Ben just nodded, said nothing.  
3 days later, Ammy was leaving her apartment, once she opened her door, she glimpsed Harry door was closing, she panicked for a second, she held still in her place, then she took a deep breath, he is back, Harry is back, she didn’t know what to do, she wanted to see him, but she can’t talk to him, she made her mind, that what she thought.  
When she headed to her car in the park lot, when she was getting inside her car, she saw his car parking there three rows beside hers, she looked at it for some time, she remembered how many times he took her to the hospital by it, the rain, the body shell, she laughed at it, how kind he was, how caring, then she saw his car lights on, someone opened it, she looked around, and here he was, heading toward it, wearing his black coat, black pants, putting his beanie, he was like all covered, he looked cold, skinnier, he entered his car, and drove passing her, he didn’t notice her, but she noticed him, she missed him.  
At the hospital, she was out of mood, she felt exhausted, she felt gloomy, she was in the stuff room, sitting on Alex couch, drinking her coffee, playing with her phone, then the door was opened, Alex entered, he looked so exhausted, when he saw her “ move… I need to sleep”, she looked at him not moving , he ignored her, drop his body on the couch resting his feet on her , but to his surprise she didn’t move, nor complain  
He said his eyes closed “ what’s wrong?”  
“ nothing” she said still looking at her phone  
He half opened his eyes “ what happened?”, Ammy kept silent, Alex shook her with his legs, Ammy sighed “ I saw him.. today.. he is back”, Alex nodded “ I know.. and you might see him again”, she looked at him, he continued “ he is coming…. Needs some checkups”, Ammy nodded “ I hate this”, Alex sighed “ I hate this too.. I will tell him to look for another doctor”, Ammy looked at him “ don’t do this..”, Alex “ I have to…”  
“ are you serious?” she asked, and he nodded, she was still looking at him in disbelief, he sighed sat well “ listen.. I love him ok.. but I love you more… and it’s not easy to do this… alright so… it will be better if we all stopped meeting”, Ammy “ he is your patient”, he nodded “ I am not the only doctor in the world..” Ammy shook her head “it’s rude… you are not rude”  
Alex kept silent, Ammy “ don’t do this for me… come on.. I won’t ask you about him, but don’t push him away.. he doesn’t have to hate all of us”, Alex “ he doesn’t hate you… I will think about it” .  
Ammy had a 4 hours surgery, after she finished her day came to an end, she dressed and head to the stuff room to catch up with Alex and Jessie, when she entered , Alex was lying his head on Jessie’s lab, they were talking, eating cookies,  
“ I love his food.. I will miss it though..” Jessie said, Alex nodded “ I hate to do this to him…”, then they saw her, they both kept silent, Alex sat well,  
“ have you finished?” Alex asked  
She nodded, moved slowly and sat on the chair beside the couch, “ you are eating cookies??”  
Jessie nodded “ yeah.. like some?”, Ammy shook her head “ guys.. I think I will skip tonight… I need to sleep”  
Alex “ come on…don’t be like this?”, Ammy smiled “ no… I really want to sleep.. I am so exhausted…tomorrow I have to go to see Mark”  
Jessie nodded “ how is he doing?”, Ammy shrugged “ I really don’t know… I called his doctor.. she says it’s too early for any progress… I haven’t seen him since he was signed in”  
Alex seemed didn’t like what he was hearing, so he kept silent looking annoyed, Ammy noticed so she looked at him “ so.. you did it?”, Alex sighed but also didn’t speak,   
Ammy “ how was he?”, Alex looked at her, Ammy “ I know I promised… but you won’t be his doctor anymore..so you won’t meet him again”,  
Alex “ I am still his friend…”, Ammy nodded “ oh.. ok” she seemed shocked, Alex “ I just don’t want you both to meet.. that’s why I told him to find another doctor”, Ammy nodded  
“ He is fine Ammy.. he is doing fine…” Ammy nodded didn’t speak, “ we found a new place… we will move in two weeks”, Ammy looked at them both, that means she will leave the building where Harry lives, that means she really won’t see him again, only if she decided to visit his bakery. “ ok.. I will see what can I do .. ok” she stood up  
Jessie “ sweat heart are you sure.. you will be ok alone?”, Ammy smiled tried her best to look normal “ yeah.. I really need to sleep.. I am so tired”, they both nodded, she took the last cookie in the box, that last cookie she will ever taste, the last thing that will have from Harry, well everything has to come to an end.  
Ending anything is tough, ending an education, a career, a friendship, any relationship, it differ from death, because it’s done by your own mind, on purpose, you don’t wake up one day deciding to end anything, it takes from you days to adapt, sometimes to believe, you will miss it, you will crave it, you might even try to fix it, to un end it, but eventually you will let go, you will realize that it has to be done, even… even if it was wrong, you might recognize later, but at the end, you will see that the end has come, and you can’t do anything about it.  
When Ammy opened her apartment door, she felt like someone pushed her inside from behind, it was hard, it was strong that she almost trembled hurt her ankle , she was terrified, heart beating fast, she looked around it was dark, she felt someone moved behind her, so she leaned on the wall really fast trying to open the closest light, and she did, she moved as fast as she can away from the intruder, and she looked back and it was Mark, which was even worse.  
Eyes opened wide, breathes hitches in her throat, she whispered “ Mark”  
He was looking at her, anger all over his face, eyes wide, breathing fast , he yelled when he knew she saw him “ surprise, surprise”, she stepped back thinking really fast, what can she do, no one knew he was out, how did he get out “ what are you doing?” she tried to sound normal, not afraid  
“ yes Mark … Mark who you left him there to rotten… you promised to visit.. Ammy” he yelled, getting closer  
“ I did.. I swear I did.. and I was coming tomorrow… but they don’t let me see you saying it’s too early” she said voice shaking, body shaking, she was trying to put her hand in her pocket to reach her cell phone,  
He yelled again “ bullshits…. It just bullshits.. you forgot about me..” getting closer “ to be free… to be with him.. your pathetic.. stupid… boyfriend” he said the last three words, really slow, really high, he was in front of her now, then suddenly he held her hand, put it away front her pocket, still holding her cell phone, he looked at the phone, then at her, she was terrified, she felt she can’t breathe, she knew he was angry, even more than the last time he tried to kill her, and she knew, now he will finish his job.  
He held the phone with his other hand, his grip was tight around Ammy’s wrest, he tossed the phone on the ground, and they both heard it broken, then he looked at her  
“ you want to call him..”, he yelled, “ huh” Ammy couldn’t say anything to calm him down, she couldn’t think of any, her wrest hurt her “ you are hurting me” she whimpered shaking , he looked at her eyes, tears started to form ,   
“ you want him that bad? You think he will save you again”,   
Ammy cried now, she felt hopeless, helpless, next thing she felt, she was pushed away, hitting the still filled boxed around the corner , there was a thud from her head touching or hitting the floor, while he yelled “ stop crying”, Ammy on floor , calculating what just happened to her, she felt a little dizzy, her head hit the floor hard, she assist the situation with her eyes, she need to defend herself, she need anything to threaten him with, she looked beside her at the bar, she crawled a little fast, that what she felt, but she was dizzy and slow, but he let her enter the kitchen, she was crying, praying that her plan work, she stood leaning on the kitchen board, and opened the drawer putting away her biggest knife, she looked at him, extremely panic  
“ what are you doing?” he asked sounded insane.  
Ammy need to get out of her, if she screamed at the corridor someone might hear her, and save her, maybe she can knock on any door, it was 2 am , but that deserves a risk,  
Ammy’s hand was shaking, so the knife really was shaking, Mark looked at the knife getting closer slowly while Ammy was leaving the kitchen, she wanted to get out of the apartment, she saw the door was still opened, she really had a chance,   
“ don’t get any closer Mark, or I swear to God”, she said trying to sound stern, he looked at her in the eyes “ you will kill me?” “ is that what you need?”  
Ammy cried “ please Mark… just leave… Go” , Mark stopped moving, while Ammy was moving slowly heading to the door, but he looked at her, then at the door, he knew what she was thinking, so he just jumped holding her hand that hold the knife,, really tight, really strong, Ammy winced of the pain,   
“please” she was crying hard now, the knife was dropped, Ammy can’t take it anymore, then she felt him leading her away from the door,   
“ you want to run? You will go to him?”, he yelled, he then held her on his back and pushed her on the sofa, Ammy screamed and cried, she knew there was no other way, she need to run, he will hurt her, she can see it in his eyes, she again tried to run, but he stopped her standing in front , he laughed at her “ so pathetic.. we can do this all the night you know”, Ammy cried stepping back “ why are you doing this?”  
“ you started this” he yelled again, he was moving towards her, she was moving backwards, then she felt his hand again around her neck, that’s it, that’s how she will die, no one is here to save her, not Harry, not Alex, she didn’t cry, she didn’t struggle, she knew it won’t work  
“ lets’ see who will save you this time”, he said mouth close to her ear, she closed her eyes, she needs peace, maybe she deserves this , after what she did to Harry, that was her punishment, and it was ok, she will die, and he will forgive her, she knew he will feel sorry, maybe guilty, but eventually he will forgive her, Ammy was on the floor now, sitting back leaned on the wall, she started to feel the lack of air, but suddenly the grip was loosen, and instead hand was shaking her body, the other one on her face  
Ammy finally opened her eyes, it was blurred at the start, so she closed it again, and opened it, and he was Harry, her Harry, he came again, rescued her again  
“… ok?... answer me” his voice was loud and raspy, once she opened her eyes, he rested her face on his lab, he was breathing fast, she felt his chest, he rested her head back at the wall, and stood to face Mark  
Ammy looked behind Harry, Mark was on the floor, lying on the floor, Ammy looked at Harry’s hand, and he was holding a baseball pat, Mark was leaning trying to stand up, and once he stood up, Harry hit him again on his hand, it was fast, and hard, but he didn’t fall this time, he stepped backwards, he was going to hit him again   
“no” Ammy’s voice become loud and stern, it stopped Harry  
“ let him go” she said, voice shaking, she didn’t want him to hurt Mark, he doesn’t worth it.  
Mark smiled looking at Harry, he was still stumbling,   
Harry took a deep breath “ get out” he almost yelled, Mark didn’t move,  
Harry shoved him to the wall , pressing one arm on his chest “ don’t ever get back her… I will call the police… and you will be away.. for good you twat” Mark stared at Harry, and Ammy didn’t like that stare, it creeps her out.  
He pushed him again out of the apartment, and closed the door.  
Harry stayed silent , only breathing fast, he felt shaking, he was angry at Ammy, she still defending him?!!  
He looked at her “ are you ok?”, she nodded, trying to stand, harry shook his head “ you will have your restrain order… that’s enough”  
“ no I am not”  
And with that he lost his temper “ what the heck Ammy? Is that what you want? Is that what your life would be? Is that what makes you happy? He is bloody insane and you still defending him… for God sake.. that’s the second time I save you from that prick”  
She yelled back, she knew every word was true, but right now she can’t think, she was still trembling, she was still terrified “ I didn’t ask for your help”  
He scoffed “ oh come.. you and yourself ego..wake up Ammy… wake up”   
Ammy yelled again “ what are you doing here Harry… why are you here? We are over.. why do you keep showing up in my life”  
Harry yelled “ he was going to kill you… he was…f**k” he turned his face, he was completely angry, he needed to calm himself down  
“ I will call the police” he said didn’t face her  
“ don’t..” Ammy yelled “ this is not your business.. just don’t”  
He looked at her “ are you crazy? Is it contagious? Cause what are you doing is stupid…”  
“ it’s my..” she said, he interrupted “ stop saying this” “ this is not a decision Ammy… this is your life… stop doing mistakes.. stop putting yourself in danger..confess for one time… just one that you were wrong… make a good call.. stop being like this”  
Ammy said “ get out” it was stern, it was hard, just the way she wanted to sound, but didn’t mean it  
He looked at her “ I can’t leave you alone..”, “ get.. out” she yelled this time  
“get out Harry.. get out of my place…get out of my life.. you know nothing about me… stop feeling that you know me.. you don’t.. I don’t want you to know me… I need you out of my life…just get the f**k out”  
He didn’t move looked at the floor, he knew she is confused, angry, terrified, he really can’t leave her this way, she moved toward him yelling “ get out.. get out.. get out” she pushed him , her two hands pushing his chest, she expected him to get angry, but he just hugged her, she was crying, she didn’t realize that until she was in his lab, she cried hard, he tapped on her really soft really concerned and she missed that, she needed that , she fell down on the floor still on his lab   
“ you will be ok… you will be fine… nothing will hurt you… I am with you” he tried to calm her down as much as he can, saying this word over and over again.  
“ please get out”, she said leaving his lab, and with that, he looked at her “ can I put you in your bed?”  
She shook her head “ please”, he nodded, kissed her forehead “ I will be up… if anything happened call me… call 911, call anybody”  
She nodded, he stood to leave, it hurt him to see her this way, helpless, lost, it kills him, but he can’t do anything about it, he opened the door “ lock the door behind me.. please be ok” he left closed the door  
He waited till she locked the door, he felt her leaning on the door, he heard her sobs, it cause heartache, he needs to help her, he wished he can  
Ammy lied on the floor, shaking, crying, she hugged her knee and lied her head between them, she cried and cried, and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Then there was a knock, maybe that what wakes her up, she decided she won’t answer, she will pretend she didn’t hear, a knock a gain more harder, she will just enjoy resting her head on the cold floor, she was cold, so cold, but she won’t care, a knock harder and continuously, it must be Harry, she knew that, she can’t ignore him after all he just saved her life.  
She stood up lazily, tried to stretch but all her body ached, she opened the door saying “ I am fine..H…” but she was stopped, it wasn’t Harry, it was Ben  
“ what are you doing here?” she asked once she saw his pale face, his eyes were just lost, and she felt him hyperventilating “ are you ok?”  
He was staring at her, trying to talk, then she noticed “ oh my God..are you bleeding?” Ben’s hand were red, “ are you hurt?” she asked frantically, he didn’t answer, it felt like he wanted to but couldn’t, she looked at his clothes, his pants was also red, then she noticed his footprints on the floor from Harry’s to her, it was also stained with blood,   
“Harry..” that all Ben could said, he whispered his name, and with that Ammy’s heart stopped, she felt the world spinning around her, “ is he?....” , then Ben moved back to Harry’s, Ammy found herself following, she didn’t know what to expect, but she knew it was bad, Harry was hurt, Harry was bleeding, and it seems a lot  
Once she entered the apartment she heard “ Don’t you ever close your eyes.. do you hear me..” it was Louis’s voice  
Ammy stopped with that, she felt her feet can’t move, she felt her whole body was shacking, “ Harry please.. stay with me… I am here” Louis begged, his voice was shaking, but stern too, with that Ammy moved following Ben, Ben moved to the kitchen, and she saw the blood, it was covering the floor, but she didn’t see Harry yet, it seemed awful, Louis “ did you get her?” he almost yelled, and Ammy make herself clear to Louis, and she saw him, she saw Harry.  
Harry was on the floor, lying there, on his stomach, one knee under his body, and the other leg folded aside, she couldn’t see his face, but she knew he was awake, he was wearing last night clothes, black, so she couldn’t see the blood, but underneath him, it was a blood pole, as if he was drowning in his blood  
“ Ammy please”, Louis was yelling, he was yelling a lot, when she looked at him, he was looking at her, panicked “ do something”.  
Ammy didn’t know what to do, her mind was frozen, she couldn’t breath  
“ .. 911”, Louis said, “ Ammy please.. don’t do this”, he yelled again, she looked at him “ what?”, Louis “ we called 911… but.. I don’t know.. he is awake… he is breathing”  
And she rushed toward him, she knelt by him , she gathered herself, maybe she will do better if she didn’t see his face, and that was the plan, asking Louis who was kneeling in front of her, between them was harry “ ok… do you know what happened?”  
Louis looked back at his brother face “no.. we just came”, Ammy nodded “ did you move him?”, Louis shook his head, Ammy left Harry’s shirt, she didn’t move him, she wanted to assist the damage first, and she saw it, he was stabbed in the back, she examined it, the blood was gushing out, she looked around then asked Ben “ does he have any gloves? Like medical gloves?” Ben was staring at Harry, Eyes full of dread, but he looked at her “ yes…. I think” he rushed inside  
Louis “ is it bad?”, Ammy looking “ I don’t know yet.. is he still awake?”, he nodded patting on his brother hair “ you will be ok curly” Ben showed gave her the gloves, she wore it in a second, and started to touch his wound, he didn’t move he didn’t flinch, and that is a bad sign, it wasn’t so deep, but it was something, Ammy looked around her again, if the cut isn’t that deep, where all this blood came from, then she knew it   
“ it’s not the only one”,  
Louis “ what?”, Ammy “ Lou..help me get him on his back”, Lou rushed and they both, flipped him on his back, Ammy left his shirt, and here it was, big wound on the right of his belly, his chest was bruised, Blue and purple, Louis gasped, so as Ben, Ben “ oh God”, Ammy didn’t look at his face, she examined the wound, and it was awful, it was big, deep, so deep, it must hurt some organs, “ Ammy.. he is closing his eyes”, Louis almost yelled,   
And Ammy looked at him, he was pale, like white, blood was staining his face, and he looked like dying,   
“ is he breathing?”,   
she held his hand to check his pulse, too week, she put her too fingers on his neck “ Ben get me clean tower… now”, Ben didn’t move, Ammy yelled “ now”, he ran, Louis looking at his brother   
“ who could hurt you Harry? What happened?”   
his voice was too shaky, full of dread, Ammy heard his voice, it cracked, and she knew if she looked he will be crying, his pulse was too week, but it was there, Ammy looked at Harry , he was like not here, his eyes were half opened but it was opened   
“ can you hear me Harry?”, nothing, he didn’t even moved his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling, Ammy tried to gain his attention, “ Harry.. it’s Ammy..can you hear me” “ Harry… please” and he looked at her , Ammy held his hand “ do you hear me?” “ you will be ok… don’t worry.. I got you..”  
Ben showed, Ammy “ ok….”, she held the one and pressed on his wound, she tried to stop the bleeding,  
“ Lou, raise his leg above his heart”, Lou nodded, “ but slowly he might have any broken ribs”, Louis looked at her, he moved really slow, he did what she asked him, eyes staring at his brother, and Ammy was still pressing, “ Ben I need you to examine his pulse.. ok.. keep talking to him, we need him awake”, Ben held his hand “ tell me when you feel nothing”, Louis looked at her “ he won’t die..right”  
Ammy pressing on the wound, she didn’t know what to say  
“ Harry.. mate… you will be fine” Ben voice was shaky , pained,   
“ Ammy is here.. she is saving you as always.. she is your savor right, Lou is here and I am here” Harry was looking at him, it was working, Ben nodded “ that’s right Harry, keep looking at me, don’t do this to me, love, I won’t survive.. you know that.. you will be ok.. you always be” “ and we will do whatever you want at that bakery.. I even will make you bake that pineapple pie that no one loves” Lou sniffed, he was crying, but with Ben words he smiled, “ Ammy will save you Harry… but you are right mate, you should stop freaking her out, because we are bloody scared”  
Ammy was focusing on the wound, she almost cried too, she is not saving Harry, he is the one who always was saving her, she felt helpless, her vision became blurred through her tears “ Ammy… he is … f**k” Ben almost yelled, when Ammy looked, Harry’s eyes were closed  
“there is no pulse” Ben whispered, Louis “ he is not breathing..”  
Shit shit shit, this is not happening, Ammy to Louis “ rest him on the floor now…”  
Lou looked at Harry, Ammy yelled “ now” once he put his on the floor, Harry’s body started to convulse, Ammy tried her best to keep the pressure on his wound  
Louis “ what is happening to him?”, Ammy “ he is into shock.. his body lost a lot on Blood, where the hell is the ambulance?”,  
Louis “ do something”, Louis and Ben were gazing at Harry, both crying, both terrified.  
“ I can’t.. it will stop…”, and it did. Everything stopped  
Ammy “ Lou.. come… press here”, he took her position “ not so hard ok…”, he nodded, pressing, Ammy put head on Harry’s chest, it was nothing, no heartbeat, no breathing   
“come on Harry”   
she yelled at him, she started to perform CPR, but nothing work, he didn’t breath, his heart didn’t work again , Ammy yelled back at him “ come on Harry… don’t be a coward”, she tried again, and then the help was here, when Ammy looked at the new hands around her, she felt a little relief   
“ it almost a minute…”   
the paramedic nodded and he started to put some wire on Harry’s chest, she looked around Ben and Louis were staring, someone took Louis position, and the shocks begins.  
At the hospital, Harry was rushed at the OR, Alex was waiting for them at the door Ammy called him giving him all the details, she rushed with them, but he stopped her before getting inside   
“ Jackson is there”,   
Ammy looked at him “ what? No”, Alex “ you go there… stay with his family.. I will let you know”, he was getting inside “ you can’t..”, he looked at her, then he hugged her “ you can’t do this Ammy..”, Ammy cried “ don’t lose him…”, he nodded, kissed her forehead, and moved inside.  
She stayed by the door, and then it hit her, Harry was stabbed, it was serious, it is not his asthma, he was stabbed, a lot of blood was there, he wasn’t breathing, heart stopped beating, they barely gained it’s beat back.   
And she felled on the ground, she hugged her knees, it’s a dream Ammy, it’s a nightmare, this is not happening, none of this is true, she felt arms around her, she looked and it was Jessie  
“ it’s ok”, Ammy cried, and Jessie just hugged her.  
Ammy decided to get back and stay with Ben and Louis, once they saw her, they both stood , froze , Ammy “ they didn’t let me in”  
Louis nodded “ yeah I know it… anything though?”, she shook her head, Ben sat again, not talking, just eyes fixed on the wall in front of him  
Louis looked at Ammy “ will it take long?”  
Ammy “ yeah I think it will.. he is in good hands… I am sure he will be fine…”  
“PUT IT AWAY…” Ben yelled, they both looked at him, he cried “ put it away” he was looking at his hands, it was red, he started to yell, Louis knelt in front of him “ it’s ok Ben… let’s go and wash you”, Ben was crying, hardly taking his breath, “ put it away”, he looked at Louis hysterically, body shaking, Louis tried to calm him down, he put his hand on his back but Ben slapped it away “ don’t…don’t ..don’t”, Louis nodded “ ok.. I won’t touch you”, Ammy was looking at them, Ben was having a panic attack, she knew it, she got closer “ let’s go wash you up ok..” he looked at her, still shaking, he nodded.  
At the bathroom, Louis was washing Ben’s hand, Ben was crying, his body was shaking , Louis was also crying, this was his brother blood, blood covered their hands and their clothes too, he tried to sound strong, he wiped his tears on his shirt, but Ammy saw it, once he finished “ good as new Beno”, Ben looked at his hands, and he cried again, Louis “ don’t do this Ben… please.. I want you strong..”,  
Ammy barely stand, she felt dizzy, really dizzy, she leaned on the wall, she need some air, she went outside, trying to catch her breath, but no there was no air, is she having a panic attack too, she felt her leg won’t carry her anymore, black spots danced in the corners of her eyes, and she let herself, she fell but two hands grabbed her before she hit the ground .  
When Ammy opened her eyes, she felt so dizzy, she could see Alex and Jessie in front of her, Alex was rolling her sleeves up ready to give her a shock, she couldn’t resist him   
“ what are you doing?”   
she said weakly at him, he looked at her “ this will keep you calm, you will sleep”, Ammy tried to struggle, to pull her hand away, but Alex just held her hand looking at her   
“ Ammy… you need some rest..”, Ammy almost crying “ no I need to see him”, Alex looked really soft “ I know.. but he still in there.. I promise once he is out, I will wake you up myself”,   
Ammy cried hearing that, Alex gave her the shut, and she at once felt extremely drowsy, she looked at the other side where Jessie was standing, but Jessie was crying, looking at Ammy and was crying, but Ammy couldn’t ask her why, she just closed her eyes.  
Two hours later, Ammy was walking in the hospital, she just talked to Alex and he told her that Harry was still in there, she was still dizzy, but she needed to find Louis and Ben, she needed to stay with them, at the rest room, it was crowded that explain why Alex and Jessie were busy, she saw Nicky was talking to some patient family, when he saw he just smiled.  
Ammy was looking for Louis and Ben, and she saw them at the back, Ben was sleeping covered by hospital blanket resting his head on Louis thigh, and LOUIS was awake, but looking awful, he was playing with his cell phone, he didn’t notice Ammy at first, she just headed to sit by him, when she did, he looked at her   
“ oh Ammy… are you ok?”,   
she nodded “ I’m ok..”, Louis “ Alex told me you didn’t feel quite fine… that you collapsed”, she just nodded , Louis nodded too, scoffed “ well I guess my turn is coming then”, she tried to smiled “ any news?”, Louis “ Alex was here about 10 minutes ago.. he told me he was still there but almost finished… they seem to be good friends”, Ammy looked at him “ why would you say that?”, Louis “ the way he acted.. so concerned.. not just as a doctor… I swear I saw him crying”, and when that Ammy’s heart raced, Alex never cry, like never.  
Louis “ I can’t believe this is happening Ammy… who could do this to him.. why?”, Ammy somehow knew the answers, she just didn’t speak, Louis “ when I saw him lying there… at the start I felt it’s ok.. his asthma… he always has his asthma I can handle it.. but the blood… and it was a lot.. did you see that?”,   
he looked at her eyes full of tears, Ammy just nodded, Louis “ he can’t leave now.. he just can’t”, Ammy nodded again, she knew that he can’t leave them, he can’t leave her, not by this, not when she is the reason,  
Ammy “ how did you know?”  
Louis shook his head closing his eyes, he really looked tired and exhausted “ we were supposed to meet this morning, he didn’t call or even answer me so I called Ben, maybe he forgot and went to the bakery” he took a deep breath “ Ben told me he was trying to call him but he didn’t answer since the night before, and with that I knew there was something wrong..” she chuckled “ I thought it was his asthma.. you know… I called you too, but you didn’t answer..”  
she nodded, she remembered her phone was lying broken in her apartment floor,  
Louis “ I asked Ben to move to his place, because he was near”  
Louis stopped talking, like he was remembering, then he said “ we arrived at the same time, the janitor told us he didn’t leave, and by this we were sure he wasn’t ok” he then looked at her eyes glassy “ his door was opened Ammy, and there was blood once we entered the flat, a lot of blood, but I didn’t want to believe it was blood, I mean where did it come from, it has to be only his asthma, oh my God” he closed his eyes again taking a deep breath, Ammy held his hand, she tried to calm him down, she squeezed and he nodded, trying to breath normal,  
“ how is Ben?”, Louis sighed still eyes closed “ he is sleeping since the episode.. he always does.. Harry was the only one who can deal with it..” then he stopped talking, eyes opened wide, Ammy looked at him with concern, he was talking as if seeing a ghost “ was? I said was for God sake…”, Ammy “ it’s ok Lou… you are just exhausted and tired…”, he nodded but he didn’t seem ok, he wiped his tears, looking extremely mess  
“ the cop was here…”, Ammy looked at him, breathing fast, did they find anything  
“ they found nothing… they wanted to ask me and Ben… and probably you.. but I guess Alex asked them to delay it for another time…”, Ammy just nodded,   
Louis cell phone rang, and that disturb Ben, it was still in his pocket, so Ben just sat well, looking really exhausted, eyes red, lost, Louis put out his cell, and looked at the ID caller, and he puffed, put it back again resting on his pocket, but Ammy noticed the name, it was Sophie,  
“ why won’t you answer her?” Ammy asked, he looked at her , he shook his head “ I can’t… the minute I hear her voice is the minute I break down, and I need a good news so I can calm her down”,  
Ammy “ but she must be worried”, he nodded “ she is, even though she still know nothing..I can’t tell anyone…. Yet”, Ammy understood him very well, it was bad news, and he just can’t tell them Harry is hurt and then noting.  
“ dad will need a full report…so right now… my call is useless.. I need to…” then he closed his mouth, eyes fixed at some point in front, Ammy looked at where he was looking so as Ben, and there were Alex and DR Jackson, Ammy also froze, they were coming toward them, so the three of them stood really slowly, all has thoughts in his own mind, all afraid, all terrified  
“ Mr. Harris family?..” Jackson asked, Louis just nodded “ I am Dr Jackson… I am Mr. Harris doctor”, Louis nodded, Jackson eyeing them “ so you are all family?”  
Louis swallowed “ I am his brother.. Ben is his best friend.. Ammy is… how is he?”  
Jackson “ I am afraid I need to talk to you alone”, and Ammy couldn’t believe it   
“ really?” she was angry,  
Jackson to her “ you know the rules DR Ammy..”, Louis “ it’s ok… you can tell us… please tell me he is ok”,   
Jackson looking at Ammy, then at Louis “ he is fine for now.. he is out”, the three sighed, but Louis “ for now?”, Jackson “ Mr. Harris, when he arrived, he had two stabs , one at his right back, penetrated his kidney.. we tried to save it but we failed… the other one was at the right of his belly.. it was deep so it hurts the liver… we did our best… so we can say we saved the liver, but it’s still unstable for now,” they all were listening, holding their breath, trying their best to digest what was said, but Ammy knew it was bad, really bad, Dr Jackson “ he also had two broken ribs, so one of them so close to the lung…. It could penetrate it anytime… he lost a lot of blood.. and his body is really week right now, he is still unstable… so we put him in induced coma”  
“coma?!!” Ben whispered,   
Jackson “ induced coma… we put him in it… till his body shows us good signs, and heal properly, we can’t risk any move,”, Louis “ for how long?”, Jackson “ we are not sure yet… we will wait and see.. it could be for weeks”, and with that Ben sat on the chair,   
“ but he will be ok after?” Louis asked eyeing Ben by the corner of his eyes, Jackson “ we hope so..”  
“ there is something else” Dr Jackson said after a moment of silence, and Alex looked at the floor, Ammy’s heart skipped a beat, she stared at Alex for any answer, he just didn’t talk  
“ during the surgery..his heart stopped”, Louis nodded “ ok… he always does that.. he has asthma… it always happens”  
Jackson “ yeah.. but this time it was for 5 minutes…”, Ammy couldn’t stand hearing, she knew what does it mean, she knew  
“ you said he is alive..” Louis said trying to remain calm, Jackson nodded “ he is… but.. when he wakes up.. his heart won’t be the same…” “ it’s efficacy will drop …” Louis sighed   
“ but with his medications he will barely notice” Alex finally talked, Louis looked at him nodding but eyes and thoughts were somewhere else, no one knows what was in his mind, but the look on his face was priceless, he was grateful he was alive, but hurt he won’t be the same.  
“ anything else?” Louis asked not looking at anyone particularly , Jackson shook his head “ that’s it for now”, Louis “ can I see him?”,  
Jackson nodded “ he will be in his room in minutes..so any time you are ready.. but I need you to know… he was beaten up..so his face won’t be the same.. there is a large bruise on his left check, and a cut above his right eye so it will be purple a little bit”, Louis just nodded  
“ your brother is a hero… Mr. Harris really has a good grip on life”,  
Louis face was emotionless “ Harry.. his name is Harry.. he is too young to be called MR. Harris”   
then he looked at Jackson “ please call him Harry”, Jackson nodded “ he will survive.. Harry”, then he left, but even Jackson seemed sorry, it always hurt to deliver the family the bad news.  
Ammy found herself following him to the other stuff room, Jackson and Alex knew that would happen , she stood in front of him,   
Jackson “ I can’t discuss anything with you”,   
Ammy nodded “ I know… tell me he will be ok..”, Jackson didn’t talk, Ammy looked at Alex, Alex was leaning behind her on the door, face almost red, she saw his tears on his eyes,  
She turned back to Jackson “ please..”,  
Jackson “ Ammy.. it’s the rules..”, Ammy “ screw the rules… he is my boyfriend I need to know…” she was hard, she was hopeless  
Jackson “ if he survived those two days .. then he will have a good chance…”,  
Ammy nodded at the start, then she felt her full body was shaking, then she looked at Jackson “ and his heart?”,   
Jackson said slowly“ we lost him on the table Ammy.. you know what does it mean…”, Ammy still staring at Jackson, for a minute she forgot everything she ever studied back times, she felt numb, she tried to remember, but it likes her brain become clear, void, Jackson noticed her look, and he felt sorry for her, he just sighed, took her hand and guided her to sit on the couch, he sat in front of her on the table, Alex was still leaning on the door.  
“ listen Ammy.. I know how do you feel.. I know it’s hard for you to copy all what I just said.. but all you have…” Ammy interrupted “ just tell me”  
JACKSON Looked at Alex, he didn’t know what to do, but Alex nodded to him, after all Ammy deserved to know  
“ ok… Harry was stabbed as I said, he lost one kidney, but he will survive.. the damage on his lever is..was fatal.. he lost lots of blood causing very low blood pressure.. which leads to hypovolemic shock, you know what does it cause?”  
She didn’t even blink, Jackson sighed he hated to see her this way, he put his hand on hers to stop the shaking which she didn’t even noticed “ are you ok?” “ you are with me?”  
She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip “ yeah” almost whispered  
Jackson looked again at Alex, then back at Ammy “ it could cause some organs damage.. or heart failure… so that what happened with him.. it damaged his heart, it weakened it … so it stopped for five minutes… and when he got back we knew what damage it caused…”  
Finally she nodded, Jackson “ he is under our eyes… we will look after him very well, till he pass this”. “ we put him in induced coma.. so we can make sure he is out of pain… we need to give his body a chance to heal properly, if he is alarmed.. his heart wouldn’t take it”  
And with this she sobbed, she cried a lot, this can’t be happening, not like this, not to Harry, she felt she was taking in some one’s lap, someone was hugging her, trying to calm, she didn’t look, but she knew, it was Alex.  
Jackson left the room, only Alex and Ammy were left there  
Alex was hugging her, he calmed her down, when she looked at him, she saw his eyes, red, glassy, she knew he was crying too  
She just let go of him, wiped her tears, she felt her head was going to explode, she squeezed on her eyes, “ do you think he is gonna make it?” she asked without even looking at him.  
He sighed, but didn’t answer,   
Ammy looked at him, “ cops came…” he said  
Ammy nodded “ I know.. Lou told me..”, Alex “ we are gonna find that bastard who did this to him… they have to”, “ your building is full of cameras… they will find out”  
Ammy nodded, Alex looked at her “ who could do this?”  
Ammy was looking at Alex, he left the couch, took a deep breath, he was lost, angry, he walked two steps away, then kicked the basket garbage away, he was so angry and he needed to let it out.  
Ammy didn’t know what to say, she was shocked, angry just as him, she wanted to cry all she wanted to do is cry.  
When Ammy moved out of the room, she headed toward Louis, she needed to talk to him, she knew that her running after Jackson could cause panic to him.  
She looked then she found him, sitting on front a room, he was staring at the floor, holding his cell phone, not aware of the surrounding, she moved to him looking for Ben, but there was no sign of him.  
She sat by him “ are you ok?”, Louis looked at her “ what happened?”, Ammy didn’t know what did he meant, she just frowned, Louis “ what is the bad news? Come on tell me, I can handle it”  
“ you know everything, I just needed to make sure I got it right”  
Louis nodded looked back at the floor  
“ where is Ben?”, Louis sighed “ I have to send him home.. he can’t see him like that”  
Ammy “ he left alone?”, Louis just shook his head “ someone took him from the bakery guys”, Ammy nodded  
Louis said after a moment of silence “ I saw him..” Ammy stared at him   
“ he looks…I never thought or even imagined I would see my little brother this way”  
“ now I have to call them… I have to tell them”, Ammy nodded “ yes you should”  
Louis called his father, told him everything he knew, and when he didn’t know the answer he asked Ammy, who was still sitting by him, holding his hand, making sure he was ok, he was strong, answered perfectly, holding himself together, but he was never okay.  
When he called Sophie, it was a different story, once she said hello, he started to sniff, heart was beating fast, and it looked exhausted to hold himself, he tried to be strong, he tried his best, but he failed at the end of the call, Sophie was crying, and eventually he started to cry, he hanged up, still crying, he cried at Ammy’s neck, his full body was shaking, hardly to take this breath, eventually he calmed down, it took him nearly an hour to calm down again.  
He wanted to see him once more, and this time he asked Ammy to get inside with him, and she did  
When she entered the room, she heard the beep, the hum of the machines inside the room, she took a deep breath then she looked at him, at Harry, first thing she saw was his curls, it covered mostly his face, and then she saw that swollen eye under his curls, she saw his bruised check, bruised neck, he looked pale, like awful pale, didn’t look like he was sleeping peacefully, he looked like he was in pain, his eyes looked like half opened, his face was white so as his lips, she couldn’t see his face anymore, when she looked at his body, it wasn’t better, in fact much worse, lots of wires were connected to his body, an IV connected to his arm, a finger clip on his thump to monitor his heart, he was breathing by the help of the nose cannula.  
Louis just sat on his side on the chair, he held his palm where the clip , and he just stared at his hand, every once and while, he wiped his fallen tear.  
Ammy couldn’t take it anymore, this can’t be Harry, that guy who was full of joy, energy, happiness even though all the troubles he had to live, he never lost his smile, but now, right now, he was dying, well there is no any other word could describe him, he was in coma, no breathing well, with a damaged heart, one less kidney, damaged liver, two stabs, broken ribs, broken face, bruises all over his body, this wasn’t Harry she always knew, she loved, that was the broken version of him, he looked so small at that bed, that bed that no one know when or how he will leave it, or even where to.  
Ammy could hold her tears till she entered the stuff room, she collapsed on the couch, but second later and the door was opened, Jessie entered the room  
“ honey are you ok?”,   
Ammy just stared at her, “ I was calling you.. but you like didn’t hear”  
Ammy nodded, she tried to answer, but couldn’t there was a gulp in her throat, but eventually she sobbed, Jessie just get closer, and hugged her in her arms, she didn’t talk , she just kept holding her.  
When Alex entered the room, he found the two girls sitting on the couch, Ammy was asleep on Jessie’s arms, Jessie was just scrolling her face book.  
Alex sighed and sat on the chair “ for how long?”  
Jessie “ an hour or two..”  
Alex “ she has to get a proper sleep”, Jessie nodded, but they both know she won’t do this.  
“ DID YOU SEE HIM?” it was Ammy’s voice, Alex looked at her, she was still closing her eyes  
Jessie “ I thought you were sleeping.. I couldn’t even move, I was going to pea myself up”, Ammy chuckled at that, leaving Jessie free, Jessie sprinted out of the room.  
Ammy looked at Alex “ so did you?”,  
Alex nodded “ I did… and Lou was sleeping there, I put him on the couch..covered him up..”  
Ammy nodded “ he looks… shit”  
Alex nodded, “ yeah… cops talked to him, so as Ben..”, Ammy looked at Alex “ will they talk to me?” she felt scared  
Alex nodded “ of course they will Ammy, you are his neighbor”, Ammy nodded “ when?”  
Alex “ I don’t know.. any time now..”  
Ammy didn’t talk, she didn’t know what she would tell them, will she mention Mark, did Mark did it, or was it a coincidence, she didn’t want to think about it since the attack,  
“ what is this?” Alex asked eyes wide open looking at something on Ammy’s  
Ammy was confused , she looked at her clothes “ what?”  
Alex get closer , put her hand on her chin, and slowly raised it up to get a look on her neck, and it was bruised, blue and black marks, Alex’s heart raced, he looked at Ammy “ what happened? Who did this to you?”  
Ammy didn’t talk at start, she lowered Alex’s hand, and fix her collar around her neck “ it’s nothing”  
Alex was still staring at her “ what happened?”  
Ammy kept silent, she felt tears on her checks “ I think I know who did this to Harry”  
Alex shocked “ what?”  
The door was opened, then two men entered the room with DR Phil , they looked serious, even Dr Phil seemed uncomfortable.  
Dr Phil “ Dr Ammy… these two gentlemen need to talk to you, they are cops ”  
Ammy wiped her tears and nodded, she stood up to leave with them, she looked at Alex, and he was still shocked, he held her hand, and squeezed. He needed her to know that he will be here, waiting for her.  
Time passed really slow, Ammy talked to the cops, she told them nearly all what happened after Ben’s asking for her help, but she skipped whole Mark issue, she wasn’t sure, or was she?, all she knew she couldn’t mention him now, cause she knew if she did, that would be the end, she wasn’t thinking clearly, she was confused, and all she wanted is to sleep.  
Next morning, Ammy opened her eyes, she was at Alex’s apartment, she was sleeping on his bed, but she could hear his voice downstairs, she stood up, looked at her cell phone, it was 10 am, she was late, she rushed down stairs, where Alex was in the kitchen bar sitting giving her his back.  
“ good morning” she said, he turned to her, hanging up his phone “ did I wake you up?”  
She smiled sat by him “ no… it just me.. day off?”  
He nodded pinching his nose bridge “ yeah.. it suppose to be..” “ coffee?”  
She nodded, so he just poured her some coffee, she took her cup and took a sip “ I haven’t seen you after you talked to the cops”, she nodded, she knew that would happen, he won’t let it go  
“ what happened to you Ammy.. I’m sick worried about you…”  
She took another sip, then she put her cup on the front bar, she said without looking at him “ it was Mark”  
He was shocked “ what? How? Did he do that when you visit him?”  
She shook her head, sniffing, she cried, she couldn’t take it anymore, everything was falling apart “ no.. he escaped”  
Alex shook his head in disbelief “ how could he do that.. what happened?”  
Ammy sniffed again, wiping her tears “ he showed up at my apartment… he was…” she looked at Alex “ he was angry Alex.. he was the worst… he was angry because he thought I wasn’t visiting him, he thought I left him to get rotten so I can be free,”  
“so I can be with Harry”  
Alex just moved and stood by her, he hugged her, but she could feel his heart was beating fast, his hands was shaking “ did he attacked you?”  
Ammy cried, he hugged her tighter “ and I was scared” she sobbed “ I thought I was going to die..” sobbed again “ cause no one was there.. not you not Harry…”  
He kissed her hair, taped on her shoulder “ shh… you are ok”  
Ammy “ Harry… he saved me”,   
then she looked at Alex, he looked at hers, and then he realized what she meant earlier, he realized that she meant Mark who hurt Harry  
“ he saved me, he always does, and now he is dying” , Alex was shocked, for a moment he didn’t breath “ did he call the cops at least?”  
Ammy cried harder now “ no… I asked him not to, I begged him not to…” she sobbed “ oh God… it’s all my fault…”  
He let her go, and he made her look at him “ did Mark hurt Harry?”  
She cried closing her eyes, Alex asked louder this time “ did he do that?”  
Ammy cried “ I don’t know…” she left the seat, she can’t face Alex any more, she needs to hide, she knew it was Mark, she knew it was her fault  
“I don’t know… but who else would do it.. he was angry, he attacked me, Harry..” “ he hit him Alex.. and he looked at him.. God.. I should know.. I should have known”  
Alex held her hands from the elbows “ are you sure?” he was angry, eyes full of dread, she never saw him like that before, and she can’t blame him  
“I am not sure… I don’t know”  
Alex “ did you tell the cops?”,   
she kept silent, he asked again shaking her hands and all her body, he was yelling “ did you?”, she couldn’t answer him, she couldn’t tell him, that even if she thinks it was Mark, she can’t do that, she can’t tell the police  
Alex let her go, yelling “ God….f**k”  
He moved steps away from her   
“ what the hell were you thinking? Do you still protecting him?” he turned to her waiting for her answer, she just cried “ I screw up.. I know… I was wrong Alex I know…” she cried harder, but this time he didn’t move, he didn’t hug her, he didn’t say a word, Ammy fell on the ground, she was crying harder, she was like seeing the whole truth now , as if everything was revealed now, she knew it was Mark, she knew she protected him, as always, she knew she was mess, she was broken, she was worthless, and now Harry was the one who paid for it all,  
She heard the door slammed, she looked around and Alex was gone, she cried harder and harder , and she knew she is losing people around her one by one, only because of him, because of Mark.  
When she entered the hospital, all she wanted to do is look at Harry, she needs him, she needs his touch, she needs him to tell her that everything will be ok, that she will be ok, that he will be ok.  
When she was in front of his room, she froze, the room was empty, she looked around, breathing fast, what happened, this isn’t happening, is her dead? She can’t even think about it, she felt she was falling into another panic attack, she can’t breathe, she leaned on the wall, trying her best to catch her breath, but all she can think about was Harry, where was he  
A hand on her shoulder, she looked and it was Ben “ are you ok?” He asked concerned.  
“where is Harry?” she asked struggling, Ben “ ok .. breath Ammy, it’s ok.. he is ok… his father came, so he asked for another room” “ he is just upstairs”  
She cried, she felt that all she can do now, was crying, he hugged her tight “ he is fine… he is here”, she nodded, she was calming down now.  
She went upstairs, and when she entered the room, it was bigger, right in front of the door, were couches sets, and there was another room, leading to Harry, the wall was glass, so she could see him, still the same, she felt someone was hugging her, when she looked it was Sophie, when she saw her, she felt something, she felt relieved , she hugged her tight, and again, she cried, Sophie was patting on her back, trying to calm her ,   
“ you came?”,   
Sophie looked at her “ of course I did, he is my son.. he needs me”,   
Ammy nodded, she looked around and she saw, Maisy, she was sitting crying, lost the cast, but she looked vurenable, Ammy sat by her on the couch, putting her hand on her knee and squeezed, Maisy looked at her, eyes red, tears all over her face “ take it easy, he will be ok”  
Maisy looked at him, through the glass, Ben sat too, in front, Ammy looked at him  
“ where is Lou?”  
Ben “ he is with his father, they are talking to Dr Jackson, Dr Harris wants to move him to London”  
And with that her heart sink, he can’t do that, she looked at him through the glass,   
Ben continued “ but Dr Jackson said it won’t be good according to his condition, he needs to be stable, till he wakes up”, Ammy nodded, swallowed hard,   
Sophie “ he will be ok”, she was sitting at the other couch.  
The door was opened, and Louis entered, Ben looked at him “ so?”  
Louis just sat by Sophie “ he insisted , and dad approved” he sighed,   
Sophie “ did you call Kate?”, Louis nodded “ she is still stuck, she won’t make it till next week, I tried to calm her down, but ..” he took a deep breath  
Sophie looked again at Harry “ I need to talk to him” she looked at Louis “ I need to tell him something”  
Louis looked at her pain in his face “ it’s ok..”, she stood and moved inside, with Louis’s help, for the first time she felt Sophie old, week, broken, she couldn’t see anymore, so she excused herself and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Next day, Ammy started to work again, she received her schedule, she had two surgeries that day, they were too long, she almost finished at midnight, nearly 4 am, Ammy was so exhausted and tired, it has a long time since she was in any surgery, he needed to focus on something else, she needed to avoid everything, and most of all she needed to avoid Alex, she needed to sleep, but she was too scared to get back home, and she couldn’t go to Alex so she slept on the stuff room, anyway all she needed was three hours cause she had a lot of work in the next morning.  
When she opened her eyes, she was still on the couch, alone in the stuff room, she felt headache, backache, muscle ache, she was like hit by the bus, but she was grateful she could sleep not feeling the surrounds, she was too exhausted to feel anything.  
She head to the café, no one she knew was there, no Alex no Jessie, no one of Harry’s family, and that scared her a little, she decided to check on Harry before starting her rounds.  
When she entered the room, it was empty, no one was there, when she looked at Harry through the glass door, she found Sophie was sitting by him. She felt sorry for Sophie, she knew she was so hurt, she was so broken, well who wasn’t.  
She opened Harry’s door, and Sophie looked at her, smiled, then turned her head back to Harry’s, she was holding his hand, and she was crying, her face was pale, exhausted, pained.  
“ where are the others?” Ammy asked  
“ back at the hotel, they needed to get some sleep, Lou was so exhausted” she said still staring at Harry.  
Ammy nodded “ what about you? Did you get some sleep?”, Sophie just shook her head “ I can’t sleep” “ not when I know he is like this”  
Ammy looked at Harry, he was the same, only the bruises on his face was paler, light purple, his check was better, his bondage was clean this time. Ammy got closer and she sat on the empty chair by Sophie, she felt Sophie sniffing, so she just put her hand on her knee  
“ he will be ok..” Ammy said trying to calm the old lady  
“ I know… he is a fighter, always has”, Sophie said, she wiped her fallen tears “ it’s just unfair.. always has to suffer”  
Ammy nodded, she knew, he suffered a lot, and it wasn’t fair, that was true  
“ who could do this to my baby? Who could hate HARRY this much? What did he possibly do to deserve this” and she sobbed  
Ammy squeezed her knee “ he doesn’t deserve any of this” with the guilt she felt, she was the one who deserved this, she must be on his place, she must be the one who suffers now, she looked again at Harry, his chest which was rise and fall, and she remembered how many times she felt save on his lap, how many times she felt ok, and now, he is nowhere, no matter how much she talks to him, he would never answer her  
“ when he was born, he has a problem , something about his lungs, he was born before his date, and all the doctors said that he won’t make it, he would die, it was like a hopeless case, only I and his mum, we knew he would make it, he would survive” she looked at Ammy “ and he did.. it left him with asthma but, he was ok”  
Ammy nodded , Sophie “ every time, when something bad happened to him, I remember, and I know, he has got a tight grip to the life, he wants to live”,  
she looked at him, playing with his curls with shaky fingers, “ and he will live, this is not his time, yet”  
Ammy looked back at Harry, and all she needed now was to see him smile again, she missed his smile, she needed his smile, she missed his voice, his laugh, his touch, she missed him so much.  
“ he loves you” Sophie said, Ammy stared at her, so she didn’t know about that fight  
“ I know about your fight, he told me, and he was … full of pain.. but he wouldn’t let you go, he didn’t want to lose you”,   
Ammy wiped a tear on her check, she felt a gulp in her throat, she needed to say she loves him too, that she was sorry,, that she was wrong, that all her decisions were wrong, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t talk.  
Sophie stood up, kissed Ammy on her head “ I will leave you with him, I am sure you need to talk ” and she was right, he needed to talk to him, she needed to hug him, to kiss him, to apologize to him.  
Sophie left the room, and Ammy found herself alone with Harry, silence was covering the room, only the peep that prove he was still alive was heard, she shifted to the chair Sophie sat on, and she held his hand, and it was so cold, that she flinched, then she sobbed, she kissed his hand really tight, then she looked at him  
“ please don’t die, I know you pass the danger, but please Harry, just get back to us, to me” she almost whispered the last word  
“ I miss you, I need you and I am sorry” she wiped her tears, “ please I am sorry Harry, I know I was wrong, holding on to Mark was a mistake, but I never thought that you would be the one to pay for it, and I am sorry” she kissed his hand again  
“ doctors will pull you out of coma in two days, please be ok , I won’t forgive myself for what I did to you, I know you are here because of me, and I am sorry, I am so sorry Harry”  
“ what are you doing here?” a sharp voice from behind, she looked and it was Louis, looking at her , eyes wide, anger full his face, he get near “ I need you out of here.. now”  
Ammy stared at him, still holding Harry’s hand “ what’s wrong?”, Louis almost shout “ GET OUT OF HERE”, Ammy hastily looked at Harry, as if scared to wake him up,   
Louis “ Alex told me Ammy.. you knew, and yet.. you just … bloody hell”  
She looked at him, she didn’t know what to say “ I didn’t know.. I “  
Louis “ get out.. I don’t need you near him anymore, I don’t want to see you bloody face or hear your bloody voice”  
Ammy cried now, she let his hand, and stood up, this can’t be happening, he can’t prevent her from seeing him, not now, not when he is like this   
“ Lou.. please, don’t do this, I am sorry, I am so sorry” she sobbed, and Louis couldn’t stand looking at her, deep inside his heart, he felt pain, he knew it would be hard, but she doesn’t deserve to be here.  
She moved closer, but Louis stepped back “ I need you out”, Ammy cried harder now “ please, don’t do this, I never thought he would hurt him, we are not even sure, he attacked me not him”  
Louis “ the police called me this morning Ammy, the camera showed him leaving his apartment, it’s him”  
And with that Ammy sobbed, so it was confirmed, Mark was the one who attacked Harry, he was the one who wanted Harry to die, and it was all because of Ammy  
Louis “ please, Ammy, just get out”  
Ammy looked at Louis “ I can’t, I can’t, not when its confirmed, he is here because of me, he is here because he protected me, please, don’t do this to me”, she begged from the deep of her heart.  
Louis looked at her, eyes full of anger “ he protected you, and what did you do? You protected him, Him?? You didn’t even tell the police I.. ” he shook his head in disbelief  
“ get out Ammy, cause I swear to God if I see him I will ripe his heart out of his cage, I will drain his blood, I will kill him Ammy”, “and you knew it was him, him” he yelled the last word,  
“ look at him Ammy, look at him, he is barely alive, he is barely there, damn it, he will never be the same again”,   
Ammy nodded, she sobbed again, all her body was shaking, she was ready to do anything but to leave his side “ please Lou, please, I need this, I can’t take it anymore, I know.. I know I was wrong” she sobbed “ but don’t punish me like this”  
“ you don’t deserve him, you don’t deserve to be with him” Louis said looking at the ground   
“ I thought you love him”,   
Ammy cried harder now, “ I do, I swear to God I do… I always did, but I was too blind to see, but now I know, now I see, I can’t live without him, I can’t do it” she tried to convince him, because for the first time since months she knew her feelings.  
Louis scoffed “ it’s too late”, Ammy looked at him, she knew that it won’t convince him, she knew he made up his mind,  
“ until he wakes up, I need you out of this room, as long as he is like this..” she sniffed, he was crying too, “ it’s my decision, and when he wakes up.. it’s a different story”  
Ammy cried hard, she looked at Harry, then at Louis, she wished she could say any word to make him change his mind, she wish she can do anything to prove that she loves Harry.  
“ can I at least say good bye?” she knew she lost the battle.  
Louis was looking at the ground, he was so messed up, he left the room for her, and she turned back to Harry, she sat again by him   
“ he is right Harry, he is right, I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve to be with you” “but I love you, I swear to God I do”  
She wiped her tears “ I wish you could hear me… I love you, and I am sorry”, then she kissed him on his forehead, and she realized how much she missed that, she missed his touch, she missed his smell, she missed him “ please be ok” last word she told him, she said it close to his ear, hoping maybe just maybe he might hear.  
When she left the room to the other one, Sophie entered the room, Louis was sitting on the couch, Sophie “ where are you going?” she asked Ammy, but Ammy didn’t know what to say, she looked at Louis instead, Louis noticed “ she has something to be done”, then he looked at the ground again.  
In the stuff room, Ammy entered, she was crying, but Jessie and Alex was there, when Ammy saw Alex she looked at him “ what did you do?”  
Alex looked at her, he was sitting on the couch, his couch “ the right thing”  
Jessie looked at them both, she seemed not understanding, Ammy crying “ this was not your call”, Jessie “ what’s going on”  
Alex so calmed “ not yours…”  
Ammy almost shouting “ this was my…”  
Alex now yelled, he left the couch so angry “ not yours… it is not your call, it is not your decision”  
AMMY crying “ Louis doesn’t want me to see him again”  
Alex calmed a little not avoiding looking at her “ maybe that is the right thing to be done”  
Ammy looked at him “ you shouldn’t tell him Alex, you shouldn’t do this”  
Alex “ he would know himself Ammy, who are you trying to blame?”  
Ammy yelled “ but you told him I knew, why did you do that”  
Alex yelled back “ cause you knew….”  
Jessie “ what?” “ you knew? You knew who did this to Harry?”, Jessie was terribly shocked, couldn’t move her gaze out of Ammy,   
Ammy didn’t talk, she sat by Jessie cause she felt she couldn’t stand any longer, Jessie looked at Alex “ what is happening?”  
Alex looked at her “ it is Mark, he attacked Ammy the night before, and Harry rescued her, he hide at Harry’s apartment, and when he got in, he attacked him”  
Jessie’s eyes were full of dread “ no. this is no, oh my God, he did it ” she looked at Ammy, Ammy was crying, she then looked at Alex “ he told me he would do this, but I thought it was just talking.. oh My God.. I should’ve warned him at least”  
Alex looked At Jessie “ when did this happen?”  
Jessie looked at Alex , she was trembling , her voice was shaking “ he called me.. I thought he was still there, and he asked about Ammy… then he threaten me of killing both of them”  
Alex almost yelled “ when?”  
Jessie “ it was .. oh shit.. the night of the accident”, and with that Ammy started to cry,   
Alex to Jessie “ and you didn’t say?”, Jessie with glassy eyes “ I didn’t want to warn you up… I know how would you be, then Harry came here and we all got… oh my God.. this is my fault”  
Alex sighed and moved toward the two crying girls, he sat in front of them, and he   
Alex looked at Ammy “ I told Louis this morning because he deserves to know what happened to his brother”  
Ammy yelled “ this was not your damn business”  
Alex looked at her “ and not yours Ammy” “ I spent years watching you ruining your life, tried to help you but every time I tried, you blame me for helping you, you blame me for trying to save your ass, so pride to admit your mistakes, I let you take your wrong decisions, one by one, and I did, all you allow me to do was watching you, sticking by side, trying to fix your God damn mistakes, trying to make you believe you are not alone” Ammy was still crying, and Jessie hugged her trying to sooth her, looking at Alex “be easy” look , he nodded at her and then looked at Ammy   
“ but this time, it’s different, you didn’t just hurt yourself, innocent people got hurt too, people who did nothing but love you, care for you, but as usual , you insist to make your own wrong decision, and I… I just watched you ruing your life once more, broken his heart, I chose you over him, I stick up with you, because I love you, because we are friends, but..” he looked at floor,   
trying to erase Harry’s wounded image out of his mind “ he hurt him Ammy, he wanted him to die, he watched him struggling to keep his life, he watched him drowning in his own blood, he is crazy, and he won’t be the same again, so as Harry,” he sighed looked back at Ammy trying to make her understand, he put his hand on her knee “ Harry won’t be the same again, the least we can do for him, is to give him justice, I did the right call, not for you, for him, for both of them”  
Ammy was on Jessie’s lab crying hard, every word Alex said was right, she knew it, but never want to hear it, he did the right call, he did what was supposed to be done, but that mean that Mark would be arrested, that Mark will be charged for attempting a murder , and this was so hard for her to digest.  
Days passed so slowly, nothing changed, 6 days passed, they pulled Harry out of his induced come two days ago, but he still not awake yet, he still out of conscious, which was a normal thing, doctor told his family that this might happen,   
all his friends showed up one by one, they all visited him, tried to talk to him, all were full of hope that he will be back again, he will be ok again, Kate couldn’t come yet, she was stuck in Genève, the place she was in full of storms which lead to delay all the flights, so she was stuck there, every day she face timed Louis to give her the news.  
Sophie and Maisy never left, they stayed with him, only leaving for sleep, taking shower, and getting back again, so as Louis, DR Harris had to leave, had multiple surgeries which he postponed it, but after all they were patients who need immediate help, so he left waiting for his son to wake up so he can take him back to UK.  
Ammy was still away from Harry’s room, she knew his state from Ben or Jessie, Alex refused to talk to her ever since about Harry, he still believed she should not know anything about him, he thought maybe a little punishment will put her in her place, it was hard he knew, but eventually her ego and stubbornness lead to that situation they were in, lead to hurt someone really bad,  
Ammy spent nights and days crying, she was awful, feeling so exhausted so tired, so broken, she needed to see Harry, she thought of seeing him whenever Louis is not there, but she couldn’t cause deep inside she felt she didn’t deserve to see him too, she didn’t deserve to be with him anymore, she was the reason he was in there, and she couldn’t imagine herself standing there if anything bad happened , and the worst part she couldn’t face him when he wakes up, so she was stuck in her two feelings, the guilt and the miss , both were killing her alive, both were real, and honest, but at least she knew she was wrong, she knew that Harry was a second chance life gave her, but she was so arrogant to take it, to blind to see, and eventually she lost it, but even the universe was harsh with her, when it decided to take back its chance it took it the hard way,  
Mark was nowhere, they looked for him, tried to find him but nothing, they couldn’t find him, cops talked to Ammy about it, they thought she might know where he was,, but she didn’t know, she really didn’t know, she tried her best to help but she couldn’t, and that scared her, being vanished meaning he was still out there, and he might attack again, so Alex insisted that she should stay with him till they find him, and she had nothing else to do, she stayed with Alex, who took good care of her when she had her nightmares which were unstoppable.  
Ammy was walking in hospital café, all she needed now is cup of coffee after that long surgery, it took her five hours, and she didn’t have her breakfast, only drank coffee, well she wasn’t eating well since the accident, and she started to notice that when she wore her skinny jeans this morning, which wasn’t skinny any more.  
Once she sat she saw Ben, he didn’t notice her at the start, he was sitting with some lady Ammy couldn’t recognize since she gave her back, but Ammy kept staring at them, she wanted to talk to Ben ask him about Harry, Ben finally noticed her, he waved his hand to her with a pale smile, and then he turned talking back to the lady, Ammy got confused, Ben never acted that way even when he knew about Mark, he even apologized to her promising that he will try to convince Louis to change his mind, but Louis is Louis, no one can change his mind, no one but Harry.  
Someone drag the chair in front of her blocking her view , she was Jessie  
“what’s wrong?”   
she asked concerned, Ammy looked at her tried to act normal “ nothing wrong..”, Jessie “ where have you been, Alex told me you are here since 8”  
Ammy nodded drinking “ stuck in OR… just finished”, Jessie nodded, Ammy looked again at Ben trying to figure who was sitting with him, but Ben and the lady stood up, they were leaving, and Ammy saw her, she was Lucy,   
“what’s wrong?”   
Jessie asked looking behind her at the people, she couldn’t figure out anything, Ammy looked at Jessie   
“ nothing”,   
Jessie looked at her raising her brow “ well that not what your face says, like you’ve seen a ghost or something” Ammy didn’t talk, Jessie “ so there is something..”,   
Ammy sighed “ Harry’s friend is here”, Jessie showed confused “ so? They are always here, feeling like invaded by the English people”,   
Ammy smiled, she remembered how Jessie loved English people “ she is different”, Jessie nodding “ so it’s a she… how different, did he love her? Do.. do her love her” she corrected herself looking embarrassed ,  
Ammy ignored the last word then she shook her head “ not him, but I always feel like she does”, Jessie nodded, but speak nothing, Ammy looked at her “ I know what you are thinking, that shouldn’t bother me and… “,  
Jessie “ of course it should bothers you, but why so? He doesn’t love her”, Ammy “or me”, Jessie “ stop saying that, he saved you..”, Ammy just nodded, she didn’t tell anyone, that she fought with Harry again, that she chose Mark again, all they knew, that she didn’t want to tell the cops, because he needs help, not cops, but no one knew what she did.  
At the stuff room , Ammy was finishing her paper work, she barely could focus on anything, her full mind was with Lucy and Harry, she always felt jealous form Lucy every time she sees her.  
The door was knocked, which was weird, no one knock before entering, not even the nurses, “ come on in?” she said eyes focusing on the door, the door was opened slowly and it was Ben,  
Ammy got worried once she saw him, Ben “ thought you would be here”, Ammy nodded but still not talking, Ben “ can we talk?”, Ammy “ yeah, yeah sure, come on in” she patted on the chair beside her,  
He sat by her on the table, she gathered her papers on one patch asking   
“ how is Harry?” she always felt like it wasn’t her matter anymore, felt embarrassed, felt wrong, or maybe guilt,  
“ the same”,   
Ammy nodded, but she looked at Ben, when she heard the desperate in his voice “ are you ok?” she asked  
He was looking at her papers, avoiding eyes contact, and she knew he was about to collapse,  
“ I am ok” then he looked at her   
“ he didn’t wake up yet Ammy”,   
and with that Ammy sighed, she was adapted to that kind of worries, when the patient’s family fear when their beloved one couldn’t pull themselves out of the coma, when their family finally believed how week their loved one was, when they are about to lose the hope that kept them together, kept them from collapsing, she knew this minute was going to come, she felt this weakness herself a lot of times,  
Ammy put her hand on Ben’s “ I know.. but he will”  
“when?” he asked, eyes full of tears, Ammy bite her lips, she didn’t know when, she just kept her eyes contact with him “ he will, but it happens, he just needs time to heal, his body needs all the time it needs”  
“ does it always happen?”   
Ammy nodded “ yeah, mostly, but according to his history, it was more likely to happen, but trust me he will” “ it’s not something to worry, when his body can do it, he will”  
Ben nodded , he kept silent for a moment then looked at her again   
“ do you think he will be ok? I mean I know about his heart.. but..”, he couldn’t go on, or he didn’t know what to say,  
Ammy nodded “ well, we have a good believe that he…”,   
Ben cut her out, looking annoyed “ don’t talk like them, like doctors, you know Harry, I need to know if he will be ok? If his heart will be ok, if himself be ok.. he was attacked, he was supposed to die”,  
Ammy looked at the trembling Ben , she didn’t know what to say, she hated to think about it like this, she never knew how Harry will be when he is back, she wanted to say something that will make Ben feel better, but she knew nothing that will make him better, all she knew that he needed to hear the truth, so here it was “ when he wakes up.. he.. we will find out, we will know”  
Ben nodded, but that didn’t calm him , Ammy “ he is strong, we both know he is, he is the strongest one I have ever met, I am so sure about that” she patted on his shoulder, he nodded, but he wiped his tears   
“ I am scared Ammy” he said it with the most shaking , broken, cracking voice Ammy could ever heard,  
“ I am so scared, I mean I have never been that scared before”, Ammy nodded, she knew what he meant, cause she shared him the feeling “ I know, I am scared too”  
“ he is all I have, literally all I have, if something happened to him, I will have no one”, Ammy squeezed on his shoulder, he continued “ when I was 16, my parents and I , did an accident.. my parents died at once, and I.. “ he sniffed “ I was badly hurt, when I woke up, he was there, he never left my side, he told me.. he told me about my parents, he told me that I still have him, there was no need to be afraid, he won’t leave my side”   
“ and I wasn’t afraid, I wasn’t…I mean I knew I have him, I knew I can rely on him, he will always be always be behind me,” he sighed closing his eyes “ two months after, he had an awful attack, that when I start to have my attacks, he was convinced that it started after my parents, but … when I thought that he might leave me too.. I guess I started to get scared…”   
“ if anything happened to him Ammy… I won’t make it, I can’t be alone”  
“ you are not alone, first of all… he will be ok, and you have a lot of people around you, your friends … people love you” Ammy said trying to assure him  
He nodded “ yeah, yeah, but its different, he… it’s 20 bloody years Ammy, I know him since I was 5” “ he knows everything about me, he knows me better that I do, he shared everything with me, all my memories, all my dreams.. everything”  
She nodded “ I know”, Ben “ I am not ready to share anything with anyone like this , I won’t have the effort, I will need another 20 years”  
She smiled “ no… you will meet some girl.. and you will share everything with her”  
“I am gay Ammy”, And Ammy was froze, she said “ well, then some guy?”  
He smiled “ I am kidding”, she sighed , smiling too “ it’s ok..”, Ben “ everyone thinks I am gay, the way I am so attached to him, I know even his family did, but I love girls, its .. he is my brother you know”  
She smiled “ you have a good friendship there, it’s lovely”  
Ben sighed “ I just need him to be ok”, she nodded “ he will, I am sure”  
Ben kept silent, then “ I think you should see him” he looked at her.  
Walking among the hospital corridors, someone called Ammy’s name, she turned to look and it was Sophie, standing with Lucy in front of the elevator, they must be leaving, Ammy forced a smile, and moved toward them, giving them both a hug , Sophie   
“ where have you been? You are not seeing Harry”, Ammy faked a cough so she can win some time “ I am .. it just, I have a busy schedule, you know trying to make up for my days, but I am seeing him when you are not around”,   
Sophie smiled, but Lucy rolled her eyes, and that boiled blood in Ammy’s brain, she looked at Lucy   
“ you finally came?”   
she tried to tease her even though she doesn’t know why, Lucy smiled “ I was late I know, but I wasn’t ok lately”, and Sophie patted on her back, Sophie looked at Ammy   
“ did you know what happened this morning?”, Ammy shook her head , Sophie “ he moved a finger, when Lucy was talking to him, I am so happy that she could come, I hope she could make it earlier” she smiled still hand on Lucy’s back, Ammy nodded trying to smile   
“ well… wow, that’s .. wonderful”, Sophie “ yeah, she is the one who could make him feel her”, Lucy smiled “ well he means a lot to me”, Ammy nodded , but felt angry, come on Harry among all these people you chose Lucy to move your finger for her, not Sophie, not his dad, not Ammy, but it had to be Lucy. Shame,  
Ammy excused herself the only thing was in her mind seeing Harry now, no matter what, no matter if Louis was there, if he would insult her or even attack her, she will see Harry,  
in front his room, she suddenly stopped, she knew if Louis was there he won’t let her, he will be angry at her, but she had to do this, she had to see him, she missed him, she missed him so much, and now Lucy was here and she seems like trying to win him back, and Ammy won’t let that happen, she must be the one who would be by his side when he open her eyes, she will….., the door was opened, Louis in front of her, holding his phone, they both shared a look, Ammy suddenly become terrified, confused, and Louis was shocked at the start then become angry,   
Louis on the phone “ sorry, Branda, I have got to go now but I will catch you later sweaty”, “ ok, ok bye” he was talking still eyeing Ammy, Ammy froze, didn’t move, couldn’t move, and what was that, Branda as his old Branda, or a new Branda.  
He put his phone in his pocket, then he looked at her   
“ how can I help you?”, Ammy looked at him in the eyes, Louis wasn’t angry, wasn’t upset, but there was something wrong.  
“ can I see him?” Ammy asked voice shaking, she still doesn’t know what his answer would be   
“ we talked about it Ammy” he said voice so calm, but he avoided looking at her  
She nodded “ you didn’t tell Sophie?”, he shook his head “ no one knows, just some crazy guy was in the building”, Ammy nodded  
“ he moved last night?” Ammy asked, he sighed looked at her now “ Ammy.. we talked about it”, “ don’t make it harder”  
“ please Lou, please we don’t need to make it any hard”, he shook his head “ I have got to go, I need to pick someone from the airport”  
“Branda?” Ammy found herself saying this, she talked without thinking, but he turned and looked at her “ you know Branda?”, she nodded, regretting talking from the first place, but this can’t b happening, she can’t come and see Harry, Harry hates her, but again Harry hates Ammy.  
“ do you?” “ what do you know about her?” Louis asked again, voice louder  
“I met her in Franc when I was with Harry”, Louis closed his eyes “ he told you about her”,   
then he leaned on the wall, closing his eyes, like adjusting something, thinking of something, then he said eyes still closed “ he really loved you, didn’t he?”, Ammy didn’t expect that kind of statement right now, “ he never told anyone about that”, Ammy didn’t speak, she knew that was a secret Harry loved to keep, that was the main reason of the collapsing of their relation  
“ he told me nothing” she said, trying to deceive Louis who chuckled , then he looked at her “ I know”, Ammy tried to pretend not understanding, Louis “ I know what she did with my best friend”. Ammy nodded, still found no words to say, Louis just puffed,   
Ammy “ since when?”, Louis looked at her, and she noticed how exhausted he looked, how tired and pale “ two weeks after the wedding”, Ammy was shocked, he nodded “ I know, I know, and yet I gave him the hard time.. the day I knew was that day I hit him with the car”, he shook his head trying to erase that memory,  
“I don’t know why he is kept hurting by the people who supposed to love him the most”  
Ammy felt the pain again in her heart, Louis “ I know you love him Ammy, I know you do, but I am so angry…” his eyes were glassy “ he didn’t wake up yet” “ what does this suppose to mean”  
Ammy moved closer saying “ it’s norm…”, he nodded cutting her “ I know… it’s normal, and according to his history of coma… which I gave him…” he sighed, squeezed his eyes with his finger “ I am so scared” he looked at her “ I am scared”  
She nodded, but she found herself hugging him, and he was letting her, “ it’s not Branda who I will pick”, “ she is Maisy’s mom”, Ammy nodded still tapping on his back  
He then looked at her “ you want to see him?”  
She nodded, he nodded too, and left her.  
Ammy stood in front of his door, with a shaky hand she opened it, and entered, she saw him through the glass, she entered his room, and slowly sat by him on the chair, she looked at him, and he was like sleeping now, almost lost his bruises, breathing by his own, he looked sleeping in peace, she held his hand, moving her thumb on his palm,  
“ it took you so long Harry” , “ please, please, we are worried enough, you need to be back”  
“ what are you doing here?” a stern voice from behind, she knew the voice, it was Alex  
“ did Louis know you are here?”, he asked sounded hard, looking around the room with his eyes,  
“ he let me in, yes” “ what are you doing here?” she said calmly, she get used to his attitude when it comes to Harry,  
Alex moved toward Harry, ignoring her question, he checked his vitals, and then he played busy writing anything.  
“ you are ignoring me!!” she was angry  
“ I am not.. I am doing my job”, Ammy looked at him disbelieving “ what job.. this is not even your patient”  
He ignored her again, Ammy stood now “ what the problem”  
He sighed “ you shouldn’t be here, Ammy”  
She moved to him “ you are hiding something? Is he not ok? What is he..?” she looked at Harry, he looked in peace   
Alex “ I am not hiding anything, I am just checking him”, she looked at him, not believing a word,  
He sighed “ we are just worried”, Ammy looked at him waiting, Alex “ he is not waking up, his brain shows that everything is ok, his vitals are ok according to his case”  
She looked back at Harry “ but he will be ok, right?” she looked at him “ right?”  
He looked at Harry too “ we don’t know why he is not waking up Ammy, he was suppose to wake up the day we put him out of his coma.. it has been three days now”  
Ammy nodded trying to calm herself down “ but it happens”  
He kept silent, Ammy “ it happens.. we saw that happening all the time, we knew its normal case” she was panicking now  
He nodded getting closer to her “ ok , ok , it happens , we know, he will be ok”  
Ammy was crying now in his lab, he took her and moved outside, tried to calm her a little bit, and when he was sure she calmed, he had to leave to his other patients,  
“ Ammy?”   
someone called from behind, Ammy looked behind her and it was a man in an army clothes, Ammy opened her mouth to say anything, but she found herself running and hugged that man, Jack  
He hugged her back, and she was crying now, she cried and cried and cried.  
In the stuff room, finally she calmed down, they were sitting together, on the table, Jack was holding her hands between his,  
Jack “ I called you like million times, but nothing, no answers, I don’t know Alex or Jessie numbers, so .. I didn’t know what to do”  
Ammy nodded looking at their hands “ how did you know?”  
Jack still eyeing Ammy “ the hardest way, I know Harry’s number, so I called” Ammy nodded  
Jack “ some English lady answered me, and I told her I was his friend, so she told me, not all details, but I know he was in the hospital, not doing ok” “ so I took my first flight, before I go”  
Ammy nodded “ how are the others?”, Jack nodded “ pretty good in fact, everything is fine”   
Ammy nodded “ I showed mom x-rays to the stuff here, they all said the same”, Jack nodded “ yeah, we know, she wasn’t clinging on anything, she accepting it very much ok”  
Jack looked at her “ when did this happen? I mean he contacted Andy and they made a good deal… when?”  
Ammy was shocked, he did called Andy, after what happened back home, Jack “ Andy wanted to come, but he couldn’t leave with his new project”  
Ammy nodded, she then sighed,   
Jack “ will he be ok?”, Ammy “ I don’t know Jack, he is still in coma, we don’t know”  
Jack nodded “ he doesn’t deserve this”, then he looked at his sister, and squeezed her hands really tight “ but I am glad you are ok, and I hope they catch that prick soon”, she nodded again.  
She wanted to tell her brother that he was right, that Mark was a bad idea, that he cause only pain to her and to people around her, but she couldn’t, she cried instead, but she knew that he could read her, that he knew what she wanted to say, he just hugged her tight, whispering in her ear “ I know sweaty… you will be ok”  
Few days later, At the midnight, Ammy was sleeping on Alex’s couch, ever since she moved in with him, she was sleeping on his couch, she took his place she didn’t want to take his bed too, so after a lot of discussion, they decided that she could sleep on the couch, he wasn’t ok at the start, but then he couldn’t say no, sometimes Jessie sleep with them and the two of them can’t sleep on the couch.  
she felt someone shaking her shoulder, but she didn’t want to wake up, all she wanted was to sleep  
“ Ammy.. come on”  
She finally opened her eyes, it was Alex, wearing his shirt, Ammy looked at him eyes half opened “ what?”  
Alex looked at her “ Harry…”  
that all he had to say, in a second they both were in the hospital, running toward his room. Outside, standing Louis, Sophie, Maisy and Lucy  
When Louis saw them, he moved toward them hastily, it looked like he waited for them for too long and finally they were there.  
“ he opened his eyes, but he said nothing ever since, doctors are inside” his voice was shaking, he wasn’t relieved no but he was something else,  
Alex nodded, squeezing his forearm then moved inside.  
Louis looked at Ammy “ he didn’t talk, he didn’t even look at us, like we are not existing” Louis was lost, that was the word, he couldn’t control his nervousness, her twitching fingers, he was scared  
Ammy nodded “ he must be so confused, he has been out for two weeks now”   
Louis nodded, but his expression on his face was hard, he was scared, out of blood, she could see his trembling body, she could see his pale face , she tried to comfort him, she squeezed his fingers, but she herself was trembling, she needed to be calmed too,  
30 min later, the doctor moved outside, saying he was ok, but he was in a big shock, his mind refuse to wake, he was there but not there, he didn’t want to talk to anyone, like still living in his coma, nothing would make him come back but himself.  
It called a psychological trauma, where the patient shut himself out of the environment surround him, and lack any response, and this happens after the person exposed to a severe incident as life threaten as what Harry had.  
None of Harry’s family believed it, they just thought he was exhausted , and he will start talking gradually, the doctors told them to keep talking to him as if he was listening, the only one who suffered really was Louis, he understood everything, he knew that blank look at his brother’s eye, it scared him, he hated it, he can’t take it anymore.  
Ammy couldn’t see him this way, every time she visit his room, she just stay at the door for a minute or two then excuse herself, avoid looking at him, it was hard to see him this way, eyes opened staring at nothing, not moving, only breathing, and she missed him, she missed his smile, she missed everything about him, his voice, his laugh, his touch, she missed Harry, and that one, that zombie one was not Harry,  
Mark was still nowhere, couldn’t find any trace of him, they started to believe that he could left the country, or Alex believed that he was dead, and it was only matter of time till they found him.  
After three days, nothing changed, Harry was the same, blank look at his face, after waking up, Ben refused to leave the hospital, he stayed in Harry’s room, sleeping at the couch, barely sleep to be honest , just watching him, he stopped talking too, just answer with a word or two, that hurt everyone, Sophie somehow was better, said being awake is much better that staying in a coma, and eventually he will be back again.  
Louis was the worst, didn’t sleep, only two hours a day, not leaving too, sharing the couches with Ben, they both were tired and exhausted.  
Louis was dressing the hair bandana to Harry, his hair became taller, and he needed to have a better look at his brother  
“ here Hazza, Just the way you like it”   
he watched his brother “ what do you think Ben?” “ should we cut his hair or he will be mad?”, Ben stood closer, looking at Harry smiling   
“ he is good” that all he said, Louis looked at Ben “ did you eat anything Ben?”, Ben looked at him “ I am fine ,Lou”, Louis shook his head “ no you are not, look at you, are you starving yourself or something? Cause I don’t miss seeing you getting dizzy all the time”  
Ben just sighed sitting back at the couch in front of HARRY’S bed, he didn’t talk, he just looked at the ground  
Louis squeezed his eyes, then sat by Ben “ I am worried about you”, Ben nodded not talking just looking at Harry, who was still staring at nothing  
Ben “ don’t”, Louis “ you are giving me no choices”, Ben wiped a fallen tear “ I am ok”  
Louis looked at him, then looked at Harry “ I wish you are”, Ben stood “ I am gonna use the loo”, and he left the room without hearing Louis answer, that was his way now when he needed to escape any unwanted conversation,  
Louis stood up too and moved toward Harry, he sat by him on the bed, he held his hand, Harry didn’t blink “ what is in your mind little curly…”, Louis closed his eyes,   
“ do you remember when we were younger, when we went to that party, at Calum, I know you don’t like him, but when I asked you to come with me you said yes..” he smiled “ do you remember that girl I wanted to impress”  
He looked at Harry “ when I jumped from two meters up at the pool, but landed wrong…”  
He smiled again “I hurt my hand and I couldn’t swim, I was drowning but no one believed me… but you were the only one who jumped after me, saved me.. I broke my arms that day, and two rips” he smiled again,  
“ you are always a saver Harry, please let me save you.. please”  
Harry didn’t move, he just blink, then there was a tear fallen on his check, Louis bite his lips, and with his thump wiped his tear, he kissed his brother forehead “ I love you Curly… I need you to know this”.  
Two days later, a noticed improvement, he started to pay more attention, he smiles at Louis and Ben sometimes, he started to make eye contact, but he refuses to talk, he smiles, he nods, he shakes his head, but he refuses to talk.  
Doctors say it is a progress though, he chose to co operate, so eventually he will choose to talk.  
Ammy was walking in the corridors, she didn’t see Harry since he decided to interact, she had Severe and busy schedules , and when she found some free time, he would be asleep.  
She was in front of the door, but Louis was getting out, she smiled at him,   
“ how are you today Louis?”   
He got better since his brother got better, he started to finally get some sleep, he started to eat properly, so he looked really better,  
He forced a smile “ much fine , thanks…”  
But he blocked the door, Ammy frowned “ are you ok? Is Harry ok? Is he asleep again?”  
He shook his head “ no he is awake… he is doing better, started to write what he needs” she smiled, but he wiped a tear, that scared Ammy  
After a moment of silence “ he asked about Mark”   
Ammy’s eye got wide, Louis “ he wrote his name.. I think he remembers Ammy, doctors says he doesn’t but I know my brother, and those nightmares, I think he remembers”  
Ammy nodded “ what did you say?”, Louis looked at her “ I had to tell him, I had to, I told him he was the suspect and police are looking for him”  
Ammy nodded “ God, he remembers”, Louis “ there is more..”  
She knew there was more, the way he looks, the way he acted, it had to be something he was forcing himself to say “ he asked about you”  
Ammy nodded “ yeah?.. it has a long time , I come when he Is asleep”  
Louis “ at the start, I thought he was worried about you, I told him every time you come he is asleep” “ then he wrote don’t want see her”  
Ammy was shocked at the start, she heard wrong, that what it was, she heard him wrong   
“ what?!”  
Louis “ listen… he is confused and..” he squeezed her forearm , Ammy shook her head, she was getting hyperventilating now “ no, no, Lou, no you didn’t understand him.. he no”,   
she literally couldn’t breathe, this wasn’t true, why, of course she knew why, but, he remembers, so he remembers what happened before the attack,  
Louis was trying to comfort her “ listen Ammy.. he is not him lately, you know, he is confused, and since he remembers Mark, so maybe he connect you to him somehow, but I am sure he will gain his rational back… I am so sorry”   
Ammy nodded, that’s all she did before she left, she was shaking all her body was shaking, millions of thoughts were rushing in her mind, she was extremely confused, he is mad at her, Harry, her Harry, that can’t be happening, she needs to calm down, she feels like she is having another panic attack, she can’t have another one now, she needs help, she needs someone, she needs Alex.  
She entered the staff room, Alex wasn’t there, she barely sat herself on his couch, still not believing that, Harry was mad at her, Harry, the one who forgives everyone, who give chances, lots of chances, he never hates, but she remembers something, she always remembers it, when he said if he gives someone a lot of chances, then that one kept letting him down, then he can’t forgive, then he will hate, and now that what happened, he hates her  
The door was opened, and Alex rushed inside , he sat by her  
“ what happened?”  
his face full of concerns, “ Ammy.. answer me..” she started to cry, “ Ammy…”  
She hugged him, really tight , he hugged her back “ ok, you can’t send me help, and tell me nothing… is he Harry, is he ok?”  
She nodded, still in his lap, “ he hates me”  
Alex now started to calm down, “ no Ammy.. he is not.. what happened?”, she cried again “ and first stop crying Ammy… you’ve been crying a lot lately… I have never seen you like that before”  
She looked at him “ I was wrong Alex… I am always wrong.. and I had enough of doing this”  
Alex said softly“ doing what sweat heart.. it’s ok, people do mistakes all the time.. what happened now”   
AMMY left his lap, “ no.. you were right Alex.. I keep doing wrong decisions .. one after one after one… I don’t know why.. why I keep doing this to myself”  
Alex “ Ammy… did you notice that all your wrong decisions related to Mark?”, she didn’t talk  
“ now.. listen, after what I told you that night, when Louis didn’t want you to see Harry again… I took a long time to think about that, about you, and I said to myself, what if Mark was Jessie… regardless his mental issue..” he tried to joke, Ammy only smiled ,   
Alex “ my point is, if Jessie… the one that I always loved, the one that has been in my life for that long, if she decides to break up with me one day, and then wanted me back, I will be exactly like you” “ you’ve been with Mark long time ago, you loved him like forever, he was your whole life, even if he was completely twat” he said the last word in English accent, Ammy giggled, Alex “ but you loved him, I got that, he blinded you, surrounded you, and you was falling so hard that you stopped knowing how to live without him, and you were scared, you were scared to face the life alone, even if someone like Harry was there ready to do anything just for you, but.. I know what do you feel”  
He then looked at her eyes “I just hope now that you realize he is not good for you anymore”   
Ammy nodded “ it took me so long… I don’t know why it had to be Harry”  
Alex put his hand on her knee “ if it wasn’t him, it would be you”  
“ maybe I deserve that”  
Alex frowned “ don’t you ever say that Ammy, are you f**king serious”   
Ammy didn’t speak, Alex “ you deserve the best in the world Ammy, you deserve someone to treat you like the princess you are” “ someone like Harry”  
And with that she chuckled, then she took a deep breath “ he doesn’t want to see me anymore”  
Alex confused “ what do you mean? He talks?”  
Ammy shook her head “ he wrote that to Lou.. he told him he doesn’t want to see me again”  
Alex nodded, then after a moment of silence “ what happened that night Ammy”, Ammy looked at him, Alex “ what happened after saving you?”  
Ammy said remembering, staring at the table in front “ I told him to get out of my life” “ to stop pretending that he knows me”, then she looked at Alex “ but I was confused Alex…I was just attacked…”  
Alex nodded “ so as he.. he is confused Ammy, he just survived a life threaten attack, all he needs now is sometime”  
Ammy shook her head “ I can’t give him time, I need to be with him, what if he never forgives me,… what if I lost him forever?”,  
she then looked at Alex for an answer, but Alex for the first time, he didn’t talk, didn’t find the right words, he just hugged her, and she cried, she knew she was this close from loosing Harry, or maybe it was too late and she already lost him.  
When Ammy opened her eyes, she heard a blender sound, she didn’t know where she was at the start, then she figured she is at Alex, she looked at the kitchen and there was Jessie,  
She moved toward her holding her cell phone “ Jessie what are you doing here?”  
Jessie looked at her in the kitchen pouring two cup of juices “ good morning sunshine”  
Ammy sat in front of her on the bar “ good morning.. where is Alex?”  
Jessie giving her cup of juice “ on his way… he had a shift”, Ammy nodded drinking a sip, then frowned  
“ what the hill is this?”,   
Jessie “ come on… it’s lovely, some fruits with some vegetables… you know the usual”  
Ammy put it down “ does Alex drink that?”, Jessie “ he was not at the start, then I convinced him,.. it’s too healthy… google it”  
Ammy on the floor heading inside the kitchen “ I need my coffee”, Jessie “ no.. drink that first.. you can’t have coffee on empty stomach”,   
Ammy looked at her frowning her brows , then she moved to press the coffee machine “ what are you doing here anyway”, Jessie drinking Ammy’s juice, since hers was already DRUNK, by her “ day off”  
Ammy looked at her “ no.. it’s not…”, Jessie rolling her eyes “ ok I made it…”  
Ammy puffed “ I don’t need a baby sitter” , she poured some coffee, Jessie frowned “ I am not babysitting you… I just need to have some time with you.. come on like the old days… Alex is coming.. if he can take it.. we will enjoy the day together… like we always used to be”  
Ammy smiled “ thanks for the offer… but.. I can’t.. I am not in the mood.. I just need to sleep”  
Jessie shook her head “ no.. I won’t let you.. come on… you are being boring Ammy, you are making yourself busy at the hospital.. and then you luck yourself here, pretending sleeping.. I barely see you”  
Ammy looked at her drinking her coffee , Jessie was still watching her, Ammy “ ok.. first I am not pretending sleeping…second.. when will you and your fiancé leave… it’s my apartment now… and till now I am leaving you two having the bed.. but I’m losing by patience here”  
Jessie “ it’s not your apartment since all your stuff still there..besides… don’t you enjoying us hanging around… come on Ammy.. just have lunch with us.. come on” she gave her that puppy look that Ammy can’t resist.  
Ammy smiled, she appreciated her friends trying to make her feel better, it has been a week since her breakdown with Alex, and right after that she was trying to isolate herself from everything.  
Ammy “ ok.. ok”  
Jessie was celebrating when the door was opened and Alex entered, he looked so exhausted, but he froze seeing his fiancé dancing in the kitchen,  
Jessie saw him and waved to him to get inside, so he did but eyes full of wondering “ what are we dancing for?”  
Ammy laughing “ she is pregnant”  
And Alex ‘e eye got wide, looking at Jessie who stopped dancing and watching her fiancé reaction, damn it that’s a hard prank  
“ is that true?”   
he asked Jessie, and when she didn’t answer, he ran towards her, hugged her really tight “ oh my God, oh My God”, he kissed her on her nick and on her checks,   
“ that’s amazing sweaty…. Oh my God.. I gotta call my parents” he let her go, but she held her hand, looking at Ammy with blaming eyes “ look what you did”  
Ammy laughing “ what?! I wasn’t expecting that”  
Jessie “ how can I fix this” she looked at Alex , eyes full of sorry  
Alex frowned “ what?” , then he said understanding “ are you kidding me?”  
Jessie hugged him “ sweaty… I swear to God. If I know you will be like this… I would give all the babies you want”  
Alex hugging Jessie “ that’s hard Ammy”  
Ammy looking at them, hugging each other “sorry”,   
she felt happy for them, that is the best thing she could wish for Jessie or for Alex, she loved her friends to much, she loved them the most, and she really felt blessed to have them in her life, she moved and hugged them both , and they both reach their hands to hug her.  
At the restaurant, Jessie insisted to eat in, sitting the three of them enjoying their lunch, finally some good time together, finally Ammy is breathing although it still hurts  
Alex “ so next week.. we officially gonna sleep in our new house”, Jessie smiled rested her head on his shoulder “ oh I can’t wait”  
Ammy who was in front “ I am gonna miss you guys.. really”  
Jessie to her “ it’s only 10 minutes away “  
Alex “ and the extra room we made it especially for you, you know that”  
Jessie “ you are welcome anytime sweaty, really”  
Ammy smiled , she raised her hand to hide her face “ I can’t believe you are getting marry.. God”  
Jessie laughed while Alex was putting his cell phone from his pocket since it was ringing “ I can’t believe too”  
Ammy to Alex “ what?”  
Alex looked at her, and Jessie looked at the caller ID “ pick it up sweaty, it might be something”  
Alex looking at Ammy answering the phone “ yes Louis”  
And Ammy’s heart skipped a beat, Alex “ really, when?.. ok… ok did he know that… ok.. yes” he looked at his watch “ give me 15 min.. ok, bye” he put his cell phone back  
Jessie worried “ what?”  
Alex “ they … found Mark”  
Ammy gasped at this, Alex “ he is alive.. and I think… they arrested him already”  
Ammy nodded, so as Jessie, Jessie “ why does he want you?”  
He looked back at Ammy “ he said Harry asked for me” “ he talked”  
Ammy looked at Alex, she can’t take all this at once, she try to regulate her breath, something she used to do lately since it happens a lot,  
Ammy looked at Alex , Alex “ I will go.. and see what he wants”  
Jessie nodded, he stood up wearing his jacket “ will you be ok?” he asked Ammy and she nodded to him,  
Jessie “ don’t worry about her” he nodded giving his fiancé a kiss on the lips, and gave Ammy a kiss too.  
In the hospital, Alex was outside with Louis  
“ that what he said..”  
Alex “ so you told him about Mark?”, Louis shook his head “ I just… I was with him when the police called, and I guess it showed on my face”, “ right after that he said.. I need to talk to Alex”  
Alex nodded, Louis “ I guess I know why.. it’s about Ammy”  
Alex nodded “ I will go to talk to him”, but he can’t hide his nervousness, he took a moment to gather himself before opening the door,  
He entered the room, and Harry was lying on his bed, his bed was on sitting position, he looked better, wearing his hair bandana, he looked perfect , Alex “ Harry”  
Harry looked at him, Alex moved and sat by him on the bed “ you talked?”  
Harry didn’t talk again, he looked at his lap instead, hands crossed above his chest, Alex watched him   
“ they found him.. they found Mark”  
Harry nodded, but nothing, Alex “ you wanted to talk to me?”  
Harry nodded, Alex “ ok.. I am listening”  
But Harry didn’t talk again, Alex put his hand on his shoulder “ are you ok? Are you in pain?” “ I know doctors told you about your heart but.. with medication we will hardly notice a thing”  
Then Alex noticed, Harry’s eyes were full of tears, and tears now were falling on his checks,  
Alex really got worried “ hay.. you will be ok.. I’ve seen people survived it”  
But Harry didn’t even looked at him, Alex “ what is it Harry, I know you are not crying because of that”  
Harry wiped his tears, and Alex waited for him to talk, Alex “ it’s ok.. I am here.. when you are ready”  
Harry took a deep breath “ I remember”  
Alex didn’t expect that, Harry’s voice was raspy and scratchy , it was like he just woke up from a long sleep, which was nearly true, he hadn’t use his voice over w month now  
“ that night.. I remember everything” he then looked at Alex  
Alex nodded, swallowed he didn’t know what to say, Harry “ he watched me… he sat by my side.. and waited”,  
Harry then looked in front of him “ I felt it.. the sting.. I felt my blood was gushing out of my body… I knew I was going to die.. he recorded me”  
And with that Alex’s eyes went wide  
“ that’s it.. just go.. just die” “ he kept saying that” “ I was struggling to breath… to focus.. I needed to call Lou… he would know what to do”  
“ I was still sitting.. when he saw me reaching my phone… that when he beat the shit out of me”   
Alex eyes were full of tears, he can’t imagine that, “ I was lying on the floor, when my phone rang… he looked at it.. then he just left”  
He looked at Alex who wiped his tears immediately “ I was suppose to die that night”  
Alex shook his head “I am sorry… I am sorry that this happened to you”  
Harry nodded wiped his tears too “ I am worried” “ about Ammy.. since he is found.. I don’t know.. will she try to be with him?”  
Alex shook his head “ you don’t need to worry about her, she .. I don’t think she would do this.. she was.. she is too worried about you.. she misses you”  
Harry nodded, squeezed his eyes with his fingers then after seconds“ I can’t… I can’t see her”  
Alex “ I understand.. but she is really.. I don’t know but.. I wish you could forgive her”  
Harry nodded “ I wish I could too” “ but we are over Alex… it won’t happen.. I can’t make it happen.. I don’t want to” “ cause every time I look at her.. I will remember.. and I don’t want to remember” “ I want to forget about everything… I wish I never came here”  
Alex put his hand on his knee “ Harry.. you are so strong.. so brave.. you will be ok.. you will pass this.. you will”  
Harry nodded “ yeah.. yeah I will… but not while staying here, not here..”   
he looked at Alex “ I am so sorry.. but I can’t .. I won’t get over it”, then he rested his head on the pillow behind him, his eyes were full of tears “ I can’t beat it.. I am sorry”  
Alex cried too, he couldn’t talk, he just hugged him so tight, and didn’t speak, the hug will explain everything in his heart, it will say the unspoken words.  
Alex knew that Harry won’t be the same, he knew that night, that this time Harry will have to run, will have to get away, will have to hurt Ammy, although he knew he still loves her, but he said he will remember and he didn’t want to remember, four months ago, Harry was someone completely different, he still remember seeing him in the hospital corridor asking for Ammy, and from the first sight he knew that that guy was falling so hard for Ammy, he liked him, so much, and he was happy knowing him, and now, he has to say goodbye, that was Harry’s goodbye, and Alex knew, and Alex accepted it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, for those who read it i want to say thank u and i hope u enjoyed it

It was the very next day, when Ammy was walking in the corridor, she was by Harry’s room, when she saw like 5 nurses and 4 doctors getting out of his room, at the start her heart stopped beating, but when she saw the smile on their faces , she felt there was something completely else.  
And with the last nurse, Ben went out of the room too, he saw Ammy’s confused look, he smiled at her, ever since Harry refused to talk to her, and she tried to avoid talking to anyone around him, she avoided Louis, Ben, Sophie, she avoided everyone.  
But Ben got closer form her, when he saw the confusion on her face, he was still smiling   
“ we are leaving..”,   
Ammy’s was shocked at the start but she tried to act calm ,   
Ben“ so he wanted to make a goodbye party, to thank all the ones who helped him… you know Harry”   
Ammy just nodded at that, “ is he okay leaving?”, Ben “ well his father insisted.. he will finish his treatment back at UK”  
Ammy was frozen, he will leave, to UK, and he still refused to talk to her, it gave her a heartache, and it seems like Ben read her   
“ would you like to say goodbye”  
Ammy looked at him, eyes glassy, then she shook her head “ I don’t think.. it will be a good idea” “ he hates me now”  
Ben shook his head “ no, no, he doesn’t hate you Ammy, he is just, I think he is still confused”,   
Ammy nodded but looked at the floor, Ben “ you can get in there and see him off”, Ammy looked at him, and he gave her an encouragement look.  
When Ammy opened the door to his bed room, he was sitting, back to the door, so he couldn’t see who she was,   
Harry “ is that you Lou? We are late dad called like million times”,   
but when there was no answer, and only sniffs, he calmed “ is that you Bailey?” Bailey was one of the nurses  
“ come on I can’t turn to see you”  
Ammy cried more, she just stood there watching him, he was sitting, he was talking, he was finally ok.  
Harry “ who is it?”   
he said trying to stand which was a torturing for him, when Ammy noticed his struggle, she coughed to clear her throat, and he stopped, he knew that voice, even if it was just a cough  
“ Ammy” he whispered.  
Ammy heard him, “ you are leaving?”  
Harry closed his eyes when she talked, he was still afraid to meet her, still worried to see her, he didn’t know how he will feel about it, but the way he felt now, it ached, he felt a heartache that he clenched his chest,  
Ammy noticed so she looked at him , she got closer so she can have a better look, that she can see his face, his face that she missed the most,  
“ are you ok?” he was still closing his eyes, he put down his hands “ what do you want Ammy?”  
Ammy was taken by his words, it didn’t come hard, or stern, but it felt bad  
“ just to say goodbye”  
Harry nodded, he opened his eyes, and he saw her, their eyes met, no one could break it for seconds, but Harry was the one who did, he looked away saying “ fine.. goodbye”  
Ammy shook her head “ don’t do this, Harry please” she begged crying  
Harry looked away, Ammy get closer “ I am sorry Harry, I am so sorry, please… I am sorry for everything”  
Harry closed his eyes, Ammy “ please.. I know, I know what I did, I know I hurt you … by every possible way, not just physically, I know, and you got all the right to hate me,..”   
he squeezed his eyes and grinned, Ammy continued “ you got all the right to blame me.. just forgive me.. blame me and forgive me”  
Harry sighed “ I don’t blame you Ammy, and I don’t hate you… I can’t.. even if I want” he still avoid eye contact.  
Harry took a deep breath “ but I don’t think that I can forgive right now… I don’t think it will help me, I .. I don’t think it’s right for now”  
Ammy “ but Harry..”, he cut her up “ Ammy please”, he finally looked at her   
“ don’t make it harder… cause it hurts me.. it does.. a lot” he wiped a fallen tear “ I.. I “ HE looked at her “ I don’t know how to make it” “ I don’t know how to deal with what happening right now in my life… with you”  
She cried, she hide her mouth to prevent herself from crying loud, the door was opened, and Louis was there, “ I think it’s time to leave Hazza” he said in a small voice, he watched all this drama, he knew it hurt his brother, he knew it hurt Ammy,  
When Harry heard his brother’s voice, he wiped another tear, and nodded, pointed his finger at his bag “ I can’t.. I can’t hold this”,   
Louis “ of course Harry”, he moved to pick his brother’s bag, he grabbed it, steal a look at Harry who was mess, he sighed and moved toward Ammy, he hugged her whispered in her ear “ take care of yourself”, she nodded still crying.  
He helped his brother standing, and it looked like it hurt, and he gave him his stick which was beside the bed, and harry leaned on it, Louis moved first, Harry followed him, but he stopped in front Ammy, she sobbed when he did, he just hugged her with one hand, she hugged not to tight to hurt, not too loose, but it said a lot, I will miss you, I love you, I need you, Harry whispered the last word to Ammy “ Good bye Ammy”, and she sobbed harder, he cried too, but he stopped himself, leaving her alone in the room. Where Ben was waiting with the wheeling chair.  
Ammy looked around her, and she realized, that was it, she won’t see him again, she won’t hear him again, she lost Harry for real this time, he will go and never look back, Ammy reached his bed, and she fell on it, she cried over his pillow, the pillow that still hold his smell, the smell that she knew she would miss.  
5 years later  
Ammy on the phone driving, parking in front of some house “ ok, baby I am here.. yeah… you didn’t tell them did you..” she giggled “ I know.. I can’t wait to see their faces.. ok.. ok don’t be late.. love you too”  
Ammy was finally ok, she got a new job in a new hospital after Alex and Jessie marriage, so she left the city , but they were still talking nearly every day, like nothing happened.  
Today she will surprise them, it was their twins third birthday, and she was supposed to be out of the town, but she came a week earlier to surprise the girls.  
Ammy was engaged to a really good guy she met 3 years ago, he was a doctor working with her, and he really suffered a lot to win her heart, but once she did, she devoted herself for him, she really loved him, she really was happy being with him.  
Ammy went out of her car, and she moved at the back, and she grabbed two large boxes, she really loved the girls, she always attends their birthdays parties , so when Jessie called to tell her about the party and Ammy confessed that she had a lot of work back there, the girls were really devastated, and Ammy couldn’t take it.  
So she made a good deal with her fiancé and they both could came to the party, Ammy had to go first.  
In front of the house door, the door was opened, and Alex was there, he froze at the start, they hadn’t met since 8 months, he really missed her, once he saw her, he was speechless, he took the boxes without talking, and hugged her tight, she always loved his hugs, it was tight, it was intimate, and it was saying all the possible words  
“ how did you do that?”, he asked really excited, Ammy looked at him “ you are getting more handsome every year.. you have to stop that”,   
he just giggled and hugged her again, “ the girl will be dancing when they..” he was interrupted when Jessie entered “ honey who is…. Oh my God”, she ran hugged Ammy too “ oh my God.. oh my God…. You said you won’t make it”,   
Ammy still smiling “ I can’t say no to the girls..you MRS have the most lovely girls ever.. I don’t think I will love my girls the way I love them”  
Jessie moved into Alex’s cuddle “ they love you too … when they talked to you last night knowing you won’t come they were really sad”  
Ammy giggled “ yeah.. I had to pretend sleeping…” “ God I love them..where are they..am I come early?”, and with that Alex and Jessie like become speechless  
Ammy frowned “what is it? There is no party?”  
Alex was the first to talk “ no , no.. there is.. yeah.. you are a little early but give it 30 minutes and the place will be full of kids and…”  
Ammy stopped him” what’s going on.. you are so confused” she tried to smile, “ are the girls ok?”  
Jessie nodded “ yeah, they are back at the garden…”, And Alex moved first followed by the two girls.  
Ammy shared a look with Jessie which avoided looking at her,   
Outside the girls were playing with someone, a guy, the three were sitting on the ground, the girls one was on his lab, the other was playing with his short hair, Alex yelled “ girls stop doing that”  
Ammy didn’t know who was that one, the girls seemed to be so attached to, but when he talk “ it’s really ok Alex” his English accent, his voice, and when he turned to look at Alex, she knew, it was Harry.  
Ammy stopped moving, her legs couldn’t obey her, how was that even possible, what was he doing there, how come he know the girls this way, the way there were dealing with him meant he knew them for good.  
Jessie just looked at Ammy “ yeah that’s him”  
Alex helped Harry to stand up, and once he was on his foot, his eyes went wide, and he looked toward the girls, he smiled at them, and the two men moved to them  
Harry was in front “ Ammy… you are here”  
He hugged her, but she was still confused , he looked at her “look at you.. you’ve changed”  
And she really did changed, her hair become longer, which shows her face, she died her hair now deep brown “ you are now brunette” he giggled  
She tried to smile too “ yeah.. you changed too…”, he smiled “ you look good Ammy”  
she was going to talk but Jessie called her, so she excused to enter the kitchen,  
She was furious, she never known they were still in touched, that they were still talking, and the way the girls were playing with him meant that he was there a lot, he knew the girls very much.  
When she entered the kitchen, Jessie and Alex were there, they were both arguing and once they saw her they got silent, she leaned on the door frame watching them both, Jessie started talking “ I am sorry.. I didn’t know you were coming… if I knew I would never.. we would never do that”  
Ammy who was trying to keep calm, after all its their house, they can do whatever they wanted, it’s not like they lied to her or something, they never mentioned him   
“ how long?”, Ammy asked facing them both,  
Alex sighed sat on the kitchen table, Ammy looked at them, she nodded “ since forever”  
Alex “ Ammy… don’t get us wrong.. but… you know we like him, he is a good man, we couldn’t just lose touch with him”  
Ammy nodded “ you should have told me..”  
Alex “ why? It has been a long time Ammy… you are doing fine.. he is doing fine.. you are engaged now for God sake.. why mention him?”  
Ammy looked at the floor, trying to force every possible memory out of her mind, the cry, the guilt she felt, the first exhausted months after his gone, the crave, she remembered all of this now, and she was confused, she wasn’t ready for that,  
Jessie “ we never meant to hurt you, you know that”  
She nodded, looking around “ I should go…”  
Both Alex and Jessie frowned shocked “ what? No… why?” Alex said  
Ammy was looking for her purse “ because I can’t.. I just can’t.. and now Kress is coming..and I can’t…” she was like panicking, something that hadn’t happened since Harry  
Alex got closer from her, he wrapped his hand around her elbow, she looked at him “ don’t do that… don’t freak out.. Ammy.. you are ok.. he is ok… you can do this”  
Ammy looked at him, eyes glassy “ I don’t know”  
Alex “ yes you can, you will get out now, have an adult conversation with him, like two adult people who happen to meet after what 5 years.?.”  
Ammy looked at him, Alex “ do it for the girls”  
Outside were Harry and Jessie, but the girls were besides him playing like never want to be apart, the guest started to show up so Jessie left Harry, and Ammy found herself getting closer, when he saw her, he smiled, again, the same old smile, the smile that once stole the heart, Ammy sat in front of him on the table,   
Harry watching her “ I could go if that is a problem”  
She shook her head “ no why would it be a problem?”,   
she tried hard to convince him acting normal, he just smiled, so did she, he said “ I still have that power, remember” and with that she laughed “ well… can’t lie to you then”  
He shook his head, Ammy smiled “ I was nervous.. but I can handle it, I never imagined seeing you here you know”, and he knew, he never mentioned her, Alex and Jessie never mentioned her also, so he knew they did the same with her,  
The two girls were running around them chanting “ best birthday ever..” “ aunt Ammy is here” “ Harry is here”,  
One of them get closer “ Harry.. where is Jimmie and Jennie”  
Harry smiled, one of the girl said as remembering “ and Gemma”,   
he smiled wide “ well young ladies they are all at home.. back at London.. do you remember?”  
Wow, Ammy thought, the girls have been in London with Harry, AMMY did remember last year when Jessie and Alex had been to London, but she never thought, now everything make sense,  
Harry “ but… I have a surprise for you… they actually”, he put his cell phone out of his pocket “ made you a home video wishing you a happy birthday”  
The girls shouted, celebrating, then he opened the video, and all Ammy heard was sounds of kids singing joyfully happy birthday.  
After seeing the video , the girls moved to play with kids, but Ammy looked at Harry “so.. they are your kids?”  
Harry laughed at that “ no, not mine… they are Ben’s and Louis’s”  
Ammy excited “ oh my God”,   
he showed her a picture on his phone, of him with two girls “ they are, … well you tell me.. and this one” he pointed at the girl on the left “ has a twin.. a boy.. who hates to be photographed” he smiled at that,  
Ammy smiled “ they are lovely” she pointed at the girl on the left   
“ this is definitely Lou’s … same eyes”, Harry giggled “ Jennie… you are right… and that is Gemma.. Ben’s she is a copy of her mom”  
Ammy smiled wide “ so beauty… and Lou has a twin now”  
Harry smiled “ yeah.. they are 3 now… um wait” he took the phone and played another video he gave it to her , it shows a little kid playing footy “ he is amazing in football.. and he is only 3 , can you believe that”  
Ammy laughed at him, trying to play with the video, then Louis showed running by him with his daughter, and then Ben running holding his daughter under the arms, and they all were running laughing, then Ben kick the ball making a goal, they all shouted, but young Jimmie looked upset   
“ that’s cheating” he yelled looking at the one with the camera,   
then he looked away “ Harry.. that’s cheating”, then the camera showed Harry, who was laughing but at a wheeling chair, and with that Ammy was shocked, another shot showing Harry talking to Jimmie   
“ she is a girl, so … we don’t want to break her heart”, and with that Jimmie nodded, Ammy looked at Harry, smiling but still shocked,  
Harry was smiling too “ he is a good boy, so sweet”  
Ammy smiled “ so… you .. are ok?”, Harry nodded “ yeah , yeah, that was six months ago, it was their birthday, and I had my last surgery”,  
Amy nodded, murmured “ last?”, Harry just smiled “ what about you? Any kids?”  
She knew he was trying to change the topic so she shook her head “ no, not me, but Ann has another one, and Jack too”  
Harry giggled “ he got married his shrink didn’t he?”  
She smiled “ he did, he finally did, they married last year, they just had their first baby last month”  
Harry nodded “ that so lovely, give him my best wishes”  
Ammy nodded, Harry then “ so when is the wedding?”  
Ammy looked at him wondering , Harry pointed at his finger where the ring was , Ammy smiled “ oh, mine.. next September”  
He smiled “ that’s two months now, who is the lucky one” he said teasing, and she just smiled “ and you?”  
Harry took a deep breath “ no, not for now, I was focusing on getting better lately” she nodded and stayed silent, he looked at her “ I’m ok… really, my work is doing great, we opened 6 other branches, all over Europe..” he smiled  
She smiled, Harry “ so tell me about him…”  
Ammy smiled , she really didn’t know what to say, that was awkward, she smiled “ he is a doctor, I got a new job in Chicago, so we met there, and we have been together since 2 years now”  
Harry smiled, then he kept silent, so as Ammy, they both had their own thoughts  
“ I am glad you are happy” Harry said avoid looking at her  
Ammy nodded “ I am glad you are ok”, he smiled then he looked at her “ so your fiancé.. is it happen to be tall guy, black hair, tanned skin?”  
Ammy wondered, wait did her know Kress, but Harry was looking at something behind her smiling, then she turned and it was Kress, he hugged her once seeing her really tight,  
Ammy smiled looked back at Harry, and introduced them, they both shared a moment of speak, then they both moved in different directions, Ammy with Kress, and Harry with the girls to cut the cake., and they knew both deep inside, that they will be ok, that they actually were ok, and they both finally happy.  
Sometimes, life give us different options, choices, and test us, and watch us screwing up, failing, sometimes doing the right things, sometimes doing the complete opposite, but whatever the decision we take, whatever happens next, it’s what it’s, it is what is supposed to happen, it’s the route we are suppose to walk through, it’s our journey, and we are making it ourselves, yes, we lose things, yes we get hurt, yes we hurt each other, but most important we learn, the only good tutor is life, and its lesson are the most valuable no matter how much we turned our back to it refusing to live it, or to believe it, it still there, it still teaching us, and it will till the last breath we take, we just should live no matter how we live, but should have faith that one day everything will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading it I want to thank you, this is my first time , english is not my first language so im opened to any corrections, I imagined it as a movie thats why the names are different


End file.
